Trifecta Love from A to Z
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Just as the title suggests. I am embarking on a tale of epic proportions about the budding relationship between Yokozawa and Kirishima and also the interaction between Yokozawa, Kirishima and Hiyori.
1. Attraction

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: In honour of this being my 20th - you read that correctly - 20th Trifecta story, I have decided to embark on a journey of "epic" proportions and I've decided to create a mega multi-chapter story in celebration of Trifecta and my addiction towards these characters. This story will pretty much incorporate 26 tales into one huge story, hopefully you've already caught on as to why its 26 chapters in length? I do hope that each chapter will lead into the next smoothly, if not I'll cry. Once again, please do not take this seriously. Although I have borrowed from the novels, my warped mind has once again been let loose and everything is made up as per usual from me. Please be patient as I dive head first into this epic tale and hopefully it'll be enjoyed by someone out there.

#

 **Chapter 1: Attraction**

He'd been an observer all his life, picking up on certain things ever since he was young. Now that he was older, his sharp almond eyes didn't miss glances one man was giving another. He also didn't miss, as time went on, an awkward distance had begun to occur between these two particular men. It came to the point where the suit clad salesman could no longer be in the same room as the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald.

He'd no idea the true relationship between the two men, but what he did know now, was it had turned into unrequited love. The look on the salesman face, when he thought he was trying to hide his emotions was truly pitiful.

Yokozawa Takafumi was known as the wild bear in the Sales Department, and yet right now he looked like a wounded puppy, shoulders and head slumped, his usual straight forward attitude slightly reserved now. Everyone seemed to know something was wrong with the man, but no one was game enough to verify exactly what was going on.

And then there was he, Kirishima Zen, Editor-in-Chief of Japun. He had been in this situation several times before, quietly observing the lovelorn man who was desperately trying to forget the fact he'd so obviously been rejected. It'd been several weeks since the two men had "split" and once again, there the salesman was, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. And once again here he was, standing outside the door, debating whether to go in.

He'd never been a man that would pay close attention to another man, but for some reason his eyes just followed the dark haired salesman wherever he went. He was a stubborn man, not afraid to argue with others during meetings, something he found very pleasing, that being his boldness in the office. He was, after all, just doing his job, but many steered clear of him. Kirishima knew the man had balls, he idly watching the argument that would occur between several departments and Yokozawa who would place his point across, valid points at that. He was someone who didn't back down...and yet...in love it appeared at the first sign of 'tough times' or even 'rejection' the darked haired salesman slipped away like some coward, tail between his legs in defeat, not seemingly ready to fight for the man he was in love with. Was it possible that he'd not truly been in love with the man and in actual fact he'd just grown dependant on the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald who relied too much on being protected by him instead? Was his supposed love just a little bit distorted?

Due to this sudden devastation for Yokozawa, Kirishima himself was certain more then ever that Yokozawa had many walls protecting him, even from the man he supposedly was in love with. Was he just afraid to reveal what was hidden deep within? At work he had quite the reputation, in order to get the job done, but the light haired businessman was certain there was a real Yokozawa Takafumi lurking beneath that hardened shell, begging to be known and accepted.

As almond eyes watched Yokozawa chug down another beer, cheeks flushed, his hand was on the doorknob, pushing it open and stepping over the threshold. When the door gave off its merry chime, he removing his overcoat, it didn't take long for a pair of hazy steely blue orbs to gaze over at him. Was there slight recognition within them, knowing just who he was and probably wondering what the hell he was doing here too?

"Yo, fancy meeting you here." Kirishima grinned at the drunk man as he took a seat next to him. There was an adorable frown and a slight crease between dark eyebrows as Yokozawa tilted his head, silently gazing at him. He could almost here the cogs turning in that brain of his. "Master, two beers please." Kirishima requested, and within seconds his order was received as he took hold of Yokozawa's hand for a few seconds, directing his fingers around the glass.

"What?" His deep voice came out in a slur, but all was forgotten as Kirishima clinked their glasses together, slapping the hunched man on the shoulder and then downed the refreshing liquid just like Yokozawa did previously.

Once again steely blue orbs were looking suspiciously over at him, cheeks still rosy from far too much alcohol and a pout on plump lips that were begging to be smothered. Kirishima felt his own orbs widen at his inner thoughts. Was he possibly becoming attracted to the drunk man slouched beside him? All was forgotten when his arms swiftly went out to Yokozawa, catching him from falling off his stool as he'd finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

Kirishima let out a sigh as he placed money on the counter and hefted the drunk man up, throwing his arm over his shoulders, while his left arm went around the man's narrow waist and lugged him towards the exit and out onto the streets, hailing a taxi for them.

"Masamune..." The drunk salesman murmured as Kirishima packed the both of them into a taxi and headed for the nearest hotel.

#

Kirishima gazed out the large windows of the hotel room as sunrise was approaching quickly, but he turned when he heard a groan from the man he'd thrown on one of the double beds hours ago. Almond eyes once again took in the man he'd stripped down. He had pale taut skin, a very appealing body, as his eyes had roamed over the defenceless man before he threw a sheet over his naked flesh.

Kirishima had gotten a little sleep, taking up the other bed, but not before taking a bit of payment from the man who he ended up taking care of in the way of a picture on his phone and also a kiss from his lips. He wondered what it'd be like to catch the man unawares, but actually awake and reminded himself he'd certainly have to give it a shot.

The real reason Yokozawa was naked was because he'd thrown up over his business suit which he'd sent for dry cleaning. It had been returned merely half an hour ago and was hanging up in the wardrobe now. He was certain the salesman would awaken and draw the wrong conclusion, since he was naked in bed and he himself was fresh from a shower and in nothing but a bathrobe and his boxer briefs.

"Ugh," A loud groan broke from parched lips as Kirishima watched Yokozawa sit up in the bed, sheet pooling within his lap while one hand clutched at his pounding head.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Steely blue eyes which had snapped up and darted towards his direction, growing wide as he followed the Editor-in-Chief towards the cupboard as he removed the bathrobe and began to slowly dress. Kirishima could feel eyes watching him intently, the salesman's brain trying to put everything together in its hungover state.

"What are you doing here?" Yokozawa bellowed, freezing instantly when Kirishima sauntered over, gripping his chin and leering slightly down at him.

"What does it look like?" The older man was spot on in knowing that Yokozawa was definitely leaping to conclusions of things that never actually happened. It didn't take long for his hand to be smacked away by the now livid salesman. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the service and the pictures."

"Eh?" Yokozawa stammered as Kirishima waved his phone in his face. Though his head was pounding, the salesman leapt towards the Editor-in-Chief, but gasped in surprise when he was thrown back on the bed with the older man leaning heavily over him.

"You'll never overpower me Yokozawa." God the man smelt good, even if he still had the scent of beer on his lips. Why the heck did he just think that for?

"Let go of me!" Yokozawa struggled within such a tight grip, never having been overpowered like this before which was making his heart race and he wasn't sure why.

"Relax or you'll make yourself sick." Kirishima muttered into the flustered man's ear before pulling away. "You should be grateful, I've been taking care of you all night since you've been rejected."

"What?" Steely blue orbs widened once again.

"Don't worry, you didn't mention any names. And besides, you should be thanking me, I after all, took _very_ good care of you." Yokozawa visibly gulped down the lump in his throat at the man's words. "I must admit, I quite enjoy taking guys like you down a peg or two."

"Kisama!" Kirishima watched Yokozawa blush rather cutely, even if he was quite pissed at him at this very moment. The Editor-in-Chief was certain now: he was attracted to the salesman.

"Please look forward to more of our bonding."

"Wait!"

"Ja ne..." Kirishima gave a slight wave, Yokozawa watching the hotel room door click closed, his mind completely blank about what had just transpired. Just what the hell had he and the Editor-in-Chief of Japun done last night...and what the hell was he talking about bonding!?

#

To be continued...

#


	2. Bonding

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Not sure if I really stated my intentions or not, in regards to borrowing some scenes from the novels, but they won't necessarily be exactly the same, because I have twisted them/warped them to suit my very needs. Also, just in case you dislike my use of Japanese...its just part of my writing style, its stubbornly just the way I am, in regards to using such words/phrases etc. so if you are unfamiliar with what they mean – Google is awesome and can assist you. Just a bit of pre-warning for you all. Enjoy!

#

 **Chapter 2: Bonding**

Heading towards the office on Monday morning, for once in his life, Yokozawa was feeling a bit...unsure of himself. He'd spent the entire weekend stewing over just what could have possibly happened Friday night with the Editor-in-Chief of Japun. He'd spent hours sweating over it, his muddled mind finally making a bit of sense when he recalled Kirishima walking into the pub he'd been drinking at and took a seat next to him. He also vaguely remembered arms around him, hefting him out of the bar and throwing him into a taxi, but after that, things became hazy.

The salesman was sure nothing had happened, even if the bastard made him think something did. After all, he'd never been a bottom before, and after Kirishima had left him there, he did pay attention to the fact his ass and hips weren't aching so he was fairly certain he'd not been taken. Then there was Kirishima himself, he noticing the ring on the man's finger when he was changing and was certain a straight man would never bottom either. And what the hell was that man thinking in making him assume something happened between them when he was a married man! Yokozawa had drunk his fifth cup of coffee and was now convinced: he'd not had sex with Kirishima.

Stepping out of the elevator, Yokozawa made his way to his desk after greeting the staff members who were already there and then loaded up his laptop and got stuck into his work.

#

It was closing in on lunchtime when Yokozawa was handed some documentation, eyes drifting over the cover sheet and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed something was missing. "Oi, Henmi!"

"Henmi-san is not here." Yokozawa sighed in exasperation, eyes drawing once more over the coversheet and stopped on the title: _Za Kan_. Crap, this popular title was looked after by _him_. The salesman refused to acknowledge the jittery nerves which were beginning in the pit of his stomach as he made his way towards Japun, eyes gazing about the place when he stepped onto the floor.

"Oi, we're missing some information." A man glanced over at him, lips parting to say something, but didn't need to as his grinning superior walked on over, lifting up a disc which was held between his right index and middle fingers.

"Gomen, gomen Yokozawa, its right here." The salesman reached out for it, eyes narrowing when the Editor-in-Chief of Japun would not hand it over. Yokozawa grit his teeth, taking a step forward, not wanting to play games with the man, but once again, he was denied the disc. "How about we head off for some lunch and discuss the contents?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Eh, don't you recall Friday..."

"Ah!" The salesman raised his voice, interrupting whatever Kirishima was going to say and in the process scared the crap out of Kirishima's subordinates at his sudden outburst. This new interaction between the wild bear from sales and their laid back superior, was something very odd for all of them to witness. Several watched bewildered as Yokozawa quickly placed up his hands, ushering the light haired man out of their office space. "That's right, we needed to discuss some information, so lets get going!"

#

"What game are you playing at?"

"Game?" Kirishima remarked in a far too innocent manner as he smiled sickeningly sweet at the waitress who brought their lunch sets over. "I've no idea what you're talking about." The salesman fumed in his seat, knowing there was a time and a place to blow his top, but in a family restaurant close to where they worked, this was definitely not the place. Instead, he cracked the chopsticks apart and began shoving some of the katsudon Kirishima had ordered for him into his gob, inwardly fuming while the Editor-in-Chief looked on in pure delight.

"Nothing happened..." Yokozawa spoke confidently through a mouthful of food, eyes lifting to stare sharply over at almond orbs.

"Ah, so you recall _that_ at least." And instantly the older man watched a frown appear on those lips, Yokozawa clearly itching to ask him what the hell he meant by that. "Though I can no longer fool you in regards to the fact that nothing took place, I still have the memory of my payment...and my picture too."

"You've no right to take a photo of me! Delete it now!"

"No..." Kirishima stubbornly voiced back as he drank some of the iced tea he'd ordered with his delicious meal.

"And what's this payment you keep talking about?" Yokozawa couldn't help as his voice raised a little bit, becoming fed up with the man in front of him. He watched the light haired businessman tap his index finger against his puckered lips.

"I wonder..."

"Kisama," Yokozawa grumbled out through clenched teeth, hands fisting as he quickly rose from his seat, fishing through his pockets and slapped some crumpled notes on the table. "Thanks for lunch." The salesman muttered, knowing the man wasn't going to give him any definite answers and thought it best he leave. Kirishima couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself at just how cute the salesman was when he was cranky.

"This will certainly be fun." The Editor-in-Chief mumbled to himself as he slowly ate the rest of his meal while gazing out the window, watching the grey suit clad salesman jog across the road, heading back to Marukawa.

#

It was now going on two weeks that Kirishima came to annoy Yokozawa, the salesman demanding to know why the hell he was constantly seeking him out. ' _Why you ask? So we can bond obviously_ ' was Kirishima's immediate reply and on a Thursday night, with head downcast, Yokozawa had lifted his glass of beer and clinked it with the older man's in slight defeat as they sat in yet another restaurant, only this time it was nabe on the menu.

No matter where Yokozawa was in the office, Kirishima seemed to have grown a sixth sense to locate him at every turn, whether it was before meetings, after meetings, on the sales floor, in the break room or outside on the emergency staircase, taking in a quick cigarette break! The Editor-in-Chief was truly uncanny. He didn't possibly stick a tracking beacon on him did he?

This latest Thursday evening that Yokozawa was undertaking with Kirishima was because he'd been caught at the elevator, he wanting to go home after a long day in the office, but there was the light haired man, calling out to him and requesting he come have nabe with him. He was ready to refuse, but the bastard had raised his phone, talking about pictures agina, and with head down, the salesman strolled after the smiling Editor-in-Chief.

"Why do you want to _bond_ with me?" Almond eyes gazed over the table at the salesman, who had chopsticks in hand and was filling up his bowl, those steely blue orbs expecting answers and this time it appeared he would not back down.

"Because it'll be fun."

"Fun?"

"You know what fun is right?"

"Of course I do!" Yokozawa snapped at the man.

"I'm sure the wild bear is capable of having fun, perhaps he's just not found the right person to have fun with though." He watched the man frown at his words, eyes dropping from his gaze to once again mull over his words. God, he wasn't taking everything he said seriously was he? Kirishima reached over the table, clicking his fingers in front of Yokozawa's face, making the man jolt as he lifted his eyes to his own. "Let's continue to _bond_ and become _good_ friends Yokozawa." The light haired handsome man laughed aloud at the hesitant look on Yokozawa's face, watching as the man flushed lightly, not being able to hide the scepticism which flashed across his face.

#

Time passed quickly as Yokozawa ironically found Kirishima's company that evening quite pleasant. They had talked about this and that, and before he knew it, they'd eaten all the nabe, downed several beers each and as time slipped away for the two men, it so happened to be Kirishima who was calling it an evening as he gazed down at his watch eyeing the time.

"See, time does fly when you're having fun." Yokozawa rose from his seated position at the comment, knowing the Editor-in-Chief needed to get back to his wife. He had, after all, been spending far too much time with him then a married man should.

After a bit of bantering from the two of them, Kirishima finally conceded to allow Yokozawa to pay for half the bill and now they stood on the deserted street, both heading in different directions. Yokozawa mumbled his thanks and was about to head off when his left wrist was caught in Kirishima's strong grip. The salesman whipped his head around, eyes going slightly wide when the older man inched closer, lips against his ear.

"Until next time, Yokozawa." The Editor-in-Chief headed off, giving him a fleeting wave while Yokozawa himself stood there with heart pounding! What the freaking hell was that about?

He didn't want to think on the matter and swiftly buttoned up his overcoat, feeling the autumn breeze against his skin, heading off down the street towards his apartment building. The restaurant they were eating at this evening was funnily enough only three blocks away from his home. Nearing his building, Yokozawa fished out his phone when he listened to it vibrate within his pocket. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed it was Kirishima sending him a message already!

 _'Meet me at the front of Marukawa tomorrow night, I'll take you to a bar I like'._

Yokozawa frowned at the command from the older man and refused to answer the message. After all, he didn't need to as he really wouldn't have a choice anyway. Kirishima would come and find him in the building after work.

#

Sure enough, Friday in the office came and went and Kirishima collected Yokozawa from his floor that evening. Once again Yokozawa's colleagues watched the two men leave, only this time they noticed the tension that was usually on the senior salesman's shoulders was no longer present. No one understood how the two had become friends over such a short period of time, but all were thankful to the Editor-in-Chief who appeared to be softening their superior's attitude.

"Its pretty nice here isn't it?"

"Yes," Yokozawa couldn't deny it as he liked the atmosphere and the fact it wasn't packed. Kirishima had said he could order whatever drink he liked, but when the man got himself a scotch on the rocks, Yokozawa decided to have the same. He was generally a beer drinker, but for once decided to see what the older man liked. The strong spirit was smooth and warm as it flowed down his throat, settling within his stomach and possibly placing a soft pink tinge across his cheeks. "I never knew this place was here."

"Well, now that I know you like it, lets make sure we come here again. We can make this _our_ place to share a drink."

"Well..." Yokozawa stopped in whatever it was he was going to say when his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Ah, excuse me a moment." He left his seat as he answered his phone, knowing all the while that almond eyes were following his every move.

#

"Sorry about that, I need to return to the office."

"Well, shall we be off then?" Kirishima murmured softly as he handed Yokozawa his case and then moved to the exit, taking his coat from one of the staff.

"What about the bill?"

"Its already been taken care of. For once in your life, why don't you let your elders look after you." Kirishima muttered as he exited the bar, the door giving off its merry chime.

"I don't want that. I don't want to owe you anything!" Yokozawa snapped as he rushed after the man, making his way up the stairs as he did.

"Oh, well in that case, let me take my payment."

"Eh?" The salesman jerked slightly forward on the stairs when Kirishima had suddenly turned around, his hand out and around his tie, pulling him up towards him, a pair of intoxicating lips enveloping his own. Steely blue eyes grew wide, a blush definitely on his cheeks now and his heart sped up, the sound resonating within his ears. Jesus, was that his tongue?

"What the hell are you doing?" Yokozawa finally blurted out, hand at his mouth wiping it dry, trying desperately to erase the image and feel of Kirishima's lips on his own.

"Like I said, its payment."

"What!?" The salesman exploded while eyeing the Editor-in-Chief who practically looked like he was skipping up the steps.

"There is no need to act like some little girl as though I've stolen your first kiss. I'm sure that is not the case after all." Kirishima swiftly turned around, knowing the dark haired businessman was not only trying to make sense of what he just did, but was also desperately trying to keep his cool, and possibly failing at it too from the look on his face. "Ah, by the way Yokozawa, gochisousama..." He gave the man a wink and then was gone, but not before watching the man's face turn red. Was it out of embarrassment for the lip-lock or out of fury? He truly couldn't help but grin as he just loved teasing the stubborn businessman.

"Kisama!" Ah, fury it was then. Yokozawa stomped his way up the stairs and headed for home.

#

Within the confines of his apartment, the salesman was fresh from a hot shower, once again his mind being filled by Kirishima as he pulled a beer from his fridge and then slumped onto his couch, his pet cat, Sorata, right at his side.

"What the hell is that man thinking?" He grumbled to himself, eyes peering down at his contented and purring companion as he'd begun to absently scratch behind Sorata's ears. "Kissing me like that in the open and when he's a married man, honestly, he has no shame." Yokozawa stopped his ranting when his cat cracked open one of its eyes to gaze up at him before rising from his curled up state, stretching and yawning before trotting off in search of food. "I need to steer clear of him." Yokozawa voiced with conviction and then promptly downed his beer.

#

Monday morning came and just like he promised himself Friday evening, to steer clear of Kirishima, it unfortunately was not possible for the salesman when he was currently within a meeting room, sitting on one side of the table while the man himself was sitting on the other side, arms folded over his casual attire.

Yokozawa couldn't believe he'd made such a fuck up like this. He'd walked onto his floor to a flurry of panicking staff members, the senior staff member instantly seeking out Henmi to uncover what the hell was going on. When he found out that information had been leaked, Yokozawa was immensely pissed off, but then to realise it was he who had done it – unintentionally of course – it was still his fault. While he listened to what Kirishima was saying, a most displeased facial expression marred his handsome features.

"I apologise. I truly feel terrible about what has occurred." Yokozawa voiced as he stood from his seated position and bowed his head sincerely at the Editor-in-Chief.

"Why can't you be cuter in your apology."

"Eh?" Steely blue looked over at Kirishima who leaned back in the leather chair.

"Try saying: _'I'm so very sorry Kirishima-san'_."

"Hell no!" Yokozawa listened to the man crack up laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?" The salesman exploded. This was a year of hard work which he'd just blown and here the Editor-in-Chief was laughing like it were nothing!

"Now that sounds more like you. Everyone falls apart when the wild bear doesn't act like himself."

"Eh?" Yokozawa observed Kirishima grin at him, allowing him time to think things over. Was he...trying to cheer him up?

"Just tell everyone I really ripped into you and you can pay me back another way."

"What way?" Yokozawa muttered, watching that grin form on Kirishima's lips once more, his index finger moving to his lips and it of course instantly made the salesman think of the steamy kiss from just last week.

"I wonder..."

"Kirishima-san..."

"Sell lots and lots of our books, both new and old editions, that will be payment enough."

"I don't need you to tell me to do that, I'll do that anyway." Yokozawa grumbled as the older man made his way over.

"That's the spirit." Steely blue orbs glanced down at the hand on his shoulder before rising once more to almond orbs. "Ah, by the way, come have dinner with me tonight. I'll treat you to the best damn meal in the whole world."

"Eh?"

"Make sure to finish work at 6pm." Yokozawa watched the man leave, but this time there was no way he could refuse such an order for how cool, calm, collected and forgiving the Editor-in-Chief was about the whole situation.

Yokozawa spent a few more minutes mulling over his fuck up, deeply disappointed in himself for mixing his private life with work. He was better then this and smacked his hands against his cheeks, wanting wholeheartedly to snap himself out of his depressive state. Of course a quick fix would be to grow some balls and sit down and have a long chat with Takano Masamune, the man he had an unrequited love for, and the man who had flatly rejected him since Onodera Ritsu had shown his face, but at this very moment he just wasn't ready.

Making his way back to his desk, there were some murmurs about the place until he raised his eyes. "Get back to work!" And just like that, the Sales Department became a flurry of movement and action once more.

#

Walking down the palely lit street, Yokozawa was pondering just where the hell this restaurant was. He wasn't overly familiar with this part of the suburbs, on the outskirts of the city, but cautiously he followed the lightly humming Editor-in-Chief towards one of the high rise buildings. The salesman had found it slightly odd when Kirishima had pulled him into a bakery, making him buy green tea flavoured desserts, but there was no time to question the man as he headed on his way, he having to jog after Kirishima to stay up with his long powerful strides.

"Wait a minute, is this your home?" Yokozawa queried aloud as they stepped out of the elevator and he'd finally taken notice of the nameplate on the wall.

"Certainly is." Kirishima opened the gate and then promptly unlocked the front door as he stepped inside, the salesman not far behind him. "Hiyo, tadaima!"

Yokozawa peered around the Editor-in-Chief when he heard thumping footsteps coming to a sudden stop. "Okaeri nasai! Eh, Papa, we've a guest?"

"Papa?!" Yokozawa was dumbfounded as he watched with wide eyes as Kirishima promptly removed his shoes and made his way over to stand next to a very adorable young girl, his arm resting over her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong with me being a Papa?"

"Eh, ah, no...not at all!" Yokozawa stammered as Kirishima was offended by his outburst.

"This is my 10 year old daughter. And this guy here works at the company with me." Kirishima vaguely introduced the two, but it was his precious girl who turned her brown eyes to the salesman and gave him a big friendly smile.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Kirishima Hiyori. Thanks for always looking after Papa."

"Ah, I'm Yokozawa Takafumi, its nice to meet you too."

"Don't be fooled by his appearance Hiyo, Yokozawa is still in his 20's so don't refer to him as _Ojisan_ or anything like that."

"Hm, then Oniichan it is!" The youngster grinned at the wide eyed businessman, he never having been called that before.

"By the way Yokozawa, what have you got there for Hiyo?" Hiyo walked over to the salesman, intrigued brown orbs staring up at him, and quickly he handed over the desserts, not being able to help the tiny smile on his lips when the youngster became overly ecstatic at receiving them.

"Lets have them after dinner." She dashed off to go place them in the fridge.

"She's so adorable isn't she?" Kirishima grinned, Yokozawa wanting to agree but watched as the 10 year old complained to her father about him being a silly doting Papa. "Oi, what are you doing loitering at the entrance, come inside already."

"Ah, of course." Yokozawa removed his shoes and made his way into the large living space, placing his overcoat and case on the edge of the lounge.

"I never would of guessed such a cute girl would be your daughter." Yokozawa muttered while looking over at Hiyo who was happily humming away while preparing the last of the evening meal. The dark haired businessman felt unbelievably hungry as the smell of home-made curry wafted through the Kirishima household.

"She's so cute, just like her mother, and because of that I'm never letting her get married!" Yokozawa found the comment a little funny as he took a seat.

"Where is your wife by the way, out shopping or something?"

"Oh, didn't you know, I'm not married."

"Huh?" Steely blue orbs glanced at the wedding band on the man's finger and then moved about the room, finally locking onto a framed photo, a vase of flowers and some incense.

"She died, many years ago, though Hiyo was too young to remember."

"I apologise for my insensitive comment." Kirishima waved him off as he slumped back into the chair and popped open a can of beer, taking a hearty gulp of the frothy liquid.

"Do you really think I would of cheated on my wife if I had one?"

"I can't understand you at all, you give off such mixed messages with that wedding ring on your finger."

"Heh..."

"Papa, Oniichan, dinner is ready!" Both men made their way to the dining table and sat down.

"This tastes wonderful." Yokozawa truthfully voiced, watching a cute little blush grace the 10 year olds cheeks.

"Does Oniichan like cooking?" Kirishima happily sat and munched on the curry and took another swig of his beer as he listened to the lively conversation between his daughter and Yokozawa. He'd been surprised that the man knew how to cook and listened to the salesman offer to teach his girl some of his recipes that he got from his mother, if she was interested.

"Ne Papa, can Oniichan come over again?"

"He's more then welcome."

"What about tomorrow night, are you busy?" Kirishima's genki daughter voiced, before quickly rising from her chair to go get some drinks; another beer for her father and some oolong tea for her and the salesman.

"You really surprise me Yokozawa."

"Why?"

"You're getting on remarkably well with a child." The Editor-in-Chief softly voiced, peering over at the younger man who was happily tucking into his meal. "I bet, underneath that tough exterior, you've a heart of gold for children and animals." Kirishima grinned when a little pink hue rushed over Yokozawa's cheeks, the man refusing to comment. "So, have you decided?" Steely blue glanced over at almond just as Hiyo came back to the table with a cool refreshing drink for him.

"About what?"

"About coming over tomorrow night." Steely blue darted to hopeful brown eyes which were looking over and up at him, an encouraging smile on the youngsters lips.

"I-I guess so..."

"Hooray!" Hiyo happily voiced as she tucked into the meal she made, overjoyed that the two men were enjoying it and once more broke into conversation with the salesman.

#

Time passed quickly, Hiyo retiring for the evening since she had school and Yokozawa thought it best he head on home as well. Kirishima had walked him to the genkan to see him off and wished him a safe trip home.

#

Not only had Yokozawa returned to the Kirishima household the very next evening after meeting his adorable daughter, to help cook a meal with her, the businessman had actually been there every night for the past couple of weeks now. He was happy to help Hiyo with cooking dinner, enjoying his time with the youngster, the two of them thick as thieves these days.

During one particular evening, Yokozawa had rushed back to the Kirishima household as Hiyo was home alone, her grandparents were out of town and Kirishima was busy in the office, trying to sort out a mangaka who was behind in their deadline. Hiyo had stated she was fine on her own, but being as she was an only child, Yokozawa could only imagine it would be lonely, but so as not to worry her father, she would put up with it. He thought it a good idea not to voice anything on the matter and instead helped cook nikujaga while wearing a most embarrassing polka dot apron.

During that evening he listened to Hiyo's complaints about her Maths and English and he had let it slip that they had been two of his best subjects when he attended school. The next thing he knew, after he and Hiyo had eaten dinner, they sat at the coffee table and worked through her homework together. The youngster gushed at how smart her Oniichan was, making the salesman flush a little, but he quickly escaped to the kitchen in order to get them some drinks and dessert so she wouldn't discover his embarrassment.

Much later that evening, Kirishima had returned home exhausted. They had shared a brief exchange of words, the light haired businessman wholeheartedly thanking Yokozawa for his help this evening, and the salesman bid a hasty retreat, a blush on his cheeks and heart thumping.

#

It was another Friday, and once again, Yokozawa was walking with Kirishima back to his home, he having automatically ducked into a bakery during his lunch break and came out with cookies, cake and macaroons. He just couldn't decide on what to get for the youngster, so had ordered several things, but had definitely made sure that the cake was green tea flavoured since Hiyo had loved the green tea bavarian he bought when they first met.

"Hiyo, we're home!" Yokozawa found it a little odd when he felt his heart flutter at those words. It was like Kirishima was incorporating him within his little family of two. Shacking his head of such ridiculous thoughts, he greeted the smiling youngster and once again presented her with a bag of treats.

"Thank you so much Oniichan."

"What's for dinner tonight?" Yokozawa questioned. "Sorry I couldn't get away to help you."

"That's okay, I borrowed Oniichan's recipe and made omurice for us." Hiyo presented the plates to both men with a big grin on her face as they sat down at the dining table.

"It looks amazing." Kirishima commented.

"Oniichan, what would you like to drink? A beer like Papa?"

"Have a drink with me Yokozawa, its Friday after all, so if you have a bit too much you can just spend the night."

"No thanks. I'll have some tea." Yokozawa watched the youngster pout at his immediate response.

"Oniichan should just spend the night." That pout nearly did him in, but he gave off a soft gentle smile, at least he hoped he was, as he took the glass of iced tea.

"I've a cat waiting at home for me."

"Oniichan has a cat? Wow, what's its name?" This sudden news appeared to perk up the youngster.

"His name is Sorata."

"I-I'd love to meet him! Ne, Papa, can I go meet Oniichan's cat?"

"I guess it'll depend on how you do in school." Yokozawa watched Hiyo puff out her cheeks at her father's response.

"I-I'll do my very best."

"Don't worry, I'll help you prepare for your exams."

"Arigatou Oniichan!" Hiyo grinned at the man, and then tucked into her meal before it went cold.

"What is it?" The salesman felt his defensive walks starting to build when almond orbs were silently watching him and he finally decided to ask the man why the hell he was staring at him for.

"Nothing at all." The Editor-in-Chief grinned, the salesman a little suspicious about his behaviour, but did not dwell on the matter as he was drawn into yet another conversation with Hiyo, she asking about his adorable feline companion.

#

To be continued...


	3. CATch

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: And now I'm making up some family history for both men, just pre-warning you.

#

 **Chapter 3: CATch**

"Ne Papa, exams are over, so can I _please_ go and see Oniichan's cat?" Hiyo whined adorably at her father as she began dishing out the takeaway they had decided to purchase this evening. Yokozawa was once again spending dinner with the two Kirishima's and made his way over to the dining table with iced tea and beer. He placed the items on the table, silently eyeing the youngster and the pout on her face as she looked pleadingly over at her father who was not at all succumbing to her facial expression.

"Unfortunately, this weekend, is not good for me Hiyo." Yokozawa politely cut in, hand dropping on the youngster's head, his fingers brushing through her soft fluffy hair, those big brown eyes gazing up at him, a frown on her face. "I've got some...things to do this weekend."

"What things?" The youngster queried, the frown still on her face as all three sat at the table.

"Hiyo," Kirishima firmly voiced, knowing that Yokozawa was feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment. "Yokozawa has been spending a lot of time with us, but he also needs time for himself every now and then. So lets try our hardest not to get in his way this weekend."

"I don't get in your way do I Oniichan?" Those big brown eyes became slightly dewy with worry.

"Not at all... Your father on the other hand..."

"Hey!" Kirishima complained as he listened to his daughter giggle, the salesman once more, like some miracle, perking up his pouting child's attitude. He had an uncanny knack for this, it was truly surprising to be witness to.

"Next time, ne?" Hiyo questioned with hope shining within her eyes.

"Mm," The salesman voiced as he cracked open a beer, Kirishima doing the same. "How was Hiyo's day?"

"Well..." And the youngster was off and chatting away, both men stealing a glance at each other.

#

Later that night, after Hiyo had been tucked into her bed, both men were standing out on the balcony, each smoking their specific brand of cigarettes, eyes fixed on Tokyo's skyline.

"So just what _things_ are you doing this weekend?" Kirishima finally piped up while taking a long drag of the cigarette and gave the salesman a sideways glance as the man had been silently watching him for a good long while now. Perhaps he'd been waiting for him to voice this very question?

"None of your business." Yokozawa responded in a snappy tone of voice.

"Now I feel a little suspicious." He found narrowed eyes glaring at him and couldn't help but grin. It was so easy to ruffle the salesman's feathers, it was very enjoyable for the older man. "Well, either way, enjoy the peace while you can." Kirishima squeezed Yokozawa's shoulder, quickly drawing his body closer while the man had let down his defences unknowingly and pressed his lips against a soft reddening cheek. "Try not to miss us too much."

"Wha...?" Yokozawa jerked at the sickeningly sweet gesture and the fact the Editor-in-Chief had just smacked him on the ass! His blood began to boil, this very man sexually harassing him as he sauntered on into his living room and promptly sat down in his usual chair. "That was uncalled for Kirishima-san! What makes you think you can just..." Annoyance clearly being heard within his deep gravely voice as Yokozawa strode after the older man, only he couldn't finish his rant as his wrist was taken hold of by a strong and firm hand as he was quickly yanked down towards the light haired businessman and clumsily his lips were now against his!

Yokozawa regained his senses quickly, reeling back when he felt a tongue against his closed mouth, hand once again wiping the feel of Kirishima's mouth against his own, while his steely blue orbs were wide open in shock.

"Lower your voice Yokozawa, or you'll wake Hiyo." The salesman bit his bottom lip, knowing the single father was right. He'd hate for the youngster to be woken by the two of them arguing. Instead he fumed on the spot, wanting his heart to stop its rapid beating and childishly glared at the smirking Editor-in-Chief.

"I-I'm going home!" Yokozawa finally got his mouth moving, conversationally that is, and quickly picked up his overcoat and case, swiftly making his way towards the genkan, hating the chuckle echoing quietly through the apartment and the heat once again rising in his cheeks.

"Yokozawa," Trying to keep his cool, which was practically a losing battle for the dark haired man these days, he glanced over his shoulder to silently look back at Kirishima who was leaning against the wall, a smile gracing his lips and that damn sparkle twinkling within his almond gaze. "Oyasumi nasai."

"O-Oyasumi..." Even if he was mad at the man, for he was making him feel far too many things that he wasn't even ready to try and comprehend, Yokozawa would still bid the very man good morning or good night no matter what.

Kirishima watched the salesman leave, the door clicking closed and he glanced down at his hands, letting out a sigh of defeat. "He escaped again."

#

Yokozawa was heading home after another long day in the office, and funnily enough, he'd not run into Kirishima at all during the day. Not seeing the man invading his personal space in the office was a little...odd. The salesman shook the thought from his mind as he hopped off the train and headed for the exit to the subway, making his way home.

His weekend which for once was not spent with the Kirishima's had come and gone in what felt like the blink of an eye, was in fact taken up with spending time at his grandmother's side as she'd been admitted to hospital. She'd not been feeling well and had travelled to where his parents lived, which was about an hour or so away from where she resided on a farm. She came to see her usual GP there and due to having heart problems, she was transferred to Tokyo Hospital where she'd previously undergone surgery. It turned out it wasn't too serious, but they wanted to keep her as an inpatient for observation purposes.

He'd come Saturday morning bearing gifts of magazines, crossword puzzles and apples, his grandmother liking all three, even if she told him he didn't need to stay. And of course the salesman became slightly offended by the comment and promptly took a seat at his grandmother's hospital bed and began peeling and cutting the apples for her while she started on a crossword, getting help from him every now and then if she got stuck. They had chatted every now and then, mainly his grandmother filling him in on the rest of his family and how everyone was fairing.

Just last night he'd helped her to the train station, to head back to his hometown where his mother would be waiting to pick her up. His grandmother would spend a few extra days relaxing before travelling back to the farm. As he assisted the elderly woman with her bag towards the platform, he'd had a most embarrassing conversation with her...

 _'You've changed Takafumi.'_

 _'Eh, haven't I always been the same?'_

Yokozawa had watched his grandmother shake her head, crinkled eyes gazing up at his tall form. _'Iie, your posture isn't so stiff, your shoulder's have lost their tension as you were always on guard around others...and your face...'_

 _'What about my face?'_

 _'There is a softness there now.'_ She'd raised her hands and cupped his face. _'I've not seen you look like this since you were very young, before you grew too fast before my eyes and became far too serious.'_

 _'Um...'_

 _'You've found someone haven't you?'_

 _'Eh? Why would you think that?'_

 _'A woman such as I, who has been around quite awhile now, just knows these things. And especially about her grandson who spent a lot of time with her too.'_

 _'Well...'_ He'd been stumped for words, wanting to deny what his grandmother had said instantly, but when Kirishima's and Hiyori's faces flashed through his mind, he had faulted.

 _'Don't loose it Takafumi, such feelings are very special indeed.'_

 _'Its not what you think.'_ Yokozawa tried his hardest when his voice finally began to work again to deny having "met someone" as his grandmother had voiced, but stopped when she'd pat him sweetly on the cheek. _'I hope one day you'll come visit me on the farm and bring this special person with you.'_ He could not fathom a response as his eyes shifted over to a PA System. An announcement came over advising it was time for passengers to board the train, and his elderly grandmother shooed him away, smiling at his awkward self as she was helped onto the train and then she sat at a window to look down onto the platform where he was, giving him a wave. She would always pray for happiness for her grandson, considering he was her youngest grandchild, slightly introverted and lacking confidence in himself and was the only one in her family left that had yet to find his significant other. She would hope he would not shy away from this person that was changing him and making him feel so many different things.

#

Shaking his head of such thoughts once more, Yokozawa exited the elevator and made his way to his apartment, keys unlocking the door and walked inside.

"Tadaima," He absently remarked, pausing when his pet didn't come to greet him. "Sorata?" Yokozawa kicked off his shoes and in quick strides crouched down to where his feline companion appeared to be snoozing in his basket. "Oi, Sorata, are you alright?" He watched his cat give off a slight shiver, a pitiful meow and struggled to open his eyes. "This is bad." Yokozawa muttered as he quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, ringing the vet clinic requesting an emergency visit.

Carefully he cradled Sorata against him and then promptly placed him into his cage, his quiet companion not putting up much of a fuss like he sometimes did and then once again Yokozawa was out the door and rushing towards a busier street to flag down a taxi. When one pulled up, he got in quickly and advised the driver where he needed to go.

The dark haired businessman knew he was panicking about his pet, considering Sorata was no longer a young kitten and could get sick easily these days if he were not careful. And as he cradled Sorata within his cage in his lap, he blinked several times as he didn't even realise he'd pulled out his phone and found his index finger hovering over Kirishima's name. Taking a deep breath he tapped the name, hit the call button and placed the phone to his ear.

"This is certainly a first, you ringing me Yokozawa." Came the carefree voice over the other end which instantly made the salesman's shoulders ease.

"Kirishima-san,"

"Mm?" The salesman could hear rustling in the background, it obviously being Hiyori as he could sort of hear her muffled voice, possibly wanting to talk to him too, which of course brought a slight smile to his lips.

"Sorata is unwell."

"Are you on your way to a clinic?" Though Hiyo's voice was muffled, Yokozawa knew the youngster was becoming worried now as she could only hear half the conversation going on.

"Yes, the one in my neighbourhood has allowed me to bring him in urgently."

"Text me the address, we are on our way."

"You needn't..."

"Just do it!" Came the command from the Editor-in-Chief who hang up on him, obviously to get himself and his daughter ready to go out all of a sudden.

#

Paying the fare, Yokozawa got out and quickly went inside, the clinic apparently waiting for him as he handed his beloved feline over and took a seat in the waiting room, foot tapping impatiently as he fretted alone. His eyes drifted to his phone where a message from Kirishima was, demanding the address and having forgotten for a single moment as he had rushed inside, Yokozawa tapped away and then pocketed his phone as he waited for the verdict.

#

Stepping out into the cool evening, Sorata tucked away in his cage, Yokozawa had felt like such an idiot. His feline just had a stomach ache, but as he was an aging cat it was a good idea to monitor him, for if his condition did not improve then he was to come back straight away and more tests and possibly an intravenous would be administered and Sorata would have to spend a few days at the clinic recuperating. Yokozawa would hate for that to happen.

"Oniichan!" The salesman snapped his head up, eyes darting to the left and down the street to realise he'd not been hearing things as sure enough there was Hiyo and Kirishima jogging towards him. "Is he alright?" The youngster worriedly voiced while peering into the cage to look at the unwell, but adorable black and white cat.

"This is not how I wanted you to meet him." Yokozawa quietly voiced to the 10 year old. "And I apologise for making the both of you come out so late and all this way when its nothing too serious."

"What are you saying Yokozawa, Sorata is your family, of course you'll worry about him whether its serious or not." Kirishima slapped him on the back. "Is he really okay though? Do you need to keep an eye on him?"

"I'd love to, but I've work after all."

"I'll look after him!" Hiyo thrust her hand in the air, looking up at the surprised salesman with a massive grin on her face. "I'm off school for two weeks now, so I'd love to take care of Sorata so Oniichan doesn't have to worry. He can stay with us, right Papa?"

"Of course."

"Well..." The dark haired man began, but once again Kirishima was at his side, hand on his shoulder, those almond orbs gazing into his steely blue ones.

"And Yokozawa should stay with us too."

"Eh? Why would I do that?"

"We're worried about Sorata, because he's your precious family, but Hiyo and I are worried about you too." Dark eyebrows furrowed as Yokozawa glanced down at the 10 year old who was nodding her head in agreement with what her father voiced. "So come and stay with us."

"But..."

"That's an order." Yokozawa frowned at the command, but of course he couldn't refuse because no doubt the man would mention having taken bloody pictures of him!

"I-I'll need to go home and get some stuff."

"Let's get going then. I brought my car, so all you need to do is give me directions and then we'll head on home and look after you _and_ Sorata." Yokozawa didn't know how to respond to that, nor how he felt when Hiyo clasped his hand innocently and walked him and Sorata towards her father's car, all the while promising him she'd take very good care of his pet. She also asked if they could exchange numbers so she can give him updates during the day when he was at work. There was no way the salesman could refuse.

#

It was nearly the end of Hiyo's school break, she heading out for the day to spend with her friends and just like clockwork, ever since the salesman had moved him and his pet into the Kirishima apartment, he was standing in the living room, fingers running through Hiyo's hair, placing it up into a ponytail for her. If it were even possible, Yokozawa had grown even more attached to the youngster as he did this every morning. He also helped her make bento and dinner if he didn't have to work back late and would always assist her with her homework. Kirishima himself would just sit in his chair, a massive grin on his face, occasionally reading the paper, but mostly just enjoying the interaction and closeness between his daughter and the "wild bear".

Sorata's health had improved immensely over the past couple of weeks, much to Yokozawa's relief, and just as Hiyo had promised, she'd taken such good care of him that where she was, his feline companion seemed to follow. Sorata...or Sora-chan as Hiyo decided to call him, had grown just as attached to the youngster as he had.

"There you go." Yokozawa mumbled softly, watching Hiyo twirl around to look up at him, a massive grin on her adorable face.

"Arigatou Oniichan!" She let off a cute giggle and rushed to her bedroom while he made his way over to the dining table to pick up a cup of coffee, a goofy little grin on his own lips that Kirishima didn't miss.

"Ah, this feels so good." The Editor-in-Chief confessed as he sipped at his black coffee.

"What are you talking about?"

"This, us, right here and now. I've caught quite the dutiful and adorable partner these days. After all, _I'm_ the papa and _you're_ the mama."

"Don't say such weird things."

"Nani, nani? What are you two talking about?"

"Ah, nothing at all." The younger man gave the older a slight glare before softening his gaze at the youngster. "Hiyo, shouldn't you be heading out? I'm sure your friends are probably already waiting for you."

"Ah, that's true, see you later!" Hiyo picked up her bag and dashed to the genkan.

"God, you're totally like a mama to her."

"As I said before, don't say such weird things."

"But you really are good with her."

"Children are easy to look after...and entertain for that matter."

"With you and Sorata staying here, and how close the three of you have become, I'm not sure Hiyo will want to let you both go."

"She's welcome at my place any time to see Sorata when we return home. He's a lot better now, so I think we'll head off today." Kirishima frowned at Yokozawa's response and made his way to his lounge and sat down, his lap being taken up by Sorata, the salesman's pet making himself home there as he contently purred against his hand. "She'll be starting back at school on Monday and you really do need your home back." Starring down at the contented cat, Kirishima agreed with his daughter, Sorata was truly adorable. Almost as adorable as the man who was taking his empty coffee mug to the sink. "Did you want another drink or something to eat? I'm going to make myself an omelette." Kirishima grunted his negative response, not particularly hungry or thirsty at the moment since Yokozawa's words about leaving had suddenly depressed him.

With how good the younger man was with Hiyo, their bond growing even stronger over the past couple of weeks, he just didn't like the idea of his apartment not having Yokozawa in it. And even the two of them were getting on too. Of course they still bickered and bantered, mainly because Kirishima just loved getting the salesman all hot under the collar.

Suddenly at that thought, his fingers twitched as he was currently petting the snoozing Sorata and turned his gaze to the salesman who was carrying a plate to the dining table with a fluffy omelette on it. Kirishima's lips parted, looking over the salesman in a pair of jeans and a plain black button down shirt, with three buttons undone. He was still awestruck at how good looking his younger companion was and once again pondered just why the heck Takano had rejected him. He trailed his eyes all over the oblivious salesman, appreciating his sculptured physique, knowing a strong taut body lay beneath those clothes, begging to be caressed.

"I forgot to tell you that my parents are taking Hiyo next weekend."

"I'm sure she'll look forward to that. She hasn't seem them at all during her time off from school."

"Well, they've been away in Nagasaki, visiting my brother and sister and their families."

"Heh, your siblings live pretty far away."

"Mm, we do try and catch up at least once a year, either we go there or they come here, but last year we all met in Okayama which was pretty good. Its exhausting with all of us, but Hiyo does love catching up with everyone."

"Hm,"

"Next time I'll drag you along with us, so you can meet everyone in one go." Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows at the nonchalant comment, like it would be no big deal to introduce him, a man who had no connection to the Editor-in-Chief other then working in the same company, to his entire family. "What about your family Yokozawa, do they live in Tokyo?" Though Kirishima had asked it so casually, he truly was intrigued about Yokozawa's upbringing.

"No, I pretty much grew up around Aomori. Although I did spend a lot of time on my grandmother's farm near Tsugaru. I liked the quiet there...and was happy to help out whenever I had school holidays."

"So Yokozawa is part city boy, part country boy?" The salesman nodded his head in agreement as he began eating his omelette. "Is your grandmother still living near Tsugaru?"

"Yes, she still works on the farm, but she's got help now as my sister, her husband and their son live there too, liking the countryside over the city." Yokozawa had no idea why he felt so calm and open about discussing his family like this with Kirishima.

"And your parents? Do they still live around Aomori?"

"Mm, my brother and his family too."

"Heh, so Yokozawa isn't an only child."

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Oh, its not really, I'm just happy to learn new things about you." Yokozawa wanted to agree as Kirishima openly discussed his family as he too wasn't an only child and the fact his siblings lived in Nagasaki while he, Hiyo and his parents resided in Tokyo.

"You aren't an only child either. I bet you're the youngest."

"Why do you assume that?"

"Because you can be such a spoilt brat and usually younger siblings are exactly that, wanting to get away with murder."

"Ouch..." Sometimes he wondered if Yokozawa realised what a sharp tongue he had. "But aren't _you_ the youngest in _your_ family too?" It was but a guess, but when Yokozawa went quiet, Kirishima felt a little satisfied.

"I never really acted up, my mother was pretty strict with us."

"I bet you were sheltered."

"I wasn't, I was just...shy." Kirishima could see the adorable frown on the salesman's lips as he was trying to defend himself. "Though there is an age gap between myself and my siblings...so maybe you are right."

"Sheltered can be good. Its just your parents way of not wanting you to grow up too fast before their eyes."

"Are you like that with Hiyo?"

"As much as I say I won't ever let her marry, I know that is something I cannot control. And she does have a stubborn streak about her...and an adventurous one at that too, so if she wants to do something, she will do it. I just hope she stays open and honest with me, telling me about it all before diving in head first, just so I can prepare myself."

"That's rather...mature of you."

"Shocking I know." Kirishima chuckled lightly.

"And what were you like growing up Kirishima-san?"

"Well, there isn't much of an age gap between my siblings and I, but with this face, I could get away with pretty much anything."

"Uh huh..."

"And now I know why you never felt awkward with Hiyo too. Yokozawa is an Uncle!"

"You don't need to act so bloody surprised!" The salesman snapped. "Though I've not seen my nephews in over a year now, they do know to behave when they are with me." The light haired older man smiled as he could just see Yokozawa laying down the law to his nephews. It made him wonder just how old they were and how they truly behaved in front of the man. "And Hiyo is no trouble to be around at all, she's definitely easier then my nephews."

"You appear to take after your mother with being strict on them."

"Well, they have pretty angelic faces, but underneath that they can be downright little devils if I'm not watching them closely. I never know what they'll get up to. They do have Yokozawa blood running through them after all."

"Are you confessing to me that you also have a devilish side?" Kirishima peered over the backing of the lounge, grinning slightly at Yokozawa's flush on his cheeks, he definitely not meaning anything by his words, but once again the light haired businessman couldn't help but tease the man. "I'd be more then happy to witness it...or bring it on, just tell me how to do it." And instantly he was rewarded with a scowl and narrowed eyes.

"Shut up..." The salesman mumbled as he went back to eating his omelette.

Kirishima silently apologised to Sorata, he hissing as his slumber was disturbed as he rose to his feet and padded quietly over to the younger man. "Your devilishness aside, I've been thinking, since we'll both be free of Hiyo next weekend, thanks to my parents, we should go for a drive."

"Why?"

"So I can finally take you on a date." Kirishima watched Yokozawa stare incredulously at him, his fork slipping from his fingers as it clattered onto the plate, his mouth completely agape.

"D-Did you just say a date?"

"Yeah, a date, you and me, next weekend."

"What for?" And it was now Kirishima's turn to look dumbfounded at the man.

#

To be continued...


	4. Dating

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter 4: Dating**

"You can't be serious!" Kirishima blurted out, hands resting against his hips as he gazed down at the salesman in disbelief.

"What?"

"We're going out aren't we? That's why I want to take you on a date."

"We are?" Yokozawa couldn't keep the surprise from his voice and watched as the older man sighed in slight exasperation.

"Seriously? Yokozawa..." Almond watched steely blue dart away and Kirishima finally took a seat next to the salesman, his hand moving over the table to rest over one of his. "Why else would I want to spend so much time with you, if I weren't interested in you, in that way?"

"Well...to make fun of me...and make me do whatever you wanted since you've pictures of me."

"Its one freaking photo!" Kirishima snapped, watching the salesman jolt at his words. "I stopped using it as leverage because I thought you didn't mind my company like how I enjoy yours!" Yokozawa dropped his gaze to Kirishima's hand resting over his, the man's thumb brushing against his skin. The small sensation felt nice. "Have I seriously been forcing you to be with me all this time?"

"Eh?" Yokozawa raised his face and eyes to stare pointedly into almond orbs, the man clearly feeling a little apprehensive right now. "O-Of course not! Its just..."

"Its just what?"

"You've a daughter!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Getting involved in a same sex relationship is not easy...and you sure as hell shouldn't make such a decision lightly either. There are many obstacles to face after all. And besides, what would Hiyo think about all of this and not just her, but what about the rest of your family?"

"I never said it would be easy. All relationships require dedication and effort to make them work, its not just same sex ones. And I would hope to be given a chance to explain our relationship to Hiyo as she gets older too!" The comment made Yokozawa's cheeks flush. It was like Kirishima could see a future with him even though they'd only been associated with each other for such a short period of time. And then there was he who still remained indecisive about this sudden development. "And why is it just my family? What about your own?" Silence enveloped the two men and while Yokozawa refused to look over at him, the Editor-in-Chief realised that the salesman had obviously been truthful with his family about his sexual orientation. At least that was one obstacle out the way. "Yokozawa, I know I tease you, but did you seriously think I was just playing around?"

"Well..." Yokozawa felt insanely guilty at the hurt look that rushed over Kirishima's handsome face. It was the first time that such a look and such a frown had been directed at him...and he hated that look instantly. He wanted the smiling and infuriating cocky attitude back.

"I'm not doing this on some whim you know. I _am_ serious about dating you."

"But Hiyo..."

"Hiyo loves you." Kirishima watched the dark haired man visibly gulp down the lump which was stuck in his throat. He knew his younger companion was quickly falling in love with his adorable daughter...and hoped beyond all hope that his feelings towards him were slowly turning romantic. Clearly that had not been the case at all from this conversation! "Won't you take a chance and fall in love with me Yokozawa?" Kirishima picked up Yokozawa's slightly trembling hand and wrapped it within both of his warm ones. "I'm not playing around." The older man watched the younger bite his bottom lip, probably fighting an inner battle with himself as to whether he caved or stubbornly refused. "I promise to take _very_ good care of you." A slight frown marred Kirishima's face when Yokozawa pulled his hand away, both now resting within his lap, his head slightly bowed.

"I...don't know how I feel." The Editor-in-Chief felt his shoulders lose their tension as it wasn't a rejection, but just adorable confusion from the salesman at not being able to convey his feelings just yet. Lifting up an experienced hand, Kirishima glided it through soft black hair, making the salesman jerk at the sudden touch which he was clearly not prepared for. Steely blue orbs darted up to gaze over at him and then quickly shied away. He was so adorable.

"I'm not expecting you to answer me straight away, but perhaps you could give it some serious thought?" Kirishima gave the man a lopsided grin. "I can even understand your hesitation because this is probably the first time you'd be dating someone like me...and the fact you've not really had a chance to talk to Takano about what's happened between the two of you." Steely blue orbs widened, a flush coming to Yokozawa's face as the Editor-in-Chief knew whom he'd been harbouring feelings for all this time! "And just to make sure you understand how serious I am, I'm not even asking you to forget him either. Those feelings are precious to you."

Yokozawa was surprised at the maturity of the man. "But..."

"I want to understand and accept everything about you, which includes those feelings for Takano."

"Kirishima-san..."

"Just like I hope that one day you can accept the fact that I was once married."

"Well..."

"As I said before, you've a lot to think about, so I won't rush you."

"Kirishima-san,"

"On one condition though?"

"A-And what's that?" Yokozawa asked hesitantly.

"Come on a date with me."

"Two men going on a date is..."

"Its not strange." Steely blue locked with almond. "And who cares if people look at us. We don't know who they are and I won't give a shit at all, as long as you are beside me on the day, nothing else matters."

"Wh-Where do you wish to go?"

"I don't care, as long as you are with me."

"You are quite the smooth talker aren't you?"

"I've my own devilish charm." Kirishima winked.

"Uh huh..."

Kirishima stood from his seated position, stretching slightly. "Think over where you want to go, I'm happy to take us anywhere."

"So even though you're taking me on a date, I'm the one that's expected to choose the place? What if I choose something that you don't like?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. And honestly Yokozawa, I'm not so sure you want _me_ choosing." Yokozawa's eyes widened at the lecherous grin on Kirishima's lips and the twinkle within his eyes. Quickly the dark haired businessman stood up, turning away as he took his dirty dishes to the sink to wash them up, hoping the flush on his cheeks couldn't be seen.

"I'll come up with something." The salesman mumbled as he began scrubbing his plate clean.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kirishima replied, eyes turning, just like Yokozawa's had when they listened to the distinct sound the Editor-in-Chief used when receiving messages on his phone. Walking over to the coffee table, Kirishima picked it up to read the message. "I'm being called into the office by Isaka-san."

"You best get going then." Yokozawa put away his now clean and dry dishes and watched the older man pocket his phone, wallet and keys, not bothering to change out of faded jeans and a white shirt since he was quite casual in the office. He'd yet to see Kirishima in a suit and wondered if the man actually owned one.

"Please don't leave without saying goodbye, especially to Hiyo."

"Of course not."

"And after we've had dinner together, I want to see you off, so I'll take you home."

"That really isn't..."

"Don't argue with me."

"Kirishima-san,"

"See you later!"

Yokozawa sighed in defeat once more, not being able to get a word in edge wise with the Editor-in-Chief. Snapping out of such thoughts and any thoughts of this _date,_ Yokozawa busied himself with cleaning and cooking.

#

Placing down the book he'd been reading at hearing the front door open and close, Yokozawa shuffled his way down the hallway and observed father and daughter removing their shoes.

"Okaeri nasai." The salesman voiced while removing the black apron from over his casual attire, forgetting he still had it on. At least it was that and not Hiyori's polka dot apron.

"Tadaima!" The Kirishima's chirped happily, Hiyo quickly dropping her bags within her bedroom before stepping into the living room.

"Oniichan, dinner smells fantastic!"

"Go wash your hands."

"Mm!" Hiyo dashed off while Kirishima inspected Yokozawa's handiwork, chicken katsu curry, a speciality of the salesman's. He'd been making it since he were a teenager, this recipe belonging to his grandmother.

"I'm seriously going to miss your cooking when you leave."

"Oniichan is leaving?" Both men turned to look at the youngster frowning up at them.

"Sorata is much better now, thanks to Hiyo taking such good care of him. That is why its about time we head back home."

"But I like living with Oniichan and Sora-chan." Yokozawa wavered as he brought drinks over to the table, eyes flickering to Kirishima, begging him for help.

"And I'm sure they like staying with us too, but Yokozawa has already said that Hiyo is allowed to visit any time she wants."

"Really?"

"Mm, any time you miss Sorata, just send me a message and you can come over...or if its alright with your father, I'll bring him around here."

"What if I miss Oniichan?" There was an adorable blush on her pouting face and Yokozawa was sunk as he slid out of his chair to crouch beside the suddenly fidgeting Hiyori, she probably not expecting herself to blurt that out either. Even though she was young, she didn't want to sound selfish, knowing the man had his own life to lead which didn't include her and her Papa...as much as that saddened her.

"Send me a message, or give me a call, I'll always answer or pick up for Hiyo." Yokozawa watched Kirishima's daughter puff out her cheeks, mulling over what he voiced and the salesman felt a tiny grin against his lips when Hiyo nodded her head. He brushed a hand through her ponytail, murmuring 'good girl' before going back to his seat and started eating dinner along with the both of them.

"This is amazing Yokozawa." Kirishima commented wholeheartedly, even if he wanted to complain about the younger man leaving as well, but he was the adult and needed to remain that way.

"Does Hiyo like it too?" She nodded quietly, this not settling well with the salesman. "Did you enjoy the movie you went to see?"

"Mm, it was pretty funny."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Well..." And she was off, talking about her day, the salesman once again distracting her from her apparent sad thoughts.

#

It was well after 10pm, Hiyo now tucked in bed, Kirishima just checking on his precious girl, making sure she'd gotten to sleep alright. He found it so adorable how she pouted up at the salesman when he was saying his goodbyes, he succumbing to her expression and gave her a quick, if not awkwardly adorable hug, which she giggled cutely at.

Steely blue orbs locked onto Kirishima, as the man closed Hiyo's door before making his way over to the genkan where he stood. Yokozawa had already coaxed Sorata into his cage with a treat, ready to head on home.

"Like I said, I'll just take a taxi home."

"And like I said to Hiyo, I'll be taking you home this evening."

"But you're leaving her on her own."

"The door will be locked...and its not for very long either. She made me promise that I would get you and Sorata home safe and sound."

"I'm not a girl."

"Oh I know that, but she just wouldn't settle down for the night unless I promised to escort the both of you home." Yokozawa looked at him sceptically as he was slipping his wallet and keys into his pockets while sliding his feet into a pair of flip flops. "Ready?"

Yokozawa nodded, mumbling his thanks to the older man as he wordlessly picked up Sorata in his cage and then they headed for the elevator which would take them down to the basement and to where Kirishima's black car was parked.

#

The trip was a quiet one, it just starting to rain, but inside the car the silence was only ever broken by Sorata's loud purring. Yokozawa had agonised over just what to talk about, but nothing came to mind and before he realised, Kirishima was pulling up outside the front of his apartment building!

"You're home safe and sound." The older man voiced as he placed his car in park. "You need help?"

"Ah, no, I'm good."

"I'll be pretty busy this week, so I'm not sure if we'll be able to catch up before the weekend."

"The weekend?" Yokozawa repeated, eyes drifting over to Kirishima's pointed stare. "Ah, yes, I'm sure I'll be busy as well." At least Yokozawa hoped to be in order for him not to constantly think about what would be happening in regards to Kirishima's date, which he still had no idea where they should go!

"I'm glad we've had this two weeks living together." Steely blue peered over at almond. "Even you've to admit its been nice."

"..."

"After all, you and Hiyo are closer then ever and even we got on extremely well."

"Mm..." There was that adorable tiny little smile on Yokozawa's lips, Kirishima wondering if the man knew he could make such an expression. Even before the Editor-in-Chief truly knew what he was doing, he'd removed his seatbelt, left hand out and at the back of Yokozawa's neck, the man jolting, head whipping around to look over at him and those mesmerising orbs had widened when he'd crushed his lips to his, they parting on instinct at being so surprised. And of course Kirishima took full advantage of the moment.

With eyes half lidded, the fair haired Kirishima observed Yokozawa's eyes scrunch closed, the man not prepared for this sudden onslaught. His heart fluttered when the salesman's right hand fisted against his collar, possibly waging a battle within himself as to either push him away or pull him closer. The Editor-in-Chief hoped it was the latter.

However, before Kirishima dived even further into the intoxicating sensation that was the salesman, he pulled slowly away, licking his lips which housed a slight smirk as his younger partner still had his eyes closed, lips moist and plump, and he was breathing harshly. And just like clockwork, there was an adorable tinge of pink rushing across his cheeks too.

It took every bit of willpower the Editor-in-Chief had within him not to leap over to that side of his car and smother the salesman once more, but that was mainly because they were both tall men and it'd be very awkward and cramped. Not to mention Sorata was in his cage sitting on Yokozawa's lap too. Instead the light haired man let out a satisfied sigh that he'd not been pushed away or worse, punched by the salesman. He watched in fascination as Yokozawa's right hand, which had been fisted in his shirt previously, was now resting against his probably rapidly beating heart and finally, after several agonising minutes, his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you alright?" Kirishima softly whispered, unsure just what was rolling around in that head of his. And just as he suspected, Yokozawa's face flushed bright red and he burst into action, trying to escape his car, albeit it wasn't working very well as his hand suddenly became uncoordinated as he couldn't release the belt buckle. "Please calm down Yokozawa." Kirishima unclipped the man, those steely orbs narrowing to glare at him

"How can I be calm when you just...you just..." And now he'd lost his voice.

"Gave you an earth shattering kiss?"

"This isn't funny!" Yokozawa grumbled as he really disliked how cool, calm and collected the Editor-in-Chief was at this very moment.

"Its to last me until we meet on the weekend. I had to make it worthwhile."

"You..." Yokozawa was once again stumped for words and instead scowled and got out of the car. He opened the back door, pulling his bags out and then slammed both doors closed, swiftly making his way inside his apartment building, not wanting to get too wet and completely embarrassed over the entire situation too! He faintly heard the honking of Kirishima's car horn but refused to look back.

#

Inside the confines of his apartment, Yokozawa placed down Sorata, opened up his cage door and watched him saunter further into the living room, probably heading straight for his cushy basket. Yokozawa dumped his bags on the ground and kicked off his shoes, however, before he could make it into his living room, with the heated kiss rolling around in his head, the feel of Kirishima's lips still making them tingle and then suddenly his knees buckled beneath him! He slumped on the floorboards, heart pounding, eyes wide and feeling slightly breathless about the entire situation which had occurred minutes ago. How the hell was he going to face him on the weekend?

#

Saturday had arrived a lot more quickly then the salesman had wanted it to. And at this very moment, with stomach churning and not wanting to admit that he was nervous, Yokozawa stood out the front of his apartment building, a carry bag in hand and dressed in blue jeans, black top, hooded jacket and a pair of boots on his feet. Eyes squinting, he gazed down the street at a familiar black car approaching.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He was...going on a date...and with another man! Even though Yokozawa didn't consider himself to be relatively experienced in romantic relationships, over the years he'd been out with a few girls _and_ guys, but he couldn't truly recall ever subjecting himself to a date. There was the usual making out sessions and of course sex, but actually taking the time and effort to go on a date, Yokozawa truly wondered if this was going to be the actual first!

Perhaps that was why, even if it was merely 7am on a Saturday, he'd been up before sunrise, still debating where he and Kirishima should spend the day. The only thing that ended up distracting him was cooking, so he had stood in his small kitchen, making bento for the both of them.

And now here he was, on the street, his handiwork in the carry bag and was jerked out of his thoughts when Kirishima beeped his horn at him to grab his attention. Taking a deep breath, Yokozawa made his way over, opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Morning!" Came the chirpy voice of the older man, a massive grin on his lips and a pair of expensive sunglasses over his almond orbs. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, black singlet with an unbuttoned white shirt over the top and a pair of black sneakers on his feet.

"Ah, yeah, morning."

"What's in the bag?"

"Um, nothing...really..."

"Where are we going?" The Editor-in-Chief decided not to press the matter of the bag at Yokozawa's feet, knowing his adorably awkward companion would either blurt it out or show it to him eventually.

"Well..." Yokozawa scratched at the back of his head, debating whether he should just come out and say it or quickly think up another option. The first place that popped into his mind seemed far too iconic and possibly a little romantic which had made him blanch. What the hell had this man made him think about? However as he sifted over other ideas, his first one still seemed to be the best possible option considering he'd never travelled there himself and pondered whether the Editor-in-Chief had ever gone there with a lover before...or possibly even his wife. Clearing his throat, Yokozawa finally turned his steely gaze to the older man. "I don't know...I was thinking maybe we should go to Mount Fuji?"

"Are you trying to test my stamina? See if I can stand up against your young self?"

"There is only what, five years difference in our ages? I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Hm,"

"And besides, its not climbing season so its not like we'll go hiking up there. I figured we can just travel that way, take a look, maybe go to Fujigoko? I hear Lake Kawaguchiko is pretty nice. Something there may spark your interest?"

"You are what sparks my interest." Yokozawa ducked his head, gazing out the window as Kirishima headed off. How could he just say stuff like that so easily? It was quite annoying since he wasn't sure if he could ever be so bold about such feelings again due to being crushed so horribly before by Takano. "Lets have a fantastic day today Yokozawa...and I look forward to whatever you've made in that bag for me."

"How did you know?" The salesman voiced in surprise.

"You may think yourself a mystery to many, but as I've already said, I'm interested in you and with that comes my desire to watch, to observe and to find out anything and everything about you."

"That sounds creepy."

"Perhaps..." Kirishima got onto the road heading towards Mount Fuji. "One day though, you'll wake up and realise that I'm all that you'll ever need."

"And bloody cocky of you to say too!"

"I will convince you Yokozawa." Kirishima turned his gaze for a moment to the salesman. "Hiyo and I will be the family you desire, the people you can count on through good times and bad." The salesman gulped down the lump in his throat. Was this man serious? "Now buckle up, we've about an hour or so drive ahead of us." Yokozawa did as the man suggested. "And relax would you, I'm not driving you to your doom."

"I never said..."

"And if you don't feel like talking and you just want to rest, I'm fine with that too. You've probably been up stewing over the fact this day has finally arrived." Kirishima was certain an incoherent grumble left the man's lips, but watched him push the seat back, in order for him to stretch those long legs of his and then he slouched, eyes closing and arms folding over his chest.

"Just so you know, I'm not sleeping."

Merely ten minutes into their journey the salesman was out, shoulders and face slack in slumber and it brought a slight chuckle to Kirishima's lips. "You my friend, are so awkwardly cute, its truly irresistible."

#

Arriving at their destination, Kirishima pulled up into a parking lot, applying the brakes a little too heavily, jerking the salesman from his slumber. "Ah, sleeping beauty has finally woken up...and did so without a kiss from me."

"You're wording is gross." Yokozawa complained, but mainly he was annoyed at himself that he'd just fallen asleep like that! What kind of first impression would this give the Editor-in-Chief when they were on their first date! Such a thought was a little shocking to the salesman as for a moment there he was starting to take this day seriously! But then...perhaps the older man was serious.

"You hopping out or what?" Yokozawa jerked his gaze to Kirishima who was lifting his glasses to rest them atop his head. "I figured if you want, we could use the Kachi Kachi Ropeway and get a nice view of the lake and the mountain?"

"Ah, yes of course." The dark haired businessman got out of the car, bringing the bag with him and then quietly followed the Editor-in-Chief towards their destination. Had he done all of this before?

"No, but while my sleeping beauty was resting, I stopped for a short stretch of the legs and picked up this." Steely blue orbs widened as he was handed a little travel guide booklet. Shit, he hadn't said that out loud had he? "Yokozawa is in fact the first person I've ever brought here." And the salesman was sure that a light blush graced his cheeks at the man's truthfulness. His older companion coaxed him to continue walking, only this time, right beside him and not trailing behind like he was previously.

#

The view had been spectacular. It was a cool but bright sunny morning as Mount Fuji was reflected against the water. Yokozawa had pulled his phone from his pocket to take a couple of pictures, much like Kirishima had done.

And just like the cocky Editor-in-Chief had voiced, though there were many tourists around, none paid them any attention and they could walk about as they pleased, enjoying each others company as they had decided to explore a couple of the museums near the lake. It was truly fascinating for the salesman to be here with Kirishima as they walked around, chatting here and there, each voicing their opinions, but mainly just enjoying being with each other. This was something Yokozawa had not experienced in quite some time.

So far the only truly embarrassing thing which had occurred was the light haired businessman requesting one of the other tourists to take a photo of them. He hadn't realised that the man's English was that good and pondered why it was he that helped Hiyo in the subject. Of course the thought was lost to him when suddenly the older man had draped his arm over his shoulders, pulling him awkwardly close as he gave the peace sign and a cocky grin. He'd stumbled slightly, hand gripping the back of Kirishima's clothing, eyes wide and glancing up at the man with lips parting to yell at him, but the photo was taken and the tourist had left them be. Yokozawa refused to look at the picture, already determining that he'd look like an idiot and paled when he had listened to the Editor-in-Chief mumble something about him being adorable in it. There was something seriously wrong with this man's eyes.

Yokozawa hadn't realised they'd been walking around for hours, not until he heard Kirishima's stomach give off a little growl. And so, after a short walk, they now sat on a picnic blanket, leaning their backs against a bench, nestled between some trees which were slowly changing colour, autumn coming thick and fast to the region. They were in a perfect spot to enjoy their surroundings and the view of Lake Kawaguchiko and Mount Fuji. It was a beautiful spot and miraculously it appeared the two of them were the only ones here...for now in any case. Yokozawa's shoulders had lost their tension now that it was just the both of them alone and carefully lifted the lids off the bentos he'd made this morning.

"God you are so good to me." Kirishima remarked as he took hold of some chopsticks and dug into the delicious morsels on offer.

"Hungry?" The salesman voiced sarcastically.

"I've been waiting for this all day." The older man took a bite of the tamagoyaki and savoured its sweetness. "Hiyo will be so jealous when she reads my message."

"What message?"

"I told her I was on a date with you and sent her our photo."

"You did what?" Yokozawa's voice bellowed in the relative quietness of their surroundings, possibly startling some birds nesting in branches above them. The salesman fumed as he was rudely waved off by the Editor-in-Chief.

"You better eat something or else I'm having the lot."

"Don't you ever think about how she will take what you say?"

"I always think, but one thing you need to hurry up and realise is that Hiyo doesn't have a judgemental bone in her body." Yokozawa pondered over the older man's words, biting into some onigiri when he jolted at hearing the chime of Kirishima's phone going off. Pretending not to care, even though he was wracked with nerves once more, he observed the man pull it from his jacket which was lying over his lap.

"Ah, its from Hiyo." Yokozawa gulped, butterflies scattering within his stomach, and not in a good way as he waited his fate, eyes carefully taking a look at his companion beside him. He tilted his head when a grin formed over the Editor-in-Chief's lips. "Take a look." The man simply voiced, tossing his phone to him and after taking a deep breath, steely blue orbs gazed down to read the message which Hiyo had sent her father:

 _Papa is so lucky! I wish I was there too! Next time Papa and Oniichan want to go away, please take me as well so we can all be together. I look forward to seeing more photos. See you tomorrow!_

"See?" Kirishima arched an eyebrow, feeling rather cocky at the moment, arm over the bench behind them as he brushed fingers through Yokozawa's dark hair.

"I see..." And the older man was struck speechless at the little smile on the man's lips once again as he gazed down at the picture Hiyo took of herself, a wide smile on her adorable features, giving them the peace sign much like her father did in their photo. It appeared to be a Kirishima trait. "Let's make sure to pick her up a gift before we leave." Yokozawa turned his gaze to Kirishima, feeling a little nervous at not being able to read that look flashing through his eyes. "What is it?"

"Thank you for coming with me today." He watched the salesman tilt his head once more, probably not expecting those words to leave his lips. "Truthfully, I probably slept about as much as you did, wondering about whether you'd be standing out the front. On the drive over I began to think about what I'd do if you weren't there. Would I have sent you a message, gone up to bang on your door, forced you to come with me even if you didn't want to. Honestly, I just don't know. Instead, when I saw you standing there, a feeling I've not felt in so long built up within me that my first thought was to jump out of the car and kiss the living daylights out of you."

"You better bloody _not_ do that!" Yokozawa listened to a chuckle break from his older companion's lips. "And what's so funny?"

"Your slight anger just means you are trying to mask your embarrassment...and excitement."

"Why the hell would I be excited for?"

"To wonder whether I'd actually have jumped out and kissed you for showing up."

"What!?" Kirishima grinned at the redness of Yokozawa's face, more then certain now that he had guessed correctly.

"Like I said Yokozawa, I want to know _everything_ about you." He rubbed his thumb against the soft skin on the side of the salesman's neck, watching as a little shudder could not be hidden at the pointed caress. Kirishima made a mental note to remember that the side of his neck was a sensitive zone. "This has been a great day." Kirishima softly voiced, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips as instead of smothering the man in unexpected kisses, like he was sure the salesman thought he would do, he decided to lean against him, shoulders touching as he rested his head against Yokozawa's.

"Ki-Kirishima-san..."

"Shh..." Though the salesman was offended about being shushed like a child, he stiffened for a moment when his hand which had been casually resting against his left knee was taken hold of, Kirishima lacing their fingers together. "Let me stay like this for a moment?" Yokozawa was not able to refuse the man.

"Only because you let me rest in the car." There was soft chuckling, the Editor-in-Chief surely knowing he was feeling very awkward indeed, but instead of teasing him further, like he thought he would, steely blue stole a glance at the slouched man beside him, Kirishima's head now leaning against his shoulder. Those almond eyes were closed, his soft fluffy hair, much like Hiyori's, blew freely in the breeze as it caressed the side of his face and there...on those lips which had enveloped his on several occasions was the tiniest of smiles. The man looked...cute. And because of that odd realisation, Yokozawa tore his eyes away and decided to focus them on the scenery before him, now deep in thought about this "date".

#

Yokozawa was certain his ass had gone to sleep, he taking a quick glance down at his watch to try and figure out what time it was. He hadn't realised how quickly time had slipped away, not having felt this comfortable in so long as it was nearing 4pm. "Kirishima-san," The salesman didn't know why he'd whispered to the man, considering his usual self would just jerk away and promptly stand up, however, he truly didn't want to disturb the Editor-in-Chief even though they should be heading back to the city.

"Your going to make me get up aren't you?"

"Well, we should be heading off." Yokozawa replied quietly, taking in the scent of the man beside him once more. God he smelt good.

He listened to Kirishima sigh, pondering whether he didn't want this day to end. "I know." The Editor-in-Chief rose from his slouched position, stretching before picking up the blanket and shaking it of crumbs and dead leaves. He folded it up and then handed it to Yokozawa who had already packed everything else up. Both men admired this view for the last time, but once again something twitched within Yokozawa, he finally coming to the realisation after being lost in his own thoughts earlier on that he didn't want to head home just yet either.

"I hear Mount Fuji looks nice from Numazu during sunset on such a clear day." Almond orbs glanced over at his dark haired companion.

"Do you know a good place? We could check it out, maybe grab some dinner?"

"I've read up on a nice place." Yokozawa waved the travel booklet that the older man had purchased earlier in the day. "I'll take you there, my treat this time." Kirishima smiled over at him, his hand brushing over his as he swapped his car keys for the carry bag.

"I leave myself in your very capable hands Yokozawa." As they walked back to where they parked, Yokozawa pondered on those very words, he truly not knowing what was happening to him as before he even had roused the Editor-in-Chief from his light slumber, he'd pulled his phone from his pocket and made a reservation, not even knowing if the older man would agree to come with him. And now, as he slid into the driver's seat of Kirishima's car, his stomach was beginning to churn a bit as he truly wasn't sure how the man would respond once they arrived.

#

"Isn't this an Onsen Resort?" Came the obvious question Yokozawa had been dreading as he drove past the sign and headed for reception.

"It is. Wait here for me." The salesman voiced as he got out of the car and headed inside, not giving the Editor-in-Chief a chance to respond.

Before Kirishima truly knew what was going on, his dark haired companion was back, sliding into the car and making his way to a guest parking spot before turning off the ignition. The older man was quite surprised at this sudden turn of events, but for the sake of the awkward man beside him, he decided to leave it alone for now and unbuckled his belt.

"Shall we head on inside then?"

"Ah, yes of course." Yokozawa locked the car after they got out and then promptly handed the keys back to Kirishima who did nothing but pocket them and followed the salesman towards the room he'd booked.

"Wow," Its all the Editor-in-Chief could think to say as he removed his shoes, placed his sock covered feet into some slippers and then took a look around. This was not a cheap room that's for sure as Kirishima noticed the open-air hot bath, the beautiful furnishings, the separate bedroom with the king size futon which was laid out and not to forget the covered dinner which had been pre-prepared for them. What truly stole his attention was the breathtaking view not only from the ofuro, but also from the large glass windows as they got to see the magnificence of Mount Fuji nearing sunset. "This is amazing Yokozawa." Almond eyes turned to look back at the salesman who was taking a seat and removing the covers of their dinner. It instantly made his mouth water at looking at all the fresh seafood and stir-fry vegetables and rice on offer and promptly made his way over and took a seat on the opposite side of the salesman who was currently pouring them some sake. "You've blown me away again."

"Drink with me." Yokozawa commanded as he tried to mask his embarrassment. He began to fill his plate and bowl with everything that was on offer, trying not to pay attention to Kirishima's growing smile and that twinkle within his gaze.

#

A loud belch escaped Kirishima's lips as he lounged on the tatami, window open bringing in the cool evening breeze as the sun had set and now he was gazing up at the stars. He was dressed in yukata, fresh from his bath and with a can of beer in his hand. After dinner and the magnificent sunset which both he and Yokozawa were awestruck over, he'd been directed towards the bathroom by the salesman, the younger man telling him to have a nice soak, but of course he had winked at, telling him to come and join him, but all he got was a frown.

Kirishima listened to a shoji open and close and took a glance at the salesman, breath catching as he too was in yukata, it gaping in the front to reveal taut and slightly flushed skin. The salesman was currently brushing a towel through his wet hair, spiking it up in all sorts of directions.

"I must confess Yokozawa," He found steely orbs looking his way as the man was picking up his own can of beer and popping it open, taking a drink of the fizzy liquid. "I would never have pegged you to be so bold this early in our relationship." Calm almond orbs watched his younger companion choke on his beer, placing it down as he began coughing. Instantly Kirishima got to his feet, making his way over to slap the man heartily on the back. "You alright?" A pair of watery orbs were trying ever so hard to glare up at him for that comment.

"Wh-Why would you say that for?"

"Well, we've had such an amazing day together and now you've brought me to such a beautiful resort. We've had dinner, sake and now beer and of course a lovely bath, where else do you think my mind would turn?"

"But you don't have to blatantly voice it aloud!" Yokozawa snapped, face flushing as he truly couldn't hide anything from this man. He was still unsure about his feelings, but the fact he thought of the bedroom clearly meant he was attracted to the Editor-in-Chief. Yokozawa felt himself shudder when Kirishima's fingers brushed over his neck, his arm moving around his shoulders as he stepped closer, bringing their bodies flush against each others.

"Truthfully Yokozawa, as much as I know your body is craving my touch, I'm not so sure your heart is ready for this." Bewilderment was clearly written on the salesman's face as he pulled slightly away from the older man, not at all expecting that the Editor-in-Chief wasn't taking full advantage of this situation. "If you let me do this...I won't ever let you go." Yokozawa's lips parted, he not being able to say anything when a warm wet mouth, a hint of alcohol on the breath, enveloped his. Instantly his hands fisted within the material of Kirishima's yukata.

"Wa-Wait..." The light haired businessman broke the lip lock, though he did not move far from the salesman as he peeled his eyes open to have a look at the slightly shorter man before him, noticing his eyes were not focused on him, but down at his hand.

"My wedding band is just for show in the office these days, so everyone stops pestering me. If you feel uncomfortable, I'm more then happy to remove it for you." Yokozawa stubbornly shook his head at the comment, feeling like such an idiot as the man could clearly read his thoughts, which of course was a little alarming to him. Kirishima himself felt a grin break across his lightly tingling lips as he was certain Yokozawa was fighting an inner battle once more, unsure what to say and do right now. Although, considering he'd not run away just yet, Kirishima decided to take another step forward, watching the man before him take a step back, their bodies still touching as he directed them towards a particular room.

"I thought you said you wouldn't rush me." Yokozawa's heart pounded as he realised just where Kirishima had directed him to.

"I'm merely going with the flow of the moment."

"Flow of the moment my ass."

"May I remind you Yokozawa, you booked this room for us."

"Well..." The salesman watched with wide eyes as Kirishima swiftly untied his yukata, it dropping to the floor as he stood before him in his boxer briefs, not the least bit uncomfortable about nearly baring all to him. His eyes however were trained on the silver wedding band, fingers on Kirishima's right hand coming up to pull it from its place. "Why are you removing that?"

"I'm taking off what makes you feel awkward."

"But I never said..."

"I don't want there to be any barrier, known or unknown, between us." Yokozawa gulped as Kirishima stepped closer, he suddenly frozen stiff as the man effortlessly untied his own yukata, it now gaping open to reveal him in his own dark coloured boxer briefs. "I'm more then happy to proclaim that I want only Hiyo and I to be the closest to you." He grinned at the little flush on Yokozawa's cheeks, feeling his flat stomach muscles shudder when he fluttered skilled fingers over his skin. "And personally, only I can be _this_ close."

Kirishima placed his hand flat at Yokozawa's back, while his other pulled the material of the yukata away, lips brushing against warm skin on the salesman's shoulder, again a shudder was involuntarily shown to piercing almond orbs just as he grazed his tongue over warm skin.

The room was doused in pale lighting, thanks to a lamp on a table being on and when Kirishima looked up, he found the adorable man blushing a little darker when a gasp had escaped his lips, Yokozawa biting down on his bottom lip as he was unable to meet his heated gaze. Kirishima raised his hand, cupping a smooth cheek, wanting expressive eyes to never look away from him. "Just so you know, if anyone tries to get close to you, I for one will not like it. Everyone will be classed as an enemy."

"Th-That's just stupid!"

"Maybe, but I just realised, I'm quite possessive when it comes to you." Steely orbs widened at the confession, but nothing more could be spoken or thought about as Yokozawa's senses were heightened by the passionate kiss he was drawn into once again.

Vaguely the salesman felt himself being laid down onto the futon, the Editor-in-Chief's warm body lying hotly over his own, his hands clenched against a pair of strong and broad shoulders as he was swept away within the moment.

#

To be continued...


	5. Enemies

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Here is the next instalment in celebration of my birthday, so, I give this gift to those that have been reading and reviewing my latest story.

I am generally always someone who diverts away from the "norm" for these characters, so I'm glad this tale is still being enjoyed.

As I make my way through the alphabet, I have to admit, there are some letters which I'm struggling with, and these are: I, T and U. The 'H' chapter is titled Hiyori and Happiness so that must mention the keyword/s for 'I'. The 'S' chapter is tentatively titled Supportive so that must mention the keyword/s for 'T' and of course I'm also stumped with 'U'. I thought about using _Trifecta_ for the T but I actually don't want to do that. Then I thought of _Travelling_ which has major potential, but I'm still not convinced about it. So any suggestions for these letters would be very helpful to me as I'm just drawing on blanks which is extremely annoying. If I don't hurry up and get all my letters sorted, there is a possibility of chapters being delayed, which I'd hate to do because I've been on quite the role with releasing every week.

I hope this chapter is enjoyed...

#

 **Chapter 5: Enemies**

Yokozawa snapped his eyes open, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling and quickly darted his eyes about the place before freezing on messy light brown hair. Instantly his lips parted as he gazed at the defenceless man sleeping beside him, his steely blue orbs drawing over the man's naked body...of what he could see as Kirishima was lying flat on his stomach, the blankets securely around his hips and the man was drawing in silent deep breaths from parted lips. Those very moist lips had practically kissed every inch of his body! The sudden thought made his heart race!

Yokozawa finally pried his eyes away from the Editor-in-Chief and rolled away from his warmth, drawing himself up onto all fours. Of course as soon as he had done that, his mind instantly drew on a memory from this very position and quickly he stood to his full height, not truly wanting to think about the fact he'd just slept with the Editor-in-Chief of Japun. He also tried not to think about the dull ache in his hips and a certain throb elsewhere and quickly picked up his clothing and made for the ofuro where he'd be able to soak in peace.

A pair of almond orbs drew open, when the shoji had clacked closed. The Editor-in-Chief drew his hand over the vacated spot beside him, feeling the fleeting warmth of where the salesman had been sleeping beside him, collapsing in sheer exhaustion like he had several hours ago. Even he had to admit that he never thought something like this would happen. Several months ago, if someone had come up to him and told him that he'd soon be meeting someone that was worth more then a one night stand, he would think they were crazy. Now however, it was a different story.

Just before sunrise he'd woken to a hand whacking him on the chest and in the pale lighting, since they'd not switched off the lamp, his sleepy eyes peeled open and gazed over at the slumbering features of the salesman, no crease in his eyebrows and no frown on his lips. He looked good. Yokozawa was resting on his side, left arm tucked under the pillow, while his right was resting over his chest, twitching a little. Kirishima had drawn closer to the intoxicating man, wanting to be closer to his warmth and rested his head on the same pillow, a little smile caressing his lips when he listened to the salesman grumble. He had quietly shushed him, pressing his lips against the man's forehead and drifted off to sleep once more.

Cracking his neck and having quite the stretch within the futon, Kirishima rose to his full height and loosely wrapped the discarded yukata over his body and went on the hunt for his younger companion as he drew open the shoji. He blinked his eyes at the brightness of the living space as sunlight was streaming over the tatami. The view of Mount Fuji from the large windows was spectacular once again and as almond orbs glanced around, the area void of the salesman, there was only one other place he could be.

Without even knocking, Kirishima slid the shoji to the bathroom across and got a view of Yokozawa's firm backside before watching him sink into the steaming water within the ofuro. It appeared his younger companion was deep in thought and because of this the light haired businessman decided to lean against the wall and eye the man silently as he was lost in his own little world.

They had partaken in a couple rounds of foreplay and then an intense round of sex, Kirishima truly amazed at how addictive the dark haired businessman was as he just couldn't stop until he had finally collapsed over his companion, their breaths mingling as one. His lips quirked as he remembered what Yokozawa had grumbled out, eyes still closed, lips moist and plump, chest heaving: _There is nothing wrong with your bloody stamina!_

Kirishima raised an eyebrow as he observed Yokozawa dunk his head under the steaming water, knees coming out and then...nothing. He became a little worried, silently walking over as the salesman was not resurfacing. Just as he leaned against the tub, hand ready to go into the water to tap the man's shoulder, he sighed when his younger companion shot up, water rushing over the edge and also dampening a part of his yukata.

"Your acting creepy again." Kirishima tilted his head as he watched Yokozawa lift his hands out of the water, raking his fingers through his soaking hair to get it out of his eyes. Several strands were now spiked up, water dripping off his chin and the Editor-in-Chief decided he quite liked this wet look on Yokozawa.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Spying on me while I'm trying to enjoy a nice bath is defined as being creepy."

"Well you weren't resurfacing so I was becoming a little worried." Kirishima was finding it pretty adorable that the salesman was having trouble making eye contact with him. "And enjoying a bath without me, how very rude of you."

"Wha..." Yokozawa didn't get any further as Kirishima slipped off his yukata and then slid into the water with him! "Wh-What are you doing?" The salesman was trying to convince himself that it was just the steam of the water that was warming his cheeks and not the wickedly grinning Editor-in-Chief in front of him who was currently inspecting the teeth marks on his left arm right near his wrist. There was no way Yokozawa could ever deny having done it, considering the man had hit quite a sensitive spot that even he didn't know he had and he'd turned his head and sunk his teeth into the closest thing, which turned out wasn't the pillow. There was no way he was going to apologise about it either, not since he had a couple of marks from the man on his own body too!

"Bathing with you, what does it look like?"

"You're blocking my view!"

"I'm all you need to look at." Kirishima cockily voiced and listened to Yokozawa snort at the remark. "Hey, can I lean against you?"

"N-No..."

Kirishima couldn't help but grin. "That's really a _yes_ isn't it?" He was certain his teasing would rile the salesman, but he gave him no time as instead he placed his hand on the man's left knee, drawing it towards his other knee before turning his back and leaning against Yokozawa's up-drawn legs. Though he couldn't see the man, he was fairly certain those steely blue orbs would be a little wider and his lips would be parted in surprise. Kirishima let out a sigh as he slouched in his position, tilting his head back as he rested it against the salesman's knees so they could both look out over the view. He'd raised one of his own long legs out of the bath, leaning it over the edge, which was not very comfortable, nor was the position, but the older man would put up with it because all he wanted was to be able to touch the salesman sitting behind him.

The older businessman was certain his younger companion was literally oozing unease, but after several minutes he felt his lips curve into a smile when Yokozawa's left hand began scooping up water and poured it absently over his hair, those skilled fingers gliding through his dampening locks. Kirishima was certain if he brought this to the salesman's attention, he'd flat out refuse he did such a thing, but one thing that Kirishima was definitely certain about in regards to this very man was: Yokozawa liked caressing his hair. He wondered if perhaps his hair reminded him of his precious daughter, since he'd seen the man brush his fingers through hers on numerous occasions..and he knew how close those to were. Or perhaps it was just a 'comfort mechanism' if the salesman was locked away in his own thoughts.

"Thanks for the pointers last night." Kirishima softly voiced, knowing he had to at least acknowledge that considering he wasn't at all experienced in having sex with another man. Of course he wasn't a complete novice in what to do, but it was definitely handy having the salesman guide him along at first. And he was very delighted in the man's arousal when he'd done certain things right or beyond his younger companion's expectations considering he'd decided to take the lead and top the man.

"A-Aa..." Kirishima thought it best not to bother about talking, since it seemed to make the dark haired businessman quite uncomfortable and instead decided to enjoy the small ministrations of fingers fluttering through his now drenched hair, his eyes closing for a moment. After a long bout of silence, many minutes ticking by, it in fact was Yokozawa who finally broke the quiet around them. "Um, we should really be heading back soon."

"I know..." Kirishima softly voiced, deciding not to move for at least another couple of minutes before finally bringing his arms out of the water and used them to lift himself out of the soothing warmth of the water. He knew steely blue orbs were watching his every move as he made his way towards the towels, placing one around his waist and then exited the bathroom to go change in the bedroom. He was being extra nice to his companion, giving him a little bit of privacy. He knew Yokozawa wouldn't exit the bath with his almond gaze watching him so intently and was certain it wasn't about being shy about showing him his body, considering he'd seen it all with his eyes and traced it all which his fingers, but instead was probably a little bit annoyed...and flustered...about the bite mark he'd left just above his right hip and also the one on his shoulder. The man was just so stimulating, he really couldn't help but sink his teeth in.

#

Kirishima was just placing his top over his broad chest, it falling to his waist when his eyes drew once more to his victory wound near his left wrist. He'd let out a surprised gasp when it had happened, not expecting it at all, but his he'd take a hundred more of them in order to witness that look on the salesman's face again...and the shudder that wracked his body. Although, he'd really liked to hear the man call out in the throes of passion too.

Quickly shaking his head of such erotic thoughts, not needing them to ignite his groin, Kirishima slipped out of the bedroom just as Yokozawa came out of the bathroom fully clothed and once again was brushing a towel through his damp hair. The light haired businessman didn't understand why that image turned him on, but it did. "Did you want to eat breakfast before we go or should we just be on our way?" The Editor-in-Chief thought it best to keep his current thoughts to himself...as his idea of breakfast was the salesman himself.

"L-Lets just head back."

"If that is what you want." Kirishima did some tidying up while Yokozawa had mumbled he was returning the keys and after a couple of minutes they met at his car, the salesman definitely full of uncertainty now, it was practically leaking from his pores.

#

Shaking of his shoulder jolted Yokozawa from his nap, he once again falling asleep on the Editor-in-Chief. "I've brought you home safe and sound."

"Ah, thanks." Yokozawa felt a slight cringe when Kirishima let out a sigh at his awkward behaviour.

"I know you've a lot to think about, so I'll try and not make you feel too awkward and keep my distance until you sort yourself out."

"Wh-What are you talking about? Th-That's not really necessary."

"Yokozawa, you can barely look at me." Finally steely blue orbs rose to meet Kirishima's almond gaze. "You need time to process last night." He watched the salesman gulp down the lump in his throat. "We'll see each other around the office and you've always got an open invitation at my place." Yokozawa removed the seatbelt from over his body and then opened the car door, jerking his head back over his shoulder when suddenly his older companion took hold of his wrist. "Sorry about the bite marks." Instantly Yokozawa flushed and he was pretty damn sure there was a hint of pink on the Editor-in-Chief's cheeks as well. He couldn't respond and instead got out, closed the door and received a tiny wave from the Editor-in-Chief as he watched the man drive off, heading home to his precious daughter.

#

Yokozawa entered his apartment and was greeted merrily by Sorata. He removed his shoes, picked Sorata up and held him against his left arm and shoulder area, his adorable feline purring into his ear as he was extremely happy to see him. He hadn't meant to leave him on his own, but there was enough water and dry food in his bowls, so one night would not have harmed him at all.

Yokozawa placed his pet on all fours and opened the pantry, pulling a tin of tuna out and popped it open, scrapping the smelly contents onto a plate. He took the plate into his living room, Sorata following him as he gave off a meow knowing this was quite the treat for him. Placing the dish down, Sorata ate happily while Yokozawa flopped onto his couch, starring up at his ceiling while his head rested on a cushion. That had definitely not been the ideal way to end the _date_.

"What the hell should I do Sorata?"

#

An entire week had passed without much interaction between Yokozawa and Kirishima. The salesman had missed several meetings which would have had him in the same room as the Editor-in-Chief, but he had other errands to attend to and so had to send his apologies.

On several occasions Yokozawa had been on the same floor as the older man, he in the background as he observed just how popular Kirishima actually was. His hand had fisted and a frown marred his sculptured face as the light haired businessman didn't even notice he was there! This clearly showed just how very different they were, the salesman being far more comfortable in the background...or more importantly he suited being in the background more so then being the centre of attention, whereas the Editor-in-Chief seemed to revel in it.

On this particular day, Kirishima was surrounded by both men and women from various departments. It appeared young men looked up to the ever smiling and overly confident man while office ladies appeared to giggle and swoon over his good looks, easy going attitude and successful career. After being subjected to that display, Yokozawa had fled the floor, heading back to Sales and tried desperately not to think about the matter.

Unfortunately, as a day of not interacting with Kirishima had turned into an entire working week, Yokozawa had begun to notice one particular woman, quite voluptuous and leggy, all in all a real beauty, seemed to hang around Kirishima the most. He'd never seen her around before, so doubted she worked for Marukawa, but it was almost like she was attached to the Editor-in-Chief everytime Yokozawa had seen the man around the building. At first he thought nothing of it, but it began occurring more and more, not only around the office, but also out and about during the lunch break.

Thursday afternoon had come, Yokozawa having just finished several errands away from the building and decided to have some lunch at a nearby restaurant before heading back into Marukawa, but as he waited for a table, he had heard a very distinct laugh. His sharp eyes scanned the crowd and widened at seeing Kirishima chatting and eating lunch with the smiling beauty. Once again the salesman had turned tail and run from the scene before him.

And now it was Friday afternoon, and Yokozawa was sitting in the break room, trying to eat his store bought bento which Henmi had kindly picked up for him, he not wanting to run into Kirishima and that woman. A frown marred his lips as once again he began to stew on his inner thoughts. Seeing the two of them side by side, how well matched they looked together, a sudden feeling began to settle within the pit of his stomach...and what a horrible feeling it was indeed. Turns out, after much scrutiny in regards to what was happening to him, Yokozawa...was jealous. Once he finally succumbed to such an understanding, as childish as it was, Kirishima's voice had invaded his thoughts instantly: _Just so you know, if anyone tries to get close to you, I for one will not like it. Everyone will be classed as an enemy._

The salesman dropped his chopsticks and rose from his seated position, dumping his half eaten lunch in the rubbish as he'd just lost his appetite. He shook his head at such ridiculous thoughts. Although, after all the numerous times he'd seen the Editor-in-Chief with the unknown woman...was she perhaps fighting for Kirishima's attention? Did the Editor-in-Chief understand he was being pursued? Was he perhaps considering dating this woman?

"Yokozawa?"

"Eh?" Steely blue orbs darted up, and widened slightly as right in front of him, he having left the break room on this floor without realising, stood Kirishima and the unknown woman!

"Its been awhile, how have you been?" And there was that smile that made him feel at ease, but today he just couldn't when a pair of curious dark eyes were silently looking over at him.

"Ah, yes, its been awhile indeed. I am doing well. What about yourself Kirishima-san?" He found it hard trying to break into a random conversation with the man when they had an onlooker.

"Mm, not bad, not bad. Hiyo misses you. She told me to say 'hi' the next time I saw you around the office for her." Steely orbs widened as clearly the Editor-in-Chief did not seem concerned about talking about private matters in front of this woman...or more importantly the fact that the two of them knew each other outside of work. But then a lot of staff knew that Kirishima was a father, so its not like it was truly a private matter they were discussing, so was he perhaps just over thinking things?

"Ah, I've not had a chance to respond to her texts, but I will apologise to her the next time I'm free." Yokozawa had to remember that Kirishima was in fact talking to him and he needed to respond and not look like a complete idiot.

"Don't worry, I've told her you've been pretty busy this week." Even if the Editor-in-Chief had lied to his daughter for him, there was no excuse to ignore her texts because she was but an innocent and had nothing to do with the awkwardness in which he was currently portraying to her father. Yokozawa vowed to make it up to her. "Oosaki-sensei and I are just heading out for some lunch, want to join us?" Yokozawa had pretty sharp senses, and he noticed the look of surprise quickly flashing across the woman's face. Clearly she had wanted to have lunch with Kirishima alone. And as much as his heart and mind wanted to say 'yes' in regards to joining them, he couldn't do it. After all, Kirishima was a straight man and should not be swaying off his rightful path in finding himself a beautiful woman and a new mother for Hiyo. "Yokozawa? You alright?" And now he did look like a complete idiot.

"Ah, yes, just a bit of a headache is all." He gave a slight bow to the two before him. "Thank you for the invite, but as I'm not feeling well I'll finish up some work and head on home for the day." Yokozawa swiftly took his leave, not bothering to introduce himself, since Kirishima didn't bother to introduce _her_ to him either.

"Oi, Yokozawa!" He heard Kirishima call out to him, but he refused to look back, angry at himself for seemingly being so childish like he'd just lost his favourite toy to a stronger child in the playground. The salesman was appalled by his sudden behaviour and made his way instantly into a restroom, splashing water on his face as he gazed into the mirror at his pitiful expression. He was not in the right frame of mind to continue in the office today and after drying his face, headed back to Sales to inform his Manager about heading off early.

#

Yokozawa had been home for a several hours now, stewing over his attitude which of course was placing him into an even more depressing mood. Generally he was not a rude man, a little outspoken and possibly scary at times, but rude to those he didn't know: definitely not. If his mother had seen his behaviour, man he'd have been clipped over the head for it. Then there was the issue about his "lie". He wasn't someone who could do it easily, nor was he certain the Editor-in-Chief bought his whole 'not feeling well' excuse either.

And then there was the thought of Kirishima possibly dating this woman and finding Hiyo a new mother. It brought a sickening feeling to the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't be able to interact with the both of them like he had been for awhile now. It made a deep frown appear on his face as he didn't like the idea of _her_ getting along well with Hiyo and being invited over to the Kirishima's apartment.

After much debate, Yokozawa changed out of his suit and into a pair of black jeans and a navy blue button down shirt which he wore untucked. "I'll be back later." Yokozawa muttered to his snoozing feline companion as he pocketed his wallet, phone and keys. He made his way to the genkan, slipping his feet into some sneakers and placing his hooded jacket over his shirt. Yokozawa locked his door and pressed the down arrow for the elevator which would take him to the street and then he'd make his way to Kirishima's apartment complex.

#

Though Yokozawa was determined to apologise to the Editor-in-Chief about his attitude, he stood in front of the man's apartment, not even sure he was actually home yet, and once more began to debate whether he should of come or not. Should he ring the bell or turn tail and run? Just before he could make up his mind, his eyes went slightly wide when suddenly the door opened and he came face to face with Kirishima.

"This is a surprise."

Gulping down the lump in his throat, the salesman forced himself to speak. "I apologise for coming unannounced. If you are on your way out..."

"Don't be silly, you've an open invitation here. And besides, I was on my way to see you." Kirishima opened the gate for the salesman who took a step in and closed it behind him. Kirishima waved him inside, but his legs refused to move. Kirishima took hold of his wrist. "Are you coming in or what?"

What happened next, the salesman could not even begin explain what came over him to even do such a thing! He'd taken a step forward, not thinking about the consequences as he lifted his head, eyes closing just as he sealed his lips over the Editor-in-Chief's. Yokozawa heard the surprised gasp that Kirishima couldn't hide as he was unprepared for this lip lock. It didn't take long for alarm bells to ring within Yokozawa's mind as to what the hell would he do if one of Kirishima's neighbours walked passed, or the elevator doors opened or more importantly, if Hiyo came upon them!

Quickly Yokozawa took a step back. "I-I just needed to do that." And instantly his cheeks reddened as Kirishima did nothing but stare at him. "Sorry, I-I'll be going now."

"Like hell!" Yokozawa jerked forward, Kirishima having dragged him into his home, he quickly kicking off his shoes before he was pulled into the living room and took a seat on the couch, the Editor-in-Chief sitting right next to him, body half turned to look at him. "What was that for?"

"Um..." Yokozawa faulted when Kirishima raised his hand, pressing it against his forehead.

"You don't appear to look or feel unwell." Kirishima watched the salesman blush once more, head bowing as he had picked up on his blatant lie earlier. "Does this have something to do with when we ran into each other?"

"N-No..."

"So this has nothing to do with who I was with?"

"O-Of course not!" Kirishima grinned at the awkward man before him.

"Her name is Oosaki, she's had some work published by Marukawa."

"That's got nothing to do with me." Kirishima arched an eyebrow at the man's stubbornness.

"This is about Oosaki isn't it?" Yokozawa flinched slightly at the question, hating how persistent the Editor-in-Chief was being. "Are you...jealous?" A grin began to form on Kirishima's lips when his younger companion refused to meet his gaze, nor did he deny what he'd said either. His dark haired companion was too damn cute. Kirishima raised his hands, cupping Yokozawa's face to make him look up and into his gentle gaze. "Oosaki-sensei is in deals with getting some more work published. She has asked me to be responsible for her work, but I've got too much on my plate as it is."

"If she's there for work, and you've clearly advised her that you've got too much on, then why is she always around you?"

"So you are jealous." Kirishima instantly stated as he was now certain that the salesman had probably seen the both of them about the office more then once.

Yokozawa fumed silently, almost appearing a little childish as he turned his head away, pulling it from Kirishima's warm hands as he didn't want to meet the older man's gaze or the smirk which was surely on his lips, ready to tease him. Why the hell couldn't he control his emotions around this man? The cocky bastard had been making him feel so many things it was just clouding his rational line of thought.

"Wh-What the two of you do, its clearly none of my business. I mean, if you want to date her and what not, just go right ahead, it's your life."

"Takafumi..." The salesman jerked his head up, wide eyes gazing incredulously at the Editor-in-Chief for having voiced his given name so softly, so sickeningly sweet...and without permission too! "Oosaki-sensei and I go way back, but there is nothing between us."

"I-Its none of my business." The salesman shakily repeated.

"I've not seen her in a long time, but her works have become quite popular over the years and Marukawa began publishing some of her stuff ahile ago. She's creating a new series, the company interested in publishing it for her and she's been wanting me to be the Editor, but I've already told her its just not possible."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you realise there is nothing to worry about." Kirishima scratched at the back of his neck. "Honestly, at lunch today, she did end up confessing she was in love with me." He watched as wider steely blue orbs were now looking over at him. And it was so cute the way he was unconsciously biting his bottom lip, obviously wanting to blurt something out, but too scared to do so. "She said she's been in love with me since our College days, but had decided not to confess her feelings since Sakura and I got together. After Sakura died, her feelings rekindled for me, but she was giving me time to mourn." Yokozawa quickly darted his eyes over at the framed photo of the Editor-in-Chief's wife. "It was quite a strange conversation to have in the middle of a restaurant, but Oosaki was pretty determined as she asked if I was ready to date again."

"That's good news isn't it? She's quite beautiful...and she could be a good choice as a new mother to Hiyo."

"What the hell did you just say?" Kirishima snapped suddenly, watching the salesman jerk at his outburst. "Did you seriously just say that to me?"

"B-But this is your chance..." Yokozawa died off, not being able to complete whatever it was he was trying to say. He hadn't meant to make the man angry. Kirishima took a deep breath, calming slightly as he pondered the fidgeting man in front of him. And although he hadn't finished what he was going to say, the Editor-in-Chief was not a stupid man and knew the salesman was giving him the opportunity to rethink his decision in pursuing him romantically.

"I've no intention of finding a new wife." Steely blue locked onto his almond gaze. "And just so we are clear, I've already refused Oosaki's advances, telling her I'm already seeing someone." Yokozawa felt his lips part in shock at the man's honesty, and hoped he hadn't blurted out that he'd decided to embark on a same sex relationship. "She asked if there was any hope for her...and there isn't. After all, there is only one person in this world that can make me remove my ring." Steely orbs peered over at Kirishima's raised hand to see that his wedding band was indeed gone! Kirishima grinned at the shocked look on the salesman's face, a flush rushing to his cheeks as his words were starting to sink into that thick skull of his. "I've also gotten a lot of blatant stares and some curious questions all week now that its not there, so you better take responsibility."

"Re-Responsibility?" Yokozawa stuttered out.

"Mm," Kirishima leaned closer, giving the man ample time to run away, but felt a small amount of victory surge within him as he softly brushed his lips over Yokozawa's, he pleased as punch when the man's eyes fluttered closed at his sickeningly sweet gesture. "Takafumi, please take care of me from now on."

"Tadaima!" It was almost comical how Yokozawa leapt away, nearly falling off the couch at hearing his daughter's sugary sweet voice. "Ah, is Oniichan here?" The youngster dashed into the living room, eyes glancing between her smirking father and the red faced salesman as she grinned over at the both of them.

"Okaeri nasai." Kirishima greeted his precious girl, standing to his full height as helped Yokozawa stand up and then dropped a firm hand on the man's shoulder. "Takafumi has come for dinner."

"That's fantastic!" Hiyo placed her bags on the floor. "We've not seen you in ages!" She dashed to the awkward man's side, hands taking hold of his, she grinning wholeheartedly up at him when his gave hers a light squeeze. She was delighted when a little smile broke across his lips too.

"Sorry about not responding to your messages."

"That's alright, I know your busy with work. At least Papa can stop complaining now."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been moping about, whining as to why you weren't with us and such. He was pouting like a child." Yokozawa could practically picture the man just as his daughter described.

"Hiyo..."

"Ah, it was meant to be a secret." The youngster gasped, hand slapping over her mouth as she turned apologetic eyes to her father.

"What is Hiyo thinking about cooking for dinner?" Yokozawa quickly questioned the youngster, she having begun to potter around in the kitchen. He'd stolen a quick glance at the Editor-in-Chief who was hiding his face behind the newspaper. Was that possibly a blush on his cheeks?

"I was thinking tempura."

"Let me help you." Yokozawa wanted his heart to stop racing as he gave his full attention to the 10 year old after removing his jacket, he not wanting to think any further on what the man had been saying to him merely minutes ago.

#

"Eh, Hiyo was being bullied at school?" Yokozawa voiced in shock as the youngster was currently filling him in on what had been going on since he last saw her.

"Mm,"

"Is everything alright now? Do you need me to do anything?" Kirishima grinned at the man's comment, watching his daughter smile sweetly at the salesman as she pat him adorably on the hand. He was such a mama even if he rejected such wording falling from his lips.

"I took care of it."

"Hiyo is so strong."

"Well, at first it was really hard. I didn't know why Hina-chan was acting in such a way towards me. And after a couple of days, I guess Papa noticed my behaviour and we sat down and talked about it. He said that the best thing to do was ignore it, but honestly I was really worried. I didn't recall ever having upset her."

"So what did you do?"

"Papa said I had two options to think over. I was to ignore her and eventually she would stop doing what she was doing or he said I should be like Oniichan and tackle the problem head on."

"Eh?" Steely blue darted over to look at Kirishima was was busy filling his plate up with tempura.

"I wanted to be strong just like Papa and Oniichan and so I decided to be brave and face Hina-chan head on."

"A-And?" Yokozawa gulped nervously.

"It turns out Hina-chan wanted to be friends."

"F-Friends? Since when do kids bully others in order to be their friend?"

"Well..." Hiyo took a bite of the tempura, savouring the crispiness. "I don't think I'm very popular, but according to Hina-chan I am. I like talking to everyone at school and so I'm always surrounded by others, but apparently she too wanted to talk to me, but because I always had others around me, she thought I wouldn't pay her any attention unless she was bullying me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you." Yokozawa softly voiced, hand atop of Hiyo's head, but she forgave him in an instant with giving him one of her massive grins as she shook her head, telling him not to worry about it.

"Hiyo and Takafumi are the same." Out of the corner of his left eye, Kirishima watched the salesman jolt again at hearing his first name being spoken so casually. Obviously it was going to take him some time to get used to it, but there was no way the Editor-in-Chief would stop saying it now that he'd had a taste of how the salesman's name fell from his lips. It got him thinking just how he'd respond if he said it in the throes of passion.

"Oniichan and I are the same?" Hiyo repeated what her father said.

The handsome father turned his attention back to his precious daughter. "You experienced your first enemy, just like Takafumi did."

"Eh? Oniichan was bullied too?"

"Ah, no... Your father is exaggerating."

"Hm,"

"At least it all worked out for Hiyo, ne? You've made a new friend."

"Well, its early days yet. Hina-chan is just a bit shy and awkward, but I'm sure deep down she's very sweet."

"Just like Takafumi." The salesman glared at the Editor-in-Chief before turning his attention back to the youngster.

"How was your weekend with your grandparents? Did you have a lot of fun?" He thought it best to change the subject entirely.

"I always enjoy spending time with them. Ojiichan always tells me stories about what Papa got up to when he was little and Obaachan and I made a picnic and we went to the park." Yokozawa nodded his head, pleased that the youngster was so close to her grandparents. For a split second he wondered about Sakura's parents and what their relationship was with Kirishima and Hiyo now that their daughter had passed away. "I really wish I was with Papa and Oniichan when you went to see Mount Fuji." Yokozawa jerked from his thoughts as he gazed over at Hiyo. "It looked like you had so much fun on your date!"

"A-Aa..." The salesman responded awkwardly, trying not to pay attention to the massive grin forming on Kirishima's lips.

"Papa and Oniichan must promise to take me with them next time." Hiyo puffed out her cheeks, eyeing both men and soon pouted when neither one caved to her demand. "If that can't happen, then Papa must get off early from work next Friday so Ojiichan and Obaachan can come around for dinner. Obaachan said to remind you that they are _your_ family too and not to forget them."

"Yes, yes, I promise."

"And Obaachan said it'll be alright to introduce them to a friend too, so I'd like it if Oniichan could come next week as well."

"What?" Yokozawa voiced in surprised.

"That is a fantastic idea. We'll free up our schedules so we can get away early."

"Hooray! I'll send Obaachan a message after dinner." Hiyo ducked back into the kitchen, to get some more drinks for the three of them.

"So Takafumi, next Friday, are you ready to meet the family?" Kirishima grinned widely as the salesman was literally lost for words.

#

To be continued...


	6. Family and Friends

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Just some more things being made up – pre-warning all of you. I've had to come up with names for Kirishima's parents, though technically I've made up names for all the family members, which include siblings and extended family. I've been dreading making up names, but in my mind I want some sort of interaction between Yokozawa and Kirishima's siblings and the same goes for Kirishima and Yokozawa's siblings. Whether that actually happens in the tale is anyone's guess. So, after several hours of thinking and searching, I'm finally content with my choices.

#

 **Chapter 6: Family and Friends**

"You must be joking." Yokozawa instantly voiced.

"What's so wrong about meeting my parents?" Yokozawa could almost feel Kirishima becoming defensive as his arms crossed over his crinkled button down shirt.

"Its just..."

"Doesn't Oniichan want to meet Ojiichan and Obaachan?" The man cringed at the look on Hiyori's face, she seemingly upset that he didn't want to meet her beloved grandparents.

"No, its not that."

"Then won't you come around for dinner next Friday?" Those big brown eyes gazed hopefully up at him.

"I-If its no trouble to the both of you." His shoulders sagged as Hiyo had won over him in an instant.

"Oniichan is never any trouble, ne Papa?"

"Well..." Steely blue orbs glared at the father who decided not to continue whatever his train of thought was and took another swig of his beer.

"I was really hoping Oniichan would help me make dessert?"

"What about dinner itself?"

"We'll be having takeaway, so no one has to worry about slaving over a hot stove, though Hiyo always wants to make a little something for us." Kirishima replied.

"I see..."

"I-I'm not very good at making desserts yet, so will Oniichan help me make a cake?"

"Sure." The salesman softly voiced, Hiyo beaming him a smile as thanks. They all got stuck back into dinner before it went cold.

#

At listening to an adorable contented sigh, both Kirishima and Yokozawa turned their gazes to Hiyo who had fallen asleep sitting between them on the couch, her head lulled to the side as she was drawing in slow deep breaths. After dinner she had messaged her grandparents about next Friday and then had requested the three of them sit down to watch a movie after she'd taken her bath, but the adorable girl has not even lasted half way through it.

"Looks like her excitement over next Friday has worn her out." The handsome father quietly spoke as he brushed his hand through his daughter's unbound hair, bending slightly to press a kiss to the top of her head, being a doting father while she wasn't awake to witness it...and complain about it. Yokozawa couldn't help but be a little envious of the handsome man for being able to show such a caring side without feeling an ounce of embarrassment or awkwardness.

"Want me to carry her to her bedroom?" The question was out before even Yokozawa could stop it. He wasn't sure if he could hide the blush as he carefully placed his arms around the youngster, not even waiting for the man to give his consent. "You look ready to fall asleep yourself." Kirishima couldn't deny it since it had been a bloody long week, considering everything that had been going on with Oosaki and instead smiled to himself as he watched his daughter's new _mama_ cart her off to her bedroom, she cradled carefully and lovingly within his strong embrace.

#

Kirishima jolted when a warm hand pat him gentle on the cheek, startling him from his light slumber. "How long have I been out?"

"Only about five minutes." Yokozawa voiced as he turned off the TV. "You should go to bed."

"Care to join me?" The Editor-in-Chief questioned while yawning loudly as he was pulled from his slouched position by the salesman.

"No thanks." Yokozawa was a little awestruck when Kirishima leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss against his lips, like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Then don't let me keep you from heading on home to prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself for what?" Yokozawa placed on his jacket and headed for the genkan with a sleepy Kirishima following close behind.

"This is going to be like our date isn't it? You needing all week to get yourself mentally prepared."

"Well its not like I've ever met my..." Yokozawa stalled on what to call Kirishima.

"Yes?" The handsome older man drawled, waiting expectantly for what he was going to be referred as.

"This will be my first time." Yokozawa quietly admitted. Kirishima tilted his head at the now adorably shy salesman. "I-I've never met someone's parents before." The dark haired businessman mumbled out, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck. A grunt lodged into the back of his throat when Kirishima had leaned forward, locking his lips in another heated kiss and then pulled back, not even giving him a chance to respond!

"I hope I'm not just _someone_..." And there was the adorable bite to the lower lip as Kirishima grinned at the seemingly timid man. "Oyasumi nasai, Takafumi."

"O-Oyasumi..." Yokozawa escaped once more.

#

Both men had run into each other a few times during the week, catching up on a few things which mainly had to do with _Za Kan_. Once business was over, their talk would steer away from office related issues as they'd talk about this and that. On a couple of occasions Kirishima had clapped him on the shoulder, telling him not to forget about he and Hiyo and to come around soon. Several co-workers within Marukawa would be walking through, glancing over at the two men who had become quite cosy over the past couple of months.

One particular man had watched their interactions over the course of several weeks now, noticing the tension which was usually within the salesman's shoulders had all but disappeared. His seemingly depressive state had all but gone as well.

On this particular Friday afternoon, brown orbs framed by black glasses observed as Yokozawa leaned against the wall, talking to the Editor-in-Chief of Japun. He felt his lips part in slight surprise as he was certain there was a grin on Yokozawa's face, possibly laughter in his voice, not that he could hear it or anything. He'd never seen the man like that before and knew the change in him had everything to do with the light haired older man at his side. Watching them give each other a slight wave, Takano quickly, like some idiot who didn't want to be caught spying, stepped into the nearest break room, lighting a cigarette and hoping he hadn't been noticed.

He puffed away on the cancer stick, mind filled with a thousand and one thoughts as to what had happened between him and Yokozawa. "Taking a break Masamune?" And instantly he jolted, head darting up to stare over at the salesman who had pried the door open, having obviously seen him through the glass.

"What brings you here?" He couldn't have sounded anymore tense then what he clearly was.

"Kirishima-san actually saw you that you were here. I've been meaning to have a chat with you, but things have just been...strained between us."

There was no way the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald could deny that, considering he was the one who flatly rejected the man before him. They'd been friends for years, but had stepped over that line and ended up sleeping together multiple times. Takano had just used it as a means of release, while the man before him had begun to get serious about it all. When Onodera Ritsu had shown up after all these years, the feelings he had for his first love flooded him and he'd pushed away the one person who had been by his side since their College days. Takano hadn't meant to use Yokozawa like he did and if he could go back and change things, he would.

"You and Kirishima-san seem pretty close." It was all he could think to say at this moment.

"He's helped me out quite a bit."

"I see..."

"He's the one that encouraged me to come talk to you, saying I'm ready to face you now." Brown orbs took a quick glance as Yokozawa leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "And he's right, I am ready to talk, though this is probably not the most ideal place to do it, but when will we get another chance like this?" Yokozawa took a glance at his awkward friend and ended up slapping him on the shoulder. "Oi, what's that troubled look for? I'm fine now, you don't need to agonise over what you said to me anymore."

"But..."

"I placed you in a difficult position while you were vulnerable, forcing you to be with me when clearly your feelings were nothing like mine." Takano gulped down the lump in his throat. "What's happened has happened, it can never be changed. We can just leave it in the past and move on in order to get back the friendship we once had."

"You've changed."

"Have I?" Yokozawa tilted his head to ponder Takano's comment for a moment. "I don't think much has changed about me."

"Your wrong about that." Takano voiced as he straightened up, turning to look at the taller man square in the eyes. "Sumanakatta..." He watched steely blue widen at his heart felt apology, lips parting as the salesman was lost for words, but then covered it up by giving him a slight grin as he rested his hand against his shoulder.

"Like I said before, I'm fine now." Yokozawa felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. "Ah, I need to head off to a meeting." Yokozawa peered at the man once more before letting a soft smile grace his lips once more. "Masamune," The Editor-in-Chief raised his eyes to look over at him. "I'm always going to wish for your happiness." A sudden knock on the door startled them both as they turned their gazes to another staff member popping their head in, Yokozawa feeling his heart quicken as it so happened to be Kirishima!

"Sorry for interrupting. I actually forgot to give this to you." Kirishima walked in, handing the folder to Yokozawa. "I know you need it for the meeting." Almond orbs silently glanced between the two men, he definitely disrupting what they were discussing which was no doubt about their fragile relationship. "I'll head off first." Kirishima gave Takano a slight nod of the head as he swiftly turned around and headed out the door.

"He doesn't like me."

"Eh?" Yokozawa glanced at Takano and then through the glass at Kirishima's retreating form. "I'm sure you are mistaken. I didn't think you guys really knew each other, except when you have to attend the same meetings and dinners, so how could he dislike you?" Takano shrugged his shoulders as he stubbed out his cigarette and then deposited the butt into the appropriate bin. "Masamune," Brown eyes glanced over at Yokozawa who was now at the door. "Good luck with everything and please give my regards to Onodera." The Editor-in-Chief nodded as Yokozawa left him be, quick strides heading for his meeting which he might very well be running late for as he'd decided to come and have a chat with him first.

#

Yokozawa let out a yawn, standing on the footpath out the front of Marukawa as he'd finally finished for the day. He was debating whether to take the train home or a taxi, but jerked from such thoughts when a certain someone appeared at his side, bumping him slightly to grab his attention.

"Lets take a taxi home." Yokozawa pondered the man silently as he flagged down an approaching taxi. "You coming with me?" Quickly the salesman got into the back, listening to Kirishima give the driver his address and then they both slouched, not needing to chit chat just yet and instead enjoyed each others company in silence.

#

"So, how did your little talk with Takano go?" Yokozawa peered over at the man as he brought him over a beer while he had filled a glass with iced tea.

"What's with that tone?"

"What tone? I've _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Are you...jealous?" The tables had turned as Yokozawa found that Kirishima could not look at him for once. "Seriously?" The salesman was dumbfounded.

"Don't look at me like that! Even I'm surprised at my pettiness."

"Masamune is not your _enemy_." He couldn't believe his friend had been right about not being liked!

"Yes he is." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at Kirishima for the comment. "Anyone who hurts you, is an enemy to me." Though the comment was a little cute, Yokozawa thought it best to enlighten the sulking man.

"You do realise, if he hadn't of rejected me, we wouldn't be like this."

"Hm,"

"Let me say it this way: if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be able to rekindle our friendship."

"What do I get in thanks for that?"

"Didn't I just thank you in a round about way?" Yokozawa brushed a hand through Kirishima's messy locks and then pat him on the head like he were a child as he took a seat next to him. "Don't be jealous over Masamune." The salesman watched the man frown once more, knowing it was definitely because he could call the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald by his given name, but that was mainly because they'd known each other for a long time. "He's very important to me."

"Am I important to you?" Yokozawa felt his cheeks flush at Kirishima's pointed question, those almond eyes locking with his wide gaze.

"Well...we've become pretty close friends." He hated how the cocky man before him could make him feel like this, and quickly he glanced his eyes away as Kirishima drew closer, hands snaking over his shoulders and locking at the back of his neck.

"I would hope that we are _more_ then friends." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat, heart pounding when skilled lips pressed against the side of his neck before moving up to his left ear. "I hope that both Hiyo and I are becoming like Sorata."

"Huh?" Kirishima pulled away, his smile widening, while his thumbs caressed sensitive skin.

"That we are becoming like family to you."

The moment was lost when the doorbell rang. "Did Hiyo forget her keys?" Yokozawa questioned the handsome father who did nothing but shrug his shoulders as he backed away and flopped onto the couch, arm thrown over his eyes. Yokozawa headed for the front door and pried it open, his steely gaze going wide when he came face to face with an elderly couple, they blinking silently at him, like he did them. He watched the couple glance at the 'Kirishima' nameplate just making sure they had gotten the right apartment and then the woman turned her warm brown eyes back to him.

"Um, Kirishima, you've got some visitors." Yokozawa called out to the Editor-in-Chief, finally having dropped the 'san' from the man's name. He hoped it would please him as at least it was a start. There was no way he'd be able to be on a first name basis with the man just yet...and mainly because he was not as bold as the light haired businessman.

"Otousan! Okaasan!" Yokozawa instantly stiffened as he looked at the Editor-in-Chief's parents and now knew why those warm brown eyes seemed familiar to him. They were exactly like Hiyo's, but just older. Yokozawa took a few steps away, moving back up to the genkan as he silently listened in on the conversation. "What are the both of you doing here?"

"We're here for dinner."

"Dinner?" Even Yokozawa had a disbelieving look on his face as to how the man before him could forget something like that! He watched him snap his fingers. "Oh, that's right, its Friday." And then suddenly Yokozawa's eyes widened. Shit, it was Friday already!?

"Hiyo sent us a text saying what time to come around this evening."

"Um, perhaps I should be heading off?" Yokozawa was not ready or prepared for this at all!

"Don't even think you can escape this." Kirishima voiced, eyes focusing on the salesman. "You're staying with me." Yokozawa felt a little awkward all of a sudden, but observed as his older companion turned his attention back to his parents. "I'd been wondering why she was so chirpy this morning."

"She's always chirpy." Steely blue darted over to crinkled almond orbs, he and Kirishima's father voicing this at the same time.

"No I mean, it all makes sense now as to why she was chirpier then usual. She's been looking forward to spending the evening with all of us together." Yokozawa felt his heartbeat quicken at the 'together' remark. "Oh, sorry, this is..."

"I work at Marukawa with your son." The salesman cut off whatever his older companion was thinking about saying and quickly bowed to the man's parents. They all stood there for a minute too long and Yokozawa couldn't help but whack Kirishima on the arm, earning raised eyebrows by all three of them. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, show your parents inside." The dark haired businessman made his way to a cupboard, retrieving some extra slippers and placed them on the floorboards, Kirishima's parents removing their shoes and slipping their feet into them. The three Kirishima's walked passed him as they moved into the living room and once they were out of ear range, Yokozawa let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. Closing the cupboard, the salesman composed himself and made his way into the living room as well.

"I better make the introductions, huh?" Kirishima casually remarked which earned him a glare from his companion. "Takafumi, these are my parents, Kirishima Zenjiro and Takara."

"M-My name is Yokozawa Takafumi, its a pleasure to meet you."

"So this is the _Oniichan_ that Hiyo always gushes over."

"Obaachan!" Everyone jolted as the youngster had returned home undetected. Her cheeks were red at what her beloved grandmother had voiced to the salesman.

"Okaeri nasai." Yokozawa greeted the 10 year old who practically bounced over to him, a massive grin on her lips as she took hold of both of his hands, he giving them a light squeeze in return. Yokozawa felt he was slowly getting used to how affectionate the youngster could be and hoped he could return some of that affection one day without feeling awkward about it. He felt over the time he'd gotten to know the Kirishima's, he certainly was getting better with Hiyori, but pondered whether he would ever be able to freely do the same for her father one day.

"Tadaima, Oniichan."

"Oi Hiyo, don't forget we are here too." Kirishima teased his daughter as she blushed cutely while greeting her father and grandparents, giving them hugs.

"Its lovely to finally meet you." Yokozawa turned his attention back to Kirishima's mother.

"And the same to the both of you. I always impose on your son and granddaughter's hospitality and so to repay them in some small way I end up cooking with Hiyori or end up helping her with her homework."

"I know..." The dark haired man gazed into warm brown eyes and a lightly smiling face. That grin was _so_ Kirishima. "As I said before, my granddaughter talks about you _all_ the time."

"Obaachan!" Hiyo puffed out her cheeks, pouting while her cheeks flushed as her grandmother was making her feel embarrassed in front of the man. "Papa, why don't you order the takeaway while Oniichan and I get started on the cake?" The youngster quickly changed the subject, pretty much noticing Yokozawa was feeling a little shy due to what her grandmother had said.

"I can do that. What shall we have?"

"You and Ojiichan can choose from the menus we have." Hiyo handed them over and then turned her gaze to her grandmother who had dropped a hand onto her head.

"Hiyori-chan is going to be baking a cake?"

"I-I'm going to try." She voiced with nervous conviction before turning her big brown eyes to gaze up and over at the salesman. "Oniichan is still going to help me right?"

"Of course." The rest of the Kirishima's in the apartment observed the two of them set to work, Yokozawa and Hiyori placing on apron before pulling out all the necessary ingredients, the two of them in their only little world consisting of them as Hiyo began reading from the cookbook while Yokozawa carefully measured everything.

#

The takeaway cuisine for dinner ended up being Chinese and it had gone down a treat with everyone.

At first, Yokozawa had been very quiet throughout the evening, just listening in on what was being spoken between the Kirishima family. He did notice they were all very affectionate towards each other, he catching Kirishima's mother on several occasions would give her son and granddaughter a light squeeze of the hand or end up brushing her fingers through their hair if she were walking past. Yokozawa had been surprised to be able to witness such sweet gestures, but realised from watching her that it was exactly what he did as well!

The salesman had been drawn into a variety of chats which had to do with work, sports, the weather and even politics and although at first he'd been quite short and sharp in his responses, Kirishima's parents were very patient with him and soon enough he lost the tension within his shoulders and talked away as though he'd known the Kirishima's for years.

Although he was happy to participate in conversations, Yokozawa in fact was more interested in finding out about his companion's extended family as Kirishima's mother filled her son and granddaughter in on what was happening with the rest of their family in Nagasaki.

Kirishima's older brother, Sho, was a General Manager of an electrical company and had married his high school sweetheart Chiharu right after high school as she'd fallen pregnant with their son, Shinjiro, who was now 20 years old and studying engineering. Not truly thinking about having another baby, it all came as a surprise when Chiharu fell pregnant and had just recently birthed a daughter, Haruka, which Hiyori was super excited about. She now wasn't the only female grandchild in the family! She hoped they would send photos soon. Shinjiro had moved out of home, to be closer to his College, but returned frequently to help his parents when needed, he not at all phased at being a big brother, even if there was going to be quite an age gap.

Kirishima's sister, Takako, was also married. He'd listened to Kirishima laugh at his memory of when his sister said she was marrying, he never thinking she actually would, since she switched from boyfriend to boyfriend on a regular basis, never completely satisfied with them. However, she'd finally chosen a sweet man, Hideaki, who happened to work as a Translator. It was fortune that he mostly worked from home so he was able to help with raising not just one son, but three! The eldest was Keisuke who was 10, just like Hiyori, while the twins Ryosuke and Kyosuke were 7.

"Whenever we catch up with Takako and the family, I always have trouble telling the twins apart." Kirishima confessed.

"Papa, you should know by now that Kyo has a mole near his mouth while Ryo doesn't." Hiyo was currently clearing the coffee table of newspapers and magazines as they were going to have tea, coffee and cake there.

"Heh, is that right?" The father pondered aloud.

"I think this year Takako is deciding where we should all meet up in a couple of weeks. She is adamant that it be a bit closer to here so that she can see see you more then once a year."

"I cannot help that work took precedence last year, it is important to me after all."

"Lets hope that the long weekend which is coming up will be uneventful so you can get away."

"I'll try my best, but she needs to give me as much warning as possible so I can let Isaka-san know of these family plans." Kirishima remarked as he took the newspapers and magazines from his daughter and placed them on top of the bookshelf so they were out of the way.

"Oh, forgive us for constantly talking about our family, Yokozawa-kun." Kirishima's mother had voiced apologetically.

"Not at all, its nice to hear more about all of you." The man decided not to focus his gaze on Kirishima, knowing he was probably grinning from ear to ear at his comment.

"What about your family Yokozawa-kun?" Because they had shared a bit about their own family, she wondered if the salesman would be so kind to give them something of himself and his family.

The man in question was currently making tea and coffee for everyone while Hiyori began to cut the sponge cake with strawberries and cream decorated over it. It had come out perfectly, both he and Hiyori pleased at their efforts.

Placing everyone's drinks on a tray, Yokozawa made his way back over to the coffee table, all eyes on him as he placed the drinks down on coasters. "Well, like your son, I'm also the youngest in my family, but there is a bit of an age gap between myself and my siblings of 8 and 10 years respectfully."

"Takafumi was quite the protected little boy." Yokozawa turned narrowed eyes towards the Editor-in-Chief before taking a seat on a cushion.

"My parents live in Aomori with my grandfather and not far from them is my older brother, Takumi and his wife Sayuri. Takumi works in construction while Sayuri quit work to concentrate on looking after their two sons." He thought it best to ignore Kirishima's previous comment as there was no way he wanted to argue in front of the man's parents!

"What are their names?" Hiyo piped up as she began bringing over cut up sponge cake for everyone.

"Ren is 13 years old while Rin is 11."

"Are these the two with angelic faces but can be downright devilish?" Kirishima questioned him, and he nodded his head in affirmation.

"Even if they are growing up far too fast, they can still be quite cheeky and I need eyes in the back of my head around them." The adults laughed as Hiyo brought the last two plates over and then sat down herself. "Then there is my sister, Nanami, who is the oldest. She was an ordinary office lady, completely focused on her career for a long time, but started to dislike the hustle and bustle in Aomori and after much discussion with her husband Yoshiki, they moved to a farm around Tsugaru where my grandmother from my mother's side resides. Yoshiki works in the fields, but he also has an accounting background so he works part time as an accountant if he's not busy on the farm and Nanami is an artist now. They've never regretted moving to the countryside and decided it was the ideal place to raise their son."

"Oniichan is surrounded by nephews! What's his name?" Hiyo was super excited about hearing about her Oniichan's family, much like her father seemed to be.

"Many years ago, Nanami used to say if she ever had any children she wanted me to name them for her, because she found the ordeal of naming a child too stressful." This earned a round of laughter from the adults once again. "Yoshiki agreed with her and so I was left with the stressful task, and in the end, I chose the name _Sora_ for their son."

"Sora..." Hiyo repeated, a slight giggle bubbling from her lips while Kirishima himself grinned.

"Are we missing something?" Kirishima's mother queried her smiling son and granddaughter.

"Ah, well, for awhile there I became pretty attached to Sora and when I returned to Tokyo, I came into possession of a cat who I ended up naming _Sorata_." He didn't know why he admitted to that.

"Ah, I see..." Kirishima's mother smiled sweetly at him as he handed forks and napkins to everyone so they could eat the cake without making a mess. "And what about you Yokozawa-kun? Are you married?"

"Ah, no..." His steely blue eyes darted to the Editor-in-Chief before locking onto the plate in front of him. "Marriage is...a little difficult for me."

"But you'd make someone very happy."

"Um..."

"Okaasan, you've only just met Takafumi, so please leave your twenty questions or possible match making schemes for another time." Kirishima joked with his mother, hoping to ease the discomfort the man was currently feeling.

"I was just curious." And instantly there was that trademark Kirishima pout on her lips. "Ah, is it possible that Yokozawa-kun's views on marriage are slightly distorted because he's been jilted?"

"Okaasan..."

"Takara, you've been watching too many dramas on TV." Kirishima's father laughed as he placed down his empty plate and made his way over to a cupboard in his son's home. All eyes turned to the elder man as he pulled out a board. "So how about it Zen, ready for a game?"

Yokozawa was thankful for the sudden change in topic and observed Kirishima sigh once more. "I can never win against you, so what's the point?"

"Its not about winning, but about improving your skills, using your brain to think about new strategies." Yokozawa turned his gaze to the oldest Kirishima. "Since your son is all about besting you, which obviously he cannot, I'd be happy to play a game of Shogi with you Sir."

"You've got yourself an opponent young man."

"Ganbatte, Oniichan!" Hiyo fisted her hands enthusiastically as she decided to sit next to the salesman and barrack for him over her grandfather. It brought another round of laughter which filled the apartment.

#

After about 10 minutes, the fastest game Kirishima's father had ever had, he silently glanced at the dark haired young man before him as he'd just won the game.

"Wow, that was amazing Oniichan!" Yokozawa placed his hand atop of Hiyori's head, softly grinning at her for praising his skills, the gesture not going unnoticed by the other three Kirishima's.

"Oi Takafumi, are you _sure_ its not about winning?" Kirishima joked.

"Ah, no, its just... I grew up playing Shogi with my grandfather in Aomori. It was part of his professional life for a long time as he won a variety of competitions because of it. He's retired now and just plays for fun, to keep his mind active, he says."

"Ah, Yokozawa Kazutaka!" All eyes were focused on Kirishima's father as he blurted that name aloud. "He's your grandfather right?" Yokozawa nodded his head in affirmation. "I thought I'd seen those eyes from somewhere." The elderly man pointedly stared at the quietly blinking salesman.

"Otousan?"

"Ah, years ago, when I was just starting out in Shogi with the men in the neighbourhood, I was taken to watch a tournament. Your grandfather was one of the opponents. He's got exceptional skills." Kirishima's father nodded at his own words. "Yamada-kun and he go way back, so after your grandfather won the tournament, I was able to chat with him for a few minutes. Nice man he is, and he gave me some pointers, though clearly not enough to best his grandson."

"I thought you said it wasn't about winning?" The Editor-in-Chief questioned.

"No, Yokozawa-kun said that." The salesman couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up, which brought a grin to Kirishima's lips instantly. He loved how at ease the man was now feeling around his parents, besides his mother's talk about marriage, but lucky his father had diverted away from the topic. "How about another game Yokozawa-kun?"

"Sure..."

#

It was getting quite late, Hiyo having already been tucked into bed by her grandmother an hour earlier. Yokozawa was currently placing dishes into the sink, refusing help from Kirishima's mother as they were the guests here. She had smiled sweetly at him for the comment.

"It was lovely to finally meet you Yokozawa-kun." He nodded his head, also pleased at meeting them as well. "Until next time." He gave a bow as Kirishima walked them to the genkan while he cleaned up the living room and kitchen.

"Yokozawa-kun is such a nice young man, once he got over his shyness of course. And he's got impeccable manners too."

"Are you suggesting I don't have impeccable manners?" The Editor-in-Chief appeared to pout over at his mother who did nothing but laugh as she pat him sweetly on the cheek.

"Now, now, there is no need to give me that look. We're just pleased that you have made a wonderful and dependable friend from the office."

"Well..."

"Ah, good, you're still here." All eyes turned to Yokozawa as he brought over a container and handed it to Kirishima's father. "Its some of the left over cake for the both of you to enjoy tomorrow."

"See? Impeccable."

"Eh?"

"Just my mother praising you." Yokozawa felt a little flush grace his cheeks as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Now look what you've done." She whacked her son lightly on the arm before reaching forward to squeeze the salesman's hand which surprised him greatly. "Yokozawa-kun, don't pay any attention to his devilish teasing." Yokozawa nodded his head, agreeing with his companion's mother even though he knew that was just not possible since he could easily wind him up.

"Let's have another game of Shogi back here soon." Yokozawa nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, and if you're ever interested and not busy on a Wednesday or Sunday evening, come to one of the Shogi evenings in my neighbourhood. You can get all the details from Zen when you're ready. I'm certain Yamada-kun would be thrilled to meet you as well." Yokozawa shook the elderly man's hand, genuinely touched at how nice the both of them were so early on in their interactions.

Yokozawa grinned a little as Kirishima received an affectionate hug from his mother and a heartily slap on the back and a ruffle of his shaggy hair from his father before they opened the door to leave. Yokozawa bowed to them once more, listening to the door click closed and then instantly sighed in relief, he not being able to contain it anymore.

"What's that for?" Kirishima chuckled lightly as he decided to ruffle a hand through his dark hair like he were the kid this time. "I thought this evening went extremely well, besides my mother's over active imagination of course. Sorry about that by the way."

"..."

"And besides that happening, didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about?"

"You said no such thing!" Yokozawa growled out as they made their way back into the living room, Kirishima slumping in his favourite chair while popping open another can of beer.

"Want a celebratory drink with me?" Yokozawa shook his head negatively, but didn't mind taking the can from Kirishima's hand as he took a gulp of the liquid and then handed it back to the man. "Ah, our first indirect kiss."

Yokozawa frowned, but cleared his throat as he needed to ask something serious. "Kirishima?"

"Mm?" Almond orbs glanced up at his companion who was still standing to the side of his chair looking a little apprehensive at the moment.

"Do you really think tonight went well?" Kirishima grinned instantly.

"You bet! A few more of those and you'll be part of the family in no time." The Editor-in-Chief felt his heart flutter when Yokozawa glanced away, lost in thought, but there was that adorable little smile on his lips. Kirishima cleared his throat, right hand reaching out to squeeze some of Yokozawa's fingers to get his attention. "You're looking pretty tired, perhaps you should head home and get some rest?" Of course he wanted the man to stay here, but Kirishima had to remind himself to tread lightly with the salesman as baby steps was probably all he could still handle right now.

"Ah, yeah..." Kirishima's eyebrows rose at the seemingly hesitant response.

"Let me know what your schedule is like next week, and if you're free, lets grab some lunch together...or if you are too busy, then just come around home for dinner. Hiyo and I always love having you around." Yokozawa was a little surprised he hadn't been teased about his behaviour. "What's that look for?" Kirishima questioned as Yokozawa did nothing but stare down at him.

Almond eyes suddenly widened and his breath hitched in his throat when Yokozawa suddenly took firm hold of his chin, bent down and locked lips with him!

Yokozawa could count the number of times he'd surprised the older man on the one hand and notched this up as another of those times. When Kirishima's lips parted underneath his own, Yokozawa's heart echoed within his ears as he deepened the kiss, eliciting another surprised jolt from Kirishima before slowly breaking contact, their breaths mingling and foreheads lightly touching.

"Ah...wow..." It was all Kirishima could muster as Yokozawa finally straightened, breaking all contact with him, but there was no hiding the redness on his cheeks due to his sudden straightforwardness.

"Um, thanks..."

"What are you thanking me for?" Kirishima couldn't hide his surprise or the confusion within his deep sensual voice.

"For tonight..." Yokozawa shrugged his shoulders. "For everything..." He was finding it a little hard to put what he was truly feeling at this moment into words, but perhaps he didn't need to elaborate as Kirishima ended up nodding his head, and graced him with a genuine smile. It wasn't the one he wore in the office, nor was it his teasing one. It really took Yokozawa's breath away and he was certain his cheeks were heating up even more now! "Um, see you around?"

"You can bet on it." Kirishima responded without hesitation, eyes following Yokozawa until he was out of sight as he made his way to the genkan and listened to his front door click closed. A chuckle echoed through the quiet apartment, Kirishima brushing fingers over his lips at the gesture received. "Too cute..."

#

To be continued...


	7. Glances, Grins and Gestures

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: So far this is the chapter which I dislike the most out of what I've written so far. I feel this is a bit awkward, but then maybe I was trying to tap into Yokozawa's adorable awkwardness while completing it? I definitely had trouble with this, but I must admit I did start liking it by the end though...and maybe it was because I actually got to the end of it! I really do hope this doesn't happen to me again, but with so many letters left, one can never be too sure. Maybe I bit off more then I can chew with trying to do this story?

#

 **Chapter 7: Glances, Grins and Gestures**

"Hey Yokozawa," Several pairs of eyes turned to look at the visitor within Sales, the man interrupting quiet murmurs, phone conversations and fingers clacking across keyboards. The man being called out to stood to attention, secretly thankful that the visitor was referring to him by his last name and not his first like he did after hours!

"What brings you to our floor Kirishima-san?" The casually dressed Editor-in-Chief strolled on over, leaning against Yokozawa's desk.

"I wanted to invite you to lunch, my treat of course."

"I'm a little busy right now." The salesman voiced sternly, giving the man a stern glance, but hoped he didn't come off as sounding too rude, even if it were true.

"Oh, am I interrupting the both of you?"

"Not at all Kirishima-kun." Yokozawa glanced his steely blue orbs to his boss who was grinning up at the Editor-in-Chief, they obviously on very good terms with each other.

"Mind if I steal him away Taniyama-san?" Kirishima pointed to the now glaring salesman.

"Go right ahead."

"But..."

"You came in early for me today Yokozawa, and I'm certain you haven't had a chance to eat anything right?"

"Well..."

"If that is the case, he definitely needs some food or else he'll get grumpy." Kirishima winked at the short greying man who ended up laughing aloud, gazes turning their way and some noticing the displeased look on Yokozawa's face.

"He deserves a break anyway." Yokozawa was quite happy to continue with working on the problem at hand, but instead he watched his boss wave him off, as though shooing him out of the building while heading back to his own desk muttering about wanting to eat the bento his wife and daughters had made him.

"Shall we get going then?" Kirishima grinned in victory, heading for the elevators with a quiet Yokozawa following close behind.

#

"You sure are confident that you'll get your own way."

Kirishima peered over at Yokozawa while he was slurping from his tonkotsu ramen. "Well, I do have a certain charm." He watched the salesman roll his eyes at his blatant cocky remark. "Seriously though, awhile back, before you joined Sales, I brought a major oversight to Taniyama-san's attention before it got to production and then there is the fact that Isaka-san never found out about it too. So I guess ever since then, I pretty much saved him from humiliation."

"Is that right?"

"I don't bring it up or anything, but its like he's never forgotten about it since if I ask him for anything, he does go out of his way to make sure I'm happy."

"I see..."

"Earlier, what did Taniyama-san mean by you not eating?"

"He actually woke me up this morning, dragging my ass in before sunrise to get all this documentation sorted before the meeting with Shacho this afternoon. Apparently there was some major mistakes and he called upon myself to assist him."

"Just where would Sales be without the dedicated wild bear?" Yokozawa glared at the comment. "Were you able to sort it all out?"

"We were nearly finished, but now I've been pulled away by your selfishness."

"You _are_ grumpy. Hurry and eat up would you?" Kirishima picked up some of his pork, plopping it into Yokozawa's own large ramen bowl and then did the same with half a boiled egg. "There you go, get some more meat and protein into you."

"I'm not a freaking kid you know." Yokozawa growled, but wasn't exactly going to give the food back to the grinning Editor-in-Chief as he found the pork literally melted in his mouth and the eggs were cooked just as he liked them.

"We really should bring Hiyo here one day. She'd love it."

"Are you sure she'd be able to choose from all the ramen on offer?"

"Mm, you've got a point there. Although we could get three different sorts and taste each others?"

"I guess..."

"It'd be so cute to watch the both of you sharing each others meals."

"Uh huh..." Yokozawa was not so sure about that. Maybe Hiyo would look adorable, but him, no way. "You know, I could always just look up some recipes and Hiyo and I can have a go at cooking them up ourselves. She likes trying out new recipes with me after all."

"I'm all for that, but my favourite does take about two days to get it all together, which means you'd _have_ to stay over." Almond locked with steely blue. "Are you _sure_ you want to do that?" Kirishima raised his eyebrows suggestively which received a frown from the man opposite him. Yokozawa decided it was best _not_ to respond and instead they both heartily ate their lunch specials before they went cold.

"You think you'll get off early today?" Kirishima leaned back in his chair, having polished off his lunch in record time.

"Taniyama-san has to produce what we've been working on to Shacho first. If he's satisfied with everything then I could leave on time, but if anything needs amending, then I'll stay back to do what is needed so Shacho is satisfied."

"Ah, such dedication."

"Well, I am the Team Leader and a Senior Sales Representative too, so just like Taniyama-san, I need to ensure everything runs smoothly in Sales so we are not a laughing stock through Marukawa."

Kirishima snorted. "Like that would ever happen with you there." Steely blue quietly eyed the Editor-in-Chief. "And besides, when its not during the cycle, you know if you are ever under the pump, I can assist you where possible."

"Come again?" There was a look of disbelief on Yokozawa's face as he pushed his bowl away, not a scrap of food or liquid left within it.

"Don't give me such a look. I'll have you know I've _many_ skills."

"Uh huh..."

"Just ask Taniyama-san next time if you don't believe me."

Yokozawa decided not to comment and instead gulped down his iced tea. When he found almond eyes quietly observing him after he placed down the glass, he tried not to think about the fluttering within his stomach and the slight quickening of his heart. "What are you staring at me for?"

"I was just thinking."

"Dare I ask about what?"

"Your adorably sweet gesture the other night."

"What ges..." Yokozawa halted, finally understanding what Kirishima was talking about. "Don't say shit like that in here!" The man growled out in a low voice, hoping no one could hear what the bloody man had said.

"Oh relax, no one is paying attention, and no one would know what I'm talking about either."

"That doesn't matter."

"You know, being grumpy just makes you cuter."

Steely blue glared over the table at him before darting about the place, seeing if there was anyone in here that they knew. Of course there wasn't, because Kirishima had already checked. He just loved getting a rise out of Yokozawa.

"You should think yourself lucky you got that." Yokozawa couldn't believe he just blurted that out!

"Oh believe me, I am." Yokozawa ducked his head when he received a wink from the older man, he definitely knowing a blush was forming on his cheeks which he absolutely hated.

"Come on, let me get you back to the office." Kirishima rose from his seated position and went to pay for their meal, waving away Yokozawa who was also pulling his wallet from his back pocket. "Like I said, its my treat."

"Thank you," Yokozawa responded in kind.

"I'll get payment from you another way." The cashier couldn't help but peer up at the light haired businessman at the comment, while Yokozawa's eyes had widened slightly. "Beer and dinner sounds like a pretty good payment doesn't it?"

"A-Aa..." The salesman made a hasty retreat, hating how at ease Kirishima was with _everything_. He had contemplated heading to Marukawa on his own, but as much as he hated how easily Kirishima could tease him and also get his blood boiling...there was no way he could refuse the man and waited on the pavement for him. They both walked along side one another, taking the short stroll back to the office.

"Even if you work late, come around would you?"

"Why? Isn't that a little disruptive for Hiyo?"

"Not at all."

"And what if she's asleep? I don't want to wake her up, she does have school you know."

"I guess..." The Editor-in-Chief agreed in a saddened tone of voice.

Yokozawa let out a sigh at the pitiful tone of voice from his older companion. "I'll see how it goes..." He watched Kirishima grin, thinking he'd won. They walked into the building, making their way towards the elevator, but Yokozawa tilted his head when Kirishima dropped his hand on his shoulder.

"Catch you later _Takafumi_." The salesman froze on the spot, listening to the almost seemingly evil laughter from the older man as he gave him a wave and headed for the stairs. That sneaky bastard had gotten his heart rate pumping at the sound of his deep sensual voice murmuring his name - again!

#

Though it wasn't truly late by the time Yokozawa left the office, only a couple of things needing to be done with the documents he and Taniyama-san had corrected, there was no way he'd be heading for Kirishima's place. As much as he'd love to catch up with Hiyo, even if it had only been a couple of days since he'd last seen her, he was actually quite tired.

Yokozawa kicked off his shoes, Sorata greeting him as per tradition for them, before he moved into his living room and dumped his belongings near his two seater lounge. He then made his way into the kitchen to fetch Sorata some dinner and then cracked open the meal he bought from the convenience store a block away from his apartment building. Gazing down at the meal, he truly didn't feel like it and placed it in the fridge and promptly laid down on his couch, jolting slightly when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he noticed there was a message from Kirishima and quickly responded to the man.

 _Sorry, won't be coming around tonight, I'm pretty tired._

 _Get some rest. Sweet dreams Takafumi_

The salesman was certain that there was seriously something wrong with Kirishima, pondering why on earth the man would be wanting to say such sickeningly sweet things to him for...and with a love heart at the end too!

Yokozawa rested his head on a cushion and gazed up at his ceiling, hand instantly resting on Sorata's back, his adorable pet lying curled on his stomach, purring away.

#

An alarm jolted Yokozawa awake, he not even realising he'd fallen asleep on his lounge! Peering sleepily at the time, technically he didn't have to be in the office until well after 9 considering he'd come in early and also stayed late, but that just wasn't his style. He scratched behind Sorata's ears, his boy staying with him throughout the night and carefully picked him up and carried him to his basket. He hissed his annoyance for being woken, which Yokozawa muttered an apology for and then headed for his bathroom for a long hot shower.

#

Strolling into the office, it was just after 8:30 and Yokozawa was carrying an extra bag with him. He peered down at it, wondering if he'd truly have the balls to hand it over, but before he knew what was going on, he'd automatically entered the elevator and had hit the floor for Japun.

The elevator doors opened and with heart pounding he cautiously made his way further into the department, only to look around to realise no one was there! It of course was very lucky for him as he placed the bag on Kirishima's desk and made a hasty retreat, taking the stairs to Sales.

#

Merely twenty minutes later, Kirishima was returning to the floor with his staff, they all in a meeting this morning. Some went to grab coffee while he'd declined considering he'd already had three this morning! There was a lot of work to be done today and he wanted to get home at a reasonable hour because his parents were away and Hiyo would be tired from her sports carnival that she was participating in today.

She had asked if he'd be able to come, but unfortunately he was swamped with meetings and deadlines and had apologised sincerely to his precious daughter. She had shook her head and smiled, advising him that his work was important. He hoped the next time there was some sort of carnival or festival that he and Yokozawa could attend together. She had happily nodded her head at that very thought and went to get ready for school.

Dropping the thoughts from his mind, Kirishima stood at his desk, gazing down into a paper carry bag. He pried it open and pulled a wrapped double tiered bento from inside. There was a folded note on the top and Kirishima opened it up, a massive grin on his face.

 _Thanks for the ramen._

Feeling like he were a kid again, Kirishima pulled the cloth from around the bento and then popped it open to inspect what was waiting to be devoured: Onigiri, tamagoyaki, yakiniku, tofu, cheese, salad and fruit. It all looked very mouthwatering to the Editor-in-Chief and oh so very cute was this gesture indeed.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Kirishima sent a text as his thanks: _God you're adorable._ He hoped the man was blushing as he took a seat at his desk, but before getting stuck into his work, he quickly sent another "demand" of the salesman: _You're coming around for dinner tonight._ Pocketing his phone Kirishima began clacking away on his laptop, a massive grin on his lips as every now and then his eyes would drift over towards the perfect bento made specifically for him.

#

"What took you so long?" Kirishima jerked his head up and to his left, he having just exited Marukawa to see Yokozawa looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs, an umbrella over his head as it was pouring with rain.

"Eh, were we meeting up?" Kirishima's long strides brought him closer to his dark haired companion, grinning happily over at him.

"You _ordered_ me to come to dinner, though technically I'll be the one actually cooking it." Yokozawa peered up at the man who's light hair was fast becoming damp due to the rain. "Where is your umbrella?" He questioned, stepping a bit closer to Kirishima, as he placed his large umbrella over the both of them.

"I didn't realise there was a possibility of rain today." He peered down at his watch, noticing it was nearing 6:30pm. Hiyo would be at Yuki-chan's place right now, giving him time to get home as he really didn't like leaving her on her own, even if she said she didn't mind it. "So, what's on the menu this evening?" The Editor-in-Chief tugged on Yokozawa's navy overcoat, they walking side by side down the soaked footpath towards the train station.

"I was thinking of trying something different, so we'll need to pick up some stuff from the shop."

"You got it. And I'll be paying for it too, since you'll be doing all the work." Kirishima stole a glance down at his right hand, lifting the bag up which now contained the washed bento as he handed it over to Yokozawa. "Thanks for the super delicious meal, it got me through today."

"I-Its nothing special..."

"It is to me." Kirishima proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear at the lightly blushing man before him. "You know, if you keep doing such adorable gestures, I'm going to get far too used to it and will expect it for the rest of my life." Kirishima side glanced at Yokozawa who was glancing down at the soaked footpath, nervously biting his bottom lip. "Come on you, we'll hit the store before catching the train home." Kirishima got the salesman moving, they both trying to share the umbrella, but he was certain his right shoulder and Yokozawa's left one would become drenched, but neither minded.

#

"When are you expecting Hiyo back?" Yokozawa called out to Kirishima who was just re-entering his living room, now dressed in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved white top. He'd offered Yokozawa a spare shirt, the man declining as he was not fused with his damp shirt as his overcoat took most of the water anyway, which was currently hanging up and hopefully beginning to dry. Kirishima followed the salesman with his almond gaze as Yokozawa was currently carrying a vase full of brightly coloured flowers.

"Pretty soon, she's just with one of her friends who also lives in the apartment building, just a couple floors down." Yokozawa placed the flowers near Kirishima's wife's framed photo. By the massive smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes, one would never have thought her to be gravely ill. He recalled Kirishima stating Sakura was a very strong and hard headed woman, that being what eventually attracted him to her in the end, and even if she was sick, she still wanted to live her life to the fullest.

The last time Yokozawa had been over, he noticed the yellow and white roses were shrivelling up, needing to be replaced and while he'd sent Kirishima off to the pasta aisle, he'd stood in front of the flowers, debating which would be the best to get. In the end, due to her smiling face in the photo, he'd picked the brightest bunch there was, packed with purple, yellow and orange flowers and bright green foliage. He'd made his way over to the Editor-in-Chief who was already making his way to the self service check out as they now had everything they needed. When almond looked over at him, eyes drifting to the flowers in his left hand, Kirishima had grinned.

 _Why Takafumi, you shouldn't have._ Kirishima had joked with him.

 _I didn't._ He had instantly snapped back.

 _Are they for Hiyo? Its not like its her birthday or anything though._

 _I don't need a reason to buy her a present, and no they are not for her._ Yokozawa decided to leave out the bit where he'd probably go for something a bit cuter for the youngster too.

 _Then who..._

 _Its for Sakura-san._ Yokozawa finally admitted, he zapping the flowers at his own check out and then paid for them accordingly. He knew Kirishima would not let him even pay half for the groceries and so hadn't even bothered to argue with the man. Yokozawa glanced back at Kirishima to find his lips slightly parted and those almond orbs wide in surprise. _Wh-What?_ He had asked, feeling his defences rise all of a sudden, but when the man bestowed him with his genuine smile, Yokozawa felt his heart quicken all of a sudden. He gulped down the lump that had suddenly lodged itself in his throat as Kirishima closed his eyes for a moment, head tilted in a slight bow to him.

 _Arigatou Takafumi..._

 _Ah, well..._

 _She'd love them._ Kirishima confessed, the salesman falling quiet and instead began to bag up their groceries while Kirishima zapped them through, a silly hum on his lips now.

Yokozawa drifted back to the present, rearranging the flowers and then wiped some dust from the framed photo before placing it back in its rightful spot. He closed his eyes and bowed courteously to the woman he didn't know, but was a huge part of Kirishima's life, and then headed back into the kitchen.

"Stop grinning like an idiot." He grumbled, giving the man a sideways glance as he made his way into the kitchen and invaded his personal space.

"God you're adorable."

"Save that talk for..." Steely blue eyes widened when his lips were captured in a heated kiss. Instantly his left hand scrunched into the plain black apron he was wearing, near his pounding heart, while his right was trying to push Kirishima away from him.

"S-Stop that! This is not the time for making passes at me!"

"Then by all means, please do tell me when that time comes, so I don't miss out." Kirishima winked as he leaned back against the counter, observing Yokozawa looking over the items he'd bought to make a salad to go with his hearty meal which was already cooking in the oven.

While the two men were lost in their own little world, neither heard the door open and close as Hiyori had returned. She smiled at seeing her Oniichan's shoes in the genkan and padded quietly down the hallway and into the living room, observing the both of them chatting quietly with one another. She noticed he was adorned in the black apron he'd purchased quickly after she made him wear her polka dot one, since he felt far too awkward within it, even though she thought he looked cute, just like her father had when she'd sent the photo of him wearing it.

"Oi, cut that out." Yokozawa shrugged his shoulder as Kirishima was once again invading his space and becoming far too "touchy feely" at the moment. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Ah, Takafumi is being so adorably grumpy today." Hiyo watched her father glide fingers through short wisps of black hair before moving them south to caress the man's neck. She was certain the salesman shuddered but her eyebrows rose as the blushing man turned to her father, holding up the knife in front of him.

"Stop distracting me or I may have to hurt you."

"Your embarrassment is _too_ cute to resist." She'd not heard her father laugh like that in a long time as he placed up his hands, succumbing to her Oniichan's request to leave him be, but he was also grinning like mad due to his teasing.

"Tadaima," Hiyo blurted out before she realised she was going to announce her presence and observed the salesman frown, possibly even paling for that matter. She calmly watched those hesitant steely blue orbs glance over at her and then quickly dart away, looking down at his own hands as he began chopping up tomatoes and cucumber.

"Okaeri nasai Hiyo. Takafumi wanted to surprise you with making dinner so you can rest after your sports carnival." The youngster placed her bags on the ground and made her way into the kitchen and over to her suddenly stiff Oniichan while her father moved to the fridge to get out some beer.

"Need any help?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine." Hiyo grinned up at the man, linking her arm with his as a gesture that all was right in their little world and that he shouldn't act so awkward around her.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm, go and relax with your father." Yokozawa mumbled out, heart finally returning to its usual rhythmic beat when he brushed his hand through Hiyo's unbound fluffy hair.

"Papa is _always_ relaxing."

"Are you saying I'm lazy?" Hiyo let off a surprised giggle when she was tickled by her father, he picking her up and hefting her over his shoulder as he waltzed on over to his lounge, dumping her there as she let out a surprised squeal. "Ah, Papa, stop!" Yokozawa felt his lips curve into a smile as Kirishima finally released his daughter from his tickle torture, her face flushed from her squeals of delight. "How was the carnival?"

"It was fun, but pretty tiring at the same time too. I had to run in several extra races as some of the girls in my class had pulled out and nobody else wanted to do it."

"Did Hiyo win anything?"

"What is with you and winning? You should be proud that she participated and did her very best no matter the result." Hiyo grinned at the salesman who was currently chiding her father, he having waltzed over to hand her a glass of lemonade.

"Well, the relay team I was in won first and second place in the two races we participated in, and individually, I also won some ribbons too."

"Really?" Both men voiced as they watched Hiyo place down the drink and made her way over to her sports bag, pulling some coloured ribbons from a side pocket.

"Heh, now that's my girl!" Kirishima voiced, picking up his phone from the coffee table. "Hold them up and let me take a picture of you and your victories."

"Papa..." The youngster sighed at his silly doting self, but indulged the man as she gave him a closed eyed smile while holding up two blue ribbons, two red ribbons and three green ones.

"Now to send that to everyone so I can gloat at how awesome my little girl is." The 10 year old blushed in embarrassment as her father was busy clacking away on his phone. Her big brown eyes lifted when a large hand dropped onto her head, fingers gliding through her hair once more as Yokozawa was softly smiling down at her.

"Omedetto," She beamed him a smile before turning her gaze to her father.

"Mou, why can't Papa act more like Oniichan?"

"Eh?" Yokozawa had been surprised by the comment.

Kirishima waved his hand, pulling a face just as he finished sending the image and a short text to his brother and sister as he turned his almond gaze to look over at his pouting daughter. "He's only acting cool, but in all honestly, Takafumi really wants to hug you just like me!" Kirishima practically leapt over his coffee table, wrapping his girl within a strong embrace as she let off an adorable squeal once more at being hugged so tightly and twirled around.

"Papa, stop!" Hiyo flushed as she was finally let go, her eyes glancing over at her far too quiet Oniichan, but her eyes suddenly widened as a little blush was on the man's cheeks. "Eh, was Papa right Oniichan?"

"Ah...no..." Even she couldn't help grinning like her father and let off a giggle as that denial had not been very convincing at all. "Oniichan really is cute!" The youngster gushed, which earned a laugh from her father and a pinch to the cheek by the frowning Yokozawa.

"I don't like that you are sounding like your father."

"Nothing wrong with that." Kirishima grinned while placing his arm around the salesman. "You're just going to have to get used to it."

"C-Cut that out." Yokozawa gritted through clenched teeth, lightly pushing the Editor-in-Chief away from him, the man pouting suddenly like a child. He quickly cleared his throat, turning his attention to the 10 year old quietly watching the both of them.

"I've something for you." Hiyo titled her head, as Yokozawa made his way back into the kitchen, a bag now in hand as he quietly gave it to her, she peering inside before pulling out a box of coloured macaroons.

"These are so cute!" Hiyo gushed, she turning her eyes to look up at the man, giving him a massive smile. "Arigatou Oniichan!" An adorable giggle escaped her lips as she cradled the goods carefully to her chest and was pleased when he bestowed her with a little grin of his own once more. It really was adorable, just like her father always proclaimed if she were in ear shot to hear it.

"Next time when you are with your friends, you can share them together." Yokozawa tilted his head when Hiyo shook her head negatively, disagreeing with his request to share the macaroons with her school friends.

"This is to share with Papa and Oniichan."

"I-If that is what you want." The salesman watched her nod enthusiastically before making her way over to her father to show him the sweets.

"Hiyo sure is lucky." Kirishima ruffled his daughter's hair. "Shall we sneak one in before dinner?"

"Well..."

"Absolutely not!" Yokozawa butted in, hands on hips as he stared over at the two Kirishima's. "Eating them now will just spoil your dinner."

"Ah, your _Mama_ has spoken."

"Stop saying such weird things!" Yokozawa felt a flush against his cheeks once more as he snapped at the man, observing Hiyo blinking quietly up at him, he unsure if she was grossed out by what her father said or even possibly upset at him for being so snappy this evening.

"Takafumi is a bit cranky tonight, I'm certain its because he didn't get enough sleep and hasn't eaten enough today, so lets be good and save them for later." Kirishima softly voiced, his daughter nodding her head in affirmation as she placed them down on the coffee table, admiring them from her seated position next to him. "Ah, my girl is so darn lucky, I wish I got a present from Takafumi too." The Editor-in-Chief whined, which earned another giggle from his daughter.

"I'm cooking dinner _and_ I bought you your favourite brand of beer, so quit with your whining." Both men turned to gaze over at Hiyo who had begun laughing aloud, not being able to suppress it any longer, her eyes sparkling at the banter occurring between the two of them.

"Heh, its been a long time since I heard Hiyo laugh so freely like this."

"I was thinking the same thing about you earlier as well." Hiyo confessed, both of them turning their gazes to Yokozawa.

"Wh-What is it?" Yokozawa voiced in slight hesitation.

"Its got to be Oniichan, ne Papa?"

"Huh?"

"Yep!"

"What are the two of you talking about?" Yokozawa questioned as he began bringing everything to the dining table.

"We're talking about you Oniichan! We can be like this, because of you, silly." Hiyo helped her father to his feet and they all sat down, gazing hungrily at what was on offer before them.

"I still don't..."

"Does being with Takafumi make Hiyo really happy?" Kirishima interrupted Yokozawa, almond eyes gazing at his precious girl.

"Yes!" She voiced without wavering, a massive smile on her face, taking notice of a little pink blush gracing her Oniichan's cheeks.

"Yeah, me too..." Her big brown eyes glanced up and over at her father, before turning them to look over at her Oniichan. It was like they were lost in their own little staring contest as Hiyo watched a soft sensual smile break across her father's handsome face as he continued to eye Yokozawa. And it was the salesman who broke eye contact first, seemingly embarrassed as he ducked his head, trying to hide the darkening blush on his cheeks. "Hiyo and I sure are very lucky."

"Mm!" The youngster agreed. "I hope Oniichan is happy with Papa and I too!" Both Kirishima's felt a little awestruck when steely blue eyes finally rose to look over at them...and then suddenly...a tiny little grin touched Yokozawa's lips, the man giving them a small nod of the head which in turn brought a massive smile to Hiyo's face and possibly an even bigger one to her fathers!

Hiyo felt so giddy right now as she waited patiently as her father began filling her plate with the pasta bake and the salad. "I can't wait to try another of Oniichan's masterpieces!"

"I'm not very confident in how it tastes. Cooking something which is Italian inspired is very new to me." Yokozawa voiced as he waited with great anticipation for both Kirishima's to take a bite.

"This is amazing!" Kirishima proclaimed as he dug into the meal with gusto, his young daughter nodding her head as she did the same, they both noticing Yokozawa let out a tiny sigh of relief at their positive reviews of his cooking.

"Please stay with us forever Oniichan!" Hiyo gushed, her big brown eyes noticing the man pause in taking a mouthful at her honest request, he once more rendered speechless at such a confession. She turned her gaze towards her father as he placed his hand atop her head.

"Don't worry Hiyo, we'll get a response from Takafumi one day, but for now, lets all enjoy dinner together." Kirishima grinned as his girl agreed and they all got stuck into the pasta bake and salad as Hiyo began to chat about her sports carnival.

#

To be continued...


	8. Hiyori and Happiness

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Alright, this chapter is going to be done from Hiyori's point of view, so please bear with me as I try and delve into the adorable mind of the 10 year old. I'm fairly certain I've made her quite mature, but also hope I kept some cuteness in there too. I hope this chapter is enjoyed as Hiyo-chan views herself, her father and of course her adorable Oniichan and what they mean to her.

#

 **Chapter 8: Hiyori and Happiness**

Ever since I could remember, I'd always been told I was a very smart girl. Papa always said that I was able to pick up on things that others my age couldn't and that I didn't have a judgemental bone in my body. Truthfully, I really didn't understand what he meant by that, but he'd just ruffle my hair, telling me I've still got a lot to learn, and a lot more growing up to do, but I didn't mind, because I knew no matter what, Papa and I would always be together.

For a long time it had just been the two of us, I believing I'd grown up quite fast over the years because I was pretty much taking care of the two of us. Papa was quite hopeless when it came to household chores like cooking and cleaning, especially cooking. I learned quickly in order to take care of us so we didn't have to constantly rely on Ojiichan and Obaachan.

As much as I complain about him being a silly doting Papa, I'm in fact very thankful and proud that I am Papa's daughter. He's a very hard worker and always tries his best to come to any school related activities I have, wanting desperately to make sure that I knew I was his most precious girl. There were times he felt bad that he couldn't attend, due to work commitments, but that was just the way it was for us, being a family of two. Papa had already been through so much, with having lost Mama when I was a baby, so I always wish to be the best daughter he can possibly have and would never complain about anything, even if at times I did feel lonely.

There would be times when I'd be preparing dinner and Papa would be sitting in his favourite chair, supposedly reading the newspaper, but several times I stood by the couch, calling out to him that dinner was ready, though he never heard me. He'd be staring off into the distance at a place only he knew about, lips in a thin line.

The first time I'd seen such a look on his face, I was probably about 6 years old and I just didn't know what to do for him. He'd been standing out on the balcony, leaning heavily against the railing, I at the opened door and all I could think to do at the time was rush over and hug him around the legs. He'd been jolted from whatever he'd been thinking about and gazed down at me, asking what was wrong. I couldn't put into words anything of what I was feeling and instead just held on tighter, hoping I could remove such a look from his face. Papa had picked me up, gracing me with his infectious smile, the frown all but gone as all I could stutter that evening was that I was hungry.

It had been four years since I'd seen that expression for the first time and finally I began to understand what that look meant. Papa...was lonely. At first I thought perhaps I wasn't spending enough time with him, I having blurted that out and he'd chuckled at me, cuddling me close as we had sat down on the couch together.

 _Papa feels lonely sometimes, but its nothing that Hiyo-chan has done. Papa is always happy being together with you, but sometimes I need an adult to comfort me._

 _Papa needs an adult hug?_ He'd grinned at my words.

 _Something like that._

Of course I didn't fully understand his words, but not long after I turned 10, Papa's lonely expression was slowly disappearing and instead he'd be sitting in his chair, with a little goofy grin on his face. I had begun to wonder what the change was and one evening, a few months ago, I was bringing dinner to the dining table where Papa sat and he had quite a serious expression on his face.

 _Hiyo, Papa has met someone he might end up liking more then friends._ My eyes had grown wide at his comment that night. It had been Papa and I for such a long time...and now he was telling me he'd met someone who was possibly becoming special to him. I didn't know what to say and sat at the table, eyes lowered as I gazed down at my hands scrunched in my lap. Its not that I thought Papa was leaving me behind, it was just...strange hearing that he'd met someone since I was fairly certain he'd not been seeing anyone serious since Mama had passed away.

 _Will Hiyo tell me what she is thinking?_ Papa had questioned me quietly that evening.

 _Is this person becoming special to Papa?_

 _Well...its still early days yet._

 _I-I don't want Papa to get hurt!_ After all, he was very important to me. He'd leaned over the table, cupping my cheek with one of his big hands as he gave me a smile.

 _I'm tough...and no matter what, Hiyo will always be on my side, ne?_

 _Hai!_

 _I promise I'll be cautious, to ensure that this person is right for me. And if I believe in my heart this to be the case, I'd like to bring that person home, so you can meet them. Would that be okay?_ I'd nodded my head, the conversation ceasing as I began serving dinner as Papa asked how my day at school was, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but constantly think about who this person was that had begun to steal Papa's heart.

And then, without any warning, the day had come that I would be meeting this person. I was nearly finished cooking dinner, curry on the menu for the evening when I'd heard the door open, Papa calling out to me. I'd rushed to greet him, only to stop and stand there, questioning him on the fact we now had a guest as before my eyes stood a very handsome man, younger then Papa, with dark hair and piercing steely blue eyes. As Papa told me that he was still in his 20's I wasn't to call him Uncle and so had opted for _Oniichan_ instead. I noticed it had surprised him, but he soon awkwardly presented me with some green tea flavoured desserts which were one of my favourites.

This Oniichan wasn't quite sure how to interact with me, never having known that Papa had a child, but after awhile, he'd warmed up in the end, conversing with me freely and I enjoyed talking to him as well. He liked my curry and had offered to assist next time and would even show me some of his recipes he got from his own family as well. Papa was terrible in the kitchen so when Oniichan had said that, I became super excited at the thought of having someone to cook with now.

That night, while lying in bed, I pondered over what Papa had voiced to me awhile ago, he wanting to introduce me to the person that was becoming special to him. I didn't bother saying anything, not sure if this was the person he wanted me to meet, but as days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months, Papa never brought anyone else home except for Oniichan. So after careful thinking, I was fairly certain now that Oniichan was indeed the person Papa wanted me to meet.

I'd furrowed my eyebrows, unsure what to do because there was no mistaking the fact that Oniichan...was a man. Papa was also a man, but Oniichan was becoming special to him and as much as Papa and my Ojiichan and Obaachan said I was a very smart girl, this was something I didn't understand at all! And although he had never officially come out and confirmed that Oniichan was indeed the person he'd been talking about when he first told me he'd met someone, but what else was I to think when Oniichan had been the only person I was introduced to?

One evening, while Papa was working back late I'd secretly looked up some information, trying to make sense of what I was seeing unfold before me. And as I read over some things, my eyes growing wide, I began to feel everything that was expected: surprise, shock, confusion and much more. I'd closed the laptop down, not wanting to read anymore as I just couldn't take it all in and then suddenly, the doorbell rang announcing there was a visitor, distracting me from such thoughts. I called out to who it was, since I was by myself and my eyes widened as it turned out to be Oniichan on the other end!

 _Y-You're father is caught up at work so I've come to keep you company._ I already knew Papa wasn't going to be home until quite late that evening, but to think Oniichan had run all this way from the subway station.

 _Is Oniichan worried about me?_ I had watched him nod his head as he hunched over, trying to catch his breath. _I'm fine on my own, I've done it before._

 _H-He doesn't like leaving you on your own though._ Papa had never said such things to me, probably not wanting to worry me and also to remain as the dependable adult he was...well...most of the time he was an adult. I had smiled up at the man, he having removed his shoes and then we headed into the living room and then into the kitchen.

 _Papa just needs to concentrate on working hard and I'll wait patiently for him to come home._ I had lifted my eyes when Oniichan had dropped his hand atop my head, a tiny little smile on his lips which made my heart flutter.

 _Hiyo is such a good girl._ A silly blush had graced my cheeks, all my feelings of surprise, shock and confusion about what I'd been previously reading up on was suddenly gone. _Ah, I brought something for the three of us to enjoy later._ The bag that Oniichan presented to me had a lovely selection of tasty desserts inside.

 _Arigatou Oniichan!_ I'd carefully placed them in the fridge before watching as he removed his suit jacket and began rolling up his sleeves, tucking his tie into the pocket on his pressed white shirt. No matter what I'd been reading, being with Oniichan like this, it was something I enjoyed a lot.

 _Can I help?_ I'd grinned up at him, rushing over to present him with my polka dot apron which I was still too small to wear and watched him pale at the thought of wearing such a feminine and frilly apron which Papa had bought me. I didn't want him to ruin his clothes, and in the end, with great hesitation, Oniichan had adorned the apron with a frown on his face. _I-I'm buying one to keep here for next time._ He'd confessed before concentrating on peeling potatoes. It was the first time I thought of him being cute and without even thinking, I'd taken a photo and sent it to Papa, telling him to work hard because Oniichan and I were cooking nikujaga. Little did I know that Papa would send that photo around the office, boasting about it, and cause Oniichan much grief.

"Hiyo?"

"Eh?" I glanced up, having been lost within my own thoughts as I turned my brown eyes to gaze over at Papa who'd called out to me, his head tilted as he leaned against the wall looking at me.

"Is everything alright? The vase is overflowing." I glanced down to where he was pointing and hadn't realised that I'd lost myself in past thoughts while refilling the vase which had been housing the bright flowers that Oniichan had bought for Mama. I quickly turned off the tap, hoping I hadn't wasted too much water and then placed the flowers back into the vase and carried them over to their rightful resting place next to Mama's picture. It had been such a sweet gesture from Oniichan.

"Ne Hiyo, did I ever tell you why I fell in love with your Mama?"

"No," Papa was beginning to tell me a lot more about her, since I was too young to recall what she was like. It so happened to be Oniichan who chided Papa for not telling me stories about her. I couldn't hear the entire conversation, but Oniichan had told him to stop worrying about his own feelings in regards to his wife as it was far more important for me to know about my mother and the strength and love she had to bring me into this world.

That night I'd listened with a smile on my face, sitting close to Oniichan, as Papa reeled off how he and Mama had met and how they had always been at odds with one another. I'd laughed a lot that night, listening to his mishaps, as Obaachan had to come and save the day as he fumbled his way through everything, but after quite some time, Papa finally got the hang of raising me and working full time. As I sat listening to him, even though I always think him to be a silly doting Papa, it was one of the times I truly thought Papa was very awesome and brave having gone through all that and still came out smiling in the end. He was so very strong, something I wanted to strive for as I continued to grow every year.

And then Oniichan said something that completely surprised us! _Next time, if its alright with the both of you, I'd like to visit Sakura-san's grave with you, to pay my respects to her._ We'd been lost for words, our surprised gazes locking onto Oniichan that night. He became uncomfortable at his request. _I-If its inconvenient..._ Oniichan had faulted in his words as Papa and I had taken a hold of one of his hands each.

 _We'd like that very much._ The both of us had voiced at the same time. Ah, like father, like daughter is what I had thought at that moment. And once again there was a cute little blush on Oniichan's cheeks, and a tiny smile which made my heart flutter again.

After Papa had said he'd told enough tales for one evening, we'd sat down to watch a movie, Oniichan and I realising it was a movie version of a drama series we'd been watching together. Papa had pouted like a child, whining that Oniichan and I were spending _too_ much time together! I thought him to be rather childish then and in the end I had giggled as Oniichan had bopped him on the head, telling him not to be so childish and then went off to get us some drinks and snacks, completely ignoring Papa's pouting face!

"It wasn't even her looks that attracted me at first." I was knocked from my thoughts once again as Papa was telling me about Mama. "Your Mama was stubborn, strong willed and very hard headed."

"Like Oniichan?" I'd blurted that out before I could stop myself. Carefully I turned my gaze over my shoulder to see that Papa was ruffling a hand through his messy hair, a goofy grin on his face.

"Ah, yeah... Now that you mention it, Takafumi has all those qualities too." That silly grin was just like the other night, when Papa had admitted that he was happy with Oniichan being with us. And it dawned on me... Was Papa possibly falling in love with Oniichan?

"Papa likes Oniichan a lot, ne?" I watched that smile drop in an instant as he heard my sudden forward question. I gulped when he took hold of my hand, drawing me towards the couch and we sat down, a very serious expression on his face.

"I do." I drifted my eyes to gaze out the glass windows and sliding door, looking up into the overcast sky which was quickly changing colour, the sun setting a lot faster as winter was drawing closer. Papa's confession was now set in stone, he confirming that he liked Oniichan and this 'like' I knew was not as work colleagues or friends. Oniichan _is_ Papa's special person. I darted my brown eyes back to Papa when his large hand cupped my cheek. "Will Hiyo tell me what she's thinking right now?" I absently chewed on my bottom lip, something I was sure I'd picked up from Oniichan as he did the same when he became shy and quiet, unsure how to respond to things.

"Can I have time to think about it on my own before coming to Papa?" I think he was surprised at my request and could do nothing but agree to it.

"If you've anything you wish to ask, just let me know alright?"

"Alright..."

"Does Hiyo want to do it without Takafumi coming around? I can make myself too busy for him to see us if that would make you comfortable, to give you time to think everything over?" I gazed up at Papa, knowing that was definitely not something he truly wanted to do. Oniichan was making him happy, and I didn't want to see that lonely expression on his face anymore.

"I'm happy that Papa wants to give me such a choice, but no matter what, I still like Oniichan coming over, so lets be as normal as possible so as not to worry him." Even though I needed time to process it all in my head and heart, I didn't want to be rude to Oniichan. I already didn't like it when he was too busy to respond to my messages and if he was unable to come around, so if that became less and less as the days went on while I thought about what Papa had said to me, I knew it would make me sad, because Oniichan was someone I liked.

"If that is what Hiyo wants." I nodded my head before making my way to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for us.

"Is Papa alright with having curry tonight?" I'd let out an unexpected squeal, not prepared for the fact that Papa had followed me into the kitchen and had "attacked me" with one of his bear hugs.

"Arigatou..." I wanted to look up at him, to try and understand what that thank you meant, but instead, Papa's hug grew tighter. Was he worried about how I was feeling about the two of them? "Hiyo is my precious daughter and I never want to keep secrets from her." He softly voiced into my hair, and those very truthful and heartfelt words made tears well up within my eyes! It had been such a long time since I had felt like I was going to cry, but at such emotion coming from Papa, it took everything I had not to! He was the strongest man I knew, but as he held me tight, perhaps Papa had been quite scared in telling me the truth in regards to his growing feelings towards Oniichan. Adult life must truly be complicated. "Will Hiyo do me a favour?" Papa finally composed himself as he let go, allowing me to look up into his lightly smiling face while his fingers brushed through my hair.

"What is it?"

"Can you keep what we've discussed a secret from Takafumi?"

"You want to lie to Oniichan?" I watched him cringe at my words.

"Its not that we are lying...more like postponing advising him that you now know how I feel about him." I tilted my head at his reasoning.

"That Oniichan is Papa's special person? The one he wants to be with no matter what?" There it was, my words out in the open for him to think long and hard over, but instead of hesitating a little bit, Papa nodded his head agreeing with me. Did this mean that Papa and Oniichan were now an item? Like how I heard some of the high school girls giggle away about. Would that mean that Papa wanted to hold Oniichan's hand and kiss and cuddle with him too? This also being discussed by the same high school girls. Should I ask him about it? Or would that be too embarrassing?

"Just like how your Mama was to me, will always be to me, I feel that way about Takafumi."

"So, does this mean Papa is gay?" I watched his eyes widen and his lips part in surprise at my question, probably never realising I knew such a word. There was a lot on the internet after all, and there was still a lot more to look up and read further, not only there but in books and manga, and also what was on TV these days as well. However, at this moment I was just trying to take in the basics of what 'gay' was, and was not yet brave enough to "dig deeper" however, by the look on Papa's face, perhaps I'd found out just a little too quickly for his liking.

"Well, no..." Now I was confused. If Papa was serious about being with Oniichan, then wouldn't he want to do all the same things that those girls talked about doing with their boyfriends? "I don't consider myself as such, as Takafumi is the only man I've ever liked...and I'm certain will be the only man I will ever like in that way, so I'm definitely not gay."

"What about Oniichan then?"

"I've never really come out and asked him."

"Does Oniichan like Papa the way he likes him?"

" _That_ is definitely a loaded question."

"What do you mean?"

"I met Takafumi around the time he'd just gotten his heart broken, so I'm not sure if he's truly had a great deal of time to comprehend everything."

"Papa, did you just force yourself onto Oniichan?"

"What?!"

"You can't just bombard Oniichan with your feelings until he sorts his own out in regards to the previous person he liked. If you keep harassing him without giving him time, won't he end up running away?"

"O-Oh..." I furrowed my eyebrows, certain I heard Papa mutter something along the lines of 'is that what you meant' but soon forgot about it as he ruffled a hand through my hair, tangling it into all sorts of directions.

"I promised him I'd be patient. Just like how I'll be patient with Hiyo so she can think about how she feels too." In fact, what Papa didn't realise, is that I'd been thinking about certain things ever since he introduced me to Oniichan, but I still didn't have the courage to blurt anything out.

#

It had been an entire week since Papa and I talked about his feelings for Oniichan and I was thankful he never pressed me on the matter. Even if I was a 'bright girl' it was still a lot to take in.

It was Friday evening and Papa had sent me a message to say that Oniichan was coming around for dinner tonight. And as much as I hated how I was feeling, I knew I was quite nervous. We'd been sending each other texts during the week, but now that he was going to be right in front of me, I wasn't sure how I was going to act in front of him. Could I remain normal and not alert Oniichan to what Papa and I had spoken about?

"Hiyo?" I let out a squeak, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as I darted my eyes towards the entranceway of the living room and kitchen.

"O-Oniichan!" I watched him tilt his head.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I shook my head, quickly dashing over to cover up my nervousness and gave him a beaming smile, hoping this would work.

"Okaeri nasai."

"Tadaima," And there was that little smile that suited Oniichan so well as he gave one of my hands a light squeeze. "I hope you don't mind, I bought this guy to spend the weekend with you. I'm certain he's missed you a lot." Oniichan placed Sorata's cage on the floorboards and popped the door open, his adorable pet slinking out and giving off a very adorable meow as he looked up at me.

"Hi Sora-chan!" I scratched behind his ears, listening to him purr before he wound his way around my legs and then trotted off, jumping onto the couch, curling into a ball and making himself very much at home. "I don't mind at all!" I gushed happily as Sora-chan was so cute and I truly wished that he were my pet too.

"I also have these for us." I gazed into the bag from the bakery store near the subway station we used and saw three lemon cheesecakes.

"They look delicious."

"The woman behind the counter recommended them to me."

"She was just flirting with you." I arched an eyebrow as Papa finally made himself known, and looked quite exhausted for that matter to. He must have had a tough day in the office.

"Don't say such stupid things. We were just talking." I glanced between the both of them and just from looking at Papa, a sour expression on his face, he seemed to be in a bad mood. "I was telling her how Hiyo and I like trying different desserts and also having a go at making them ourselves." Oniichan explained to me as he moved further into the living room, placing his bag, overcoat and suit jacket on the couch, though making sure they didn't hit Sora-chan who was happily napping away already.

"And that is when you finally scared her off, she believing you were talking about your daughter." Papa instantly replied, and that is when I took notice of the frown on Oniichan's lips.

"Stop saying such stupid things." He'd repeated once more.

"And what's so stupid about the thought of Hiyo being your daughter? She's a very good girl after all." My eyebrows rose once more at listening to the two of them, Papa sounding just like a child.

"I never..." Oniichan suddenly looked really mad as it appeared he couldn't finish what he wanted to say, his eyes darting over to glance at me. It looked to me that Papa and Oniichan were fighting. I was surprised that they could, like they were an old married couple which were having a "lovers quarrel" which is how Yuki-chan described her mother and father when they fought sometimes. And while Papa appeared to be continuing this argument, Oniichan didn't seem to want to fight in front of me...or possibly at all for that matter. "Perhaps it would be best if I head home."

"You do that then."

"Papa!" I admonished my supposedly adult father and rushed over to Oniichan before he could pick up his things as I took hold of his hands once more.

"I wanted to try cooking a pasta dish, will Oniichan help me?" I was hoping I could defuse this sudden tension between them. After several agonising seconds I noticed Oniichan's shoulders ease slightly, his gaze softening as he turned to look down at me.

"What were you thinking of making?"

"I was thinking maybe a vegetable lasagne."

"You've got everything you need for it?"

"I picked up some fresh pasta sheets from the convenience store around the corner and I thought we could use the eggplant, zucchini, sweet potato and pumpkin in it which we've already got in the fridge. What does Oniichan think?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"A-And if it all goes bad, lets have takeaway instead." I listened to Oniichan give off a tiny laugh, his hand brushing through my ponytail.

"We'll make it work...and it'll be delicious." I grinned up at him as he made his way into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and then began washing his hands. I took a quick glance at Papa, finally deciding to make my way over to him as he was currently hiding his grumpy face in the newspaper and placed my hand against his knee to grab his attention.

"I don't know what happened, but please make up with Oniichan soon." I watched him let out a sigh. "If Papa and Oniichan aren't happy, then I'm not happy." He cupped my cheek, dropping the paper as he stood up, hand going through his messy hair as he was about to make his way into the kitchen, but he needn't bother as Oniichan was walking back over.

"Sorry," I was sitting on the couch, looking up at the two of them. Oniichan had a hand behind his head, scratching at the back of his neck, much like Papa was doing. This was a sign that the both of them were nervous and it made me think that perhaps this was their first ever fight, and maybe they both thought that neither one of them would forgive the other for whatever had happened.

"Me too," I grinned as Papa finally returned to being his adult self.

I clapped my hands together, jolting both of them from their staring competition and probably surprising Sora-chan a little too. "See what can happen if you both become brave and apologise to one another?" I received a pinch to the cheek from Papa, he telling me I was being a little _too_ cheeky, but his lips had turned into a smile and Oniichan had a tiny one as well. I was sure that everything was going to be alright between them. "Let's get cooking Oniichan!" He nodded his head and I skipped back into the kitchen, getting everything from the fridge so we could begin.

#

"Dinner was fantastic." I grinned at Papa's praise at mine and Oniichan's cooking once more. While Oniichan and I had been cleaning up, Papa had gone to shower, returning in his usual black slacks and long sleeved white shirt. They were his favourite to lounge in. He always liked having a shower when he returned from the office, it making him feel nice and refreshed, clearing his head of his hectic day, he would tell me.

I brought our dessert over to the coffee table, but had forgotten napkins and went to grab them, telling Oniichan not to bother as he was already settled on the couch and so I said I'd grab them for us since he looked pretty exhausted from a long day at the office too.

Though I pretended to busy myself with "trying" to find where I last placed the napkins, secretly I was taking a bit longer so Papa and Oniichan could have a moment together. I took a quick peek around the counter, observing Papa lean forward, his hand going out to Oniichan's as he gave his right one a light squeeze. I wasn't really good at reading lips at all, but I did make out that Papa apologised once again for his behaviour. It seemed to work as Oniichan gave him a slight nod of the head, and Papa seemed satisfied with that as he slouched back in his chair, flipping through the newspaper to see what was on TV this evening.

Even though I was young, I was not silly and would never miss the gestures or glances that either man had bestowed on the other. While Papa was quite open at gazing and grinning over at Oniichan, I now knowing he was definitely falling in love with him, like how I read about in books and watched on TV, but secretly I began to ponder if Oniichan too was feeling the same way.

Oniichan was far too shy to blatantly say anything, for now it seemed, and he was also not as forward and bold like Papa to wistfully stare at him, and instead would steal a glance every now and then, when Papa was not paying attention, like he had just seconds ago. Oniichan truly was cute with all his little hidden gestures, blushes and smiles, they revealing to me that he honestly did feel something for Papa even if he wasn't truly aware of it himself. I wonder how long it would take for him to say something?

As I made my way back over, grinning from ear to ear when Oniichan picked up Sorata, placing him into his lap, and then pat the spare spot beside him, encouraging me to sit next to him, I practically bounced over, taking my spot beside Oniichan. No matter what Papa and I talked about a week ago, and no matter my nervousness in the beginning, in the end it had faded away. I knew right at this moment that the three of us together, four if I counted Sora-chan, made me so very happy indeed.

Staring over at my Papa and my Oniichan, they had given me the courage without even realising it. "Papa?"

"Mm?" He'd placed the newspaper away and had just taken a spoonful of the lemon cheesecake, peering over his spoon at me.

"I've come to a decision." I watched him sit up straight, definitely knowing this was to do with what we spoke of days ago.

"You don't want to tell me first before..." Papa's almond eyes darted to Oniichan before returning to me. I noticed Oniichan glancing between us, not in the least bit sure what we were talking about as I shook my head.

"I want him to hear it." I watched Papa gulp down the lump in his throat, probably feeling anxious as he awaited my response. "I know there is still much for me to learn, like you always say there is, but what I feel right now, in my head and in my heart, Papa doesn't need to worry. I'm okay with everything we spoke about."

"Hiyo..." Papa was literally lost for words.

"What's going on?" Oniichan interrupted us, confusion evident within his deep voice.

"I now understand how Papa feels, because he's important to you and you allowed me time to realise all of this and also understand what that means. And you know what, he's very important to me as well." I watched Papa nod his head.

"What are the two of you talking about?"

"You!" I grinned up at Oniichan, watching a little flush break across his cheeks at this sudden news. "I've decided that no matter what, everything will be fine, as long as Oniichan is with us." I tilted my head, grinning from ear to ear at the two men before me. My heart fluttered happily being with them and I never wanted that to change...ever.

"Hiyo..." I turned my gaze to Oniichan who was looking surprised down at me, unsure what to say or possibly even think as he bit cutely on his bottom lip, not knowing where this sudden talk was coming from. In the end I took hold of the man's hand and gave it a light squeeze coming to another realisation right then and there.

"Papa, I've also decided something else too." I watched both men tilt their heads as all their attention was on me. "Lets take Oniichan with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Now I'm truly confused. Take me where?"

"Papa and I are travelling to Iga, to spend the long weekend with our family." I watched recognition flash across his face, he remembering what Obaachan had talked about when he'd met them.

"That will be exciting for you, you'll get to see Haruka-chan for the first time, and you'll be able to spend time with everyone else as well." I nodded my head and took a deep breath, finally blurting out my question in one go before I lost my courage.

"Oniichan must come to Iga with us."

"Eh?" He was definitely surprised.

I turned to face him properly, hands lightly fisted on my knees as I had kneeled on the couch a little formerly before him. "I'd like it very much if Oniichan would come with Papa and I."

"But..."

"Please?" I once again took hold of one of his hands, knowing a battle was definitely raging within his head, his steely blue eyes darting over to Papa who was grinning and nodding his head encouragingly at him to come along.

"Its just for the weekend, but you can have your phone on in case there is some drama happening in Sales over the couple of days we'll be away and you can assist over the phone."

"Well..."

"We'll have lots of fun together, like how you and Papa went away and had lots of fun without me." I know it was probably a little unfair to mention the time they went away without me, but after several long moments I watched Oniichan's shoulders sag a little. Was I perhaps slowly winning over him?

"I'm sure Taniyama-san will have no problem with you taking a weekend off. And I'm more then happy to ask him for you if you like?" I assumed Papa was probably talking about Oniichan's boss.

"I don't need your help with stuff like that." Ah, was Oniichan a little bit grumpy, because the two of us were now ganging up on him, trying desperately to convince him to come to Iga?

"So will Oniichan come with us? I'd very much like it if we could all go on a trip together." I'm not sure, but I think I was pouting up at him and observed him let out a sigh. Was it a sigh of defeat?

"I-If Hiyo wants me to go, and I'm not a bother to either of you, then I cannot disappoint her and will have to come along." I gave him an ecstatic hug, my big grin projected at Papa over Oniichan's shoulder as I gave him the peace sign while Papa gave me a thumbs up and a wide smile.

I'd won.

#

To be continued...


	9. Item and Iga

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: I take it back, I think this chapter was harder then G! And I say that because I really didn't know what to do for this chapter at all! So after some serious thinking I figured this was probably a perfect opportunity to send the trio on a road trip so I could toss Yokozawa at the rest of the 'Kirishima' family. And because I frequently listen to and watch a certain j-pop band, have been doing so for quite some time now, I had to interject a little of myself into the adorable Hiyo...sorry...just pre-warning you. It doesn't last that long, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. I've been insanely busy, so unfortunately this may be the end of my weekly updates, which is so disappointing. I'll try my best, but no promises. Anyway, as per my usual warnings, everything is made up, so hopefully this long chapter isn't so bad and someone may enjoy it?

#

 **Chapter 9: Item and Iga**

"Hiyo, have you got everything?" Kirishima called out to his daughter as he was waiting in the living room, dressed in black cargo pants, a white undershirt and an open button down brown shirt over the top. "Its best we start heading off, we've a five hour drive ahead of us, if all goes smoothly in regards to traffic that is."

"Coming!" The youngster called from her bedroom.

Almond eyes gazed to the overly quiet salesman who was just removing the black apron from around his jeans and black top ensemble. The man had arrived just before sunrise, awakening him from slumber as Yokozawa muttered he was here to make not only breakfast, but lunch for them as well, stating it would be cheaper to have a packed lunch then buying on the road.

When the salesman had caved to his daughter's request to come to Iga with them, Kirishima had pondered on whether to take the train or fly to Kyoto and then take the train or hire a car from there, but after a short discussion with Hiyori, they both opted for travelling in their car instead. They would be able to spend those five hours just with Yokozawa, both of them equally excited about this concept.

Plus, even better, is that all three would be staying in the same apartment as well! Kirishima had lined it up with a friend of his that rented out his apartment on occasions since he was away a lot on business, and he had scored the apartment for the two days, and all at a great price too. It didn't have a view or anything, not like the resort that Yokozawa had paid for when they went to Mt Fuji, but it was nice and private and all theirs for the time they would be in Iga, so in Kirishima's mind, there was nothing to complain about.

"Is Takano looking after Sorata?"

"Yes, not that Sorata minds, since he likes Masamune." Yokozawa carefully eyed Kirishima, to see whether his companion still hated how he called his best friend by his first name. He was a little surprised that there was no reaction from the Editor-in-Chief.

"Sora-chan better not like him more then me." Yokozawa rolled his eyes, completely dumbfounded at the comment.

"You do realise you are talking about a cat right? Its not like we can ask him."

"Hm,"

"Just buy him a new toy, or his favourite tuna, and he'll be putty in your hands."

"What do I get you to make you putty in my hands?" Yokozawa's eyes went wide, lips parting, but he snapped them shut when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hiyo was exiting her bedroom.

"Ready!" She proclaimed excitedly, eyeing her grinning father who was now chuckling for unknown reasons to her. She was dressed in white leggings, black denim shorts and a white baby-tee shirt with a black cat on it. Her hair was in two low ponytails, having interrupted her Oniichan from preparing their lunches for just a moment so he could do her hair. The youngster placed on her light pink backpack, her overnight bag already at the door with both men's and watched as the salesman carried three bento boxes filled to the brim to the dining table.

"Heh, its like we're the three bears, getting ready for a picnic." Kirishima muttered while looking down at their home-made lunches which Yokozawa was now placing the lids on them. "That one's the largest which is mine, so I'm Papa Bear, the middle one is Takafumi's, so he's Mama Bear and the little one is for Hiyo, our little Baby Bear." The father placed his hand atop of his daughters head as she giggled up a treat at his silliness. The grinning father eyed his overly quiet companion who was placing them into a carry bag, his eyebrow arching as the man headed for the genkan. "Oh, no arguing from you, Takafumi?"

"I'd just be wasting my breath."

"Ah, Mama Bear is upset with me, what shall I do Baby Bear?"

"Papa Bear just needs to give Mama Bear a big hug and everything will be fine." Hiyo got in on the act and headed for the genkan with her father. She saw that her Oniichan had already placed on his shoes, steely blue orbs pointedly staring over at her father, possibly telling him with his gaze not to touch him.

"Maybe Baby Bear should do it instead?" Kirishima remarked, grinning from ear to ear while chuckling lightly as his energetic 10 year old latched onto the surprised Yokozawa as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Stop picking on this _Mama Bear_ or else he won't come to Iga at all." Yokozawa indulged the Kirishima's as he watched the both of them place up their hands in surrender, even though their wide smiles would not fade from their lips. He picked up his bags, the two Kirishima's doing the same and they all headed out, getting into the elevator and heading for the basement of where Kirishima had his car.

"I'm so excited!" Hiyo proclaimed as she hopped in while her father sat behind the wheel and her Oniichan got into the passenger seat.

"I'm sure your cousins will be excited to see you as well." Yokozawa remarked, turning in his seat as Hiyo sat in the back in the middle. "Don't forget to buckle up." The salesman softly voiced, ignoring Kirishima's mutter of him being _such a mama_ once more. Hiyo was practically a bundle of energy today.

"Well I am excited about seeing everyone, but honestly, I'm so excited that I'm going on a trip with Papa _and_ Oniichan!"

"Oh..." Kirishima was certain there was a happy little blush rushing across his companion's cheeks as he reversed out of his parking space and headed for the exit, making his way towards the highway which would take them to Iga.

"I even did some research on Papa's computer. I've got my top two sight seeing choices that we should do while we are there. I know we'll be at Ueno Park for our family gathering for the entire day tomorrow, but I thought the three of us could go to the Iga-ryu Ninja Museum and also have a look inside Ueno Castle...if...if that's okay?" Hiyo had died off, feeling a little embarrassed at sounding so 'pushy' in her mind.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kirishima remarked. "You got your MP3 Player there Hiyo? You can put on your music if you like?" She ruffled through her backpack, pulling it from its place and handed it to her Oniichan as he plugged it into the car stereo system and then pressed play, Yokozawa only a little familiar with this popular band. He didn't really listen to a lot of music himself.

"I didn't realise Hiyo liked this group."

"They're awesome!" The youngster voiced as she began to sing, it bringing a smile to Yokozawa's lips as she began doing some of the hand actions for this particular song. "Follow my moves Oniichan!"

"E-Eh?" The salesman was a little frazzled at the youngster wanting him to join in, but when he noticed Kirishima was now driving one handed, his right hand doing some of the moves as well. Clearly the man had listened to and probably watched clips of the group a multitude of times. With butterflies fluttering about his stomach, Yokozawa once again indulged the family of two and took directions from Hiyo, eyes glancing quickly at Kirishima who was smiling broadly.

Yokozawa couldn't truly recall the last time he felt this 'free' or made others feel like this either. He'd never had a lot of confidence in himself to make someone happy, let along two people, and the fact that these two Kirishima's could laugh and smile in his presence, it made his own heart flutter, which he thought was a little ridiculous for someone his age.

As Yokozawa sat in the car, half turned in his seat to try and keep up with Hiyo's actions and listening to her father laugh, and sing a bit of the chorus himself, he suddenly felt completely at ease, feeling his lips turn into a smile all on their own. There was no need to be on guard with these two, for they were happy the way he was.

"Are you going to tell Takafumi who your favourite is?"

"Well, I like them all, but if I truly had to pick, it would have to be Aiba-chan and Sho-chan."

"Which one's are they again?"

"Oniichan, when we return home, you'll have to watch their concerts with me."

"Sure," Kirishima laughed aloud, steely blue eyes glancing over at him.

"She's got about 8 concerts of theirs."

"O-Oh..." Yokozawa had just dug his own grave.

"Next time there is a holiday you'll have to stay over and indulge _Baby Bear_."

"Yes!" Hiyo responded instantly, not even giving Yokozawa a chance. The car fell quiet for a moment, save for the music playing when big brown eyes focused on her father. "Are you alright Papa?" She'd noticed him grimace slightly, shuffling within the leather seat. "You're not tired already are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, but I've an itch between my shoulder blades that I know is out of reach." The Editor-in-Chief jerked suddenly, eyes turning to his companion as Yokozawa had unthinkingly slipped his hand between his seat and his back, short nails digging into his skin effectively, making a tiny groan escape his lips, which was a little embarrassing for the older man.

"Better?"

"Ah...yeah..."

"So Hiyo..." Yokozawa had turned his attention back to the 10 year old while Kirishima was still reeling at how natural an act the man did, and freely in front of his child too! Of course it wasn't anything like a hug, kiss or holding hands, but it was a start right? Kirishima grinned silently to himself, hoping there would be many more occasions where Yokozawa would reveal even more of his adorable inner self.

#

"You mind if we stop for a few moments? I could do with a stretch of the legs."

"I told you to let me take over the driving if you were getting tired." Yokozawa grumbled as they got off the highway, heading down a variety of streets before making it onto a quite open road overlooking Toyokawa River.

Kirishima pulled the car off to the side, turning it off and turned to look at his frowning companion. "I'm not tired, I'm hungry. I really want to eat Takafumi's bento, even if its not lunch yet." He glanced over at his daughter who had just finished sending a message to their family telling them exactly where they were. They wouldn't be seeing them until tomorrow, but Hiyo still liked to keep them updated on their progress. "Is Hiyo getting hungry as well?"

"A little..."

"Lets eat then." Kirishima grinned, knowing as soon as he got his daughter on board, Yokozawa would give her his full and undivided attention, which of course sometimes he was a little jealous over, as petty as that seemed.

They all hopped out of the car, breathing in the crisp cool air as Yokozawa presented them with their bento. Hiyori let off a tiny little gasp, in surprise, as Yokozawa had easily picked her up, placing her on the boot of the car where he and Kirishima had placed their bento, they leaning heavily against it while popping the lids open to pretty much inhale their food, Yokozawa not realising he too was quite hungry.

The salesman opened the back door and pulled out some plastic cups, handing one each to the Kirishima's as he filled them up with iced tea, he remembering to bring along a tasty beverage for the trip as well.

"Oniichan really has thought of everything." The youngster gushed.

"That's why he's a _mama_ , ouch!" Kirishima yelped, pouting while rubbing his right arm where Yokozawa had instantly whacked him while his daughter giggled at their antics.

#

The bento had gone down a treat with Kirishima, he taking a short stroll, merely a couple hundred metres from the car, leaving the two of them to eat in peace. He was just gazing over the vast landscape before turning his gaze to look upon Toyokawa City off in the distance.

"Papa," His almond gaze broke from his far off gaze to look upon his adorable child. "You have to have a photo with Oniichan."

"Do I?"

"Yes, because Papa and Oniichan are an item now, and you have to have a photo together, to remember this trip by." Kirishima arched an eyebrow at how Hiyo referred to the both of them, it bringing a little smile to his lips at how cute it was. "All couples must take a photo together while on a trip."

"It that right?" Hiyo nodded her head in affirmation. "I guess you have a point, but I don't think Takafumi likes having his picture taken. Look at how surprised he was...and he was a bit grumpy afterwards...when I made him have one with me when we were viewing Mt Fuji."

"That's okay, I'll convince him." And the youngster was off, making her way back towards the unsuspecting Yokozawa.

"I've no doubt..." Kirishima mumbled as he headed back over, watching his precious girl take hold of Yokozawa's hands, grinning up at him as she asked the question. He watched as steely blue orbs glanced over at him, and instantly he lifted his hands, mouthing the words: _'Hiyo's doing, not mine'_.

"Please Oniichan?" Those big brown eyes pouting adorably up at him, and after several moments, once again the salesman caved.

His little photographer daughter directed them to stand where she wished them to, with the open scenery and river in the background, the morning sunlight sparkling on the water as she brought up her digital camera.

"Say cheese!" Hiyo watched as her father throw his arm over Yokozawa's shoulders and gave her the peace sign while grinning from ear to ear. Yokozawa on the other hand was caught off guard entirely.

All three of them glanced down at the image taken. "That looks horrible!" Yokozawa complained, hating the fact his eyes were looking slightly up at Kirishima, lips parted and a flush on his cheeks. It was like the Mt Fuji one all over again!

"It does not. Oniichan just doesn't understand his own cuteness." Kirishima barked off laughter, while his companion had no comeback whatsoever.

"Shall we get going? We've made pretty good time as it is and we could probably go to Ueno Castle and get that out of the way if you like?"

"Yes please!" Hiyo voiced in excitement as she jumped back into the car. Kirishima turned his almond gaze to his frowning partner.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your daughter has been hanging around you too much."

"Eh? She's my kid, of course she's always with me."

"Then you are teaching her too many bad things!" The salesman snapped, watching as almond orbs diverted away, trying to think what theses "bad things" were, which was probably just the 'cute' remark she had voiced. His intense gaze locked with his, the man inching a little closer for a few seconds, huskily mumbling into his ear.

"Then perhaps Takafumi needs to stay with us, to teach Hiyo all the _good_ things." Kirishima let off hearty laughter at Yokozawa's reddening face as he hopped behind the wheel once more.

He and his daughter had to wait a good couple minutes before the salesman joined them, his face now back to its natural colour, though the man refused to look over at him for now.

#

"Wow!" Hiyo proclaimed as she gazed up at Ueno Castle. "Oniichan, take my picture please!" The youngster requested and handed off her digital camera, rushing to her spot before anyone else came to ruin her photographic moment as she gave Yokozawa a massive smile and two peace signs, the Castle in the background.

"If Hiyo wants, we can do the Iga-ryu Ninja Museum while we are here as well, and before we head back home on Monday, if you have something else you want to do we can do that too."

"Arigatou Papa!" She let off a giggle and skipped ahead, having taken her camera back from Yokozawa as she was snapping up photos left, right and centre.

"Are you sure you want to do that museum today as well?" Kirishima turned his gaze to Yokozawa who was standing beside him. "You look pretty tired."

"Well..."

"Don't lie to me."

Kirishima sighed, not realising the man had caught on so quickly. "Look at her though, how can I deny her anything?" Yokozawa did understand where the man was coming from as Hiyo turned around to face them, waving and calling out to them to hurry up.

"I'll keep her entertained for you tomorrow, so you can spend the day relaxing with your family."

"I've been meaning to ask you, you've been pretty cool, calm and collected. Aren't you at least a _little_ bit nervous about meeting the rest of my family?" Kirishima stopped walking when Yokozawa had, those steely blue eyes now glaring at him.

"I wasn't really thinking about it, but now that you've brought it up..." The Editor-in-Chief chuckled, hand ruffling Yokozawa's hair up as he got the man walking again.

"Everything will be fine."

#

"Ne, Papa?" Hiyo turned her gaze to her father, blinking silently down at him, just like Yokozawa was, as he was flaked out on the couch, drawing in long deep breaths.

They'd gotten to the apartment about half an hour ago, it around 6pm now and while he and Hiyo were sussing the place out and also unpacking, Kirishima had flopped onto the couch, saying he'd get up in a moment to unpack his bag, but that had not been the case and instead he'd instantly fallen asleep.

"I guess we tired him out." Yokozawa softly voiced, not wanting the youngster to think it was all her doing. "I noticed a couple blocks from the apartment there was a convenience store, you want to come for a walk with me to pick up some stuff for breakfast and also get something quick and simple for dinner?"

"What about Papa?"

"We'll leave him a note, in case he wakes up and we've yet to return."

"Mm!" Hiyo wrote the note while Yokozawa placed his phone, wallet and the keys into his pockets. "Do you have some bags to place our stuff in?" The salesman lifted up the reusable bags he found in the pantry and Hiyo grinned as they left the apartment, the door clicking and locking quietly behind them.

"Will Hiyo tell me about her cousins?" Yokozawa asked, only a little jolt coming from his body when the youngster linked arms with him, they strolling casually down the street, bowing politely to passers-by who were heading back to their own homes. He listened openly at what Hiyo was telling him about not only her cousins but Aunts and Uncles. They entered the fairly large convenience store, picking up a basket as they made their way around the aisles. "I'd like to take some gifts with me tomorrow."

"Well, when we've gotten our groceries, lets move to the toy aisle and see what could be good." Yokozawa agreed, but before that, he'd gotten Hiyo to collect another basket as he filled it with some baked goods that he could take to tomorrows picnic. He'd already picked up some gifts for Kirishima's brother and sister and their respected wife and husband and also remembered a gift for the man's parents too. He felt quite bad he'd not given them anything when they first met and remembered to be organised this time around.

He wasn't at all experienced in gift giving, unless it was for his family, so had opted for quite an exquisite brand of cookies and biscuits, wrapped perfectly in a nice decorative tin and then gift wrapped. They were the same type of cookies and biscuits, but each decorative tin was different for each family, he hoping they would like them since they did come highly recommended.

"Oniichan!" He was brought out of his thoughts as Hiyo was waving him over to where the toys were. "They all like playing soccer, if that makes it easier for you. Kei is really good at it while Ryo does prefer drawing and Kyo is a baseball fan."

"Hm," Yokozawa muttered as he looked over the selection before him. He decided on a soccer ball, a sketchbook and pencils and a thick popular magazine which was dedicated to baseball. "You think they'll like them?"

"Very much so." Hiyo beamed the man a smile as they went to pay for their items. "I don't think anyone is expecting gifts from Oniichan, but I bet they'll be surprised by such a sweet gesture."

"When your father said Shinjiro was also coming, he was someone I found difficult to get a gift for, as I'm not sure what to get for a College student."

"Oniichan, don't worry so much. I think Shin would be happy just to converse with you...and since he's of legal age now, invite him to go drinking if he's ever in Tokyo." Hiyo took the lightest bag, which carried the baked goods while Yokozawa carried the other three as they headed back to the apartment. "What I'm really curious about, is what Oniichan bought Haruka-chan."

"A pink teddy bear." He voiced without hesitating as Hiyo giggled at his side. "Are you making fun of me?" Yokozawa joked as he ruffled Hiyo's hair, messing it up as she pouted up at him for it. "I'll fix it into whatever hairstyle Hiyo would like tomorrow." Her pout instantly turned into a grin as she unlocked the front door and headed inside. After removing their shoes they made their way towards the kitchen, both eyeing her still napping father.

"He must have been really tired." Hiyo voiced while handing all the goods that required refrigeration to the man as he stacked the empty fridge with their purchases.

"Are you alright if I just make us omelettes for dinner?" Hiyo nodded her head as she turned on the stove top and brought out a pan from a cupboard.

"What about Papa?"

"Well, if he wakes and he's hungry, we did pick him up a bento." The 10 year old nodded her head as she cracked the eggs into a bowl and then lightly whisked them after placing in all the other ingredients that her Oniichan used when making his omelette.

#

Later that evening, Hiyo was already tucked in bed and fast asleep in the spare room. She'd been surprised and excited that there was a TV in the room, not that she saw much as when Yokozawa went to check on her not long ago, she was sound asleep. He flicked off the TV, dousing the room in darkness and then softly closed the door.

He'd just seen what the weather was like for tomorrow, it being predicted that it'll be a little warm for this time of year, but that was okay as there would be nothing worse then the weather spoiling the Kirishima's day tomorrow.

A groan from the large spacious lounge brought Yokozawa over to the coffee table, taking a seat on it as Kirishima rubbed at his eyes before twisting to rest on his right side, those almond orbs finally blinking open. A half smile graced his lips as he gazed up at his dark haired companion.

"Hey," It was moments like this that Yokozawa could indeed admit that he found the man _cute_. "What time is it?"

"Its just gone 10pm, you've been asleep for nearly 4 hours."

"Ah, sorry." Yokozawa shook his head, not minding at all, since the man did do all the driving...and he got to spend extra time with Hiyo, so its not like he'd complain.

"Are you hungry? I'll get you..." A gasp broke from Yokozawa's lips as he was pulled onto the couch, half over Kirishima who was now resting on his back. "Oi!" Yokozawa had growled, trying not to think about the hands that were slowly drawing up his black top and those slightly chilled fingertips resting against his lower back.

"Just for a moment?" That pleading look made his tense body relax as he slumped a little heavier over his companion, the couch actually being big enough for the both of them to lie on, but Kirishima had decided he liked the idea of him lying _above_ him instead. And of course it brought a slight blush to his cheeks, but he quickly ducked his head away, forehead dropping onto Kirishima's left shoulder. "You're being awfully accommodating."

"I can stop."

"No, no, please stay where you are." Kirishima murmured against a reddening ear, he smiling broadly while pressing a kiss to it. "Though we really should head for bed, we've a very busy day tomorrow."

"I'm going to take a shower first."

"Can I join you?" Kirishima tested, and without even looking knew there was a displeased expression on Yokozawa's face. "Next time perhaps?" He murmured as he finally let go of the younger man, he quietly making his way to the bedroom that they'd be staying in and grabbed a change of clothes and his toiletry bag, the bathroom door clicking closed, his lips quirked into a smile when he heard the distinct sound of the lock as well.

Kirishima made his way to the bedroom, changing into his usual ensemble and then clicked on the ceiling fan, it sending a cool breeze about the room. He pulled back the covers of the queen size bed and laid down, the mattress and pillows utter bliss as he closed his eyes, only for a moment he thought inwardly as he truly wanted to chat more with Yokozawa.

#

Yokozawa entered the bedroom, fresh from a nice hot shower and gazed down at the lightly snoring Kirishima. He leaned over the man, grabbing a spare pillow and was about to leave when he was once again yanked hard and fell onto the bed.

"Don't try to escape." Came the mumbled request.

"But..." The salesman began, face flushing in the darkness of the room, when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, Kirishima spooning embarrassingly behind him.

The door was slightly ajar, letting a small amount of light inside, which was coming from the hallway into the room. Yokozawa thought it best to leave the light on, in case Hiyo got up during the night and needed the bathroom or even to go into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Just stay with me." Came the tired drawl from Kirishima, he pressing a kiss to the back of Yokozawa's neck before taking in a deep breath of the man, arms going slack as he fell into slumber once more. Yokozawa could very well escape the man, but instead of doing just that he carefully turned around, facing the older man, the pale light illuminating Kirishima's handsome face.

"Oyasumi," Yokozawa muttered, heart pounding when he couldn't help but brush his lips softly against his unsuspecting companion before closing his eyes.

He completely missed a certain smile brushing over those very lips.

#

The next morning found the three near the front door, ready to head out for their big day with the rest of the family. "Do you think we've got everything?" Yokozawa questioned as he and Hiyo had three bags with them.

"I think you've got more then enough with you. What the heck did you bring?" Kirishima commented and questioned as he ushered the two of them out of the apartment and towards the car. As they all piled in, Kirishima turned his gaze to Yokozawa. "You ready?"

"I can't very well back out now." The salesman voiced in slight exasperation, even though his heart was pounding a mile a minute. What if...they didn't like him?

"Oniichan doesn't need to worry, because Papa and I will be with him." Hiyori voiced while giving one of her best smiles yet, her words pretty much easing Yokozawa's tense muscles as they headed for Ueno Park.

#

"Ah, Ojiichan and Obaachan are already here." Hiyo voiced as she was reading a message on her phone. She removed her seatbelt when her father placed the car in park and turned off the ignition and quickly got out, rushing towards the elderly couple while giving them a massive wave.

"You coming?" Kirishima questioned Yokozawa as he was still buckled in.

"I don't think I can do this." The Editor-in-Chief furrowed his eyebrows, leaning back into the car as he unclipped the man's seatbelt and then without any warning, which was generally his way of doing things, quickly kissed the man.

"What the hell?"

"Now you've something to occupy your mind with." Yokozawa scowled why his partner grinned and after taking a couple of deep breaths, Yokozawa got out of the car and made his way over to Kirishima's smiling father.

"I didn't realise you'd be here too Yokozawa-kun."

"Hiyo bullied me into coming." The salesman produced a small grin as worry filled brown eyes turned to gaze up at him.

"Did I really Oniichan?"

"Its alright though, I forgive you." Yokozawa pinched her cheek playfully.

"Ah, Uncle Sho is already here too!" Yokozawa turned around to watch Hiyo rush off towards her Uncle, she greeting the man merrily as he crouched down to show her their newest bundle of joy, Haruka, who was sleeping peacefully within his arms and wrapped within her baby blanket.

"Where did Zen go?" Yokozawa glanced around to see the man had vanished on them. "That boy sure can disappear fast." Kirishima's father muttered while shaking his head.

"That's alright, I was thinking of helping over there." Yokozawa had jutted out his chin to where the picnic was being set up.

"Be careful Yokozawa-kun, two female Kirishima's together is like a war zone." The old man chuckled while patting the salesman on the shoulder. "Oh and later on, lets have a game of Shogi. I brought a travellers set with me." Yokozawa nodded his head in agreement as the man headed off towards his oldest son, granddaughters and also his youngest son who had reappeared.

Yokozawa made his way over to the two women who looked a little frantic at the moment. "Can I help?"

"Oh, finally, a helpful man around here." Steely blue glanced over at the woman who smiled politely up at him.

"That isn't very nice Takako. Ah, forgive me, Yokozawa-kun, this is my daughter, Ichinose Takako." The salesman politely bowed to the woman who did the same and then he was suddenly handed a chopping board, knife, bowls and two bags of groceries.

"Could you do up some salads for us?" Takako requested of the man.

"Of course, I am after all, imposing on this family gathering."

"Did Zen make you come?" Kirishima's mother questioned, her eyes apologetic at her sometimes childish son.

"Ah, I think I was ganged up on by both of them." Takako laughed aloud at his truthfulness. "I also have realised, in the time I've been associated with them, I just can't seem to say no to your granddaughter."

"Hiyo certainly has that affect on everyone."

"What are you talking about?" Three pairs of eyes turned to Hiyo who was carefully holding the sleeping Haruka.

"We were just commenting on Hiyo's persuasiveness." Yokozawa tapped her cutely on the nose before peering down at Haruka who was beginning to wriggle, deep brown eyes snapping open, a sudden grizzle coming from her lips. "Hey you, there is no need for that." Three pairs of eyes blinked in astonishment as Yokozawa had instantly quietened down Haruka as he pat her softly and rhythmically on the chest, lulling her back into slumber.

"Wow, I don't think Haruka has ever settled down that fast." All eyes glanced up at another woman, this being Chiharu who was smiling appreciatively at Yokozawa for his successful efforts.

"Well, I am an Uncle, and have been asked to look after my nephews on various occasions when they were little so..."

"Ah, Chi, this is Yokozawa Takafumi, a friend of Zen's. Chiharu here is Sho's wife." Takako did the laid back introductions between her sister-in-law and the salesman.

"Its lovely to finally meet you. Hiyo sends various emails and texts telling us all about you." The man gulped down the lump in his throat, not sure how to respond to that. "Hiyo, would you mind helping me get some things from the car?."

"Of course!"

"Ah Hiyo, could you get the keys from your father, there's a bag in the car that I forgot to get out. Could you bring it to me?" She nodded her head, skipping alongside her Aunt, after she handed back Haruka, chatting a mile a minute to the smiling woman. Yokozawa finally went back to making the salads, introductions so far going quite well he thought.

"Are you sure you're wrapped around Hiyo's finger Yokozawa-kun?"

"Eh?"

"I am almost certain that perhaps its Hiyo who is wrapped around yours."

"Ah, no, I..."

"Okaasan, don't tease him, he probably gets enough of that from Zen." Takako gave him a wink, making his shoulders ease as he diverted his eyes back down to what he was chopping, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Hey Taka!"

"What?" All eyes turned to Yokozawa, he feeling a sudden flush grace his cheeks as he had turned to look over at Kirishima just like his sister and mother! "S-Sorry, I too am sometimes called that by my family and I just..." He faulted, not being able to finish what he was trying to say as Kirishima was grinning like the Cheshire cat!

"I'm more then happy to call you that." The man winked as he placed down the bags he'd brought over as they'd forgotten them earlier.

"No you won't!" Yokozawa quickly turned his head to gaze over at the two laughing women.

"You're probably the only person who seems to be able to tell Zen off, not succumbing to that handsome face of his." Takako commented as she got up to give her baby brother a hearty hug. If only she knew...

Yokozawa's attention was quickly stolen when Kirishima's father and older brother walked on over. If it weren't for the darker hair and eyes, Yokozawa would have been convinced that the brothers were twins! He shook the man's hand when he was introduced to him, by Kirishima's father no less, he advising his oldest that this _youngster_ was the one to beat him in Shogi in less then 15 minutes.

"Do give me some pointers won't you? Its always good to get one over him." Yokozawa couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips. Yep, they were definitely brothers.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Everyone turned their gazes to the two twins who had voiced that at the same time, they dressed in identical overalls but different coloured shirts.

"Go get your father, brother and Shin, and when Hiyo and Aunt Chi return from the car, we'll be ready to eat alright?" Yokozawa watched the youngsters rush off, yelling for their older brother, father and cousin to stop kicking the ball around as it was time to eat.

"Here you go Oniichan." Yokozawa thanked Hiyo, unzipping the large bag he'd placed everyone's gifts in.

"Um," All eyes turned to him, the salesman feeling quite nervous all of a sudden as he brought out the wrapped gifts, presenting them to each couple. "Thank you for allowing me to spend the day with all of you."

"Oh my..." Kirishima's mother was a little awestruck at the sweet gesture.

"I apologise about the lateness. As you probably already realised, I was not very organised when we first met." Yokozawa spoke softly to Kirishima's smiling mother.

"Yokozawa-kun..."

"Ah, I've also got some gifts for you boys as well." Yokozawa voiced, he suddenly being surrounded by excited Ichinose boys. Hiyo went to stand beside her proud father as the adults watched on as Takako's brood thanked the man wholeheartedly for their presents, rushing over to their parents to show them what they got."Shinjiro-kun, sorry, I wasn't sure what to get you, so if you're ever in Tokyo, let your Uncle know and I'll take you out for a drink." The College student nodded his head, not in the least bit fussed that he didn't get a gift. He was just glad he was able to make the trip to catch up with everyone here. "And I've a little something for Haruka-chan too." Yokozawa presented the smiling Chiharu with the pink teddy bear.

"Isn't Oniichan awesome?" Hiyo voiced loudly, the adults erupting into laughter, she blinking about the place wondering what she had said wrong while Yokozawa ducked his head trying to hide his embarrassment. This was definitely more embarrassing then buying the pink teddy bear!

"He certainly is." Kirishima agreed with his precious girl, hand atop her head before dropping it away as everyone finally sat down, allowing the kids to get stuck into the food first.

#

The family picnic was in full swing, everyone lounging on blankets, chatting and laughing up a storm. The last person for Yokozawa to be introduced to was in fact Takako's husband, Hideaki, he having been distracted a lot by his three energetic boys and also for the fact he had ducked back to the closest convenience store as they'd forgotten drinks.

During the time everyone was eating, Yokozawa had noticed that it appeared to be Shinjiro's "job" to amuse Takako's sons while their father could eat and converse with the other adults. The salesman had placed his hand on the 20 year olds shoulder, telling him to go grab something to eat and spend time with the rest of the family as he could take over entertaining the boys. Shinjiro had nodded his head in thanks at the gesture.

Kirishima had silently watched as Yokozawa sat on a picnic blanket with Takako's three boys sitting in front of him, the man not in the least bit awkward as he conversed quietly with them. He'd opened up the bag that contained their gifts in once more and pulled out some paper, the man effortlessly making origami for them, possibly even telling a story for each animal he made.

"He's really good with them." Kirishima found his mother taking a seat next to his lounging self.

"Mm, I'd no idea just how good he would be." All three boys were impressed with his skills, he listening to all three request that Yokozawa should play soccer with them later on and watched the man nod his head in agreement. The Editor-in-Chief wondered if Yokozawa was the sporty type, but would soon find out since he was certain he'd be roped into playing a game or two as well. His almond gaze watched his daughter rise from her seated position next to his sister, she strolling on over as she leaned over the unsuspecting Yokozawa, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She'd whispered something into his ear, grinning from ear to ear, and if Kirishima squinted, he was sure there was a pink hue gracing the man's cheeks, as he turned his head slightly to look up at Hiyo before raising his left hand to pat her adorably on the head.

"Hiyo has certainly grown attached to him." Kirishima couldn't help but smile at the comment as his precious girl finally let go of Yokozawa, but sat on his crossed legs, his left one, her right arm still around the man's shoulders, she glued to him while commenting how cool he was to her cousins who all nodded their heads in agreement. The Editor-in-Chief chuckled as he was certain Yokozawa was blushing now.

"Yeah, she's pretty attached to him."

"You aren't jealous are you Zen?" He laughed at his mother's question.

"Only sometimes." He winked at her before rising to his full height. His almond gaze saw Takako coming back over, arms full of soft drink bottles. "I'll go help Taka." He jogged on over to her, relieving her arms of four bottles.

"Hey Zen,"

"Mm?" He'd placed them down on a low table situated in the park not far from where they had set everything up and was pouring his sister a cup of lemonade.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you?"

"And what's that?" Kirishima popped open a can of cola and took a refreshing gulp.

"Why'd you bring a co-worker?"

"Who said he was my co-worker?"

"Okaasan did."

"He's also my friend."

"Ok, so why'd you bring your friend _and_ co-worker?"

"Technically he's not _just_ my friend and co-worker."

"Oh?"

"We're an item." He watched his sister spew lemonade from her lips, he already holding a napkin within his hand and gave it to her wordlessly.

"Wh-What?"

"Just repeating what Hiyo referred to us as to me."

"You must be joking!"

"I assure you, I am not."

"B-But he's a man!"

"Oneesan, your observation skills are truly second to none." He was whacked for the comment.

"You know what I mean!" She practically growled out while wiping her mouth and hands. She quickly glanced down, relieved that no residue was on her light pink chiffon top.

"Please do keep your voice down Oneesan, Takafumi would rip me a new one if he knew I told you about us."

"What the heck made you turn to men?"

"I didn't turn to men, I'm just attracted to him is all."

"Why?"

"I've always been partial to strong and hard headed people. You know how Sakura was after all." He received a nod of the head from his sister at his comment. "Takafumi too is very stubborn, strong and hard headed, and deep down there is a heart of gold underneath that exterior. The fact he's a man, has never bothered me at all." Kirishima glanced down at his sister once more as she was staring wide eyed and open mouthed up at him. "Truthfully though, I'm the only one that actually refers to us as an 'item' since Takafumi is still sorting through some things...and is yet to realise just how much I like him...or the fact I've already told Hiyo how I feel about him."

"A-And what does Hiyo think?"

"She knows he's become quite important and special to me and knows I like him a lot. I'll always be truthful with her, so if she's got any questions, I'll gladly answer them the best I can."

"Zen..."

"My girl is pretty smart already and she doesn't have a judgemental bone in her body either. She had some time to think it all over herself, and though there is much to discuss later on down the track, right now she has decided that she's okay with it because Takafumi has become someone special to her as well."

"I understand that he can be special, but to embark on a relationship is..."

"I seriously hope you are not giving me relationship advice." Kirishima stared pointedly down at his sister. "You switched boyfriends like you switched underwear." He was whacked for the comment. "And then you also had a couple on the go at the same time if I recall."

"Don't you ever tell anyone about that."

"Relax, my lips are sealed." Their attention was stolen for a moment, just like the rest of the adults who were still lounging on the picnic blankets as Hiyo burst into fits of giggles, being tickled by Yokozawa, the man voicing to her grandmother who had come over to see what was going on, and the man had voiced that she was being cheeky. "Look at that." Takako watched her baby brother smile in what could only be described as sheer bliss. "When was the last time you heard Hiyo like that?" Takako gulped knowing this to be true. Though Hiyo was truly a very happy girl, she'd never seen her so open and laughing so happily like this before. "Oneesan, Hiyo and I _really_ like him."

"Zen... Um, what will you tell Otousan and Okaasan? The other day Okaasan was talking about the possibility of you remarrying one day."

"Oh I would, but Takafumi would probably punch me if I proposed to him." He winked at his sister, she not sure if he was telling her the truth or not, since he could be quite the prankster. "Truthfully, I've not really thought on when or how to tell them, since I figured I'd start with you and Oniisan, get the both of you to support me first and then go from there."

"Get support for what?" The eldest sibling wandered over, mainly to see what the two of them were whispering about, but also to come for a drink.

"My new partner."

"Your new part..." Brown eyes followed two pairs of almond eyes to where they were looking. "WHAT!?" All eyes turned to the three Kirishima siblings, Takako whacking Sho for his outburst.

"Hiyo, will you finish the crane for me, I'll be right back." Yokozawa detached himself from the kids and made his way over to the three siblings. "Is everything alright?"

"O-Of course." The salesman wasn't really buying that remark from the oldest sibling, watching the man flee suddenly.

"Give us a minute would you?"

"Have I done something to upset your brother?" Yokozawa queried Kirishima's sister. He'd not really chatted a lot with the man, mainly because his attention was stolen by their father and also the kids. He could never say no to kids, since they did remind him of his own nephews.

"No, its just what Zen said. Its really caught him off guard."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Yokozawa tilted his head at the funny look on Takako's face. "I have done something wrong haven't I? I'll go and apologise."

"Eh, wait Yokozawa-kun!" Takako called out to the salesman, he ignoring her for the moment as he jogged on over to the two brothers who were deep in discussion.

"You can't just voice shit like that without giving us warning!"

"What's the big deal?" Yokozawa slowed down as he watched the Editor-in-Chief fold his arms over his chest while shrugging his shoulders.

"What kind of dumb ass question is that?" His eyebrow rose at Sho's comment.

"Can't you at least show a bit of relief that I'm doing okay now and that I'm happy again?" Yokozawa wondered what Kirishima meant by that.

"Well..."

"Um..." Yokozawa watched the eldest Kirishima stiffen instantly, he interrupting whatever it was they were talking about. "If I've upset you in anyway, I want to apologise."

"Huh?"

"Its just...everyone is having such a great time, and I know I'm intruding on this family outing and all but..."

"Takafumi, you've nothing to apologise for."

"While everyone else is laughing and having a good time, the two brothers are arguing."

"We aren't arguing." Kirishima grinned at the dark haired man. "Its just a lively chitchat between brothers, sort of a secret catch up if you will." Yokozawa raised an eyebrow not buying it at all. "We'll be over in a second."

"Are you sure I've not done anything to upset either of you?"

"Positive."

Though Yokozawa still wasn't convinced, he decided to leave it for now. "Could I've the keys to the car, I'm going to get Hiyo her jacket. Its getting cooler as the day wears on."

"Can you grab mine as well and take it back to where we've set up?" Yokozawa nodded his head, taking the keys, eyeing Sho who couldn't look at him and then headed off. Almond eyes watched the man leave, and when he was out of ear range he finally turned his hardened gaze, and fist, to his older brother.

"Ow! What the hell Zen?" The eldest blurted out as the baby of the family had given him one heck of a punch to the arm.

"Don't ever be so damn rude to him again."

"What?"

"Takafumi has no idea what I've told you and Oneesan today, so please show him some respect and courtesy and talk to the him!"

"Its just..."

"We live in an ever changing world Sho, surely you aren't that blind to such relationships."

"Well no, but..."

"It might not be considered the 'norm' according to you, but I'm happy."

"Zen..."

"I'm happy." Kirishima repeated. "My little girl is happy too and its thanks to him." There eyes glanced over to the rest of the family as Yokozawa had rejoined them. "Its been quite a journey so far, filled with ups and downs, but I'm looking forward to where we go from here. After all, he's the best damn thing that's happened to us in a long time, so how about thinking about those things before mouthing off to me that this is _wrong_ in your eyes."

"I never..."

"I didn't come here to gain your permission when I decided to open up about what's going on, I came to be truthful because your my brother and I love and respect you." Sho's eyes were wide open as he watched his baby brother turn away from him, something he'd never done before, and strolled back to the others with a confidence that only he had.

"Papa, are you alright?" Hiyo could tell something was not right, he once again gaining Yokozawa's attention just as he was placing Hiyo into her zip up jacket.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" She eyed her father sceptically as he placed on a tiny smile and nodded his head. "Uncle Sho just needs a moment."

"Will he be back soon, we want to play soccer." Kei voiced as he held the present that Yokozawa got for him in both hands.

"Just go play by yourselves." Kirishima cringed slightly when he was bopped on the head by his companion, it setting off a round of laughter from the kids.

"Don't be a terrible Uncle and go play with them. You are, after all, just a big kid yourself." Kirishima's father burst out laughing at Yokozawa's comment.

"Fine, but you better watch me, you'll be amazed at how awesome I am." Yokozawa rolled his eyes as Kirishima jogged off with his nephews, Hideaki and Hiyo.

"You are certainly the first to ever be able to order him around." Yokozawa glanced down at Takako who was now standing beside him.

"I think he needs it every now and then, or else he'll get far too carried away with that cocky attitude of his." Yokozawa instantly bit his bottom lip, feeling seriously nervous right now as he couldn't believe he'd just said something like that to the man's sister! His shoulder's eased when Takako burst out laughing.

Kirishima had just kicked the ball to Shinjiro before turning his gaze to look over at his companion and his sister who had placed her hand against his forearm, lifting up on her tip toes to mouth something into the man's ear which no one could hear but the salesman and watched him nod his head agreeing to whatever she had said. He'd have to pry it out of the man later.

#

While everyone was packing up, it turns out that as soon as the sun would set, a fireworks show would be happening, much to the delight of the kids.

Everyone sat on the picnic blankets, waiting patiently for the fireworks to begin, both Kirishima and Yokozawa sitting the furthest away, side by side in the palely lit Park.

"What did my sister say to you?"

"Nothing,"

"You liar."

Yokozawa drifted his gaze up to the sky as the first fireworks burst into blues and greens, children all around the park squealing in absolute delight. "I'm not sure why she even said what she said, but I agreed to it in any case. She's like Hiyo, very hard to say no to."

"Now I'm even more intrigued by what she said." Kirishima nudged the man beside him, those steely blue eyes locking with his almond gaze as he was hopefully giving him a pleading look.

"She said: _Please stay by his side for as long as you can stand him._ " Kirishima smiled broadly, hoping that his sister was beginning to accept this man as his partner.

"Granted I'm a bit offended by part of what she said, and I will have to have words with her, but that doesn't even matter at this moment as I'm even more ecstatic that you agreed!"

"Kirishima,"

"What?" He turned his sparkling almond gaze back to Yokozawa who had folded his arms across his up-drawn knees, head resting against it, but more importantly to Kirishima was the fact that the man was lightly smiling at him, and it instantly made his heartbeat quicken.

"You've a pretty awesome family." Kirishima suddenly felt a soft caress against his hand, Yokozawa adorably linking their pinky fingers together for just a moment. "Thanks for inviting me to meet them all."

"Y-You're welcome."

"Are you blushing?"

"N-No!" Kirishima watched Yokozawa's smile grow, the man possibly becoming a little bit cocky having caught the rare flush brushing across his cheeks in the pale lighting.

"Papa, Oniichan, you're meant to be admiring the fireworks, not each other." Hiyo broke the moment as she snuck up on the two men, throwing her arms around them as she dropped her chin to rest partly on her Papa's right shoulder and her Oniichan's left. "I've decided on my final request for the evening."

"And what's that?"

"That the three of us have a picture together."

"Hiyo..." Yokozawa began.

"Please Oniichan?" At her pleading voice and big dewy eyes, Yokozawa once again sighed in defeat and gave a slight nod. With another victory smile, she dropped her camera into his right hand, giving him the honours of taking their photo as he stretched out his long right arm.

Hiyo tugged on her father's shoulder, pulling his head closer to hers as she beamed a smile as her Oniichan snapped the photo, the flash going off. She hoped there was enough light to capture the moment and when the salesman handed it back to her, she cheered in happiness as there was a broad smile on her face, eyes sparkling while the same glint was in her fathers eyes and he'd given the peace sign while there was an adorable tiny smile on her Oniichan's lips and his head was tilted towards her own.

"That's a keeper." Kirishima commented, Hiyo agreeing with a nod of the head.

"I'll get it printed, framed and its going to be placed in the living room." Even though they didn't say anything, she just knew both men were pleased to hear that.

"Is Hiyo getting a little cold?" Yokozawa asked the youngster as he'd seen her shiver slightly, even if she was wrapped in her zip up jacket. He youngster gave a slight nod and was pleased as punch when her Oniichan made room for her to sit between him and her father. Instantly she linked arms with both men as she revelled in their warmth.

All three went back to watching the fireworks show, Hiyo feeling her father press a kiss to the top of her head when she had tilted her own to rest it against his strong arm. She decided to close her eyes, just for moment she voiced within her head, as she basked in this very moment, feeling absolute joy right now.

Hiyo hoped her Papa and Oniichan felt exactly the same.

#

To be continued...


	10. Journey, Jealousy and Joy

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Happy New Year to everyone. I hope you all had a great Christmas as well. I took some time off as I've a couple of ill family members which is quite a concern to me. Personally, I hope that 2016 is a lot more positive then the downward spiral which occurred at the end of 2015.

#

 **Chapter 10: Journey, Jealousy and Joy**

"What time are you thinking of heading off?" Kirishima turned his gaze from the balcony where his brother and father were conversing and looked upon his sister.

"Pretty much after this breakfast."

"You can't stay longer?" She questioned, a frown on her lips as she felt she'd not gotten enough time with her baby brother. She also knew there was definitely tension between her two brothers as well. She understood how Sho felt, but this was their baby brother and she wanted to support him in any decision he made, knowing he was a stubborn man and whatever he voiced was not done so lightly. She also knew that Sho was very stubborn as well and was certain that he wouldn't back down in regards to his displease and disapproval at his baby brother dating a man...for now in any case.

"Sorry, its coming up to be a pretty hectic time in the office and I was thankful Isaka-san gave me the weekend off as it is."

"Mou, Zen, you work too hard!"

"Hai, hai..." Kirishima muttered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Takako's head, she short like their mother and that pout was pretty much the same one Hiyo could give him. "Truthfully, we're not that far from Nagoya, which is where I want to go before heading back home. When Hiyo was younger, she'd always wanted to go to the aquarium there, so I'm finally going to be able to make that wish come true."

"Breakfast is ready!" All eyes turned to Hiyori who had called out to everyone as she and Yokozawa had cooked up quite a storm. On offer was toast, bacon, poached eggs, creamy scrambled eggs, sausages, grilled mushrooms, tomatoes and spinach. The smells made everyone's stomachs grumble in hunger and once again, the kids were served first, and then they sat on the rug, near the massive TV, to eat and watch morning cartoons.

While the adults began piling up their plates, Yokozawa and Takako had ducked back into the open plan kitchen to make tea and coffee for those that desired a hot drink so early in the morning.

It was just around 7 in the morning, everyone having turned up half an hour before as prior to bidding everyone good night after the fireworks show, Yokozawa had invited all of them around for breakfast, so they could all spend some more time together while they could. As soon as Hiyo found out about Yokozawa's plans, she was more then happy to assist in the kitchen.

"Yokozawa-kun, Hiyo-chan, your cooking is amazing!" Kirishima watched his daughter grin and his companion flush lightly at the praises he received. The salesman gave his family a slight nod of the head in thanks before he went back to pouring some juice into glasses for the kids.

"Arigatou!" The kids all chirped happily at receiving drinks before eyes turned back to the TV.

"Oi, stop waiting on everyone and have something to eat yourself." The Editor-in-Chief complained slightly as Yokozawa was now handing hot and cold drinks around to his family members.

"I'll grab something now." Yokozawa voiced as he headed for the dining table where some poached eggs, bacon and toast was all that was left, not that he minded as he'd been tasting everything as he and Hiyo were cooking it up. Once he filled up his own plate, the businessman promptly sat on the polished floorboards next to Chiharu who was cooing to her baby girl, trying to get her to settle as she was becoming a little grizzly. "She seems a little unsettled." Brown eyes looked up and over at steely blue as Chiharu nodded in affirmation.

"Perhaps she's grumpy knowing that everyone is departing today. I think she's grown attached to Hiyo-chan in such a short time."

"Want me to hold her while you eat?" Hiyo sweetly voiced, practically hopping from foot to foot as her Aunt handed over Haruka, she having finished her breakfast already. Instantly the youngest family member quietened down once her arms were wrapped protectively around her.

"I think the next time Hiyo has school holidays, she should definitely come stay with us."

"That's alright with me. Haruka-chan is _so_ cute!" Hiyo gushed as she hummed adorably to her cousin, swaying from side to side as she did so.

"What? And leave me all by myself?"

"Papa won't be alone, because he's got Oniichan!" All eyes turned to the oblivious salesman who was already taking empty dirty plates from the kids. When the man turned around, noticing eyes were on him, he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and escaped to the kitchen, unsure why everyone appeared to be looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess I won't be lonely then." Kirishima mumbled as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. "Want some help?" The light haired older man questioned his suddenly perplexed companion. "What's that look for?"

"You...assisting me with dishes...did you hit your head or something?" Takako burst out laughing as she made her way over, ruffling a hand through her baby brother's scruffy hair.

"Yokozawa-kun still stays by your side even knowing how lazy you can be? Boy you've got yourself quite a guy there Zen."

"Am I missing something?" Yokozawa had no idea why the man's sister was saying such things...and why the Editor-in-Chief was showing such a goofy expression too.

"Let me help you." Yokozawa frowned, not liking the secrecy around him, but let it go for now as he filled the sink with hot soapy water and began scrubbing. Kirishima was pushed out of the kitchen as Takako decided to dry the dishes while humming away. While the stood side by side, doing the morning chore of dishes, their attention was stolen when they turned to listen to loud laughter coming from the Editor-in-Chief. "Thank you."

"Eh? What for?" Yokozawa drew his gaze down to the smiling short woman at his side.

"I'm curious Yokozawa-kun, how long have you known Zen and Hiyo?"

"Well, he's a very popular man around the office, so I knew him by name and reputation only, but personally, we've been friends for several months now."

"I don't know if you know this, but for the longest of time, Zen hasn't been able to smile and laugh like this." Steely blue eyes glanced back into the living room, to where Hiyo was handing her adorable cousin to her father, the man smiling openly as he cradled his niece against his broad chest, she gurgling and possibly drooling against his shoulder, not that he seemed to mind as he rubbed her tiny back. "Of course he always appears as a laid back man, smiling up a storm, but I'm sure even you would know that sometimes it just doesn't quite reach his eyes and is definitely fake."

"Indeed..."

"Which is why I want to thank you Yokozawa-kun. I'm certain that the two of them can be like this, because of you." Yokozawa flushed as he ducked his head, pulling the plug as he finally finished washing all the dishes. He'd never been praised so much before in all his life...it was definitely something to get used to. "I don't mean to embarrass you, its just been a very long time since my baby brother has been this happy."

"Ichinose-san,"

"Mm?"

"It is I who should be thankful to both your brother and your niece, for they have been the ones to save me." Yokozawa gulped as the older woman tilted her head, not pushing him to explain what he meant by those words, but he felt compelled to open up just a little to her. "I was going through some...problems...when your brother decided to befriend me. Both he and Hiyo have helped me through many things...still are in fact."

"I see..."

"What are you talking about?" Hiyo had walked over, curiosity getting the best of her as she had noticed that her Aunt and Oniichan were deep in conversation.

"Just talking about you, Princess." She flushed cutely when his big hand cupped her cheek before moving up to glide through her unbound hair. "I know you probably don't wish to part with your relatives just yet, but from what I hear, your father has a surprise for you, so maybe we need to start making a move?"

"A surprise?" Hiyo perked up, not having a clue what was going on as she dashed back over to her father, he now free of her adorable cousin as she threw her arms around his shoulders, leaning over his seated form. "What's this I hear about a surprise?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something about an aquarium...in Nagoya." Hiyo squealed adorably.

"Love you Papa!" The youngster dashed back into the kitchen, arms going around Yokozawa's waist as she beamed a massive smile up at him. "We're going to Port of Nagoya Aquarium!" The salesman already knew, but he gave her a tiny smile as he pat her cutely on the head.

"I guess we should finish cleaning and packing and then be on our way?"

"Hai!" Hiyo voiced enthusiastically.

#

"Wow!" Hiyo gazed up at the entrance to the aquarium. "I'm so excited!" She squealed as she waited for her father and Oniichan to hop out of the car and lock it.

"You've certainly perked up." Kirishima teased lightly as he watched his daughter blush.

During the farewells, Hiyo had become a little weepy since it had been quite some time since she'd seen her Aunts, Uncles and cousins. She received big hugs from all, giggling up a storm which made her feel better and tried cooing to Haruka who made quite a fuss at not wanting to let go of her. Haruka's attention was soon stolen by the pink teddy bear Yokozawa had bought for her.

Even the salesman was a little surprised as he received hugs from several of Kirishima's family members, pleased with the ecstatic hugs he got from the young boys, they once again thanking him for their presents. They had asked him to play soccer with them next time, since he never did get around to it yesterday, and nodded his head in agreement, grinning lightly when he was roped into a pinky promise with Kei.

Not all of the goodbyes were warm though, Yokozawa not a silly man, as once again he knew there appeared to be some friction or hesitation between himself and Kirishima's older brother Sho when they shook hands. Yokozawa decided to let it go as clearly it was not his business and its not like his older companion was going to open up about it...not yet anyway.

While Hiyo was discussing travelling to Nagasaki sometime next year, steely blue orbs watched closely as the two brothers shared a hushed and somewhat forced conversation by the body language coming from the Editor-in-Chief. Sometimes he really wished he could read lips, but again his attention was stolen when a hand rested between his shoulder blades, eyes peering slightly down at Kirishima's father. He promised several games of Shogi the next time they had dinner together back in Tokyo and decided to take their luggage to the car, allowing the entire family private time without his scrutinising gaze looking at them.

"Don't tease your daughter, its not very nice." Yokozawa chided the father as he strolled towards the entrance with Hiyo practically bouncing at his side.

"Ah, Papa, it looks like we'll be able to catch a dolphin show which starts in one hour!"

#

"Did you like the show?" Yokozawa questioned Hiyori while holding onto the plush penguin that he'd bought for her, it tucked under his arm.

He'd gone to get them some drinks prior to the dolphin show starting and the toy had been sitting on the counter all on its lonesome. Yokozawa had instantly purchased it, relishing in the surprised and wide smile of thanks on Hiyori's face as he handed it over to her, plus the bottle of juice she liked.

"It was amazing!" Hiyo gushed as they made their way indoors and towards a massive tank filled with sharks. "Wow, look at the teeth on that one!" Yokozawa placed his hands on Hiyo's shoulders, crouching behind her as he began telling her which shark was which as they swam on by. Neither noticed Kirishima had pulled out his phone and had taken a picture of the both of them.

"Kirishima-san?" The man in question whipped his head around, eyes going slightly wide at who was gazing over at him.

"Oosaki-sensei, this is quite a surprise." Carefully the Editor-in-Chief glanced his eyes over to where Yokozawa had stood to his full height and both he and Hiyo were quietly looking this way. "What brings you to Nagoya?"

"I was thinking the same thing for you. I've family here, but decided to take a day off just for myself and come here and do some research for a manga I'm thinking of writing." Her brown eyes finally took notice of two other pairs of eyes looking quietly over at her. "Oh my, is this seriously Hiyori? You've certainly grown up!" Oosaki made her way over, Kirishima silently following as he listened to Oosaki introduce herself to his daughter, and his eyebrows rose when she clearly ignored Yokozawa who was right at his daughter's side. "You look just like Sakura-san."

"You knew my Mama?" Hiyo hesitantly voiced as the tall slender woman nodded.

"I went to College with her _and_ your father." Kirishima and Yokozawa observed Hiyo shrink slightly back when Oosaki crouched beside her, a smile on her face. "Ne, Hiyori-chan, would it be alright if I walked around the aquarium with you and your father?" Steely blue orbs glanced over at Kirishima, noticing the surprise in the man's gaze at just how bold the author was being...and also completely ignoring the fact that he was already here with company too. "I'm thinking about having my next manga set around an aquarium and would love to have a young girl's opinion on the matter."

"I...I don't feel well." The youngster squeaked out, hand fisted within the material of Yokozawa's polo shirt as she shrunk awkwardly away from the advancing woman.

"Oh, I hope its not serious. Do you need a hand to the bathroom?"

"N-No..."

"She may just need some fresh air." It was like Oosaki had only just realised that the salesman was there as she blinked up and over at him, watching as he bent down in front of the lightly blushing Hiyori, coaxing her onto his back as he gave her a piggyback ride. "We'll be near the car." Kirishima nodded his head, watching the two of them leave before turning his hardened gaze to the owlishly blinking author.

#

"Are you feeling better?" Yokozawa questioned as he sat in the back of the car and handed Hiyori a bottle of chilled water.

"O-Oniichan..." The youngster shyly began, he knowing she wasn't truly sick at all, but it was all she could think of in order to flee the overbearing woman. "I...I'm not really sick."

Yokozawa smiled lightly as he rested his large hand atop her head. "I know." Those big brown eyes gazed up at him. "Hiyo did not feel comfortable with Oosaki-sensei ne?"

"H-Hai..." She took a gulp of refreshing liquid before screwing the cap back on. "D-Do you think Papa will be mad at me?"

"Not at all."

"B-But I was very rude to her!"

"Oosaki-sensei happens to be someone who _likes_ your father."

"Likes Papa?" Hiyo repeated and watched her Oniichan nod his head.

"I think she wants to become friends with Hiyo and perhaps was a little too forceful in what she was trying to do in your presence." Yokozawa tried to explain the woman's intentions, he not at all blind to what the bold woman was trying to do.

"She wants to get on my good side, so she can get my blessing to date Papa?" Steely blue eyes widened slightly, not realising just how in tune Hiyo was with such things.

"I guess that is probably what she wants to do."

"I don't need Oosaki-sensei!" Hiyo puffed out her cheeks stubbornly. "I'm happy with it just being Papa, Oniichan and I." Yokozawa did not have a chance to comment as Kirishima came strolling over, peering into the back as he grinned at his precious daughter.

"You've recovered quite fast." He watched her blush, probably knowing that he knew she wasn't really unwell. He watched as she bit lightly on her bottom lip, head bowed as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Will Hiyo tell me what she is feeling right now?"

"I...I don't want Papa to date Oosaki-sensei!" Kirishima leaned over, hand ruffling Hiyori's hair as she peered up at him, waiting anxiously for his disapproval at her behaviour.

"That will never happen." Kirishima firmly voiced.

"R-Really?"

Kirishima nodded his head as he turned his gaze to glance over at Yokozawa. "I have Takafumi and Hiyo and that's _all_ I ever need." Yokozawa was stumped for words at Kirishima's honesty. He really wanted to lecture the man on saying such things like that to a child, but couldn't get angry when Hiyo leaned against him, hugging his arm to her as she let off a tiny giggle.

"Papa and I are the same." The dark haired businessman gulped down the lump in his throat as Kirishima decided to take over the driving since Yokozawa had been the one to do the driving to Nagoya...and there was the fact that Hiyo did not want to let go of him right now. It was very cute.

"I'm sorry your time at the aquarium was cut short." Yokozawa softly voiced as he made sure he and Hiyori were buckled in.

"We got some great photos, and I've this adorable penguin, so it wasn't all that bad." The youngster voiced, finding a positive out of the slightly ruined mid morning journey. "Besides, I like spending time like this with Oniichan and Papa the most." Yokozawa was sunk in an instant, bending slightly as he pressed his lips to the top of Hiyo's head, murmuring his response of 'me too' as Hiyo blushed once more, though grinning ear to ear as she looked at her own father's grinning smile in the rearview mirror.

#

"Are you two hungry?" Kirishima glanced in the rearview, another massive grin on his lips as the two that were most precious to him were slouched and leaning against each other, sound asleep. Hiyo was still hugging Yokozawa's arm, but there was a tiny little smile on her lips. "You two are so adorable." Kirishima muttered to himself as he decided to skip a lunch stop and wanted to get the both of them home safe and sound.

Truthfully, while driving in the silence, he had time to think over what had occurred. He'd been quite surprised at seeing Oosaki at the aquarium and was not at all pleased as she blatantly tried getting cosy with his daughter and also ignoring the fact he was already with Yokozawa. He'd had frank words with the woman, advising her that he wanted nothing to do with her personally and for her to never approach his daughter with such ulterior motives again. Though he would not be Editor to any of her works, if they had meetings together, he would indeed be his usual professional self, but that is where he would draw the line. He had left the shocked woman there and went on the hunt for his daughter and companion.

Kirishima was pleased that Hiyo had blurted out her true feelings in regards to Oosaki and decided to reassure not only her, but also Yokozawa, that he would never date her. The Editor-in-Chief was not stupid and knew that even though Yokozawa took Hiyo away, the man practically oozed unease, possibly even jealousy, in regards to Oosaki and he meeting up again, and of course having yet another conversation which he wasn't in ear range to hear.

Once they settled back home he'd have to sit Yokozawa down and tell him flat out that he does not take kindly to anyone trying to wriggle their way into his life by using his daughter and will once again voice that he has no ties with Oosaki.

He hoped that would ease his companions supposedly hidden jealousy.

#

The week had been insanely hectic for both men as it was nearing the end of the cycle.

When they'd returned to Tokyo, Yokozawa requested to be dropped home as he had an early start in the morning as he had several errands to run prior to heading into the office first thing Tuesday morning.

Now, it was Friday afternoon, everything finally cooling down in both Sales and Japun as Yokozawa finally had a chance to look over some statistics with his Manager.

"Yokozawa!" All eyes turned as a deep voiced boomed throughout the floor, everyone stopping what they were doing. "Yokozawa, I've terrible news!" The salesman looked up from what he was doing as once more, Kirishima interrupted his work, but for once the salesman decided not to lecture the older man just yet as he appeared a little bit frazzled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Yokozawa questioned, thinking there was something he did not pick up on in the documentation he gave back to the man just yesterday.

"Its Hiyo!"

"Eh?" Yokozawa stood immediately, bowing slightly to his Manager and mouthed he'd only be gone for a few moments. As he directed the Editor-in-Chief away from Sales, he listened to a few staff mutter 'who is Hiyo' but forgot all about his colleagues as he directed Kirishima into the nearest break room. Closing the door behind them, heart going ten to the dozen, Yokozawa turned to face the Editor-in-Chief. "What has happened to her?"

"Listen to this." Kirishima pulled his phone from his pocket, placing it on speaker as he hit play on the message which was left for him.

"I've got some after school activities to attend to today and also some studying to do at Hina-chan's place, so I'll be home late tonight. I'm sorry I forgot to mention it this morning. And don't worry, Hina-chan's father will drop me home. Otousan, please remember to pick yourself up something for dinner. Bye!"

Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not following what the problem is." The salesman voiced as there was no distress in the young girls voice. "Hiyo has advised you she'll be at a friends place tonight and you need to sort something out for dinner."

"Not that part, listen!" Yokozawa sighed as he once again listened to the message for a second, third and fourth time. "And?"

"Did you not hear what she _called_ me?" Kirishima played the message for the last time, the man letting out a massive sigh as he slumped into a chair.

"Wait, this behaviour is because she's called you Otousan?"

"I've never been Otousan, I'm always Papa to her! It makes me sound so... _old_!" Yokozawa was dumbfounded.

"And this is the supposed 'terrible news' you are referring to?"

"Of course its terrible news! Just last weekend when we were in Iga I was still Papa to her and now all of a sudden I'm Otousan! Its not right!" The salesman really wanted to laugh, but held it back.

"Kirishima, Hiyo is growing up, its something that you cannot change. Have you actually taken a moment to think that perhaps one of her friends...or all of them...have questioned why she still called you Papa or something like that?"

"Who cares about her friends!"

"Well for one, Hiyo would. Children don't like to be left behind or left out, so if all her friends have been calling their parents _Okaasan_ and _Otousan_ for quite some time now, of course she is going to catch on and think maybe she's getting too old to call you Papa now."

"She'll never be too old!" The man whined once more, head slumping onto the table dramatically.

Quickly darting his eyes to the glass partition in the door, seeing no one was in the hallway, Yokozawa glided fingers through soft fluffy hair. "Stop being so dramatic."

He watched the Editor-in-Chief jerk his head up, he dropping his hand instantly when what appeared to be slightly annoyed almond orbs were gazing over at him. "You just wait until she starts calling you _Oniisan_ , then you'll know how I feel." Yokozawa raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Whether I'm Oniichan or Oniisan, its not going to bother me. Hiyo is still Hiyo...and you need to come to terms that your little girl is not going to be little forever." Yokozawa watched the older man pout instantly. "Of course she'll always be your little girl, and yes I don't truly understand what it feels like, but just be thankful she's not calling you _Oyaji_."

"I'll never allow that!" Kirishima erupted, fisted hands thumping on the table which suddenly brought a slight smile to Yokozawa's lips. This was completely a new side to the man he'd never seen before, and albeit him being a bit immature about the whole thing, it was kind of cute.

"Then just accept it... _Otousan_..."

"You're not making me feel better." Kirishima whined like a child once more. He felt a sudden jolt when a firm grip took hold of his chin and then lips where caressing against his ear as Yokozawa had boldly leaned impossibly closer, he practically feeling his body warmth and smelling his musky and hypnotic aftershave.

"I'll take your mind off of it." Wide almond orbs gazed a little surprised up at the salesman as he stood to his full height. "I'll shout you and Hiyo lunch tomorrow." Yokozawa grinned evilly as he headed for the door.

"You bloody tease!" Kirishima shouted as Yokozawa gave him a flippant wave and left him sitting alone in the break room, though a silly grin did spread across Kirishima's lips as he watched his dark haired younger companion move back down the hallway and onto the Sales floor. "Arigatou, Takafumi..."

#

Kirishima had spent Friday night on his own, his precious girl ringing him to ask if she could stay the night at her friends place and would go to club activities Saturday morning from Hina-chan's house.

He spoke briefly to Hina's father, making sure that it was alright with him and his wife and thanked them for indulging and looking after Hiyo. They advised it was no trouble at all, Hiyori being a very good girl and she even helped make gyoza for them. Kirishima smiled as he hung up the phone and then slumped on his lounge, gazing about his quiet living room. He really didn't like being alone, and as much as he wanted to ring the salesman and demand he come over, he knew the man was actually busy. One of the women in Sales was heading off on maternity leave and Henmi had organised a surprise party for the woman, which is where Yokozawa had been dragged to.

#

The Editor-in-Chief gazed out the window of the restaurant he was currently sitting in. He woke to a cold wintry Saturday morning, certain it was going to rain. He'd received a message from Yokozawa, he stating that he was running a little late for the "lunch date" the three of them were going to partake in as he and Hiyo had run an errand together, purchasing a present for his mother as it was her birthday in a few days.

When the dark haired businessman found out that his mother's birthday was coming up, he'd asked if it were alright with them if he could pitch in and get her a present with the two of them. Kirishima thought the idea was adorable while his daughter was excited about going shopping with him.

Almond orbs glanced down at his phone which gave off a merry chime. It was Hiyo advising them that they were minutes away and that they'd decided on a day spa treatment for her beloved Obaachan. He could just imagine how adorable the two of them were in regards to deciding on a present for his mother and it instantly brought a smile to Kirishima's lips.

He felt that very smile grace his lips as just across the road he noticed his daughter and companion hand in hand, conversing together with several attractive woman looking appreciatively up at the businessman. Kirishima was thankful that his companion only had eyes for his daughter at this very moment, he noticing as they both looked up into the overcast sky, fat droplets of rain beginning to fall. Yokozawa quickly opened up his overcoat and placed part of it over his precious daughter, she cuddling close albeit blushing a little at the open affection in front of complete strangers.

Kirishima observed as they jogged across the pedestrian crossing once the traffic had stopped, his hand lifting up as he received a massive wave and smile from Hiyori as she saw him watching them through the large window. Just before entering the restaurant, Yokozawa shook water from his jacket and hair, the both of them stepping inside and walking over to join him.

"I hope you don't catch a cold because of me Oniichan."

"I'm fine." Kirishima felt his heart fill with utter joy at listening to the sweet interaction between the two of them.

"Sorry we are late Otousan." Though the fact his daughter broke his heart a little as she was now calling him father, his joy at being with the two of them still outweighed everything else.

Why if it weren't for the other customers, the staff and also Hiyo, Kirishima would have leaned over, grabbed hold of the collar of Yokozawa's polo shirt and kissed the life out of him.

Perhaps there was still time to do that later tonight, knowing for sure he'd be able to rope his precious girl into inviting the man over for dinner...and who knows, it might even turn into a sleepover too.

#

To be continued...


	11. Kissing, Kirishima Zen

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Just like I did for my 'H' chapter, this is going to be done in Kirishima's point of view. I was nervous about doing it, but I hope I've done alright.

#

 **Chapter 11: Kissing, Kirishima Zen**

It was Sunday afternoon, my home which I lived with my unbelievably adorable daughter, Hiyori, was completely devoid of her. She'd gone for a study day at Yuki-chan's place, just a couple floors down, and advised she would be back for dinner, at around 6pm.

It was now 5 in the afternoon, there wasn't much on TV I was interested in, and I'd already read the newspaper twice now. I'd also had a couple of beers while gazing over the city skyline from the balcony, which was generally a tradition for me, to unwind after a long day at the office even though today was a rare lazy Sunday.

It had been quite hectic during the week, many hours clacking away on the laptop or taking a variety of different phone calls and being pulled into meetings, but finally, things had calmed and today was a chance to just sit back, relax and enjoy the quiet. Of course these days, quiet was something that I really didn't like.

When Hiyo was a baby, all my time was taken up with looking after her that I didn't pay attention to my loneliness. In truth, I dread the very idea that as Hiyo grows older, she will want to spend less time with me as she matures and enters the world on her own.

As I sat down one late evening, thinking those very sinking thoughts, I suddenly felt truly alone. I no longer had someone by my side, someone who was my equal and someone who would stay by my side through everything and anything. It brought forth both happy and sad memories of when I was married, excitedly awaiting the birth of my little girl, but also worrying at the declining health of my beautiful wife, Sakura.

At that thought, I turned my almond orbs to the framed photo of my smiling wife and made my way over to it. I'd just realised I'd not spoken to her in quite awhile now. Usually I would take moments like this, sitting on the couch with her photo in my hands, and tell her all the things which had been going on in our lives, most of which had to do with our little girl, who of course was not so little anymore.

I always hoped Sakura would be proud of my efforts in raising our daughter. She had, after all, turned out to be a very sweet, gentle, kind and loving child who held a tremendous amount of maturity and responsibility at such a young age. It couldn't be helped when I was terrible at cooking and cleaning, but Hiyori never seemed to complain as a stubbornness grew within her, learning the basics of cooking and cleaning from my mother in order to take care of us. She definitely got her stubbornness from her mother, even if Hiyo was never old enough to recall her.

As Hiyo grew older, I was compelled to tell her things about the mother she never truly knew. Like how Sakura loved the smell of the sea breeze or freshly picked flowers in the house. How she also loved thunderstorms and walking in the rain, something Hiyo had grown fond of as well. I had also decided to keep Sakura's perfumes and the shampoo and conditioner she used so Hiyo could smell the things her mother liked, to be that little bit closer to her. I had wondered if such things were weird to do, but my mother advised that one cannot smell a photograph and she thought it was a lovely and thoughtful idea. Hiyo was not interested in the perfumes just yet, though she liked the pretty bottles they came in, as well as the flowery scents, and for now they sat prominently on her dressing table, knowing they would be used once she reached her teens.

Before even Hiyo was a thought in our eyes, Sakura and I met as classmates in College. There was no denying the fact that we did not get along. We realised, after some time, that our bickering and bantering was because we both in fact liked one another. We finally dated and not long into our relationship I knew this strong headed and always smiling woman was the one I wanted to spend my life with. If she was surprised at my proposal, Sakura never did show it and instead just gave me a simple nod of her head. Life was fantastic.

Not everything had gone according to our plans though. Sakura's health was becoming quite an issue as she was hospitalised early on in our married life for a couple of months. I became increasingly worried when she fell pregnant, her doctor advising it was strongly recommended to terminate in order to think of her own health, but this was Sakura and no one could tell her what to do, not even me.

Sakura giving birth to Hiyori was the proudest moment of my life, I so incredibly aghast at her bravery and truly honoured that she wanted to give birth to my child...our child. Of course in the back of my mind I knew such a strenuous delivery cost Sakura dearly as a year into our happy little family of three, I noticed her health deteriorate dramatically over that time and not long after Hiyo had turned one, Sakura slipped away.

After mourning the loss of my precious wife and putting her to rest, I invested all my time in caring for Hiyo. I had promised Sakura that I would make her the happiest girl in the entire world. During my grieving I had many offers of assistance from my parents to my siblings, but knew it was my duty to give our daughter the best possible upbringing. That didn't mean I didn't take them up on their offer to help, especially from my parents who did not live far from me, but I knew what Hiyo needed was stability. I tried to give it to her as best I could...and hope I still am. I devoted all my time to my little girl, so that she knew she was number one in my life, and because of that I never put much thought into ever finding someone else or the possibility of re-marrying.

I knew I was quite an attractive man, as cocky as that seemed, and I'm sure I could of had my pick at a variety of different women, but truthfully I wondered whether any wanted a single father trying to raise a little girl. I wondered who would want to help take care of me and my daughter. Just who could grab my attention, make me fall for them so hard that I'd never want to part from them. And more importantly. who would be the person I would trust wholeheartedly, and be good enough, for my little girl.

Several months ago, those very thoughts had invaded my mind. I never imagined I'd be drawn to another person so strongly, nor the very person that my eyes could not stray from. And that was because...it was another man. Yokozawa Takafumi, five years my junior, an all round good looking yet standoffish man who worked in Sales at Marukawa, had intrigued me since the moment I laid eyes on him. I couldn't truly understand why this was the case.

It was quite a shock that when he walked by me or was in the same meetings as me, my eyes were constantly drawn to him...and yet within his own gaze...was another. I was nothing to him, but as I watched and observed him closely, watched as he was cast aside by Takano, I realised then and there that I wanted to be _something_ to him. I wanted his attention, his gaze on me, only me.

To come to this realisation was quite odd, the fact a man had caught my attention that is. I wasn't gay, but I also knew that it wasn't even outside beauty of a woman that would attract me either. I knew I'd always been drawn to strong, hard headed characters, and this time round, Takafumi was exactly that, never mind the fact he was male.

Of course I was hesitent at first, unsure what this younger man would do if I made any advances, so I was definitely on guard, but still trying to be my usual charming self of course. As time drew on, he was not stupid and I was pretty sure he knew of my intentions, but he was quite tricky to unravel. Maybe that was one major factor that drew me towards him?

I knew of his unrequited love towards his close friend, and a small portion of me knew that they had been together at one point too. I was also pretty damn sure that Takafumi was not revealing all to Takano either, perhaps afraid the man would break contact with him entirely if he knew the real man hidden beneath. I was now determined more then ever to bring that man out. I tried many things to get that to happen, dragging him out to lunches and dinners, teasing him and then of course introducing him to my daughter.

As we spent more and more time together, I knew it was only right that I tell Hiyo I'd potentially found myself a new partner and wanted them to meet. I can still recall the look on her face the first time I spoke about having met someone, she just couldn't hide her surprise. After all, it had been the both of us for such a long time. I was nervous as I voiced my feelings aloud to her, not just for me, but also for my little girl as I pondered on what she thought on the matter. When she showed open concern for me, wanting to make sure I would not get hurt, my heart melted.

There was no denying the fact I was very protective of Hiyo, never wanting any harm to come to her, and being very cautious of who to trust around her too. We'd been such a tight duo and now there was the possibility of me wanting to expand it to a _trio_.

So the night I introduced her to Takafumi, I observed her closely. She didn't give much away, but then that night, I doubt she knew that the very person I was introducing her to was the one I was interested in. As days turned to weeks, I watched with great joy, if not a little bit jealous, as pathetic as that was, as Takafumi and Hiyo grew closer and closer together.

There was no denying that I felt jealous of Hiyo, for Takafumi could open up to her like he couldn't with me. I became a witness to just how adorable the two of them were. Slowly over time, I hope I can control it, for my ultimate wish would be for Takafumi to feel that comfortable and that free with me as well. Even though I pout like a child at times, I cannot help but feel relieved at how well the introductions had gone.

When I asked Takafumi to come out on a date with me, he completely blindsided by it all, and unawares that we were together, I couldn't help my anger and disappointment in him. I knew of his hesitence, for underneath that hard exterior lies quite the fragile heart, it having already been battered and bruised, and so the man kept his feelings in check now, too afraid to get emotionally _and_ physically involved. Or so I thought.

The day of our date, or should I say the night of our date, I was pleased that Takafumi was giving himself over to me, albeit showing me the ropes of course. Hope burned within me that night as even if it was just physically, Takafumi was showing such an intimate side of himself to me. The fact that this strong headed man, who had a stubbornness and sometimes, quite possibly, an arrogance like no other, was placing his trust in me...and boy did it speak volumes. Though he refused to "cry out" that night, pleasure did flash across his face and it was something that I was never going to forget.

The very next morning, basking in Takafumi's company in the hot tub, even if he was feeling extremely awkward about the whole situation, I knew then and there that he was creeping into my heart.

Then there was the day Hiyo asked if Takafumi was becmoing special to me, was the special person I wanted to be with. It was possibly the second most stressful day of my life, the first being Sakura giving birth to Hiyo. When she asked me flat out, I never wanted to keep anything from my daughter and had answered truthfully to her questions. I was certainly surprised when she asked whether I was gay or not, but once again answered truthfully. Just how much had my daughter been thinking about the relationship I had with Takafumi? And alarmingly, just how much research had she done on the matter too? Those two questions were somehting I hadn't the guts to ask her.

Even though I really didn't like the idea of Hiyo knowing too much, considering she was still very young, the fact she gave me her blessing, of liking Takafumi regardless of the obvious fact he was another man, it spoke volumes of how close we were. Of what a beautiful, open and unprejudice soul that was within my daughter. She was like her mother through and through.

As time moved on, it really didn't take me very long to throw the unsuspecting salesman at my family either. He was completely unsure about meeting my parents, confessing he'd never done it before, which was quite a surprise to me, and it also left me feeling cocky that ino matter how many relationships he'd been in, only the one he was sharing with me had advanced so far to introducing him to my extended family. The tension washed over him in waves, but as the night drew on, his shoulders eased and it certainly helped that he played a mean game of Shogi which my father was very impressed with.

When Hiyo asked Takafumi to come to Iga with us, I was waiting for him to flatly refuse, but I was now understanding that both Hiyo and Takafumi were wrapped around each others fingers, caving instantly to the other at whatever was being asked. Again I felt a bit jealous over this, but Takafumi was coming with us, to meet the rest of our family, and that was very exciting indeed. It was definitely something I never thought would be happening for quite sometime.

Of course not everything had gone according to my plans, and even though I wished it had, I was not a silly man to realise that there would be someone who would be insanely shocked at the very thought of this new relationship of mine. Since I parted ways with Sho, I'd not spoken to him for a week now, which was generally unheard for us. I usually received at least one phone call a week and several texts on my phone, but since I blurted out that Takafumi and I were an item, he'd forgone all forms of contact with me. For now, I would leave things as is, because there was no way I was backing down. Takafumi was who I wanted.

The thought of the man instantly brought a smile to my lips, even if I was all alone in my apartment. This adorably awkward man was so imbedded in my mind, just the very thought of him was vanquishing my loneliness. He was bringing me such joy and laughter, perhaps it was high time I sat him down and truly told him just what he meant to me. 

I jolted from my thoughts when I listened to the chime of my doorbell. I placed Sakura's photo back where it belonged and then made my way to the genkan, peering through the peep hole to see who was on the other side. My almond orbs widened as I quickly pried the door open.

"This is a nice surprise." I watched Takafumi hold up a bag full of delicious smelling Chinese food and stepped aside, allowing the man into my home.

My eyes could not help but drag over his lean body, pausing against his firm rear as the man had bent over, placing Sorata's cage on the floorboards as he popped his feline companion's door open and the black and white furrball leapt out, only taking a few seconds to wind his way around my legs before sauntering off into the living room, probably on the hunt for Hiyo, though she was still out at Yuki-chan's.

"Hiyo sent me a message saying she missed Sorata and I've not been around all week either. I figured that you weren't doing anything this evening and just came aorund without notice." I watched Takafumi scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck, probably second guessing his decision to show up unannouced.

"She'll be back soon, but in the mean time, come on in and lets have a beer together before eating dinner."

"We're not going to start eating without Hiyo." I cracked a slight smile at the man, he always thinking about my little girl, it was very sweet...and also very motherly too. And as much as I loved teasing him about such things, this early evening I decided not to and instead with quick reflexes, I captured his strong chin within my right hand and leaned forward, planting my lips across his.

With half lidded eyes I was certain there was a tiny blush on his cheeks, those steely blue orbs screwed tightly shut, one hand fisted in the material of my shirt and the other had dropped the bag of takeaway dinner, it thumping loudly on my polished floorboards. I felt it best to stop the kissing onslaught, for now, and drew slowly away while licking my lips.

"W-What was that for?" And he was so cute when he stuttered too. Should I tell him it was because he's so damn adorable I couldn't help myself?

"It feels like its been ages since I've seen you."

"We chatted in the office on Friday."

"But that was in the office. Its practically been two days since then." I childishly voiced, watching as Takafumi eyed me silently before bending down and picking up the dropped bag. Was he blushing a little more? I watched him make his way into the kitchen, knowing exactly where everything was as he pulled out plates, cutlery and glasses from their respective cupboards, when a sudden thought struck me. "Hey Takafumi, what's it like?"

"What are you talking about?" I followed the man from the kitchen to the dining table and even helped with setting it, much to the odd look on the man's face. I could be helpful too!

"Kissing me, what's it like?" I watched steely blue orbs widen at this sudden conversation, it definitely being quite the curve ball.

"Why the hell are you even asking me such a question?" He was definitely flustered that's for sure.

"I'm curious is all. Am I a good kisser or not?"

"I-I'm not answering that question!" This of course made me feel both insanely cocky and also extremely worried too. Was I so damn good it made him unable to tell me the truth? Or was I so awful that he didn't have the heart to tell it to my face and just put up with it instead?

"Why not? I need to know if my technique gets you all hot and..."

"Tadaima!" Once again I felt a pout grace my lips as I turned my gaze, much like Takafumi did as Hiyo interrupted my time, unintentionally, with Takafumi. The salesman appeared to be pleased with this distraction as he turned his full attention to my precious girl, they greeting each other in their usual cute way of smiles and the clasping of hands.

"Ah, Sora-chan!" My almond gaze watched Hiyo cuddle Takafumi's cat close for a few moments before going to wash her hands and then we all sat down for dinner.

One day, I silently vowed, I would get an answer from him.

#

Not long after dinner, I heard my dreaded phone vibrate against the coffee table, our dessert and Sunday night movie interrupted by a message from Isaka-san. He had apologised for the disturbance, but requested my presence in the office as soon as possible, which of course meant drop everything and get my ass in there now.

Hiyo had pouted that our evening with just the three of us, four counting Sorata, was now ruined by our boss. I apologised to my girl who tried ever so hard to hide her disappointment and told me that my work was important and all she wished for was for me to do a good job and then come home safely. Hiyo's mood picked up when Takafumi said he'd stay here until I returned home. I was truly grateful to the man and headed out, having spent another 5 hours trying to right some wrongs within Japun. I was going to have a meeting with my staff about the poor quality of work received and the confusion it caused various departments to ensure this would never happen again.

Paying for my fare, I stepped out of the taxi and rushed inside my apartment building, the humidity in the air, which was odd for December, was finally being relieved by large drops of rain which were now beginning to fall.

I glanced at my watch, it nearing midnight as I stepped out of the elevator and headed for my door, unlocking it and closing it behind me softly. I secured the locks and then removed my shoes, padding quietly down the hallway and carefully opened Hiyo's bedroom door. She was snuggled in bed, drawing in long deep breaths with her _Oniichan_ bear and her fan blowing a cool breeze over her. She'd confessed to me, out of ear range from Takafumi, that the bear had a cute grumpy face, much like he did and she'd bought it with some of her birthday money. I'd cracked up laughing that evening, knowing now just how much Hiyo liked Takafumi.

Closing the door, I made my way into the palely lit living room, making my way over to the couch to scratch behind Sorata's ears, listening to his contented purr. It was a little odd that Takafumi was not flaked out on the couch, like he had been several times previously when he'd stayed to watch Hiyo for me while I had unexpected work commitments.

I clicked off the lamp and finally took notice of light coming from my bedroom. I made my way towards the door and pushed it lightly open, my smile growing impossibly wide as there was Takafumi, flat on his stomach, sprayed on one side of my bed and sound asleep. I was even more surprised at the lack of clothing he was wearing, but then I couldn't blame him as it was quite a warm evening.

My dear younger companion, during what appeared to folding mine and Hiyo's clean clothes, sheets and towels, Takafumi had fallen asleep half way through it, which was very precious indeed. He'd previously been dressed in jeans, polo shirt and his jacket, but all three were gone and the man had boldly raided my closet and was now in a pair of my black board shorts. The pale lighting glistened against the slight sheen of sweat on Takafumi's lower back even though my pedestal fan was currently on and blowing a slight breeze over his taut skin and ruffling through his hair.

I flicked off the fan and turned on the air-conditioning unit in my bedroom. I'm sure Takafumi would have thought something silly like not wanting to waste any of my money, but I wasn't a great fan of the heat, and I really didn't like the idea of him feeling uncomfortable either. Removing my clothing, I raided my closet and slipped into a pair of board shorts as well, and then carefully lowered myself on the vacant spot on the bed.

I couldn't help but just stare at the man. This was quite an event after all. This was the first time that Takafumi was in my bedroom, even if it was a slight mistake of his as he grew exhausted from a long week in the office and also due to the heat in the air and had fallen asleep. To be able to have him in my bed, even if it wasn't sexual, was something I realised I'd wanted, probably even from the moment I befriended him.

"Takafumi..." I froze instantly when I watched him shift slightly. Shit, I hadn't meant to disturb his slumber, for I knew exactly what would happen if he opened his eyes and saw our close proximity. He'd definitely run for sure. Not realising I'd been holding my breath, I let it out in a quick rush of warm air, exhaling it over Takafumi's finely chiselled facial features, when he remained asleep.

"Okaeri..." That was probably the cutest sleepy mumble I'd ever heard in my life. My heart hammered in my chest as I threw a sheet lightly over our bodies and then shifted slightly, craning my head as I pressed my lips once more against Takafumi's. Perhaps it was I who was addicted and liked kissing Takafumi? When I felt his lips unconsciously part beneath mine, possibly daring me to go deeper, I was fairly convinced that the man did enjoy kissing me too, even if I'd not received a response from him. Once again I controlled myself greatly and broke from our contact.

"Tadaima..." I softly replied to his greeting and glided my fingers through his silky hair before laying my head down on the same pillow as his and then rested my hand flat against his lower back, possibly in slight possessiveness too, for this man was slowly becoming mine.

Before I closed my eyes, wanting to join Takafumi in slumber, I'd finally come to a sudden realisation, it bringing a blissful smile to my lips.

I'd fallen in love with Takafumi.

#

To be continued...


	12. Love or Like?

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter 12: Love...or Like?**

It was Friday evening, Yokozawa was glancing down at his wrist watch and sitting all alone at the counter of the bar that Kirishima had taken him to weeks ago. The man had asked him out for a drink, begging him for his company since it had been another insane week in the office and they hadn't had much of a chance to interact.

While he'd been sent around to various stores as part of his duties in the Sales Department, Kirishima had been heavily involved in various meetings, press conferences and dinners involving _Za Kan_.

Kirishima had stated that Hiyo was on an outing with his parents and so she wouldn't be home this evening. They were coming around tomorrow night, not only to drop off Hiyo, but they were also coming for dinner. It was his mother's birthday, and he'd been invited to attend and also partake in presenting the elder woman with the day spa voucher that he'd help purchase for her. The Editor-in-Chief also commented that Hiyo was looking forward to seeing him and hopefully he could bring along Sorata as well. Of course Yokozawa couldn't say no to the youngster and had responded he'd join Kirishima in a drink after work and accepted the invitation to come for dinner Saturday as well. Though he'd never tell Kirishima, knowing just how inflated his ego would get, but Yokozawa was looking forward to seeing the man too.

Right now though, the time to meet each other had already passed, by an entire hour now! And here Yokozawa still sat, waiting, albeit quite annoyed at the Editor-in-Chief. If he was running late the least he could do was call him or send a message. Honestly, was that so damn hard?

Yokozawa downed his fifth beer, before taking a quick glance about the bar. There were a variety of clientele in here, mostly businessmen with their other male colleagues as they clinked their glasses together, raising a toast to another successful week. It brought a slight frown to the salesman's lips, knowing he was not like that with his own subordinates. And there was no way he'd be able to change that now, for they'd probably look upon him weirdly if he ever asked them out for a beer. He was certain the only one that would attend would be Henmi as several still felt uncomfortable in his presence.

While he sat here alone, it suddenly brought forth the odd conversation he'd heard in the break room between Henmi and another of his subordinates. They'd been discussing relationships and while he was making himself a coffee, not truly paying attention since it wasn't any of his business, Henmi was trying to console his younger friend, advising him of the difference between love and like. How it wasn't right to string someone along if you'd been together for sometime now and were still unsure about your feelings. And especially if they were falling for you, but you were still on the fence, possibly still in the 'like' phase while they'd fallen into the 'love' phase. It was probably the most mature thing that had ever come from Henmi's lips as he tried to appear all wise and knowing to his friend.

 _You agree with me on this don't you Yokozawa-san?_ That had caught him off guard as he never thought he'd be pulled into such a conversation since all he was here for was the coffee. _If you only like someone, but they are in love with you, isn't it best to let them go, so as not to hurt them or string them on even more?_ Henmi had questioned him, the younger men looking up at his tall form as though he was all wise and knowing when it came to such things as relationships. How wrong they thought.

 _How the hell should I know._ Was all he'd snapped back, before making his escape. He'd cringed as he listened to both of them mumble as to whether he'd just gone through a bad break up in order to make such a comment. Yokozawa hoped such talk would not make its way around the office.

The chime of the door knocked the salesman from his thoughts as he darted his gaze expectantly in that direction, only to be disappointed as two other businessmen made their way inside. They appeared a little tipsy, well at least one did as when he sat on the bar stool right next to him, the man nearly toppled over and right into him! Glancing at his half empty sixth beer, Yokozawa decided to call it an evening.

He paid his bill, thanked the man at the register for the hospitality as he was handed his overcoat and then left the underground bar, climbing the stairs, but paused for a moment there as he began to recall the kiss that Kirishima had planted on him when they first came here. It was shocking to say the least, but not at all displeasing, which of course screamed alarm bells in Yokozawa's mind. Kirishima was a straight man and he'd just gone ahead and kissed him! And then there was the fact that he was pinning away for the best friend who crushed his feelings, and yet, Kirishima Zen had caught on to all of this and wasn't phased at all.

The man was crawling, weaving, dodging and stomping past his growing defences, no matter how many he had! It was like the man didn't care how many walls he was trying to place up between them, and decided to force his friendship on him, drawing them impossibly closer together and making him feel so many different emotions which scared him shitless. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, considering he spent so many years attached to his best friend and then was cast aside. What if that happened again?

Of course at the moment, the feelings that Yokozawa had for Kirishima were in fact anger and the man was now in his bad books. He'd just been stood up! With a deep frown on his lips, Yokozawa flagged down the first available taxi and headed for home.

#

Once home, the salesman was greeted by his adorable cat at the genkan, he bending to pat Sorata before making his way into his small kitchen and pulling a tin of tuna from the pantry and prying it open. Sorata wound around his legs in excitement as he placed the contents on a plate and then onto the floor where his pet could munch enthusiastically away.

Pulling a six-pack of beer from his empty fridge and grabbing a bag of rice crackers from the pantry, the businessman placed the contents on his coffee table. He turned the TV onto a sports channel and before partaking in his late night snack and binge drinking, Yokozawa decided to soak in a nice hot bath to remove the stresses of the working week away.

#

With several beers down and half a packet of rice crackers gone, Yokozawa was half paying attention to a baseball match, but mostly thinking over what had been going on since he and Kirishima entwined together and also about what Henmi asked him.

He'd had a few flings here and there over the years, with girls and guys, girlfriends in school, a few uncertain touches with some college guys and of course a few one night stands to let out his frustrations as well, especially when he was falling hard for his mainly unresponsive best friend back in their College days. It was around that time Yokozawa came to terms with his sexuality and advised his family, who were unbelievably shocked by it all, and for quite some time he decided not to contact them, allowing them time to accept his decisions.

Over the years, as Takano and he grew closer together, Yokozawa was certain that he became quite obsessed with his best friend, for a very long time, because the man relied on him a lot, always taking care of him...and possibly only rewarded him with sex in thanks. Yokozawa frowned at this sudden thought. He'd been so consumed by it all that he was drowning in his own feelings of what he assumed were love for his best friend. And yet, Takano didn't feel that for him at all. Perhaps his definition of love was distorted.

Yokozawa jerked to attention at the sound of his doorbell. He wanted the offending noise to just go away, he wanting to continue to wallow alone on his lounge, but when it went off for a third time, the man rolled onto the floor and then hefted himself up onto his feet. He wobbled his way into the hallway and towards his genkan. He was not in the mood for unexpected visitors considering he'd just drunken a total of ten beers in a matter of a few hours and was certain his cheeks were flushed and the alcohol was buzzing wildly about his body since he hadn't eaten much during that time.

"Who is it?" Yokozawa snapped in annoyance.

"Open the door." Came the muffled reply on the other end and although he was half tempted to not do as his visitor requested of him, Yokozawa unlocked his door and pried it open, his narrowed steely gaze locking with almond. "I'm really sorry about this evening."

Yokozawa blinked several times as he watched Kirishima hunch over, now taking notice the man appeared slightly out of breath. "Did you run here from the station?"

"I did, so please let me in before I collapse out here." Those intense almond orbs were practically pouting up at him from his hunched posture, begging to be forgiven. Yokozawa sighed as he shuffled backwards, allowing Kirishima to enter his home before closing and locking the door, following the man into his living space. "Wow..."

"What?" Yokozawa voiced as he began to tidy up now that he had a visitor.

"I've known your address for awhile now, but this is the first time you've let me in here."

"Its nothing to get excited over. And this place is not as big as yours."

"I don't care about the size of it." Kirishima gazed about, noticing just how unlived the place truly looked. He was certain that Yokozawa only used it as a means to fall asleep and house his feline companion if he weren't at his place and wondered if the man even thought of this place as home. It definitely didn't have that "homey" feel, unlike his own place.

"So, what is it that you want?" Kirishima knew the man was pissed off. It wasn't just by his tone of voice but also by his stiffness, those strong arms folding over his plain black shirt.

"I'm sorry about this evening."

"You already said that."

"Don't you want to hear what happened?" Kirishima watched Yokozawa shrug his shoulders, pretending it was no big deal, when in actual fact, it was a pretty big deal to someone like him. After all, as tough as he appeared on the outside, inside was a whole other story. "The meeting was delayed due to an issue with the Printing Department, then when it finally finished I was unfortunately a witness to Isaka-san and Asahina-san having an argument. Isaka-san is quite hot headed and ended up dragging me around to a variety of bars complaining about Asahina-san before falling unconscious." Yokozawa raised an eyebrow at what Kirishima was telling him. "I was just finishing off a call to Asahina-san, in regards to where we were, when some drunk bastard ran into me and my phone was knocked from my hand and fell into a fountain! Honestly, who has a fountain inside their bar!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! My phone is freaking dead, so I couldn't get in touch with you since I don't know your number off by heart. And as I dragged Isaka-san onto the deserted street, waiting for Asahina-san, he threw up on my shoes!" The salesman peered down at the flip flops Kirishima was wearing with his... _suit!_ It was only now that Yokozawa finally realised that Kirishima was dressed immaculately, albeit his tie was croaked, in a dark grey business suit. "What's that look for?"

"Ah, nothing, its just, this is the first time I've seen you in a suit." Yokozawa instantly leaned back into the arm of his couch when Kirishima suddenly sat beside him, leaning in closer and practically leering at him.

"Do you like? Thinking of ripping it off me?" The older man pouted when he was pushed away. Yokozawa himself refused to answer, considering he actually did! "Anyway, as soon as Asahina-san turned up, he was adamant that I was to hop in as he would at least give me a temporary pair of shoes and promised that once Isaka-san got over his impending hangover that he would have my phone and shoes replaced. He was pretty confident that I'd be able to keep my same number and all my contacts so I left it with him to handle. He offered to drive me home but the train station was good enough for me since I wanted to come and see you, though I did have to switch trains twice and then run the three blocks to your place."

"I never asked you to come all this way."

"I know that, but I was looking forward to seeing you tonight." Yokozawa couldn't help but feel touched at such open words. He watched those almond eyes turn away from him as he unloaded the plastic bag he'd also brought with him. "Want to eat and drink with me?"

"Sure..." Yokozawa knew he shouldn't drink anymore, but just like Hiyo, he was now finding it difficult to say no to her father.

#

"I forgot to ask earlier, why were Isaka-san and Asahina-san arguing?" Yokozawa was now sprawled on his couch, gazing up at his ceiling while Kirishima was slouched on the ground, head tilted back against the couch, eyes closed and his right hand brushing over Sorata's fur as his pet decided to curl into Kirishima's lap, purring contently away.

"I don't know how it truly came about, since parts were muffled until they came into ear range, but I'm sure its just a lover's quarrel."

"A what?"

"A lover's quarrel. They've been together for like 10 years now." Kirishima felt a slight tug on his hair and opened his eyes and turned his head to look back up and over at Yokozawa.

"Are you serious?"

"Didn't you know? Where have you been Takafumi?"

"Minding my own damn business obviously! Besides, would such a thing be widely known about the office?"

"Of course not, I'm just special." Yokozawa raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Actually, Isaka-san was ranting this evening about Asahina-san and I just placed two and two together."

"Ten years..." Yokozawa muttered, once more gaining Kirishima's undivided attention as he turned to face him fully, Sorata hissing as his sleep was disturbed, but the feline trotted off to his basket and curled inside.

"What's that astonished mumble for?"

"Well..."

"Are you surprised that a same sex relationship can last that long?"

"No, I..."

"I'm sure their journey has been full of ups and downs and this is probably just another quarrel of many, but if you've been together that long, committed to each other that long, I'm sure they'll work it out in the end."

"I...guess..."

"Take us for instance, we've not been together nearly as long, but we'll go through our own ups and downs and our journey so far has been pretty interesting." Yokozawa stared quietly at the Editor-in-Chief. "You came on a journey with Hiyo and I to Iga and we subjected to all our family...and you came out alive."

"You talk like I would have been eaten alive."

"Well..."

"I already told you, you've a great family." Kirishima grinned at the comment. "Speaking of your family, I forgot to ask you this on our way back, but did you work things out with your brother?"

"What makes you think something was wrong?"

"Don't insult my intelligence." Yokozawa sat up, feeling a little dizzy at the sudden move since he definitely knew he'd drunken more then what was necessary and more then what his body needed...or could handle.

"We didn't..."

"Well hurry up and do so, he's the only big brother you've got."

"Hai, hai, _Mama_..."

"Oi..."

"Its nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"For now." Yokozawa was not sure what the man meant by that, but once again, and mainly because he was feeling a bit under the weather right now, he let the moment go as he stood up, swaying a little on his feet. "Are you alright?"

"No..." The salesman snapped back, which got Kirishima to his feet as he steered his younger companion to his bathroom, Yokozawa instantly splashing water on his face to try and cool down.

"Are you feeling like you're going to be sick?"

"Not at the moment, I just need sleep."

"I left you at the bar, so you drank there, then here and also with me. You've definitely drunk too much this evening." Almond orbs glanced about the immaculate bathroom, found a face washer and drenched it under the cold water before once more directing Yokozawa out and into his bedroom, the lamp on the bedside table already on. Just like the rest of his apartment, the furnishings and decorations in the bedroom were very plain...and pretty much non-existent

"You don't have to stay," It was pretty cute the way Yokozawa crawled onto his bed before diving head first in between the four pillows. " I'm fine." Kirishima placed the damp face washer at the base of Yokozawa's neck, listening to the man sigh at its coolness.

"Just rest Takafumi, I'm not going anywhere."

#

Time slipped away as Kirishima stayed by Yokozawa's side, idly reading the book which was on the bedside cabinet. "Ne, Kirishima?" He placed the book down, not realising his dark haired companion was actually awake.

"What's the matter? Do you feel sick?"

"Do you know the difference between love and like?" Yokozawa's voice was muffled against his sheets and pillows, but he could still be heard in the quietness of his bedroom. Kirishima repositioned himself on the bed, hand against Yokozawa's lower back at this sudden turn of events. He pondered silently why his drunk partner was talking about such things, but decided to answer the man.

"Well yeah, doesn't everybody?"

"Do you think if you like someone, there is a possibility of it turning to love?"

"Of course I do. Isn't that how it all happens? I mean I know there is such things as love at first sight, but this day and age, surely you want to get to know the person inside and out and that's when you begin to like things about them and after time it turns to love, knowing you always want to be with that person through everything and anything. Its happened to me." Kirishima watched as Yokozawa turned to look at him.

"With Sakura-san?"

"Oh, well, yeah of course it happened to me with her, we got married and had Hiyo after all, but in all seriousness, I was talking about you."

"Eh?" Yokozawa felt his cheeks darken and his heart rate sped up instantly when Kirishima smiled down at him. Had he just heard correctly?

"I love you...Takafumi." Kirishima watched those steely blue eyes widen, lips parting instantly as he was lost for words. "And I know I've just hit you with that bombshell, and I'd love an answer, but truthfully, I'm more intrigued as to why you even asked me the difference between the two."

"Th-There was talk in the office, between two of my subordinates."

"Hm," Kirishima leaned over, making Yokozawa freeze in an instant. Though he was tempted to kiss the drunk man, instead he decided to pick up the damp face washer and placed it over Yokozawa's forehead since the man was lying on his back now. Carefully he slid closer to his younger companion, not wanting to truly invade Yokozawa's personal space...well...he sort of did, but held back. "About like and love?" Yokozawa nodded his head, but turned his gaze away, the room falling silent for quite some time.

"Do I annoy you Kirishima?" Kirishima eyed his younger companion, noticing his left hand was rubbing against his abdomen, possibly trying to settle his stomach.

"In what respect?" A glare was his response. "What? I need to know a bit more then that!"

"My...indecisiveness..." Kirishima was pretty surprised at how open Yokozawa was being at this moment...and definitely placed it down to the alcohol buzzing in his system. Perhaps he needed to get the man drunk more often to probe his inner most thoughts and feelings.

"Its not that its annoying..." Again he received a look from the salesman. "Okay, sometimes it is, but its kind of what turns me on about you." He was pleased to see a blush now. "The fact that this is the hardest I've ever had to work at gaining someone's attention...and also making sure I can keep your eyes on me as well. Its quite a thrill."

"I wonder if I'm defective?"

"You're not defective Takafumi, so please don't ever talk about yourself in such a way."

"But..." Yokozawa froze as Kirishima leaned half over, those almond orbs locking with his steely blue gaze.

"Takafumi is just on guard is all."

"What makes you say that?"

"You forget, I watch...and I observe everything about you."

"Now you're just creeping me out." Yokozawa relaxed a little when his older companion chuckled above him, their foreheads connecting for a moment.

"Regardless of your indecisiveness, you're a good man Takafumi." The salesman gulped down the lump in his throat at the compliment...and the caress of lips against his forehead before those intense orbs locked once more with his own. "Even if you cannot voice how you feel, not just yet, I know you feel _something_ for me, because you're not someone who would string me along right?"

"O-Of course not!"

"See? This is how well I'm getting to know you." Yokozawa felt skilled fingers brush down the side of his face and then against his sensitive neck, almost making him shudder. "Just live in the moment Takafumi...and try not to over think too much alright? I can wait a little bit longer for your answer." Kirishima watched those steely orbs break from his, lost in thought and probably thinking over just how long was _a little bit longer._ When intense eyes suddenly locked with his once more, Kirishima gulped down the lump in his throat. "Will you tell me what you're thinking?"

"This..." Yokozawa raised his head, locking lips and felt Kirishima jerk slightly in surprise.

"Wh-What was that for?" The salesman was certain there was a light flush colouring Kirishima's cheeks, once again caught off guard by his sudden actions. Yokozawa had come to the realisation that he really did like stunning the man. It was very pleasing.

"Just living in the moment." Kirishima smiled and his eyes sparkled at the boldness of his partner.

"I like it." Kirishima drew his lips over Yokozawa's, their breaths mingling with the after taste of alcohol, heart thumping excitedly as his companions parted beneath his own. Strong arms wound around his neck and shoulders, giving him permission to press their bodies impossibly closer. There was no way Kirishima would stop now as his skilled hands began to remove clothing.

#

A shake to the shoulder roused Kirishima from his deep slumber, he groaning at the disturbance. "What is it?" The light haired man mumbled into the pillows.

"I said I've to get going."

"Mm...what?" Kirishima cracked open his eyes to see Yokozawa peering down at him, he practically taking up all the man's bed. "Why are you in a suit?" He drawled sleepily, peering at the bedside table to read the time on the digital clock. "And so early on a Saturday too."

"Unlike you, I have to go into the office today."

"Wait," Kirishima sat up in the middle of the bed, sheets pooling about his naked body as he stopped Yokozawa from leaving, his strong grip wrapped around the man's right wrist. Yokozawa peered over his shoulder at him, dragging his orbs over the taut body which had moulded with his last night. "How's your body? You weren't feeling the best last night with how much you drank and I wonder if I overexerted you?"

With great calm, Yokozawa quietly stared at the man in his bed, remembering everything that happened the night before, even the embarrassing talk they had...and also Kirishima's surprising confession too! The salesman moved partly onto his bed, right knee pressing into his mattress as he took quick hold of Kirishima's chin and planted one on the man. "Keys are on the coffee table, lock up when you leave." He didn't stay long to see Kirishima's reaction, nor did he want the man to see his own cheeks flush at such open boldness from him, something which was quite rare, but was slowly being known now that the two of them were becoming serious.

"I'll see you tonight!" Kirishima yelled out, not getting a response from his fleeing companion, but as he slumped back into Yokozawa's bed, he knew the grin on his face would not disappear.

#

As promised, Yokozawa made his way to the Kirishima's, but only after getting home and showering, changing into some blue jeans and a white polo shirt and then promptly packed Sorata into his cage.

He'd come upon some issues in the office which delayed him from getting to the Kirishima's and assisting Hiyo with making a cake for her grandmother. As he left the office, he'd sent a message of apology to the youngster, advising her that he'd purchased a lovely cake from a popular bakery and wasn't far away.

#

"Hiyo, do you want to give your Obaachan the present now before we get stuck into your delicious dinner?" Kirishima questioned his daughter as she just finished setting the table, not allowing her grandmother to assist at all since it was her birthday today.

"I want us to wait until Oniichan gets here."

"Yokozawa-kun is coming tonight?"The Editor-in-Chief's mother questioned.

"He is. The gift you'll be getting, its from all three of us."

"You really didn't need to give me anything, dinner is more then enough for me."

"Well I kind of started to have that conversation with the two of them, but they can both be so stubborn...and in the end I was outnumbered." Almond orbs followed his father as he moved towards the cabinet which contained the Shogi board. He couldn't help but grin, for as soon as his father heard that the younger man would be attending, he was going to set up the board and have a few games with him this evening.

"Zen, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Takara, I don't believe this is the right time."

"Now I am a little intrigued. What's going on?"

All eyes turned towards the hallway when there was the chime of the doorbell. "Oniichan is here!" Hiyo excitedly voiced, rushing past her father and grandparents to go greet the man.

"She really has grown attached to him." Kirishima's father voiced as he sat back down and took a sip of his iced tea. He'd partake in some sake once his stomach was filled with his adorable granddaughters delicious cooking.

"Just how I want it." The Editor-in-Chief didn't see the perplexed expression on his mother's face as he watched Sorata saunter into the living space, winding about his legs before making his way over to the basket he and Hiyo had purchased quite some time ago for him.

Kirishima rose to his feet, much like his parents did when Yokozawa came into view, Hiyo right at his side as her hand was linked adorably with his, the two of them locked in conversation.

"Konbanwa," Yokozawa detached himself from Hiyo, placing the bag from the bakery on the coffee table as he greeted Kirishima's parents, wishing his mother a very happy birthday, which she smiled sweetly at him for. "I apologise for being late, there were some issues in the office which needed my attention." Steely blue orbs drew to big brown ones as Yokozawa lifted the bag and handed it to Kirishima's daughter. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier to make one with you Hiyo, but hopefully everyone will like what I've chosen." The youngster grinned up at him as she went to store it away, not allowing anyone, not even herself, to see it just yet.

"Were you able to sort everything out?" Kirishima voiced and got a nod of the head as answer.

"It took some time, but hopefully its smooth sailing from here on out. I haven't missed out on dinner have I?"

"No way, I made sure we waited for you Oniichan." He smiled down at Hiyo, gliding his fingers through her unbound fluffy hair.

"What did you end up making?"

"Well, I had lots of recipes to choose from, but I decided to have a go at Oniichan's chicken katsu curry recipe you gave me.

"I'm sure it will be delicious." He lightly grinned at the adorable blush on Hiyo's cheeks. "Shall we start eating before it goes cold?"

"Mm!" They all sat down for dinner, Yokozawa taking up the spare chair which Hiyo had taken from her father's spare room, it practically labelled as a study/junk room since it was quite cluttered. The man had vowed he'd clean it out, but that day had yet to arrive.

Everyone clinked their glasses together, celebrating the elder woman's birthday, before breaking into light conversation while enjoying Hiyo's delicious dinner, she grinning from ear to ear at the praises received from her family.

#

"Zen, I _really_ want to talk to you about something."

"Obaachan, are your eyes closed?" The elder woman was once again interrupted and she let out a small sigh. This was the fourth time she'd tried to get her son on the side, to discuss an important matter with him, but each time her efforts had failed.

"Hai, I've closed my eyes Hiyo." She softly voiced as she was now sitting on the couch. Something was placed into her hands, but only when Hiyo said she could open her eyes did she not even pay attention to the card and wrapped present, but instead gazed upon the strawberries and sweetened thick cream decorating the sponge cake with candles and a white chocolate plague with happy birthday piped onto it. She was then treated to her family singing her the birthday song, while Yokozawa just clapped along. He had refused to sing because he said his voice was terrible. She found that remark a little cute.

"The cake looks amazing!"

"Well, I know you like strawberries and I'm fairly certain you got that from your Obaachan." He found inquisitive brown eyes gazing over at him. "Ah, well, when we were in Iga, I noticed while preparing for the lunch you were eating a lot of the strawberries so I thought..." Yokozawa died off, feeling a little embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Otousan, please cut a slice for Obaachan...and make sure she gets lots of strawberries too."

"Otousan? Since when have you been known as such?" Kirishima let out a dramatic sigh at his father's question.

"Not long after we got back from Iga."

"Ah, Hiyo is growing up fast."

"That's not allowed." All eyes were on the Editor-in-Chief now. "She's not allowed to grow up!" Yokozawa couldn't help the light chuckle that broke from his lips. Though Kirishima was glaring at him, he knew the man was secretly pleased that he'd cracked a smile, even if it had been at his expense. Almond orbs suddenly widened a little when Yokozawa brushed a hand through is messy light coloured hair, seemingly forgetting they had an audience.

"No matter what Hiyo calls you, she'll always be your little girl, so please get used to it already and like I said before, at least she's not calling you _Oyaji_." Kirishima's father barked off laughter at the horrifying look on his youngest son's face, and then came the pout which had been with him since he were a young boy.

"You've no idea what I feel, you're still _Oniichan_ to her." Kirishima grumbled, mainly to himself until he felt tiny hands grip his shoulders, his almond gaze locking with big brown orbs.

" _Papa_ , stop being a baby and cut a slice of cake for Obaachan already." The light haired man let a massive grin fall upon his lips as his daughter rolled her eyes at him. He knew she'd done it to appease him, but he didn't care. Tonight was turning into a wonderful evening. He had his parents over, his father roping Yokozawa into playing Shogi with him while his precious girl sat next to his mother as she opened up her small gift which was a silk scarf before prying open the birthday card to see the day spa voucher inside.

"Thank you very much."

"It was Oniichan's idea since Otousan and I didn't really know what to get for you." Kirishima frowned as he was back to being called father already, but noticed his parents gazes were on his companion as he was handing out cake since he took over slicing the cake.

"Ah, well, I always found it hard getting my mother a present, she stating that one was not needed, but I knew at least one day a year she deserved to be pampered and when I bought her a day spa voucher, she really enjoyed it, so I thought..."

"Its very thoughtful, thank you Yokozawa-kun." She watched the man flush a little. "And thank you as well." The mother voiced to her son and granddaughter.

"Ah, I forgot the tea." Yokozawa rose from his seated position and headed back into the kitchen. Almond orbs followed his every move, once more not paying attention to the fact that observant brown eyes were opening gazing at him before following his line of sight.

"Zen, we really do need to talk."

"Takara..." Kirishima glanced at his father before turning his gaze directly to his mother. There was something off about her this evening since she'd been trying to get his attention the entire evening, but each time she's been interrupted. Now though, it looked like she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

"What about?" Yokozawa had just made his way back over, placing the tray down which housed cups, saucers, the pot of tea and a container of milk and sugar.

"Marriage." The room went deftly quiet, almond orbs glancing over at his father who almost appeared a little apologetic. It made him wonder just how long his mother had been thinking such things and perhaps his old man had tried to deter her from voicing this, especially in mixed company, but the stubbornness of his mother was well known throughout their family.

Kirishima stole a glance at Hiyo, who was sitting to his left now, her head tilted and eyebrows slightly furrowed as she pondered on where this conversation was headed. Of course he knew exactly where it was going...and another who would certainly know this...was Yokozawa.

Glancing to his right, to where his companion was seated, Kirishima found Yokozawa with his head bowed, staring endlessly into a cup of steaming black tea. He instantly noticed the hands fisted against his thighs and a definite frown which he was so desperately trying to hide, was against his lips.

The Editor-in-Chief finally lifted his gaze to his mother's determined brown orbs. To him, this wonderful evening was suddenly turning to shit.

#

To be continued...


	13. Marriage

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: I had some trouble trying to figure out how to do this chapter, but while in the shower, most of it popped into my head. Ideas spark in the weirdest of places that's all I can say. I'm not sure if I truly like the way I started it, but I did like it by the end. I must say, as the chapters roll out, I'm starting to get quite excited as I'm drawing closer to being able to write up Chapters T and X. Anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyed.

#

 **Chapter 13: Marriage**

"Okaasan..."

"Don't you think its time?" Intense brown were staring over at almond. Kirishima placed down his fork and let out a sigh, giving his mother his full attention.

"Like Otousan said, this is not the time to discuss such things."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about it for awhile now. A friend of ours has a daughter, and she's very pretty."

"Okaasan,"

"She's had a fine education, has been working overseas for a few years, but has returned home to settle down. We got to talking about it and I thought..."

"If you are trying to set me up on an Omiai, I'm not interested."

"Zen, she's available, you're available and I'm sure the both of you will get along very well. I've a photo..."

"This is not the time to talk about such things." The Editor-in-Chief stopped his mother from getting up to show him a picture of the woman. "Have you forgotten Takafumi is here."

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind, he's probably gone through this with his own family."

"Regardless, this is inappropriate, and this is not like you either."

"And when else can I get you aside to talk about such things. You're always in mixed company."

"Okaasan, you could of called me to meet somewhere to discuss such things." Kirishima rubbed his forehead, trying to suppress a headache which was fast approaching. "And I will tell you now exactly what I would tell you any other time this conversation is brought up, I'm not interested in an Omiai with your friends daughter."

"Zen, Sakura-san is gone."

"I know that."

"So don't you think its time? And what about Hiyo? Are you thinking about what is best for her?"

"I always think about what is best for Hiyo!" Steely blue snapped up, peering between mother and son, the salesman knowing that tempers were rising. "I can't believe that you of all people would sit here and say that to me. You know first hand what I've been through." Those very words made Yokozawa ponder on just what kind of roller-coaster ride Kirishima went on after the death of his beloved wife.

"This...environment... Surely it is not good for Hiyo."

"What environment?"

"How can you ever think about meeting someone when you are always with..." Kirishima's mother could not finish what she was saying as Yokozawa rose to his feet.

"I think...its best that I leave. You all need to talk this out between yourselves." He gave a slight bow to everyone and headed for the genkan.

"Oniichan wait!" Hiyo called out, ready to run after him when her father stopped her, his strong hand on her shoulder as he quickly headed after his companion.

"Takafumi," Steely blue eyes rose to meet almond orbs. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Parents only want what is best for their children."

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean what they think is best, actually is."

"Its been on your mother's mind for a long time, so be a good son and listen to what she has to say."

"I'm not going through with it." Kirishima grabbed hold of Yokozawa's hand, making the man look at him square in the eye, to show him how serious he was. "Its not happening Takafumi."

"Kirishima, with what is going on, its best that we not see each other for awhile."

"What?"

"Maybe what your mother said has meaning to it." Yokozawa finally rose his eyes to Kirishima's once more.

"Are you listening to what you're saying."

"Perhaps you should give it some serious thought, finding Hiyo a new mother that is." Yokozawa instantly felt his heart clench when he watched the shocked look rush across Kirishima's face.

"You can't possibly mean that."

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Yokozawa contained himself once more. "I do." And the clenching in his chest got even worse when shock was replaced with hurt. "You should get back to your family."

"How long...have you been thinking such things?"

"Kirishima..."

"How long?" Kirishima waited for an answer, feeling his anger pulsating within his very blood when the man before him could not answer. He leaned in close. "If you so continuously believed that I should be looking for a mother for Hiyo, then what the hell have you and I been doing together all this time?"

"I..."

"Leave," Yokozawa let out a shaky breath as Kirishima turned his back to him, something the man had never done since they began associating with each other.

"Kirishima,"

"I said get out!" Steely blue instantly widened at the yelled demand and it made Yokozawa flee the apartment, not once looking back and yet every fibre in his being ached. He never wanted to cause Kirishima any pain...and yet his very words had done exactly that. How was he ever going to face the man again?

#

"Otousan, what's going on?" Closing his eyes for a moment, Kirishima tried to contain his raging emotions. "Please don't tell me that you and Oniichan had a fight." He brushed a hand through his daughter's hair, having made his way with her back into the living room and once more focused his gaze on his parents.

"I think its best that we call it an evening."

"Zen, I only want to look out for you and Hiyo. She's coming up to a very delicate age in her life and having a mother around would..."

"Hiyo had a mother, but she's gone. And no one can ever replace her."

"I'm not saying that my friends daughter would be a replacement for Sakura-san, I'm just..."

"We're fine as we are." Kirishima placed his arm around his girl, she grinning up at him and he down at her.

"Hiyo," Big brown eyes turned to older ones. "Would you like a new mother?" Takara was getting no where with her stubborn son and decided to change tactics and focus on her granddaughter. "A mother to help make lunches, dinners, help with your homework and brush your hair for you? A mother to take you to festivals or invite to school carnivals and sports days? A mother who will listen to any problems you have?"

"Why does it have to be an actual _mother_ to do such things with?"

"What does Hiyo mean by that?"

"Okaasan," Kirishima found his mother's gaze on him once more. "Never in my life have I ever wanted to raise my voice, but tonight you have made me do it twice. You are way out of line this evening...and before I get angrier, I'm asking you nicely to leave."

"Otousan," Kirishima glanced down at the worry within his precious daughter's gaze.

"But Zen,"

"Takara, its time we leave, before we are never asked back again." Kirishima did not even see his parents off, his gaze focused on the sheet lightning flashing through the night sky, he finally noticing it was pouring with rain. His almond gaze dropped to the carpet when Sorata brushed up against him, Yokozawa completely forgetting about his pet when he'd shouted at him to get out of his home. As soon as the words left his lips, Kirishima wanted to take them back. He observed his precious girl pick up Sorata, cradling the purring cat to her chest as they both stood at the glass windows, watching the storm from the safety of their apartment.

"I hope Oniichan is alright." Kirishima couldn't help the tiny grin that formed on his lips as his daughter was voicing exactly what he was thinking. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Hiyo's head, hoping the man had gotten home safely.

#

Several days had passed since the incident and Kirishima had not conversed with his parents, nor with Yokozawa. For the time being, both men steered clear of each other in the workplace, of course not by choice...well on the Editor-in-Chief's part that is. He'd gone to Sales looking for Yokozawa, but had found out that he'd been sent on a business trip.

While the man was away, Kirishima decided to do as he suggested and came upon some women from Human Resources and Reception, and did what came naturally to him when in the presence of beautiful women: flirt. Charm oozed out of every pore and each woman fell into his arms like they were putty in his hands. And even though he was doing what was ordered of him by Yokozawa, Kirishima didn't like this one bit.

That is how Yokozawa found the man, surrounded by three women unknown to him as they were giggling and fawning over the Editor-in-Chief. They were all standing in the break room on Japun's floor after having made coffee.

Yokozawa himself had busted his butt on his business trip and returned a day early having compiled all the necessary sales data for Emerald and Japun. He'd hardly slept since his argument with Kirishima, but during work hours the salesman made sure to complete his job properly, not wanting another fuck up like what had happened previously.

He'd sat at his desk for a good hour this morning, summoning up the courage to come speak with Kirishima, even if it was only to drop off the data he'd compiled, but now that he was on the floor, and subjected to looking upon three women and Kirishima, Yokozawa didn't know what to do. He made sure to stay out of view, leaning heavily against the wall, heart pounding and a bucket of nerves sitting in the pit of his stomach. Just how in the hell could he interrupt them?

"Oi," Yokozawa practically jumped out of his skin, folder clacking to the floor when a hand clapped onto his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Masamune..."

Yokozawa watched as brown eyes framed by thick black glasses glanced into the break room. "What's going on over there?"

"I-I've to get going."

"Oi, Yokozawa!" Takano called out to the man who fled the floor, long strides heading back down the hallway. The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald turned his gaze to Kirishima and the three women as they exited the break room having heard him. Takano bent down and picked up the dropped folder before making his way over to the Editor-in-Chief of Japun and the unknown women. "Its time to return to work." The authority in his voice made the woman scramble as they headed off back to their own floor.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason..."

"Just say what you need to say, don't hold back on my account." Takano raised an eyebrow at Kirishima's tone of voice.

"Something bothering you Kirishima? Or perhaps someone?"

" _He's_ the one who told me to do this."

"And you simply went along with such fake words?"

"Fake?"

"I thought you were trying your best to get to know him better." Kirishima frowned at Takano's words. "You and I both know he can be a hard man to understand, but something I've learned during my time with him is that he hides many things. I'm certain what he says to you, may not necessary be his actual true feelings."

"He's protecting himself." The light haired businessman mumbled aloud.

"And protecting you as well." Almond orbs rose to met Takano's gaze. "From doing something you may not be ready for."

"You mean..."

"Takano-san," Two pairs of eyes looked over to Onodera Ritsu coming towards them. "Yokozawa-san asked me to pass this to you." Onodera's greenish eyes gazed over at Kirishima and gave the tall man a jerked bow. "Um, is everything alright? He seemed a bit upset."

"Even if something is going on, he's still working hard to do his job...and trying to work up the nerve to come see you too. After all, he didn't have to seek you out, he could of easily dropped them at your desk." Takano handed the report over.

"Its not like he succeeded in coming to talk to me."

"I doubt you being surrounded by women helped."

"So now I'm to blame when he's the one who said to find Hiyo a new mother?" Onodera looked on quietly, completely in the dark at what the two men were talking about. Kirishima raked a hand through his messy locks. "How did things become so screwed up?"

"Kirishima, you and I both know that his self confidence is at an all time low."

"Well..."

"That's on me, but you can fix it."

"Oh?" Kirishima was curious as to what Takano was talking about and watched the man grin slightly.

"You're the one."

"I'm the one what?"

"And he said you were a smart man." Kirishima frowned at Takano's cryptic wording, not having time to ask the man to elaborate as Takano pulled his phone from his pocket. "Looks like Isaka-san is looking for you. Where's your phone?"

"It broke a few days ago. Anyway, duty calls..." Kirishima stopped from heading off when Takano called out to him, he turning to look over his shoulder at the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald.

"Don't hurt him like I did." Kirishima wondered as to whether Yokozawa realised that Takano still felt guilty in what had happened between them several months back. "Don't let him wallow for too long either." Kirishima watched the man head off, dragging Onodera along with him, and refusing to answer the younger man's questions.

"I'll take care of him." Kirishima muttered aloud to himself before heading off to Isaka's office on the top floor.

#

After his meeting with Isaka-san, Kirishima decided to head back to Sales to try and have a word with Yokozawa. While waiting for the elevator, Kirishima played over the supposed "meeting" he had with the President of Marukawa.

This meeting turned out to be Asahina-san lecturing Isaka-san about his drunken behaviour and how it must have inconvenienced him. The Editor-in-Chief wasn't really looking for an apology, but he did receive one, Isaka ended up being quite embarrassed once it was known to him the very next day what had happened.

He'd finally been given a replacement phone, which still contained all his contacts and the same contact number which was a relief to him, but it was loaded with messages and missed calls which he needed to address as soon as possible. Asahina also advised his shoes were beyond repair. Kirishima wasn't really fussed about the shoes and advised that a new pair wasn't necessary as he was thankful for the replacement phone which was far more important to him.

He'd declined the offer of coffee, advising both men he should return to work, but paused from exiting when Isaka asked for just a couple more minutes of his time.

 _I would ask that you not speak of our relationship to anyone._

 _Isaka-san, the only other person that knows about the both of you is Yokozawa from Sales. And please do not worry, for we are not men who gossip about others._

"Going up Kirishima-san?" The light haired businessman was knocked from his thoughts as a young woman called out to him. He smiled in thanks and stepped in, hitting the button for Sales.

"Have a lovely day." Kirishima commented to the woman and then sought out Taniyama-san, having not seen Yokozawa on the floor and made his way over to the greying man.

"Ah, Kirishima-kun, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Yokozawa."

"I let him leave early for the day, he's not been feeling well since the weekend, though he did not advise me of this when I sent him on that business trip."

"He's an incredibly hard worker." Taniyama-san nodded his head, agreeing with Kirishima.

"He looked a little off, so I asked him what was wrong and that is when he confessed he got caught in that thunderstorm and has probably come down with a head cold."

"I see..."

"He worked double time in order to collect the data for Emerald and Japun so he's definitely earned a day off, even if he tried objecting to it. I've asked him not to return to work until Friday, but only if he's feeling better."

"Thanks, I'll catch him another time." Kirishima headed back to his floor and dove head first into his work, needing to make a lot of phone calls and also trying ever so hard not to worry about Yokozawa.

#

It was late afternoon, Kirishima finally bidding farewell to a couple of staff for the evening and headed out. As much as he tried to keep Yokozawa from occupying his thoughts, it in fact was near impossible. The Editor-in-Chief headed for the subway but instead of taking the train which would head towards his own home, he in fact decided to take the one which would take him to the salesman.

#

Yokozawa was currently flaked out on his lounge, dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a black top, hair messy and his mind completely filled with the Kirishima's. He'd felt so awkward as the elder woman asked her son about marriage that all he could think to do was run away. And of course in the process he upset the Editor-in-Chief, something he didn't want to do, but he was giving the man a chance to rethink what he was doing with him.

His doorbell alerted him to a visitor and Yokozawa shuffled his way to the genkan. "Who is it?" His voice was slightly croaky and his head was pounding.

"Its me." His heartbeat sped up in an instant at the muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I want to make sure you're okay. Taniyama-san said you went home sick."

"I'm fine."

"Let me in."

"I-I might be contagious."

"I thought you said you were fine." Kirishima didn't receive a response. "I'll take the risk, so just open your door."

"What if you pass what I have onto Hiyo?"

"She's a tough girl...and besides, you could always come around and take care of her...and me." Again there was no response from the man. Kirishima pressed his hands and forehead against the door, eyes closing for a moment. "Takafumi, I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

Yokozawa let out a shuddering breath, his shaky hand poised at the handle of his door, every fibre in his being telling him to open up...and yet he froze like a coward.

After several long minutes, the silence was deafening, so Yokozawa finally took a deep breath and opened his door, stepping out into the hallway to see Kirishima had gone, but what was left behind was a plastic bag. Picking it up, Yokozawa re-entered his apartment, locking the door and peered into the bag which contained medicine, oranges and cooling pads.

"Kirishima..."

#

It was Friday morning, Yokozawa's head cold all but gone now as he did as he was ordered to by Taniyama-san and remained home on Thursday. Thanks to the medicine that was provided to him by Kirishima, the salesman spent a lot of time sleeping, which his mind and body definitely needed.

He entered the elevator on ground floor, having come in early to catch up on his workload and hit the Sales floor. Yokozawa was so lost in his own thoughts that he was caught off guard when the doors opened on Human Resources and there in front of him was Kirishima!

"Hey," Kirishima quietly voiced, stepping into the elevator.

"H-Hey," Yokozawa tried to calm his nerves as he cleared his throat. "Th-Thank you for the medicine and oranges."

"I'm glad to see you're up and about. I'm sure Sales cannot survive without you." Yokozawa took a deep breath and leaned over, hitting the emergency stop button with a fisted hand, the elevator jolting slightly. "What are you doing?"

Steely blue rose to almond. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"What's done is done." Yokozawa nodded his head, knowing there was no way he could take back anything that was said. "You know, after what you said Saturday night, I did as you asked." Kirishima watched those steely blue eyes widen.

"You mean..."

"Yep, I tried finding Hiyo a new mother, just like you told me to."

"O-Oh..."

"Didn't work though." Yokozawa jerked his head up, heart pounding in his ears as he awaited an explanation. "No matter who I flirted with and took out for a meal, the only one I ever see being Hiyo's _mother_ is you."

"Eh?"

Kirishima hit the button to get the elevator moving again. "I've been meaning to give you something for awhile now."

"Wh-What is it?" The elevator doors opened on Japun's floor and Kirishima stepped out, but before the doors could close he placed his hand against them. "Open your hand." Yokozawa did as requested and felt a cold piece of metal drop into his open palm. The Editor-in-Chief observed intense steely blue orbs glance down at the small item. "This is..." Yokozawa could not finish as he gazed upon a key.

"That...is my marriage proposal to you." Yokozawa's eyes widened and lips parted in complete shock at what he was hearing. "Takafumi, its always going to be you." Kirishima stepped away from the elevator, the doors closing on Yokozawa, he not allowing the man a chance to say a thing...for now that is.

#

To be continued...


	14. Nerves and News

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Well, this came to me a lot easier then I thought. I was dreading that the 'N' chapter was going to be another difficult one for me, but it turns out it was pretty smooth sailing. Thanks for reading, reviewing and sticking with this story. To think I've just finished 'N' and I've already got some good ideas (well in my mind) brewing for Chapter O!

#

 **Chapter 14: Nerves and News**

It was drawing closer to Christmas and in actual fact it was just two days away now.

Yokozawa had never really bothered to celebrate it, not unless he was back in his home town and surrounded by his nephews, but this year, even if he'd once again begun to distance himself from Kirishima thanks to the man's shocking proposal, he in fact could not escape his daughter, Hiyori, who was constantly sending him phone messages.

She had complained that Sorata was missing him, since he'd not had the balls to show his face at the apartment since the elevator incident. Hiyo constantly asked when he was coming around again for dinner or a sleepover, bless her innocence, but Yokozawa had given her a little white lie here and there advising her that work was just swamping him too much at the moment.

Of course he did have days where he was inundated with work, sent off on a couple of day trips, and he had also been alerted to some startling news which was still in the stages of "talks" in regards to himself. Taniyama-san had decided to be honest with him, the news being a little shocking for Yokozawa, but as his boss advised him, it was not set in stone and requested him to continue on working as though nothing was going on.

He'd been stewing on this very news in the break room when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulling it out and a tiny smile graced his lips when a multitude of photos were attached to messages from Hiyo, she showing him all the decorations that her and her father had placed up around their living room.

Yokozawa had felt a little bit saddened that he hadn't been there to assist, but when he was avoiding Kirishima like the man had the plague, what did he expect? The apartment was now decorated with red, green and gold tinsel, a big Christmas tree with lots of ornaments and twinkling fairy lights and the family of two had propped up greeting cards and then there were gifts under the tree as well. He'd even been sent a video of Sorata adorned with a cute bell against his collar, it jingling away when Sorata trotted to his basket where a couple new toys lay nearby, the father and daughter combo having spoilt his pet this festive season as well.

Although he had not been there to help decorate, Hiyo begged him for help in regards to baking cookies and gingerbread and also to try and assist her in thinking up ideas for what to get her beloved grandparents and doting father. Considering he'd not seen her grandparents since the whole 'marriage' topic was brought up and also the fact he'd been adamantly avoiding her father, gift giving had not been on his mind at all. He'd quickly given her a half hearted response of vouchers and got stuck back into his workload, also letting her know he'd have to get back to her later in regards to helping her bake. As he just wasn't too sure about his "schedule". He was certain a pout would have been on her face once she read his message.

Yokozawa couldn't believe that something like this had happened to him of all people! Not once in all his life had he ever thought about marrying, and yet he'd been asked that very question by another man! He just didn't know what to think or do, but then its not like he could reply when Kirishima had just left it like that! And who would talk about such things in the office too? However, upon thinking it over, back when Kirishima had first befriended him, Yokozawa actually wasn't surprised that the Editor-in-Chief had voiced something as important as a proposal so simply, so plainly like he were talking about the weather and yet for him, it brought forth a shit load of nerves and emotions which he was still cowardly not ready for.

Trying not to think about it all, Yokozawa dove head first into work. Even Henmi was taken aback at his "gung-ho" style as he began pumping out the workload like it was going out of fashion. Yokozawa had to stop a couple times as he'd been sent to represent Sales while at meetings as Taniyama-san was unable to attend them.

This afternoon was no different as Yokozawa sat in the boardroom, for another meeting which had just finished, and just like the other two he had attended, Kirishima was also there. Thankfully he'd never been left alone with the man, which was a godsend for him because as soon as he felt the Editor-in-Chief's presence, and sometimes knew that the man's gaze was quietly observing him, his heartbeat would quicken, his palms would become sweaty and his stomach would be riddled with butterflies.

A hand landed on his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts and also scaring the shit out of him too! Steely blue eyes darted to his left and Yokozawa let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Masamune..."

"You seem a bit tense these days." Takano observed his best friend stiffen when Kirishima and a couple of his subordinates walked past, not even acknowledging the both of them as they headed out the door and down the hallway, deep in conversation in regards to something about _Za Kan_ as they headed back to Japun's floor. "You and I need to go drinking."

"What?"

"I'm finishing around 6pm, so I'll come get you when I'm done and we'll go for a drink." Yokozawa had no time to respond as Takano left him sitting in the large boardroom on his own, he the last one in there.

Quickly collecting his paperwork together, Yokozawa didn't actually mind the idea of partaking in a few drinks with his friend and headed back to work to ensure he got his duties completed, or as close to being completed before 6pm.

#

"How the hell did we end up going to my place?"

"You said you couldn't be bothered going to a bar." Takano voiced plainly as he carried the chilled beer cans while Yokozawa held onto the bag containing their dinner.

Yokozawa unlocked his door, ushering Takano inside as they both removed their shoes and headed into his lounge room, dumping their dinner and beverages onto his coffee table.

"Where's Sorata?"

"Ah, um, he's staying at a friends place at the moment." Takano let the comment slide for now and promptly sat down, cracking open some beers, and then pulled the lids off their dinners so they could eat...and eat with gusto is what the two men did.

"Let it out." Takano muttered with a mouthful of food.

"Let what out?"

"Whatever is bothering you about Kirishima."

"What makes you think..."

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"…"

"How do I say this without freaking you out?" Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at the comment. "Well, the only way to say this is, I know..."

"You know...?"

"About you and Kiri..."

"Stop right there! There is nothing going on!" Takano watched the salesman flush red.

"Please, when he's around, you practically ooze pheromones."

"What!?"

"Except perhaps this past week, you're so damn tense I'm sure you're suffering from constipation due to unnecessary stressing." Takano was whacked for the comment. "What, try and deny that you aren't stiff as a brick when in his presence."

"…"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this has something to do with those women."

"What women?"

"The ones from Human Resources, you know, from the other day when he was surrounded by them?"

"N-No..." The stern look he was receiving made his shoulders sag slightly. "M-Maybe..."

"The sooner you can just let out whatever you are feeling to him, the better off you'll be."

"Like you're an expert on feelings and emotions." Yokozawa sarcastically voiced as he downed a beer.

"In all the years I've known you, the one thing you've always told me to do, is to be true to myself, to follow my heart...and when Ritsu came back into my life...I did just that."

"…"

"Of course I never meant to hurt you in the process." Yokozawa placed up a hand, telling Takano silently not to dwell on the past. He watched the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald suddenly look about his apartment. "Have you thought about redecorating?" His eyebrow arched, surprised the subject was changed to quickly.

"What for? And its not like _your_ place is any better."

"Ah, well, that'll be changing soon." Yokozawa observed one of the rare times that his friend was a little hesitant in telling him something that was clearly on his mind. "Ritsu...has agreed to move in with me." Steely blue widened at this news. Clearly everything was going well for his best friend and the young man he lost out too. But as Yokozawa sat here, eyeing Takano silently, there was no inkling of sadness or hurt within his being anymore. Instead, what was there now was joy and happiness.

"Congratulations." Yokozawa voiced wholeheartedly and cracked open two beers for the both of them in celebration.

#

Dinner was finished, 4 beers each had been drunken and both Yokozawa and Takano were slouched on his lounge, not really paying attention to a repeated baseball game on the television.

"Want some advice?"

"Not really, but you're going to give it to me anyway, right?"

"I'm a pretty good observer, you know this, and right now I can tell you are trying to distance yourself from Kirishima." Yokozawa turned his gaze to his friend. "Whatever has happened, whatever was said, or not said, can you honestly let go just like that?"

"Let go?"

"Of him, of his daughter... Can you seriously sit here with me and say you could just end whatever the hell the two of you have without regretting it?" Yokozawa chewed on his bottom lip, deep in thought at the question. He jolted when his younger friend pat him on the head like he were a kid. "I'll leave you to think about that. Don't get up, I'll see myself out."

"Arigatou... Masamune." Yokozawa called out, receiving a flippant wave from the man and listened to his door open and close.

Leaning back on his couch, starring up at the ceiling, the salesman decided to mull over what Takano voiced to him for the remainder of the evening.

#

It was now Saturday afternoon, Christmas Eve, and Yokozawa was sweating bullets as he stood outside the Kirishima's apartment. As he stood there like an idiot, not having worked up the courage just yet to press the doorbell, and instead remained frozen in place, bags clutched within one sweaty palm.

Saturday morning came before he knew it, sleep having not come easily to the salesman after his talk with Takano. He'd spent countless hours stewing on his thoughts, and the only break he'd had from it was when Taniyama-san had rung him and requested he drop into work for a few hours.

At first Yokozawa had thought the call to the office was another update in regards to the "talks" going on about himself, but thankfully it was just processing some extra sales data reports.

Once he'd completed it, Yokozawa took his leave and idly strolled around town, gazing upon stores which had also gotten into the spirit of celebrating Christmas and had even gone into a few as he picked up some gifts. The items he had gazed upon made him think of Hiyo and he'd snapped them up in an instant.

The main person who was a problem to shop for was Kirishima himself. Just what was one supposed to give to a man who clearly had everything as it was? And then there was the simple fact that they'd not conversed for nearly an entire week.

Here Yokozawa stood, on the threshold, and yet not being able to step over that line.

Steely blue eyes widened when suddenly the front door opened, a pair of brown eyes blinking up at him. "Ah, Oniichan!" Hiyo voiced happily, opening up the gate and cutely clasped one of his free hands with both of her tiny ones. "This is such a surprise!" The youngster gushed adorably as though he'd been gone for months.

"How have you been?"

"I've been super busy, but I'm well. I'm just going to drop this stuff off at Yuki-chan's place, but I won't be long, so you'll still be here when I get back, right Oniichan?" Yokozawa nodded his head, hoping that would be the case and that Kirishima wouldn't toss him out on his ass. "Head on inside, Otousan is out on the balcony. Do you think you could get him to come back inside, its turning quite cold and he'd out there with no jacket on." Again the salesman nodded his head, giving the energetic girl a tiny wave as she ducked into the elevator.

Taking a deep breath, Yokozawa entered the apartment and kicked off his shoes before padding quietly into the living room. A tiny smile graced his lips when Sorata gave him a loud meow before winding around his legs.

"You've been quite the pampered boy haven't you?" Yokozawa muttered as Sorata sauntered off to his basket and new toys, curling within its warmth and purred contently away.

Placing down his bags, Yokozawa picked up the sweater hanging over Kirishima's favourite chair and stepped out onto the balcony. The breeze felt almost icy as it hit him square in the face and it instantly made him wonder just how long the Editor-in-Chief had been out here for. Without saying anything, Yokozawa draped the sweater over those broad shoulders he'd clung to on several occasions and watched the light haired man jolt at the sudden touch. Almond eyes turned to look over at him, Kirishima having been so lost in his own thoughts that he'd not realised Yokozawa was standing right there.

"What are you doing here?" Yokozawa was positive that Kirishima hadn't meant that in any sort of scathing way, and in actual fact the man was once again genuinely surprised that he'd just shown up without notice...and the fact that he was actually here at all!

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"What do you mean about what? Its about what you said to me."

"What I said?"

"Yes, when we took the elevator together."

"What about it?"

"You can't be..."

"If you tell me that I can't be serious about what I said to you, I will think about hitting you." Yokozawa snapped his mouth shut and watched as Kirishima let out a massive sigh. "Why is it so weird for you to realise that someone loves you." The dark haired businessman was certain his cheeks had just gone red hot at the blatant statement from the handsome Editor-in-Chief.

"A-And giving me a key...its just...its just..." Yokozawa was stumped for words.

"God you're cute."

"Are you even listening to me?" He snapped, hating that he was now firing up when he wanted to have a serious talk with Kirishima. His breath suddenly hitched in his throat when the older man leaned in closer.

"I love you Takafumi." And again his cheeks darkened and his eyes widened at such a proclamation. "You really need to start getting used to me saying that."

"Kirishima..."

"And I realise its not like we can _actually_ get married, not unless we go overseas, but placing that aside, regardless of my parents, regardless of your insecurities and hesitation, you're what I want." Yokozawa wasn't sure how he was still standing, his knees felt that shaky after all, but then finally he took notice of the strong arm which was now around his waist. "You're what _we_ want." And before he knew it, the man was kissing him! Long...and hard. And sadly, it was over before he knew it, as he snapped his eyes open, not even realising he'd closed them in the first place! Kirishima took a step back, giving him a tiny amount of breathing space.

"S-Saying stuff like that...its not that simple." God he hated how this intoxicating man made him stutter like he were some teenager.

"Well yeah I know that but..."

"I might be transferred."

"Eh?" Now it was Kirishima's turn to look surprised at this unexpected bombshell. It wasn't exactly the way Yokozawa wanted to tell him either, but it had just blurted forth from his lips before he could stop himself. "What...do you mean by that?" Yokozawa ruffled a hand through his jet black hair, pouring out everything that he'd heard from Taniyama-san in regards to a specialised project being set up in Kyoto and his name was at the top of the list to run it. "Wow,"

"What do you mean _wow_? Is that all you can say?" Yokozawa snapped, the man suddenly jerked into walking as Kirishima pulled him back into his living room. He closed the door and then made him sit on the couch, he right at his side.

"Well, you caught me off guard with springing it on me like this, I'm not really sure what to think." Kirishima watched Yokozawa chew on his bottom lip. "I am pretty shocked at this news, but its only in talking stages isn't it? Its not set in stone that you'll be going right?"

"Well no..."

"So just let the talks continue and see where it leads."

"But what if...what if I'm asked to transfer?" Those deep steely blue eyes were practically begging the Editor-in-Chief to fix the situation when he'd nothing to do with it in the first place.

"Takafumi, if you don't want to go, don't go."

"What if it causes problems for Isaka-san and the project in Kyoto? I'm at the top of the list, I've practically been singled out to oversee it."

"You've not been singled out Takafumi. You're on that list because people like Isaka-san have been paying attention to all the work you've been doing and would have all the confidence in the world that your skills and dedication would lead this project into being a success. I know you'd do an amazing job." Yokozawa dropped his gaze, but it wasn't for very long as strong dependable hands cupped his face, making him stare into warm almond orbs. "Whatever comes of these talks, I can't make the decision for you, but whatever you decide, I'll support you."

They both heard the front door open and close and Kirishima dropped his hands away, picked up the newspaper and flipped it open just as his precious girl appeared. "Its so wonderful to see you Oniichan. Sorata has missed you a lot!" The youngster proclaimed as she made her way over to the couch, standing in front of the salesman with a massive grin on her face.

"And what of Hiyo, did she miss me too?" Yokozawa watched an adorable blush grace her face as she gave him a quick nod of the head before throwing her arms over his shoulders and hiding her reddened cheeks against his shoulder, all the while listening to a deep throaty chuckle as he pat her sweetly on the back. It instantly brought a massive smile to Kirishima's lips. "I brought presents." Hiyo pulled away and sat between both men as Yokozawa pulled the wrapped presents from a couple bags. "Though you can't open them until tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see what Oniichan got me, even though you didn't have to. And there is even one here for you too Otousan!"

"Really?" The excited look on the man's face was a bit cute, but only a little bit, is what Yokozawa was trying to convince his inner thoughts of.

"I'll place them under the tree." Hiyo practically bounced over, placing the items with the others there and then promptly turned on the twinkling lights. "Now that Oniichan's here, how about we have a feast tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea, what were you thinking about?"

"Um," Two pairs of eyes turned to look over at the suddenly fidgeting salesman. "I was wondering, if you've got no other pans this evening, would the two of you like to come on an outing with me?" The living room went as quiet as a mouse, Yokozawa could swear that his heartbeat was echoing throughout the entire apartment! He watched as the two Kirishima's gazed at each other before once again turning their eyes to him, lips parting, but nothing could be said when the shrill sound of his phone went off, it scarring the shit out of all three of them!

"Ah, I'm so sorry I'll just..." Yokozawa paused as he glanced down at the name flashing on the screen. "Its my sister."

"Pick it up, we're not going anywhere."

Yokozawa rose from his seated position and moved a little ways away from the Kirishima's as he accepted the call. "Takaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." And he instantly pulled his phone from his ear, turning his gaze to the grinning Kirishima's as even they heard the excited squeal of his older sister.

"My first question was going to be 'is everything alright' but judging by the tone of your voice Nanami, something certainly has you overjoyed." She began to reel off what had been happening lately, especially about Sora. "Nanami, I can't really talk at the moment." He mouthed an apology to the Kirishima's who both just shook their heads. "I'm not at home this evening. That is none of your business." Kirishima arched an eyebrow as he and his daughter could only hear one side of the conversation and boy did he wish he could hear it all as he was quite interested in what the man's older sister was saying to him as he seemed to go a little red in the face. "Wait, what did you just say?" Both father and daughter felt their ears prick up, straining to try and catch a bit of the squeal once more. "You're pregnant?"

"Congratulations!" Yokozawa whipped around, hand flying up to try and cover his phone while shushing the grinning duo.

"Can I call you later? Its just...I'm going out to dinner and... I'm hanging up now!" Kirishima wondered whether he could try and bully the man into telling him what his sister was saying. "Nanami... Omedetto." And then Yokozawa promptly hung up his phone.

"Wow, Oniichan's going to be an Uncle again!" He nodded at Hiyo's words.

"Now this truly calls for a celebration. How about we get dressed up and go on this outing with Takafumi?"

"Hai!" Hiyo dashed into her bedroom to pick out what to wear this evening.

Yokozawa felt fingers flutter down his back before a pair of lips pecked him sickeningly sweet on the cheek. "Congratulations on becoming an Uncle again."

"Ah, thanks, I guess... I'll call her sometime tomorrow, find out how far along she is and whether Yoshiki and her will find out what they're having."

"Yes, tomorrow, because tonight, is all about us." Steely blue turned to gaze at the man before him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Well I don't, but sometimes you have this look like you want to ask me something but then you look unsure about it all...and so you try and mask it." Kirishima was surprised that his younger companion was catching on quick to some of his, what he assumed, were hidden traits.

"I'm sort of going back to the whole marriage proposal." He watched Yokozawa's eyes widen once more. "Relax, I'm not asking you to give me an answer, but rather I'd like an answer on something else instead."

"Wh-What's that?"

"Sometimes I feel like I've just been dragging you on this journey with me, but then other times I think you actually want to be on it with me, so tonight, as we enjoy each other's company wherever you decide to take Hiyo and I this evening, in the back of your mind, I'd like for you to think on one thing."

"And that is?"

"Us." Kirishima took a hold of Yokozawa's hand. "I'm asking you to become _official_ with me Takafumi. Be my partner, my one true equal I can count on in good times and bad. Be my lover and my friend from here on out." Kirishima watched Yokozawa's jaw drop.

"Oniichan, I can't decide what to wear!"

"Ah, um,"

"Its alright, I said you had all evening to think about it. Now go make our girl happy and assist her in dressing up cutely for this evening and I'll take the first shower." Yokozawa watched the man head into the bathroom, the door clicking shut and quickly he closed his eyes, trying to contain his emotions once more as he placed his hand flat against his chest, feeling and hearing the pounding of his heart, once again his mind and body reeling at what had just been said.

"Oniichan?"

"Ah, I'm coming!" And just like Kirishima had said, he placed it into the back of his mind as he made his way into Hiyo's bedroom and looked over the three dresses she had laid out on her bed.

#

To be continued...


	15. Outing, Official and Observe

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This took longer then anticipated, sorry about that. I've been so busy I've had days where I feel like I'm a chicken with its head cut off! Anyway, hopefully this is enjoyed...and please do not hate me by the end of it. There is method to my madness...maybe...?

#

 **Chapter 15: Outing, Official and Observe**

"Oniichan, where are you taking us?" Hiyori was sitting in the back, fidgeting in her seat as she gazed out the window, trying to figure out their route as Yokozawa was at the wheel of her father's car. She was adorned sweetly in a white dress with cherries on it and a red ribbon tied around her waist in a bow. She also had on a pair of white leggings and a pair of red ballet flats since it was a cool evening. Yokozawa had helped curl her hair, it styled half up, half down with a jewelled clip holding the strands. Her winter coat was beside her, Hiyo stating she didn't need it, but Yokozawa had made her take it with them, saying they would not leave until she listened to him. His stubbornness was truly cute.

"Its a surprise." Yokozawa quickly glanced in the rear view mirror, watching a pout form on Hiyo's face. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon enough." Steely blue eyes stole a quick glance at Kirishima, the man being awfully quiet in the passenger seat. He was handsomely dressed in pressed black trousers and a silk amber-gold shirt, while he actually borrowed some clothes from the man, not having brought his own and was in another pair of black trousers and a silky blue shirt.

Hiyo had gushed at how handsome the both of them were and pestered him long enough to have a photo taken with her father and once it was over and done with, they were out the door, needing to be on their way since he had made a reservation at a certain time and didn't want to be late.

After a little longer on the roads, Yokozawa finally manoeuvred into a car park and then turned off the ignition, the three of them hopping out.

"Wow!" Hiyo exclaimed, her brown eyes gazing up at the Chiba Tower. The side of the tower which faced the bay was lit up like a massive Christmas tree. "Otousan, look at that!" Hiyo pointed in pure excitement as Kirishima made it over to his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders after he coaxed her into her coat.

"Its very pretty." The older man voiced as he turned his gaze to his companion as he locked the car, wordlessly handing his keys over to him and then turned his attention to his precious girl.

"I booked us a table at the restaurant, right near a window so we can overlook the bay and the lights of the city. And then afterwards we can go to the viewing platform to get a better look."

"Arigatou Oniichan!" Hiyo happily voiced as she took hold of his right hand. Kirishima watched that adorable little smile break across his face, making him look even more adorable and handsome then he already was. "Shall we get going? I'm starving!" Hiyo admitted as she gazed up at her father as he took her other hand and the three of them headed off, their smiles not once disappearing.

#

Dinner had been lovely, if not a little awkward, especially for Yokozawa since he'd been the one to organise it all. They'd headed inside, and to the floor which housed the posh looking restaurant, both men taking notice of a few stares they received, but decided not to think about it when they were shown to their table, it being in a corner, near the large windows and was very intimate indeed, hence Yokozawa's embarrassment. However, all was forgotten as his attention was solely on Hiyori as she agonised over what to order.

By the end of their three course meal, no one could fit another bite in, though that did not stop them from finishing off the evening with expensive coffee and real hot chocolate with marshmallows for Hiyori, the beverages making all three feel warm and cosy.

And try as he might, Kirishima did not have a single chance to pull his wallet from his back pocket as Yokozawa handed a credit card over, advising the two Kirishima's that it was finally his turn to treat them to dinner for a change. He'd received an ecstatic hug from the youngster and a nod of thanks from Kirishima, even though he too wanted to hug his partner, but held off for obvious reasons.

#

The elevator gave off a merry chime, knocking Yokozawa from his thoughts as the three of them stepped out and onto the rooftop, the chill in the air hitting them all square in the face. It was quite breezy up here on the viewing platform. There were a few couples and families, but each were minding their own business and admiring the views and taking photos of each other.

Kirishima itched for his phone, wondering if he could persuade the man standing beside him to have a photo taken with he and Hiyo, but his thought was lost to him when Yokozawa suddenly cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both Kirishima's.

"I want to apologise about my behaviour." Yokozawa found it pretty adorable when the both of them tilted their heads in the same manner as the other, equally pondering what he was talking about. "I've not been the best company as of late...and I just wanted to apologise for distancing myself from the both of you."

"Why would Oniichan want to distance himself from us?"

"Well..." His steely blue gaze darted over to Kirishima. "Some things happened and I needed some time to process it all in my head, so if I made you worry, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry and that it'll never happen again." He gulped down the lump in his throat and continued on. "Do you...forgive me?" Of course the salesman knew that Hiyori didn't truly know what he was talking about, but he was certain her father would. And he also knew that although he wanted forgiveness from both of them, the main one he was saying this to was in fact the Editor-in-Chief.

A giggle burst from Hiyo's lips as she stepped forward, arms wide as she wrapped them around Yokozawa's waist. "Oniichan is _so_ cute!" And although the man in question frowned at the comment, since it was definitely something her father would say, he couldn't help but hug her back, sighing in relief as one Kirishima had forgiven him. "I'm going to take a look at the view." And Hiyo dashed off, leaving the two men alone.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, though it really wasn't working, Yokozawa finally turned his gaze to Kirishima, awaiting his fate. When all Kirishima seemed to do was blink, Yokozawa ended up taking a step closer to the older man, heart pounding in his ears.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How cute you are." And though he would have loved to have gotten angry at the comment, instead Yokozawa let out a slight chuckle.

"Like father, like daughter." His heart fluttered when his older companion gave him a slight smile. His eyes dropped when Kirishima took light hold of his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. His steely gaze darted worriedly about the place, but his tense shoulders eased when no one was in their vicinity, not even Hiyo! That did make him worry, but when Kirishima drew closer, the man's daughter was lost to him as all his attention was focused on the enticing man before him.

"I know you've been a bit off lately due to my mother...and my shouting at you, but also because of my proposal too."

"Well..."

"I am sorry you had to be subjected to her talks...and for loosing my temper too."

"Your mother is worried about you."

"I know that, but what she needs to understand is that I'm an adult and she needn't worry about me."

"Can you honestly say that when you are a father?" Kirishima tilted his head at the question. "No matter how old Hiyo gets, you will always worry about her. I doubt that is a feeling that ever goes away for a parent."

"Alright, alright, I get what you are saying." Kirishima ruffled a hand through his messy locks of hair. "Still, my love life is none of her business."

"Kirishima..."

"When things have cooled down between us," Yokozawa became worried at what kind of words were exchanged between mother and son when he'd fled the apartment. "I will sit down with her properly and tell her that I'm not interested in any Omiai."

"O-Okay..." The conviction within the Editor-in-Chief's voice rang true throughout the chilly evening.

When fingers brushed through his wind tossed hair, Yokozawa felt his heart quicken again this evening. "I only want to be with you." The salesman was certain a flush was beginning to darken his cheeks, but gazing up into almond orbs, the warmth and smell of the man before him immediately brought back what he'd asked him earlier today.

"Yes," And his answer had slipped past his lips before he could even control himself!

"Yes what?" Kirishima voiced, completely confused as to what Yokozawa was agreeing to.

"Yes," The businessman observed as Kirishima's mouth dropped open, finally recognition flashing across his face.

"Seriously!?" Though his older companion had said that a little _too_ loudly, completely taken aback by his answer, Yokozawa could not truly blame the man as he nodded his head once more, making sure Kirishima knew he had not been imagining things. "Wait...is this a yes to my marriage proposal or yes to being official? Or is it possibly both?"

A massive grin formed on Kirishima's face at this sudden turn of events. He'd been excited about the Christmas present under the tree from his adorably awkward companion, trying to picture the stubborn man picking out a present for him, and yet right now, whatever it was would not match up to what was being voiced to him this evening. This was turning into the best bloody Christmas he'd had in a very long time.

Almond orbs widened, breath hitching in his throat when a pair of slightly chilled lips skimmed across his cheek, Yokozawa being insanely bold this evening, as well as being a downright tease as his warm breath fanned across his ear. "I'll let you stew on that." With lips parted and his own heart racing, Kirishima watched Yokozawa give him a cocky grin over his shoulder as he walked on over to his precious daughter.

"Down boy, you've too many witnesses watching." Kirishima muttered to himself as he calmed his raging hormones and after collecting himself, he finally made his way over to the two that he never wanted to be separated from.

"The city is so pretty at night." Hiyo softly voiced as she cuddled close to Yokozawa, gazing lovingly up at the man when he wrapped an arm around her as a crisp breeze enveloped them.

"It certainly is." Kirishima replied as he stepped impossibly closer, standing behind the both of them, trying to envelope them within his warmth as he threw an arm over Yokozawa's shoulders and dropped his large hand atop his girl's head.

"Merry Christmas you too."

"Merry Christmas!" Hiyo practically shouted, it bringing smiles to both men when suddenly she gasped, all eyes turning up to the night sky as snow flurries began to fall. "This is the best Christmas ever!" The youngster proclaimed, earning a chuckle from both men.

"How about we call it an evening? Make sure we get home before the snow gets any heavier?"

"Do we have to?" Hiyo pouted up at her father.

"You need to get some sleep, its past your bedtime after all, but since its Christmas and Takafumi took us out for the evening, I'll let the both of you off the hook." He watched his adorable daughter continue to pout up at him. "The quicker you go to sleep, the faster tomorrow will come and you'll be able to open your presents."

"We'll do it together." Yokozawa found the Kirishima's looking over at him now, the doting father having picked up his daughter and rested her in the crux of his left elbow, not that she minded.

"Oniichan is going to stay with us?" The salesman nodded his head.

"I'll be cooking us breakfast."

"I'll help you." Hiyo tilted her head as she watched the man shake his head negatively at her offer.

"Christmas will be my chance to spoil the both of you."

"Did you hear that Hiyo, I was included!" She smiled at her child-like sounding father.

"Only if you're a good boy and get some sleep as well." Hiyo giggled again as she nodded her head in agreement.

The three of them exited the tower and made their way over to the car, buckling themselves in as Kirishima drove them home.

#

"Is she finally asleep?" Yokozawa had seen Kirishima enter the bedroom from the corner of his eye as he had been placing the outfit he wore this evening on hangers and then placed them back into the wardrobe. The bedroom was mostly bathed in darkness, save for a bedside lamp which was on, casting a pale glow about the large room.

Without even asking, Yokozawa had pulled a pair of black slacks and a grey shirt from one of the bedside tables and placed them on. He'd seen the grin on Kirishima's face, knowing he liked the idea of him wearing his clothes, but really, he had no choice when he was staying this evening and had not come prepared with his own belongings. Perhaps he should start leaving some here?

"It took awhile, since you got her all excited about staying the night and lavishing us with gifts and your amazing cooking tomorrow."

"Flattery will not make me jump into bed with you faster." Yokozawa felt a grunt burst from his lips when arms encircled him, lips at the base of his neck.

"Its working a little bit isn't it?"

"Maybe..." Yokozawa muttered in slight defeat when expert fingers were now fluttering over his flat abdomen, removing the top from his body as lips made his shudder when Kirishima sucked hard near his pulse point on his neck. "D-Don't leave a mark!" He tried ever so hard to command, but his body was slowly coming to life as he was effortlessly turned around and lips moulded possessively over his own. "Wa-Wait!" Yokozawa panted as he finally snapped his eyes open to gaze up at Kirishima who was leaning heavily over him, their groins pressed tightly together, both equally straining for need.

"What is it?" Kirishima panted aloud, really hoping Yokozawa was not going to ask him stop.

"I-I didn't know what to buy you, so I just got..." Kirishima placed a finger over the man's plump lips, wanting to kiss them right this minute, but held off for a moment.

"I don't want to know until tomorrow." Kirishima had confessed. "And whatever it is, I'm certain I'm going to love it, because you took the time to get it for me." He watched the younger man flush a little, his eyes darting away in shyness, but for some reason he was sure something else was weighing on his mind. "Hey, whatever is on your mind, you know you can tell me right?"

"Ah, its just... Merry Christmas," Kirishima grinned. "Zen..."

"Eh?" The look of sheer surprise on his face said it, like he'd not heard him say it at all!

"Zen, Merry Christmas..."

"Oh shit..."

"What is it?" Yokozawa was becoming increasingly worried as Kirishima dropped his head onto his shoulder, pressing his intoxicating body even more heavily over his own.

"I think I just came."

"O-Oh..." The salesman really had no idea what he should say or do right now, definitely aware of the heat rushing to his cheeks, but decided to go on instinct and wrapped his strong arms around Kirishima, holding the man impossibly closer. "Lets just stay like this." He muttered his embarrassing request and received no complaints from the man above him.

#

"Otousan wake up!" Kirishima groaned at the chirpy voice calling out to him from the doorway. He cracked open an eye, rolling onto his side to gaze upon his grinning daughter. She was still dressed in winter pyjamas, hair messy, but she hopped from foot to foot, itching for him to get out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Kirishima stretched and let out a loud yawn before ruffling a hand through his own messy hair.

"Otousan, you shouldn't sleep in your good clothes, now they're all wrinkly." Kirishima gazed down at himself, taking notice that he was in his once pressed trousers and silk shirt still, though his shirt was half undone. Last night he had wanted to have his way with Yokozawa, but the man's verbal gift of calling him by his given name had really done a number on him. The both of them had fallen blissfully asleep within the arms of the other. "The city is blanketed in snow, its so pretty."

"I'll have a shower and then come and look alright?"

"Mm!" Hiyo dashed off, once again asking if Yokozawa needed a hand in the kitchen, but the man had refused her help. Kirishima could practically see the pout on his precious girl's face as he took a pair of boxer briefs, black slacks and a white long sleeved shirt to the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothing and turned on the shower, his chilled skin warming instantly when the sensual feel of the water hit his flesh.

#

"Oniichan, I really want to help." Kirishima was ruffling a towel through his washed hair, making his way into his living room at the whine coming from his daughter. It appeared she'd been refused entry to the kitchen, even though they could see exactly what Yokozawa was making them.

"You could feed Sorata for me?"

"Yes!" The youngster proclaimed as she opened the pantry to pull a tin of tuna from within. It was Christmas after all and even Sorata deserved a special treat. "Sora-chan, breakfast!" Hiyo called out to the beloved cat who in fact was curled in his fluffy and cushy basket. The said feline cracked open an eye, not needing to venture far from his cosy spot as Hiyo came bouncing over, practically giving him breakfast in bed!

And while his daughter was distracted with said cat, it gave Kirishima a chance to gaze upon the salesman, his _official_ lover and friend making the three of them a scrumptious breakfast. Ah, that simple word sounded so fantastic that Kirishima couldn't help but slide on over to the man, planting a kiss against Yokozawa's warm cheek.

"O-Oi..." Kirishima grinned, not needing to say or do anything as he made his way over to the couch and sat down, eyes peering beneath the tree to where his present from Yokozawa lay. In truth, he hadn't really gotten Yokozawa a present at all, which he did feel a little guilty over.

His idea of a present was whisking the man away for a long night of intense passion...though he was sure the salesman would gripe saying that would be more of a present for himself then the younger man. It instantly brought a smile to his lips.

"What are you grinning about?" Almond orbs locked onto big brown ones as he hadn't realised Hiyo had been watching him.

"Nothing, just feeling very fortunate that I can spend Christmas morning with you and Takafumi."

"Me too!" Hiyo voiced happily. "Though he won't let me help." Hiyo's happiness turned into an adorable pout once more.

"How about next Christmas, we spoil him alright?"

"Yes!"

"What are you two talking about?" The two Kirishima's finally turned their gaze to the man who had cooked them poached eggs, bacon, grilled tomatoes, mushrooms, spinach, french toast and fluffy pancakes. What was also on offer was a fruit salad and a big bowl of strawberries, washed and sprinkled with sugar to make them look even more shinier and juicer then what they were.

"Wow!" The both of them voiced, making their way over as Yokozawa removed the apron from around his...err...Kirishima's clothes.

"How long have you been awake preparing all of this?" Kirishima questioned as he took a seat, eyeing everything off, practically salivating at the mouth. Yokozawa shrugged at the question as he brought over percolated coffee and a strawberry milkshake for Hiyo. "God this tastes so good!" Kirishima mumbled through mouthfuls of food, eating like he hadn't eaten in years.

"I agree, thanks so much Oniichan!"

"Its no big deal really." That of course was Yokozawa's way of trying to cover up his embarrassment at fending off praises. Of course this could never happen with these two at his side.

"Hiyo, before I forget, Otousan left a message on my phone as he's coming to pick you up just before lunchtime, so you can spend the rest of today with he and Okaasan."

"And what will Otousan be doing?"

"I'll find something to occupy my time while you go and have fun." Yokozawa eyed the man silently at the comment and tried not to think about it as he dished out the fruit salad for all three of them to enjoy with some ice cream.

#

"Quick Oniichan!" Yokozawa was just wiping his hands dry as he made his way over to the Christmas tree. It had begun to snow outside, they tucked inside in the warmth, Kirishima having placed on the heater and Sorata was curled in the man's lap, they sitting on cushions near the tree, Hiyo ready to hand out the presents beneath. The only thing different was Hiyo was now dressed, it not being long before she'd be off to spend the rest of Christmas with her grandparents.

"There is no hurry Hiyo, even if your Ojiichan comes to pick you up, just take your presents with you and open them at their place."

"But I want to open them with Oniichan."

"Hai, hai," The man muttered as he took a seat on the other cushion. He was handed a couple of gifts, before watching Hiyo divide up the rest between herself and her father.

"Otousan, did you get anything for Oniichan?"

"Well...not...exactly."

"Otousan," Hiyo voiced in slight exasperation.

"I really don't need anything Hiyo." Yokozawa brushed a hand through her unbound hair.

"But it sort of sounded like he may have something for you, so what is it?"

"Its a secret." Yokozawa had to fight the shudder at the look he received at that comment, he knowing exactly what that implied...and maybe...just a little...started to get excited.

"That's not fair at all." Hiyo became a little grumpy at the adults keeping secrets from her.

"Can I open my present from Hiyo?" That was enough to distract her and he pulled the wrapping away to reveal a nice blue shirt and two stripped ties. There was also a framed photo of the three of them. "Thank you very much." Hiyo beamed a smile at him as he placed the items to the side. "Why don't you see what I got you?" Hiyo ripped open the two presents with gusto, blinking down at what was inside: a journal, pens, a calendar for the new year, hair pins, a phone hanger and a cute knee length dress. And the theme for all these wonderful goodies: cats. The other present contained a matching set of tongs, whisk, egg flipper, spatula, mixing spoons and measuring cups, and last but not least, an apron, which all had a strawberry print design on them.

"Arigatou Oniichan!" Hiyo rushed over to the salesman, who really wasn't far from where she'd been sitting and leapt into his open arms, giggling up a storm at how spoilt she'd been today. At the sweet affection from the two of them, Kirishima snuck in a photo, to capture the adorable duo before quietly slipping it back into his pocket as he opened up his gifts from his daughter.

Ever the practical youngster she was as she he looked upon the plain, but stylish items. She'd gotten him a new phone cover, as well as a new protective cover for his train pass, which also had a cute adorable sticker photo of her on it, and a new leather wallet and matching key holder.

Not that he was any different really. Alright, he'd picked up a cat ornament to add to her growing collection, but her other items were like his own: practical. Since his girl would be heading into Grade 6 next year, he'd picked her up a new schoolbag and had also gotten a gym bag for when she had sports activities. He'd also noticed her sneakers were becoming a little tattered and had picked up a new pair, identical to the ones she had since she liked them so much. And just like his official lover had, he'd also gotten her some notepads and pens which had cats on them.

"Arigatou Otousan!" She'd given him a massive hug like she had Yokozawa and then once she'd let go, her eyes focused on the distant sound of her phone chiming away, she having left it in her bedroom. She trotted off for a moment to see just who it was while Yokozawa's eyes were on Kirishima as he was slowly...too slowly in fact...unwrapping the gift he'd purchased for him.

As the wrapping paper was pushed away from the box, one needn't be a genius to work out by the brand that Yokozawa had gotten Kirishima a watch. "Ah, um, you never wear one and truthfully I'm not even sure if you like them, but I saw it and just thought..." The salesman faulted when Kirishima pulled it from its resting place and looked the stainless steel watch over, he knowing the man paused on the engraving on the underside of the watch face, eyes widening slightly. His name had been engraved in English, in fancy cursive writing. It may have seemed simple, but it spoke volumes to Kirishima as it immediately brought back how his name sounded coming from those very lips. The mere thought brought a smile to his lips and it reached his eyes, they sparkling merrily as he turned them towards his companion.

"Thank you," Yokozawa gave a jerked nod of the head, feeling a little shy at the moment, but thankfully was saved by Hiyo walking back in.

"Ojiichan is coming to get me in half an hour." Her big brown eyes looked at the watch now clipped on her father's wrist. "Wow, is that what Oniichan got for you?"

"I've been very spoilt by the both of you."

"Me too!" Hiyo proclaimed as she began cleaning up the ribbons and wrapping paper which had been strewn about the floorboards. Her gaze fell upon the salesman, just like her father's did when his phone gave off a chime of its own.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Yokozawa pulled it from its place and began reading the message.

 _Yokozawa-kun, as you know, there has been a lot of discussion occurring in regards to the possibility of a project being run from Kyoto. Although you may not know this, several Directors, as well as Isaka-san, have been observing you for quite some time now..._

"Everything alright Takafumi?" Steely blue eyes rose from the message he'd been reading, the sudden change in his behaviour not being missed by the Editor-in-Chief.

"Ah, um, yes, I'm fine." They watched him pocket his phone, taking the rubbish from Hiyo's hands as he placed it into the garbage bin, reminding himself to take it out later on.

"Oniichan," Yokozawa turned his gaze and his frowning face to the youngster as she got up and came over to him, her hands immediately taking his. Like her father, she instantly felt the change in the beloved man. "You know you can tell us anything right?"

"Hiyo..."

"Otousan and I will always be here to listen to anything you wish to say, so if there is anything you wish to get off your chest, please tell us alright?"

"That project we spoke of earlier..."

"What project?" Hiyo frowned as she'd been left in the dark about something else now. She felt her father's hand atop her head as she gazed up at him.

"There have been talks about an important project possibly being launched, and Takafumi's name has come up in conversation multiple times to run it."

"The message just now, it was Taniyama-san, alerting me to the fact some more talks had occurred and its now been formalised, the project _is_ going ahead."

"Isn't that good news though? Oniichan will be looking after a very important project after all." Kirishima felt a lump suddenly form in his throat as Yokozawa diverted his gaze, collecting his thoughts before cupping his daughters cheek, giving her a slight, if not pained smile, trying ever so hard to be brave as he told the both of them what would soon be happening.

"The project is taking place in Kyoto."

"Eh?" Almond orbs watched closely at the crestfallen look upon his precious girls face, she chewing on her bottom lip at this information, trying to take all of it in. And even though he were the adult, Kirishima too felt absolutely gutted at this news.

The two of them had spoken of it before, but now it was out in the open, confirmed that Yokozawa had been hand picked for the job. And as much as Kirishima wanted to blurt out for him not to go, knowing his partner didn't wish to, he would never want to be an inconvenience to Marukawa, especially when so many had such high expectations of him to get this project up and running.

"When do you leave?"Steely blue orbs lifted up and over to gaze upon guarded almond orbs.

"Everything is being organised so quickly that trying to get my head around it..."

"When?" Hiyo repeated, watching as Yokozawa took a seat on the couch, he too trying to take all of this in as much as possible as well.

"I-I have been asked to transfer by the end of next week."

The occupants fell eerily quiet at the news. All that could be heard in the background was the soft playing of a cheerful Christmas carol, even though cheer was no longer present within this home.

#

To be continued...


	16. Parents, Partner and Project

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This did not take me long to whip up, as I had most of it planned out when I was writing Chapter O. Perhaps it came to me easily because I wanted some drama (if you could call it that) and also because I feel like I'm on a high from eating lots of chocolate. I'm very happy with this chapter, although I think it is a little sad, but hopefully its enjoyed in some way?

#

 **Chapter 16: Parents, Partner and Project**

Days seemed to go by in a blur at the news of Yokozawa's transfer due to the project going ahead. The week deadline had passed, mainly because there was much Yokozawa required to do before his departure, not only due to the number of things he needed to complete in Sales, but also everything that he needed to do personally as well. After all, he had much to sort out since he'd be moving to a new city.

He'd contacted his landlord, advising them of his transfer due to work and had given the okay for his apartment to be rented out while he was away. When his landlord advised that it would have to at least be for a minimum of six months, even if the elder couple were saddened to see him depart since he was such a wonderful and quiet tenant, Yokozawa agreed that his place could be rented out for a period of six months...for now.

Just before the new year, both Kirishima's had come to his apartment, Hiyo looking upon his very plain living accommodation as they'd come to assist him in packing up his belongings. His furniture and electrical goods were staying, he allowing them to be used by the next tenant who in fact was moving in on 1st January, but all his personal belongings were now being boxed up.

 _What are you going to do with your stuff?_ Kirishima had asked as he taped up a box and labelled it books for his quiet companion who was just finishing off wiping down his kitchen.

 _Place it in storage as I cannot take it with me._

 _We could make room in Otousan's study? You could place your boxes there for safe keeping, right Otousan?_ Hiyo had offered as she'd just packed up Sorata's toys into a box.

 _Sounds like a good idea to me. And since you don't go for at least another few more days, you should stay with us as well._

 _Yes!_ The adorable Hiyo voiced, big eyes dewy with hopefulness as she gazed up at the salesman. There was no way he could refuse and he gave both of them a silent nod of his head.

All three had spent countless hours together, though during the evening, when the salesman lay awake beside the slumbering Editor-in-Chief, he wondered if he was doing more harm then good. After all, each day that passed, it drew him closer to his departure, and he was not a silly man to feel the waves of sadness pouring forth from both Kirishima's. It was truly an interesting feeling he had, finally realising that someone...or in this case, two people, were going to miss him terribly. As he laid awake, thinking such things over, his steely blue gaze peered over at his companion, the pale lighting casting its glow over Kirishima's handsome features, and there was no denying that Yokozawa was going to miss them as well.

He hated the thought of saying goodbye and for the third night in a row, his sleep was restless. He tried hard to hide his own worries and dove head first into his work, to finish off any projects he could and to give his subordinates enough time to get used to the ones he couldn't.

And once work was over, and he left for the day, within the Kirishima's apartment, he tried to distract both of them about his impending transfer. He spent much time with Hiyo cooking up different recipes and helping her perfect her dessert making skills and also made sure she was well versed in English and Maths which were probably her two toughest subjects. He also spent time doing her hair into different hairstyles which made her happy as well.

If he had a spare moment to himself, besides when he was lying awake at night, he too was feeling uncertain about this turn of events. The prospect of going to a new city, of not knowing anyone were quite daunting, but then there was the concept of leading a project, which peeked Yokozawa's interest since he was a very capable businessman and could prove his worth to many.

However, what was constantly on his mind was the fact that he and Kirishima were just getting serious, well, more serious if he was being truthful. It had merely been a little over a week since he'd given Kirishima the answer the man was waiting for, that he wanted to be in this relationship with him. He wanted to be _official_ with the man, even if the very thought scared him shitless.

Due to his devotion and obsession of his best friend for the past 10 years...and the rejection that had occurred, Yokozawa had felt so utterly bruised and broken that he was unsure if he could ever place himself out there again...and yet...after several months with Kirishima at his side, the handsome man was making himself at home within his fragile heart.

Yokozawa wondered if the Editor-in-Chief truly realised that if they were to stay together, they would have many hurdles to face and a lot of criticism and gossip to endure. For now though, it had all been stalled due to this transfer. Perhaps this would give Kirishima the opportunity he needed to break from him entirely...

"Yokozawa-kun?"

"Yes?" The salesman jerked his attention to Taniyama-san.

"Do you have the documents for this afternoon's meeting at hand?" The dark haired salesman berated himself silently for his wandering thoughts. It may very well be his last day, but he still had a job to do and placed the Kirishima's in the back of his mind...for now.

#

"Kirishima-san," The man in question, who was just coming back onto Japun's floor turned his gaze to one of his subordinates. "You've missed a call from your mother. She said she's been calling your cell phone but you've not been picking up."

"Thank you," He made his way to his desk and sat down. Of course he knew his mother had been calling him, his phone had been vibrating in his pocket, but he refused to answer her calls since he was still mad at her for bringing up _marriage_ in mixed company. He loved her dearly, but she'd crossed a line...and perhaps, since he'd not spoken to her since her birthday, she was trying to reach out to him, to apologise for her recent behaviour. "I'll be stepping out for a moment, but I am reachable on my phone." Kirishima voiced as he headed for the break room to gaze at the six phone calls his mother had left.

The Editor-in-Chief was just formalising a reply in his head, wanting a truce with his mother when he saw _Okaasan_ flash on the screen. "Hello," His voice remained neutral, not wishing to give anything away.

"Zen, I'm not interrupting your work am I?" He could tell his mother was being cautious as well.

"I'm taking a break right now, just thinking about what to do for lunch."

"Then perhaps I've caught you at a good time. I was hoping you could meet me?"

"Okaasan..."

"I'm at the coffee shop across the road. I won't take up much of your time. Please Zen?"

After a bout of silence, Kirishima finally relented. "Alright, I'll be there in five minutes."

#

As Kirishima stood inside the coffee shop, he wished with all his might he had rejected his mother. For there she was, a smile on her face, waving him over and beside her was a very pretty young woman. He'd been deceived...and was unable to escape.

"Zen, I'm glad you could make it." She squeezed his hand, but for once he did not return the affection, feeling betrayed at her actions, knowing exactly who this woman was even without the introductions.

"This is Yamada Shinobu-san, she's my dearest friend's daughter."

"Its nice to meet you."

"And you Kirishima-san, your mother talks about you often." Kirishima did not comment as he watched his mother collect her things together.

"Well, I'll leave the both of you to chat. Zen, I'll speak to you later on." His almond gaze watched her leave, taking notice of the proud and accomplished smile on her face, like she'd done him a favour. He'd never been one to feel bitterness towards either one of his parents, or his siblings, but at this very moment, as he finally turned his gaze back to Yamada-san, he truly felt resentful for the first time in a long time.

"Contrary to what your mother says about you, you are awfully quiet Kirishima-san." His gaze finally returned to the very attractive woman across from him. She was smartly dressed with her long wavy hair pulled back in a simple ponytail and light make-up on her face. He was certain that she wouldn't need any sort of Omiai to get herself a man and wondered if she too had been pushed into meeting him.

"You'll have to forgive my rudeness, but I had no idea I would be meeting you." He watched her grin at his words.

"I figured as much from your expression when you walked in. You tried to mask it, but I'm pretty good at reading people."

"I am not sure how you feel about all this, but I have no interest in an Omiai and I apologise on behalf of my mother if she made you think I was."

"From how she spoke about you, I knew you would not beat around the bush, but I almost feel sorry for your mother...and my own...as they were certain you and I would be great together."

"Perhaps if circumstances were different, you never know what could happen. However, I will not sit here and waste your time and give you a half hearted response of hope that something would come out of this." He watched her raise a slender and perfectly shaped eyebrow at his words. "You deserve the truth Yamada-san, and the truth is...I already have a partner whom I love." If she was surprised at his frankness, she never did show it and instead he watched her sigh in what appeared to be relief.

"Thank you for being truthful with me Kirishima-san. Personally, I have recently ended a long distance relationship and have returned from being abroad. In truth, regardless of what my own mother says, and as much as I do respect yours, I too have no interest in an Omiai." Kirishima rose from his seat just as Yamada-san did. "I shall take my leave and will have a talk with my mother about this. I apologise again for the inconvenience this has caused you...as well as any stress it may have placed on your relationship with your partner."

"Thank you." Kirishima showed her out of the coffee shop, gave her a bow as they departed on good terms and watched the beauty race across the street as she hailed a taxi, obviously to head on home and have it out with her mother. The very thought made him pull his phone from his pocket as he dialled his father's number.

"Zen, everything alright?"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm waiting for your mother to come home, after that, we'll be heading out for lunch. Why?"

"Please do not go anywhere, I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and flagged down his own taxi, giving the driver his parents address and slumped in his seated position, trying ever so hard to remain calm.

#

The Editor-in-Chief pressed the doorbell to his parents home, not having to wait long before his father answered the door. "This is a surprise. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I've taken an extended lunch break." He watched his father raise an eyebrow, the elder man knowing instantly something was wrong with his youngest son as he stepped back to allow him to enter his childhood home. "We need to talk."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, and where is Okaasan?"

"I'm right here." He turned his hardened gaze to his mother as she just finished making a pot of tea. "You had no right to deceive me like that."

"What is going on?" Kirishima's father questioned as he took a seat and the cup of tea offered to him by his wife.

"I thought we were going to talk about things, perhaps both apologise for our behaviours and move forward and never speak of this Omiai again."

"Zen, listen..."

"No, its time for you to listen to me Okaasan. I am _not_ interested. And furthermore, neither is Yamada-san."

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed at this news. "Shizuku said..."

"What we discovered during our brief chat is we both have meddling mother's who clearly won't listen to our feelings. Yamada-san has just returned from abroad...and she's just ended a relationship, not in the least bit interested about hooking up with anyone else."

"I was just..."

"Butting your nose in where it doesn't belong?"

"Zen!" He glanced over at his father, he surprised at the tone of voice he was emitting towards his mother.

"I love you Okaasan, but when will you learn that for me, an Omiai is not possible."

"Is she not pretty enough?"

"Looks have never been a big deal to me."

"Then why?"

"I'm already seeing someone, and we've been together for several months now." The home fell silent as his mother took in this news, her eyes wide not knowing anything about this. "My new partner is very dear to both myself and Hiyo and we only want them with us."

"Who is it? Why haven't we met her?"

Kirishima closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and silently apologised to Yokozawa as he turned his almond gaze to look over at his parents. "You have." It seemed like slow motion as almond orbs observed his mother closely as he could practically see the cogs turning in her brain as she tried to figure out any women her son had introduced her too...and she would be coming up with none. The only person that she'd met was...

"Y-You cannot be serious!" His listened to his mother screech as she shot to her feet, finally placing two and two together.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" He watched his mother's mouth open and close, she truly shocked and unsure what to say at his news. "Your talks of marriage last year caused quite a strain in our relationship, which we are finally mending, albeit we've been dealt another blow of Takafumi being transferred to Kyoto." He could almost see the joy in his mother's eyes at hearing about the salesman's move. "But our relationship is strong and we will remain as such even with a little distance." Her frown was back in an instant. "If you _ever_ try to jeopardise my relationship with him again, I will _never_ forgive you." Kirishima watched his mother dash from the room, her bedroom door slamming shut as she could no longer look at him.

"Was that necessary Zen?"

Almond orbs watched his father sip quietly at his tea, unbelievably calm considering what he'd just confessed. "May I ask what you're thinking right now?"

"How happy you've been, until your mother decided to start meddling in your affairs." He placed down his cup of tea and gave his son his full attention.

"Otousan, if you are going to lecture me on..." He paused when his father raised his hand.

"Not long after our family outing in Iga, Sho contacted me." Kirishima let out a slight snort at this news.

"Figures he could never keep anything to himself."

"Did you even think he would when you inform him of something like that?" Kirishima had no response. "He's your brother, so of course he's going to be worried about you."

"Well he doesn't need to be, I'm perfectly fine."

"When the eldest sibling finally realises that their younger ones no longer require their protection, it causes a great deal of uncertainty within them." Kirishima tilted his head at what his father was saying. "The both of you have always been close, but since Iga, things have changed."

"Of course things have changed. He doesn't accept Takafumi as my partner."

"Did you honestly think it would be that simple? Look what you are trying to get us to comprehend and accept."

"I know it won't be simple, but I cannot remain under his protection forever...or anyone's for that matter. And furthermore, I didn't think I still was under Sho's protection." Kirishima raked a hand through his messy locks of hair. "I know my life hasn't always been smooth sailing because of what's happened, but I've finally found someone who accepts all of me. And I'd very much like it if you would all trust me in regards to the decisions I make from here on out. What I'm doing now, how I'm feeling, its all very real...and I won't run away from it."

"Zen..."

"Takafumi is who we want to be with."

"We? You mean...Hiyo is aware of the two of you?"

"Of course. She is my precious daughter and the very first I spoke to in regards to my growing feelings for Takafumi. I will never keep secrets from her."

"How does she feel about all of this?"

"Hiyo has always been a very smart, open and honest girl. She has never had a judgemental bone in her body, something she definitely got from Sakura. I took a chance, allowing her and Takafumi to meet and I've been very fortunate that they hit it off straight away. After we chatted and she wanted time to think it all over, in the end, Hiyo's affections towards Takafumi are very strong. She accepts that he is the one I want to be with...and she too wants to be with him as well."

"And how is she feeling now? Knowing he is being transferred?"

"It's hard, they do everything together, so finding out he's going to Kyoto has been difficult for her to process. I try my best to tell her this transfer is not permanent but she's just a little girl. Takafumi has been so incorporated into her life that it will be a difficult time for her."

"And how do you feel?"

"I'm the adult, I cannot be selfish and will respect Takafumi's decision to head up this project." He watched his father's eyebrow raise at his words. "I know what you're thinking: such a decision is very mature for me." He watched his father crack a smile at his words. "Of course I don't want him to go, but I'm confident the three of us will remain strong during this time."

Both men jolted when Kirishima's phone went off, he digging it out from his pocket as a reminder popped up on screen advising him that he had a meeting in less then half an hour.

"Is that work?"

"Yes, I've to attend a meeting." He made his way towards the door, his father close behind him.

"I must admit Otousan, you are taking this a lot better then Okaasan."

"Perhaps because Sho blurted it out to me sometime ago." Kirishima nodded his head agreeing with this. "Although, it doesn't mean I'm any less shocked like you mother. We will need time to make sense of all of this."

"You do what you need to do, but it'll be your regret and not mine." His father furrowed his eyebrows at his sternness. "You and Okaasan, and even Sho will be the ones missing out on our lives, at being a witness to how much Takafumi means to Hiyo and I and how lucky and thankful we are that he is with us." Kirishima placed on his shoes and then faced his father once more. "So, by all means, take this time to figure out how you feel, but Hiyo and I know exactly what's important to us, and no amount of disapproval from our family will waiver our love for him. We will not allow anyone to drive a wedge between the three of us."

With his head held high and a sudden weight off his shoulders, Kirishima headed out the front door, not once looking back as he rushed towards the subway, needing to get back to Marukawa.

#

Later that day, as Kirishima was swamped in meetings, he finally had a breather, glancing at the time to realise that Yokozawa only had a couple hours before his departure. While it was quiet, he made his usual trek down to Sales to see the man for the last time.

As he did so, he began to think about this morning, he witnessing from the kitchen as Yokozawa sat Hiyo down to have a small chat with her before they headed for the office this morning, his suitcase already at the genkan. His precious girl was stubbornly holding back her tears, her big eyes dewy with emotion, but she didn't wish to worry her beloved Oniichan any more then he already was. He'd watched as Yokozawa took her tiny hands within his, giving them a light squeeze.

 _Will Hiyo do a favour for me?_ He'd quietly voiced to her, watching as she gave him a silent nod of the head, already agreeing when she didn't know what it was.

 _As you know, Sorata cannot come with me..._

 _Otousan and I will gladly look after Sora-chan for you. He's practically part of our family...just like Oniichan._ Kirishima had grinned at the comment, even though his heart ached as Hiyo stubbornly brushed a tear away. _He's going to miss you a lot, but I'll try my best to take extra special care of him while you're away._ The Editor-in-Chief gave off a saddened smile, which neither his child or his partner was paying attention to as Yokozawa had scooped his precious girl up into a hug, her tiny hands fisting within his jacket, a couple more tears falling down her reddened cheeks as Yokozawa whispered something to her that he couldn't hear, she nodding her head vigorously.

The ding of the elevator brought Kirishima out of his thoughts as he stepped onto the floor and made his way down the hallway towards Sales. When he rounded the corner, all eyes glanced over at him as he cleared his throat.

"Have you got a minute?" Kirishima peered at the forlorn looks upon Yokozawa's subordinates. Though he ran them ragged, and probably still scared a few of them, it appeared none were happy with the news of his transfer. Almond orbs glanced down at Yokozawa's cleared out desk to see a small box of his belongings were resting on his suitcase. Now it felt even more real that today was the day he was leaving.

"Sure," Steely blue eyes peered over at Taniyama-san. "I'll be back for my things in just a moment."

The two men walked quietly, side by side, towards the break room. Kirishima opened the door, letting Yokozawa enter first before closing it behind them.

"I know you don't want to make a fuss about leaving."

"Well..."

"And I know you don't want Hiyo and I to see you off at the station either."

"Please don't be offended by..."

"Takafumi," Apprehensive steely blue orbs locked onto almond. "We're not angry. Hiyo was confused at first, but I told her you didn't wish to say goodbye, because this isn't goodbye for us." Kirishima watched the salesman chew on his bottom lip. It was only now that he realised that perhaps this is where Hiyo got it from considering she never really did it before the salesman came along. It was very cute. "Besides, I'm certain if you saw her, it may just crack your resolve in going to Kyoto to lead this project. After all, you are going to miss her a lot aren't you? I bet even now you already do and you're not even there yet."

Yokozawa had no comeback for what Kirishima was saying. The man was right, for as soon as he read the message from Taniyama-san, his heart sank instantly. And even though days had passed, and he felt like he'd been doing things on autopilot, the very thought of leaving what he had with the Kirishima's behind, of heading off to a city he knew nothing about, it made him anxious...and yet he knew this is what he had to do.

From the talks that he had with Isaka-san and Taniyama-san, the project had an estimated timeframe of three to six months. Due to such a tight schedule, both men, and others, were certain he was the man for the job, knowing he was extremely strict when it came to deadlines. Yokozawa felt a little ill at such pressure being placed on him, but also felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he knew he could get this job done as long as he made it his top priority. And due to that, with such a tight schedule, he was unsure whether he could just jump onto a Shinkansen and return for a weekend with Hiyo and...

A light squeeze to his hand made him drop his thoughts in an instant as he lifted his gaze to Kirishima's. The handsome man was trying his best to give him a smile, but he knew this was one of his fake ones, for it did not reach into his usually sparkling almond eyes.

"I'll miss you." The salesman's mouth instantly went dry. "Though I really don't need to tell you that for you to know its true. Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Try not to ignore my texts and calls...or Hiyo's."

"Depends on how many you make." Kirishima cracked a smile at the comment. "Remember, I'm there to do a job, its not a vacation."

"If you come back," Yokozawa frowned at the 'if' comment, like Kirishima had no faith in him to return to his side. That thought suddenly made the salesman's heart thump loudly within his chest. "Let's take Hiyo on a trip."

"Kirishima,"

"It'll give her something to look forward to instead of moping around at your absence...maybe even me too."

"Kirishima..."

"And don't go getting cosy with anyone you meet in Kyoto." Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows at the comment.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not someone who can just..." A surprised grunt burst forth when strong arms captured him in a tight, possessive embrace. "O-Oi..." Yokozawa could feel his cheeks heating up.

"This corner of the break room cannot be seen from the doorway." Kirishima mumbled softly, knowing Yokozawa was about to unleash hell on him for doing something like this in the office, but the Editor-in-Chief felt utmost relief when slack arms rose and wrapped around his broad shoulders and back, it bringing a smile to his lips when he tucked his head into the crux of Yokozawa's left shoulder and neck region.

"Besides, shouldn't I be the one demanding _you_ not to flirt with others?" A chuckle broke the silence in the room and Yokozawa felt his heart clench when Kirishima finally broke off the embrace with him, though his strong warm hands rose and cupped his face, making him gaze into gentle almond orbs as the man's lips brushed his in a bitter sweet caress.

"Take care of yourself Takafumi."

"Y-You too..." With a last fleeting touch, Yokozawa left the room, not having the courage to glance back over his shoulder. If he had of, he would of seen the sadness practically oozing from the Editor-in-Chief as the man made his way over to the large windows, leaning heavily against one of them, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face, staring down at the streets.

Today was definitely not the greatest day that was for sure, what with having quarrelled with his parents...well his mother mostly. Kirishima hoped he had bid Yokozawa farewell, for now, without making the man feel _too_ guilty about leaving.

The only thing that broke Kirishima from his inner thoughts and the quiet within the break room was hearing the soft hum and feeling the vibration of his phone. He pulled it from his pocket and read the message from Hiyo.

Kirishima replied to his daughter, and then pocketed his phone before raising his eyes to the overcast sky as it began to snow.

 _'Yes Princess, Takafumi has gone.'_

#

To be continued...


	17. Quiet and Quarrel

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Well this is a surprise – another update! Hooray me! Actually, since its Easter and I'm free of work (though that has now ended) I was able to tackle a couple chapters while doing a crap load of housework. I must confess, I liked bits of this, but I seriously just wanted to get it over and done with so I could get the two boys back together. Call it selfish, but hopefully others are happy about it in the end?

#

 **Chapter 17: Quiet and Quarrel**

It was a rare Saturday off for Kirishima, since he'd been doing overtime in the office for quite some time now. He knew it wasn't good to exhaust his body this way, but what else could he do when all he thought about these days was Yokozawa.

He had a slight miscalculation when he spoke to his father, stating that it would be tough for his precious daughter since the salesman had been so incorporated into her life, when in actual fact, it was the very same for him.

During the first week of Yokozawa's absence, Kirishima had, rather embarrassingly, gone to Sales in search of the man. When he remembered that the dark haired businessman was no longer there, he tried ever so quickly to cover up his mistake by requesting some data from Taniyama-san. The elderly gentleman would silently smile at him, asking one of the younger staff members to collate the information together for him, but that smile was all knowing, for he knew that even the Editor-in-Chief of Japun was able to make a simple mistake of forgetting that Yokozawa had been transferred to Kyoto.

 _How goes everything in Sales?_ Kirishima had decided to strike up a conversation while waiting for the data he technically didn't need.

 _Oh you know, we all seem a little sluggish these days._ Almond orbs had glanced around at the forlorn looks on the Sales staff. It had brought a little smile to his lips. If Yokozawa knew how much he was missed, regardless of his 'wild bear' and 'scary, stubborn and outspoken' character, he'd truly be embarrassed, if not a little shocked since he had such low confidence in his self worth.

 _If you speak to him, give him our best._ Kirishima had nodded his head, taking the data and headed on his way. Since that last slip up, he decided to take a leaf out of the salesman's book and dove head first into his work. The man would have been proud...if not unbelievably surprised at his efforts.

"Otousan," Kirishima broke from his thoughts, and gazing out at a bright sunny day as Spring was fast approaching, and turned his almond gaze to his daughter.

"Everything alright?" He began brushing the towel which lay slack around his shoulders through his damp hair, having just come from a shower but had stopped his ministrations when his thoughts turned to Yokozawa.

"You know what today is right?" Hiyo was standing in the kitchen, near the fridge. Her eyes glanced to the calendar which was stuck to the fridge by a magnet of a temple in Kyoto.

"I do Princess..." Kirishima walked over as Hiyo brought out a marker pen and placed a cross through the date.

"Oniichan has been gone for two months now." He placed his large hand atop her unbound hair. "We've not heard from him for two weeks either. I sent messages but..."

"He's there to do a very important job and may not have the time to always call us."

"He could answer my text." Hiyo pouted as she made her way over to the couch and sat down, a defeated sigh escaping her lips.

"Even if he's busy, don't think for a minute that he's forgotten about us." He watched her purse her lips at his words. " And he did send us that parcel too, so we definitely know he's thinking about us." He watched her grin before nodding her head, finally agreeing with him.

"I just miss him."

"Me too Princess...me too." They sat slouched on the couch, their home eerily quiet. Generally on weekends both Hiyo and Yokozawa would be pottering around in the kitchen, cooking up scrumptious meals and desserts or deciding to venture out to a new supermarket which had just recently opened up. Kirishima himself would just come along for the ride, pleased as punch at the cuteness of his daughter and lover. "Hey, how about we send him a picture, so he knows that we are thinking of him too?"

"That's a great idea!" He loved that his daughter perked up and was about to get his phone when she dashed into her bedroom to get her own. "Otousan, get Sora-chan for me." He did as requested and sat back down on his couch. Hiyo came back over, but instead of sitting in her father's lap she instead knelled behind him, arms around his shoulders as he took her phone in his right hand while pulling Sorata closer to his chest, making sure the adorable feline was in the shot too.

"When you send that to him, make sure you tell him that we miss him a lot and if he has a spare moment he really should call us, to make sure we know he's alright."

"Otousan, didn't you just tell me that he's probably busy?"

"He could still send us a text." Hiyo giggled at her childish father as she sent a quick message along with the photo to Yokozawa. She jolted, just like he did when her phone went off, but her eyes saddened when it wasn't her beloved Oniichan, but one of her best friends.

"Do you mind if I go see Yuki-chan for a moment? She was sick on Friday and was hoping to copy my notes from our classes."

"Sure, have fun."

"I won't be long, since I was wondering if Otousan and I should go out tonight, since we've not had a weekend together in a while." Kirishima melted at his sweet daughter, also feeling guilty too, for not being here much on the weekends.

"Sure, sounds perfect. I'll get changed into some better clothes so lets go out to dinner and we'll decide then and there what we should do afterwards, a movie, an amusement park, Hiyo can choose whatever she wants, alright?" He watched her nod enthusiastically as she headed for her bedroom to grab her books and then out the door she went.

"I guess its just you and me." Kirishima softly voiced, not bothering to change and instead picked up Sorata and then laid down on his couch, allowing Yokozawa's cat to lie on his chest. His paws were crossed out the front, head resting on them as he purred contently while the handsome father scratched behind his ears.

Kirishima jolted when his phone began ringing and vibrating and his almond orbs widened slightly at the name flashing on screen. It instantly brought a smile to his lips.

"Hey,"

"That was a pretty cute photo." Kirishima's shoulders eased, head sinking further into the cushions at listening to the deep throaty voice on the other end.

"Its good to hear your voice Takafumi." He waited for some scathing remark and arched an eyebrow when nothing came. Perhaps his adorable partner was blushing instead?

"Sorry I've not been responding to your texts."

"I figured you were busy." He was trying to be his ever cool self, remembering that he was an adult and needn't make the businessman feel guilty. "How goes it in Kyoto?"

"Things have been pretty crazy here, but we've finally had a few things go right for a change."

"That's great news."

"Mm, I've decided that we only need to work half a day today since we've been working everyday for ages now. And since we've begun to make progress, the staff deserve to have Sunday off and let down their hair a little."

"Aw, you are so caring Takafumi."

"Shut up... Turns out, after I told them that, they have all organised to meet at a restaurant down the street for some lunch and drinks."

"Chief!"

A sudden yell came over the line which made Kirishima raise an eyebrow. "Chief?"

"Ah, sorry, can you hold on a second?" Kirishima grunted as their were soft murmurs. "Sorry about that."

"If you're busy, we can talk another time."

"Its alright, I said I'd catch up with them later on as I was on the phone to Isaka-san."

"Why _Chief_ , you are quite the little liar..."

"Please don't call me that, its hard enough getting used to it here."

"Alright, alright... _Chief..."_ Kirishima grinned, sitting up from his lounging position as Sorata had jumped off, heading towards the kitchen to go munch on some dry food. "You are going to join them right?"

"Well..."

"Come on Takafumi, don't go chickening out. I'm sure you all hit the ground running and haven't had much of chance to get to now each other so this is your chance."

"You know I'm shit at socialising."

"Well this is your chance to get some more experience, just don't get drunk and start confessing all to them."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't you recall how we started out?" The phone went silent as Yokozawa had no comeback.

"And besides, isn't it alright once in a while? You are there for who knows how long so its best to get along with everyone."

"I think we all get along as it is, though Iokawa is..."

"Who is Iokawa?" Kirishima interrupted as this was pretty much the first time Yokozawa had ever referred to any of the people under him by name.

"Ah, he was one of the last to join the project. Apparently he was called in because the other party couldn't make it due to a family illness. He's a pretty good worker, but if he's in the break room with me, he ends up becoming a bit..."

"A bit what?"

"Well, I guess he's pretty intense."

"In what way?"

"Well, I know you tell me to get a clue every now and then, to realise my surroundings and such, and I can't be too sure, but sometimes I think Iokawa is seriously..."

"Seriously, what?" Kirishima felt his heart beginning to thump in his ears as Yokozawa appeared to be having trouble finishing his sentences.

"Err...flirting with me I guess."

"Tell him to back off!" The Editor-in-Chief was not impressed that some new subordinate of Yokozawa's during his temporary reassignment was getting close to him. It made those horrible jealousy feelings bubble up once more.

"Kirishima?"

"You're mine! No one is allowed to get cosy with you except me and Hiyo!" The handsome father felt himself chew on his bottom lip as soon as he realised what he had just said. Yokozawa was completely quiet on the other end too. "Ah, sorry Takafumi, that was very uncool of me."

"Well, its not that I don't mind, or more like I was kind of expecting something like that from you, but, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright."

"No, I'm fairly certain something is wrong."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, its just a hunch, and I know I can't exactly see your facial expression, but I feel like something is troubling you."

"How do you do that?" Kirishima rested his forehead against his glass sliding door, wishing that the man was right in front of him so he could just wrap his arms around him.

"Kirishima?"

"Sorry for sounding so snappy earlier. I'm just dealing with some things here too."

"Like what?"

"Its not that important."

"But you always listen to me, so why won't you let me do the same?"

"You just want me to stay on the phone so you don't have to go to lunch."

"Zen!" Yokozawa was becoming pissed off that the man was not relying on him enough. Even if they were now over 3 hours apart, it didn't mean he couldn't be depended on.

"Ah, no fair, you saying my name without me seeing your blushing face." He was certain that was a low growl on the other end. "Are you sure Kyoto hasn't changed you?"

"Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me?"

"Not you exactly..."

"Kirishima?"

"You know how I quarrelled with Sho in Iga?"

"Yeah?"

"Its kind of expanded to my parents now."

"What? When? Why? What happened?"

"Some things have been said which I've taken offence to and so its just a little strained between us at the moment."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm not there to help."

"God you're cute."

"I'm being serious here."

"Me too." Kirishima made his way into his kitchen, opening the fridge to pull iced tea from within before closing it and drifting his eyes to the latest cross through the calendar. "Will you let me complain a little bit?"

"I did say I would listen to you."

"Alright, here goes... Okaasan called me, I thinking she wanted to make amends for what's been going on, turns out when I got to the coffee shop she was with a young woman. She'd just set me up on a surprise Omiai." There was once again not a sound on the other end. "Takafumi, you there?"

"Ah, um, yes... What...did you do?"

"I was frank with Yamada-san, advising her that I had no interest in an Omiai and apologised to her because of my mother's behaviour. In the end I told her that I already had a partner whom I was in love with." Yokozawa felt his cheeks flush at Kirishima's openness.

"H-How did she take it?"

"Turns out Yamada-san never wanted an Omiai either. We left on good terms and while she went to have a stern conversation with her mother, I had it out with mine."

"Kirishima..."

"She made me so mad I just wanted to..." The Editor-in-Chief paused, taking in a deep breath to get himself to calm down. Yokozawa was in Kyoto, running himself ragged with this project and the last thing he wanted to do was place all his shit on him too. "Sorry, its just crap you don't need to worry about with what's on your plate at the moment."

"No I..."

"My parents and Sho have said their piece and I've said mine. For now we aren't the friendliest family."

"I hope that changes...for your sake and Hiyo's. Your family is very important to you." Kirishima was ready to snap back at the man stating something like: _and so are you!_ but never got the chance to. "If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. How's work? Everything alright there?"

Yokozawa listened to Kirishima chuckle before a massive sigh came over the line. "There's some shit going on there too."

"Like what?"

"I've got a magazine hassling me."

"Are they wanting spoilers on Za Kan?"

"Oh its not manga related at all. Its a women's magazine."

"If its not manga related, then why are they..."

"They want to interview me. Apparently, even though I'm in the background in regards to Za Kan, when I've been out and about with Ijuuin-sensei, my picture has been taken and there appears to be a growing interest to find out just who I am."

"Oh..." What else could Yokozawa say? Kirishima was a very attractive man, so there was no way he'd ever go unnoticed by the masses.

"I'm not sure how this reporter got my number, but she's been calling me ever since, leaving messages to try and set up a time to meet and do the interview."

"You agreed to the interview?"

"No, Isaka-san did it on my behalf...the sly bastard."

"Then just say no."

"But it may boost sales for Marukawa...and what if it causes trouble for Isaka-san?"

"Ah..." It was like Kirishima was partly throwing his words back at him. "Just...be careful alright?"

"I'm a big boy so..." Kirishima turned when he heard the front door open and close.

"What is it?"

"Someone who is desperate to talk to you." Kirishima watched his daughter re-enter her bedroom to drop off her books and then came back out. "Hiyo," Her big brown eyes gazed up and over at him as he waved her closer.

"Hai?"

"I've a nice surprise for you." She watched her tilt her head adorably. "Here," He held out his phone, her eyes glancing at the name, they growing wide and then a massive smile split her face as she lunged for the electronic device.

"Oniichan! What a surprise, how have you been?" Kirishima headed back into the kitchen to pour a glass of lemonade for his daughter. She was so engrossed in telling Yokozawa everything that had been going on since they last spoke and as such she was practically ignoring him as he placed down a drink for her, she curled on the couch, talking a mile a minute. He didn't mind too much considering the happiness which was radiating from his little girl.

#

Later that evening, Kirishima was walking beside his daughter, they hand in hand as they headed towards the station, going home for the evening. Hiyo held a bag filled with prizes from an arcade store that they had passed and decided to venture in before it closed for the day. As they ate dinner, Hiyo didn't have any other plans other then that, just wanting to spend an evening with her father, but the lure of the crane games was too much and so she and her beloved father had many goes, winning the various prized contained in the bag.

Prior to them heading out for the evening, Kirishima had left Hiyo to chat merrily with Yokozawa as the house phone went. It happened to be his father, wondering if they could spend Sunday with their granddaughter since they hadn't seen her a lot over the past couple of months since he pretty much cut ties with them due to the Omiai. Of course he granted it, because he hated the idea of Hiyo missing out on interacting with her grandparents. She already got that from Sakura's, it still being too hard for them to commit to being her other set of grandparents. They sent her birthday and Christmas cards, but he still felt they were missing out on so much, regardless of the sadness they felt about the passing of their daughter, but he would respect their decision no matter what.

Once he finished the conversation with his father, he'd decided to place on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt and then slid his long lean arms into a leather jacket and made his way back into his living room, observing as Hiyo just finished her call with Yokozawa.

" _Finished talking with Takafumi already?"_

" _Mm, Oniichan apologised for cutting it short because someone returned to the office to take him to the restaurant."_ Kirishima frowned, hoping it wasn't that damn Iokawa trying to get his grubby mitts on the businessman.

" _I'm sure he'll call again when he has some free time."_ Hiyo nodded her head agreeing with him. _"You need a couple minutes to get your things?"_

" _Okay!"_

Hiyo humming broke Kirishima from his thoughts as she swung her bag cutely while practically skipping beside him. He was very pleased that Yokozawa had called and reminded himself to send the man a thank you text for perking up his precious girl.

"I know your conversation with Takafumi was cut short, but did Hiyo get to tell him lots of things?"

"Yes! And part way through our chat, Oniichan even blurted out that he was very happy to hear my voice as he said he missed it! I was so surprised I lost my train of thought!" Kirishima chuckled.

"Did Hiyo say the same thing?"

"Yes!" Kirishima was sure that when Hiyo confessed how much she was missing the man, the salesman would of melted instantly at her sweetness...and probably blushed cutely too. "And I also told Oniichan not to worry about us and to work hard, because no matter how long it takes, we'll be here, waiting for him to return home to us."

"Hiyo..."

"I think it made him feel better."

"I'm sure it did."

"Oniichan and I then went on to talk about our quests."

"Quests?" Kirishima questioned as they headed down the stairs of the subway station.

"My quest to Oniichan was to make sure Sora-chan remains happy and healthy in our care and to keep up my studies on English and Maths to make Oniichan proud." They stepped into a train carriage and took a seat. "And I told Otousan's quest to Oniichan too." His eyebrow rose at the comment, not even realising he actually had a quest. "Otousan will work hard and try and keep his mind off of being lonely due to Oniichan's absence." His lips parted in surprise, wondering what Yokozawa thought of that comment. "And Oniichan's quest was also to work hard so he could return to our side as soon as possible." God he wanted to ravish the salesman now more then ever.

"Let's work hard at our quests then." Kirishima mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter's head.

#

Sunday morning came with the faint chime of the doorbell. "Ojiichan and Obaachan are here!" Hiyo called out to her father as he was leaning heavily against the railing of his balcony.

"Zen," He turned his gaze from the birds fluttering in the clear blue sky and glanced over his shoulder to see his mother standing there. "Do you have a minute?"

He glanced back into his apartment, observing his father mutter something to his daughter through the glass and the two of them headed off, his girl giving him a silent wave. He guessed it was something along the lines of the fact that he and his mother needed to talk and they would wait in the car.

"Are you...serious about what you said? About you and...Yokozawa-kun?"

"I would never lie about something like that." He headed back into his lounge room, closing and locking the sliding glass door. "Okaasan, you know I love you. You and Otousan are everything to me, but since Sakura's death, I finally realised that Hiyo is not going to be with me forever. She'll always be my precious daughter, but she's going to want to go out and experience many things, even if I don't want her to. And then what will happen to me? I've been so caught up in trying to take good care of her, and didn't think much on myself or the fact I seriously haven't thought much on the idea of her _actually_ growing up, of going away to College or even abroad if that was something she wanted to do. When that happens, I'll be here...alone...and that really scares me."

"Zen..."

"What I've said to Sho, to you and Otousan, those are my true feelings and I will not change my mind. It may be odd, you may think its gross for all I know, but the three of us, together, it works. The three of us are becoming a family."

"Fa-Family?" He listened to his mother screech out.

"You may think I'm being ridiculous, but I actually don't need your permission to date someone. My suggestion for you and Otousan is, once Takafumi returns, watch us from afar." Kirishima watched his mother tilt her head at his request. "Perhaps only then will you understand that this is not some phase I'm going through. I want him to be with Hiyo and I, its truly as simple as that." Kirishima brushed a hand through his messy locks. "I think some time apart will be good, to allow you to realise that since Sakura's death, I haven't been happy in a very long time, and now that I've met Takafumi, I'm really happy. He may be a man, but he has all the qualities I'm looking for in a partner."

"But Zen, what would Hiyo think?"

"She already knows." Her brown eyes widened at this latest news. He was sure his father would of said something, but perhaps his old man wanted him to say it to his mother instead. "They get on so well together, sometimes I feel a bit jealous at their relationship, but I have to remind myself how lucky I am that they are the way they are. Hiyo loves Takafumi...and even though he may not voice it, I am certain he loves her too. She wants to always be with the two of us, and you know what? I feel exactly the same."

"Would this not cause issues for his own family?"

"Takafumi's family already know about him. And yes, he did say it took them time to get used to it, but he separated himself from them, to allow them that time to understand his decisions. He said his sister was a great help to him, for she supported him from the very beginning."

"She almost sounds like Takako." Kirishima grinned. "While Sho and I have been fully against this, your sister has been adamant in supporting you." Kirishima would have to call his sister and thank her for being on his side.

"What of Otousan?"

"He's keeping his feelings close to his chest. Right now, all I'm guessing is that he sits on the fence for now."

"Okaasan, even if you are against this, hell even if all of you were, it won't change how I feel. Even though it would sadden me greatly that none of you wanted to remain in our lives just because my partner is a man, I'll never allow Takafumi to feel hurt or alone ever again."

"Zen..."

"He's been through a lot in his young life and he's one heck of a stubborn man whom I wish would fall in love with me like I him."

"You mean he doesn't feel the same?"

"Oh I didn't say that. He keeps it secret...for now...but that's mainly due to the heartbreak he's been through before. He's only protecting himself, but the fact he cannot confess, is part of his adorable charm. I've fallen hard for him and though Takafumi is a man, its never bothered me at all. We've come a long way from where we were and for now, I'm okay with that. Its quite exhilarating at times waiting for his confession. Sometimes I almost feel like a schoolboy experiencing my first love." The Editor-in-Chief smiled at his mother as he squeezed her hand. "My ultimate goal now is to embed myself so deeply in his heart that he won't want anyone but me."

"Zen..."

"And one day soon, I would very much like to hear his confession, but perhaps even before that if Hiyo and I were able to meet his family, I think even that would mean so much more, for we would be the very first to ever be introduced to them. And during that time, I would his able to pledge to them that Takafumi will be taken very good care of so they can entrust him to Hiyo and I because he's whom we love dearly."

"I...I have to go." Kirishima watched his mother flee. Perhaps he'd come on too hard? Shaking his head of such thoughts, now once more within his far too quiet home, he knew it needed to be said. His mother, his father, and even his brother would never persuade him otherwise.

Kirishima jerked when his phone let off its usual text chime and made his way to the coffee table to pick it up and read it. Isaka-san requested his presence in the office. Although it was a rare day off, being in his quiet home, the Editor-in-Chief welcomed the disturbance and while collecting his things together, sent a quick message to Hiyo advising her of being called to work.

#

Another few weeks had gone by and while Kirishima was hard at work, still doing a fair amount of overtime and still avidly avoiding the constant calls from the reporter of the women's magazine, Hiyo was still spoiling Sorata rotten. She was also beginning to spend more time with her grandparents again too. Though Kirishima's interaction with them was very limited, his smart daughter had questioned him about it a couple times, but he'd fobbed her off, feeling very guilty in the process and quickly changed the topic. He would turn the subject to the upcoming school festival and also making sure she studied hard for her exams as well. She was a little worried, but a reminder her of her "quest" made her cutely pump her fists as she got stuck into her revision.

Once again the phone calls and texts messages had not been happening between the two of them and Yokozawa, and as much as Hiyo pouted, the handsome father was able to get his daughter out of her slump as he convinced her that perhaps he was not calling because he was hard at work trying to finish off the project in record time so he could come home.

If only Kirishima knew how true his words were...

#

"Chief! We've got those documents you've been waiting on." Steely blue eyes rose from the computer screen when Iokawa came strolling over, a smile on his face.

"Ah, thanks, let me take a moment to look them over."

"Of course, of course." Yokozawa could feel the man still standing _and_ staring at him that he finally rose his gaze to look at the man.

"Isn't there something else you could be doing right now?"

"Nope, I'm happy just admiring you Chief." The comment made Yokozawa frown. He was definitely not one for flirting in the workplace now that he actually knew this is what Iokawa was doing...and so openly too.

When Iokawa had come to collect him to go to the restaurant, he was already a little drunk as it was, the luncheon party already in full swing. It was good that everyone could relax and let their hair down, but it was definitely something Yokozawa could no longer do. There was only one person he would ever be completely free with in a drunken stupor.

"Go and assist Himawari-san, she appears to be struggling." He watched the man frown, and even though Iokawa didn't get his way, which was to pretty much just constantly stare at him, he did follow his orders and went to help the flustered woman.

Yokozawa rubbed at his temples, trying not to recall Saturday due to Iokawa practically falling all over him. The man was supposedly drunk, causing quite a scene in the restaurant and while everyone laughed it off, it made Yokozawa uncomfortable. It made him ponder if during his time with his best friend, had he ever acted in such a way...and truly hoped that he never had.

Of course when he had his heart broken, that was a whole other story, but he'd had Kirishima there to look after him...and although the man told a white lie about them at first, Yokozawa was very thankful to the man because he wouldn't know what he would of done without him that night. Would he have blindly made his way to Takano's and had it out with the man? Possibly severing all hope in repairing the friendship they once had? The thoughts were endless.

"So, is everything above board?" Yokozawa snapped from his thoughts as Iokawa was once again in his face...and leaning towards him a little too close for comfort. It instantly made an unpleased sensation travel throughout his body and settle in the pit of his stomach. He was working so damn hard to get home, to get back to where he belonged and he didn't need delays like this. He would have to finally have it out with Iokawa once and for all.

"Iokawa, a word if you please." Yokozawa rose from his seated position and headed for the door. "Tsukasa-kun, I leave everything to you for a moment." The dark haired man he spoke to was practically his right hand man, and the only one who he referred to in such a friendly manner. To Yokozawa, Tsukasa-kun was very reliable and in fact reminded him of Masamune. He was the hard working, silent type, but piss him off and you'd know about it. He never complained about much and in fact was the only other smoker on the project team hence why they became close and he would listen to Yokozawa's ideas or complaints and would offer his opinions too.

"What seems to be the problem Chief?" Iokawa entered the tiny break room and took a seat when Yokozawa had silently motioned for him to take one.

"You are." He watched the man's eyes widen at his bluntness.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

"We are here to do a job. That is our top priority due to the timeframe we are under."

"Well of course but..."

"I need everyone to remain professional and to keep their thoughts on the job at hand."

"I can do that."

"Iokawa, since you got here you've been...flirting with me." He watched the man flush, as though he didn't even realise he did it...or maybe he didn't think he'd catch on...or possibly would just accept his flirtatious manner. "I really don't care what you do in your private time, but during work, you need to work."

"Have I ever slacked off?"

"Well...no..."

"And besides, you liked it didn't you?"

"What?" Now it was Yokozawa's turn to appear surprised. He stiffened...and not in the good way when Iokawa brushed his hand with his fingers. Instantly he pulled his arms away and crossed them over his chest, eyes narrowing. "I have never once appreciated your flirting."

"But you never stopped me."

"Because at first I didn't know what was really going on!" Yokozawa's voice rose a fraction. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples once more. "Look Iokawa..." Steely blue orbs snapped open when lips suddenly fell on his!. It took a few seconds, but even in his head it was a few seconds _too_ long as he pushed Iokawa away, standing straight up, hand brushing over his mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just..."

"This behaviour is inappropriate! We are here to do a job and I..."

"Chief?"

"I want to get back to Tokyo!" Yokozawa practically yelled. "I want to get back to my partner and daughter." Yokozawa felt his face flush in an instant as his own words finally sank in. He couldn't believe he'd said such a thing! And once he noticed the mortified look on the man's face he almost felt a little sorry for him.

"I...I am so sorry, I never meant..."

"We will never speak of this again."

"Chief!" Both men turned to the running footsteps coming towards them.

"What's the matter?"

"You've a call from Isaka-san." Yokozawa left the break room and sat back down at his desk, taking the call. It didn't last very long and when he hung up, all eyes were on him.

"Well?" Tsukasa was the frank one out of all the subordinates he had, almost reminded him a little of Henmi as well.

"We've finished." The cheers that went around the office was a little deafening, steely blue glancing up at his "right hand man" who slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Its been exhausting, and an eye opener, but its been a pleasure to work under you Chief." The compliment made Yokozawa feel a little embarrassed...and a little tingly inside as well. Perhaps this project was a little bit of self discovery for him.

"D-Don't think you can all slack off just yet, we've to finalise all our reports so I can provide them to Isaka-san."

"You will come to a dinner with us won't you Chief?" One of the women voiced hopefully.

"Of course... Now get back to work or else we won't be out of here by the weekend." Everyone burst into action, getting stuck into what they needed to do.

Yokozawa leaned back in his chair, taking a moment to look at each one of the staff under him. They all had their different weaknesses and strengths, just like he did, even Iokawa, but he'd enjoyed his time here no matter how draining it was.

Shaking his head, Yokozawa decided to focus like the rest of the staff to make sure everything was finalised by Friday, for when Saturday came...he'd _finally_ be returning to Tokyo.

#

To be continued...


	18. Return

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter 18: Return**

The blessed call that had come, saying the project was over and it was time to return to Tokyo was utter joy to Yokozawa, though he'd kept it bottled inside until Saturday had arrived and he was on the Shinkansen heading back. He could hardly sit still, mind reeling a hundred miles an hour at what he'd do when the train arrived into the station.

Not that he felt he had much time since before Yokozawa knew it, the announcement came over stating they were but several minutes away from their destination. Idly watching passengers getting ready to disembark, butterflies beginning to swarm in his stomach.

The dinner Friday night, as everyone said their farewells was blissfully uneventful. Not that much could happen when Yokozawa's mind was elsewhere and he'd decided he wanted a quiet goodbye. He'd taken Tsukasa aside, since he was the man he got along with the most and advised him that he would be leaving early and wished him all the best. They'd shaken hands and he'd slipped away without a fuss. He'd no idea how the others would feel about him leaving without them making such a massive big deal about it, but he just wasn't someone who liked being in the limelight.

It was how Yokozawa wanted it to be as he collected his belongings and exited the Shinkansen.

#

And now here he was, suitcase at his feet and two bags over his shoulders as he gazed up at a very familiar apartment building. When the call came through stating it was time to return to Tokyo, Yokozawa hadn't even had a chance to contact Kirishima about it all.

Earlier this morning he spoke briefly with Isaka-san, the President advising him to come to work on Monday where they would be involved in an intense meeting to discuss everything about the project and then he was to take the week off for all his hard work and to return to the Sales Department the following week.

The salesman had never truly been someone to take a lot of time off from work, and would decide to return to work on the Tuesday and requested that his week earned vacation time be delayed for now. The President had asked him why, and for now Yokozawa decided to state he didn't wish to go on any leave at this stage, but in the very near future he wanted to visit his family. Of course in his head, most embarrassingly, was the simple fact that if he were to go anywhere, he'd want Kirishima and Hiyori to come with him.

With a light flush on his cheeks, and determination set in his eyes, Yokozawa took his belongings inside and pressed the floor for Kirishima's apartment. When he arrived on the floor, stepping out of the elevator, he'd finally realised that he'd not actually told the both of them of his return, wanting to keep it a little secret, to surprise the both of them, but then finally realised he'd no idea exactly where they were for he'd rung the bell multiple times and there was no answer.

After ten minutes of leaning against the tiny gate, and feeling like an idiot, Yokozawa shoved his hands in his pockets, fingers grazing his key case and immediately pulled it from his pocket. There inside, glinting in the pale hallway lighting was a key to the Kirishima's home. Should he just let himself in? Or more importantly, could he?

When the elevator made a ding, signalling it was opening on this floor, the last thing Yokozawa wanted was for a resident to think he were a suspicious person. He quickly fumbled with the key, unlocking the door and rushed inside with his luggage, slamming it closed behind him so as no one knew he was loitering around.

The home was eerily quiet as he removed his shoes and carted his luggage into the main living room. He headed towards Kirishima's spare room and placed his luggage there, where all his other belongings had been tucked away, stacked neatly and well kept by the family of two.

Glancing about the place, having moved back into the living room, Yokozawa was still amazed at just how clean and neat it was, considering the owner wasn't the most immaculate and tidy man.

He made his way over to Sakura-san's photo, noticing they needed to purchase new flowers for her as he bowed in respect to Kirishima's deceased wife before glancing down at his feet. "Sorata..." Yokozawa mumbled softly, picking up his meowing pet and cradled him lovingly against him. "Have you been good?" He knew the question was ridiculous, but for some reason he felt like he'd been gone for years, wondering as to whether he was remembered and when Sorata nudged his head against his cheek, purring contently, he knew he'd been remembered...and definitely missed too.

"I wonder when they were placed up?" Yokozawa mumbled to himself as he finally took notice of a couple of framed photos of he with the Kirishima's. It was quite embarrassing, but very sweet too.

The salesman placed Sorata back on his paws, watching as he weaved between his legs before heading towards the kitchen where his dry food and water bowl were. As his feline companion munched happily away, Yokozawa took a glance at the clock on the wall noting the time and felt his own stomach grumble. He'd been so preoccupied all of today that he'd not eaten a single thing and made his way to the fridge.

"I'm sure this will be a nice surprise for them, ne Sorata?" The said cat gave off a meow, sitting back on his hind legs, head slightly tilted as he watched his owner don a black apron over his casual attire and began pulling meat and vegetables from the fridge.

#

With curry bubbling away on the stove top, rice cooking in the cooker and still no sign of the Kirishima's, Yokozawa finally felt it time to actually send a text message, to casually drop a line to see how they were doing and what they were doing this weekend.

The reply was immediate, Yokozawa's shoulders relaxing since he'd thought perhaps the two had gone away, but in actual fact, the Editor-in-Chief was at Hiyo's school, partaking in parent and teacher interviews to see just how his little girl was doing.

With heart pounding in his ears, the salesman headed for the door, deciding he'd wait outside, allowing the smell of curry to waft through the apartment so he too could remember the smell of coming home to a delicious cooked meal.

Immediately at that thought, Yokozawa felt his cheeks flush. _Home..._

"Oh my, Yokozawa-san!" Steely blue orbs jerked over to an elderly woman standing in the hallway, having just exited the elevator. "Its so nice to see you again." He bowed politely to the woman, Kirishima having introduced them quite some time ago, but embarrassingly, he'd forgotten her name. When he'd first been coming around, the fact that Kirishima was introducing him to a variety of his neighbours was a little alarming to him, but the man had simply stated he wanted everyone to get used to him being around and after that the conversation was dropped. "Kirishima-san and Hiyori-chan stated you were away on business."

"I have been, but I've just returned."

"That is wonderful news, I'm sure both of them are overjoyed at this news."

"Indeed they are." Except for the simple fact that he'd yet to tell them.

"Are you off to meet them?"

"I am." He gave the nice old lady a slight wave and entered the elevator. It took him to ground floor where he stepped out and made his way outside.

The late afternoon had turned overcast and a little chilly, but that didn't matter because as Yokozawa squinted his eyes, glancing down the street, he was sure the duo heading this way were the Kirishima's. With his heart pounding, palms going sweaty, it felt like it was taking too long for them to get here.

What the man didn't realise was there was another couple diagonally across the street, peering at the duo hand in hand making their way home from the train station they used and the dark haired man who was standing in front of the apartment building like a statue.

"Yokozawa-kun has returned." A pair of brown eyes glanced up at her husband who had voiced this before once more focusing on the soon to be reunited trio.

"Otousan, are you sure you cannot come tomorrow?"

"I'm really sorry Hiyo, I've to attend an important meeting and luncheon. I wish I could but..." Kirishima watched his daughter pout, trying ever so hard to cover up her disappointment, but he saw it loud and clear. He observed his precious girl shake her head, turning her gaze to look up at him as she placed on a brave smile.

"Otousan's work is very important."

"If I finish early, I'll go straight to your school alright?"

"Mm!"

"Hiyo..." Both Kirishima's stopped dead in their tracks, silently blinking at each other as though they'd just been hearing things.

"Otousan did you..." Hiyo trailed off as her father nodded his head, agreeing with her that she wasn't the only one who had heard that familiar rich and deep voice call out her name.

When innocent brown eyes and intense almond slowly, but finally, glanced in Yokozawa's general direction, he observing the shock, surprise and joy play out upon their faces.

"ONIICHAN!" Hiyo had yelled, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she instantly let go of her father's hand, hoping beyond all hope that her eyes were not playing tricks on her as she ran the rest of the half block before stopping short of the businessman before her.

"Hiyo..." Yokozawa dropped to his knees, looking upon Kirishima's precious daughter. Hearing his voice again reassured the youngster that the very man was not a figment of her imagination.

"Oniichan..." Hiyo quietly voiced, a little shakily as she bit her lip cutely. When her big brown eyes observed the man give her a tiny smile, it was all she needed as she immediately dove into his arms, hers winding around his shoulders, clutching at his black polo shirt as a couple of tears escaped and rolled down her flushed cheeks when his big strong arms lifted up to hug her as well.

"It is so good to see you." Yokozawa softly voiced, eyes lifting to glance over Hiyori's shoulder as he locked gazes with the seemingly guarded Editor-in-Chief. The man was far too quiet, but then they were out in the open so its not like he'd come rushing over to hug him like his daughter, although sometimes he wouldn't put it past the man...perhaps if it were dark.

"How..." The hugging duo finally broke apart, Yokozawa rising to his full height, but Hiyo remained at his side, her arm around his waist as they both turned their attention to Kirishima. "How long are you here for? Just for the weekend?"

Yokozawa gazed down at Hiyo, right hand brushing through her ponytail as her big dewy orbs turned anxious and then his eyes rose to meet equally anxious almond orbs. "More then the weekend." He watched their heads tilt at his cryptic wording and he felt the tension leave his shoulders in an instant. "I'm back."

"Back?"

"I've returned."

"Yattaa!" Hiyo squealed happily, both arms now around Yokozawa's waist and a massive smile on her face. "Isn't that fantastic Otousan?" Hiyo let off a tiny squeak in surprise as she was suddenly squashed between both men, her father having stepped forward, arms going around the suddenly stiff salesman.

"O-Oi..." A flush graced Yokozawa's cheeks in an instant and suddenly realising where they were, Kirishima pried himself away, keeping his awkward companion at arms length...for now anyway.

"Um, I guess that you've missed me?" Hiyo let off a giggle at her beloved and extremely awkward Oniichan as she took hold of his hand.

"You bet we did! And we've so much to tell you!" She proclaimed happily, her left hand clasping her fathers as she pulled both men into the apartment building, a skip in her step and not once noticing the shared...and possibly heated gaze the two men had.

The onlookers across the road, who had been gazing at the scene before them, shared a conflicted look and then quietly got back into their car, leaving as though they'd never been there.

#

"Have you gotten taller since I've been away?" Yokozawa voiced as the three of them entered the apartment.

"Do you think so?" Hiyo grinned up at the man after removing her shoes and dropping her bags into her bedroom.

"I do."

"See Otousan, I told you I got a little taller." Hiyo griped adorably to her father as they walked into the living room, each taking a deep breath at the delicious smell of home-made curry. In that moment Hiyo's stomach decided to grumble loudly, making the youngster blush a deep red as her father let off a boisterous laugh.

"Why don't you wash up and then we'll set the table for dinner?"

"Mm!" Hiyo dashed off, a new spring in her step at having her beloved Oniichan return to her and her father's side.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked closed, a grunt escaped Yokozawa's lips when the Editor-in-Chief's hard taut body slammed into his, strong arms encircling his shoulders, clutching him close.

"Ki-Kirishima..." Yokozawa felt his cheeks flush, eyes darting to the bathroom door and his heart quickened as his older companion seemed to just want to hold him tighter and never let go.

"God I've missed you." Although 'me too' was pretty much on the tip of his tongue, Yokozawa was never good at blurting such feelings out, though sometimes he wondered about that due to his unexpected confession to Iokawa, as that was quite a surprise indeed...not that the man knew his partner was a guy, but still...

Before Yokozawa could raise his arms and return the embrace, the bathroom door opened up and the Editor-in-Chief let go of him. "To be continued..." Came the husky murmur against his ear, it making his heart race once more, but while Hiyo was up and about, he'd give the smiling youngster all his attention as they went about setting the table as he listened to her tell him everything that had been taking place since the last time they spoke.

#

"Hiyo," Yokozawa called out, he standing near the glass window and balcony door, overlooking the night skyline. Dinner had gone down a treat with everyone, belly's full, the heating on as this spring evening was quite a cool one.

"What is it Oniichan?" He turned his gaze back to the youngster who had kicked him out of the kitchen, not allowing him to assist her in cleaning up. She had a stubborn streak like her father...and him. Hiyo dried her hands, padding softly back into the living in her cute bunny slippers just as her father stepped out of the bathroom.

"Would you...would it be alright if I came to your school tomorrow?"

"Really?" He'd watch a smile break out onto her lips.

"I-If that is alright with you...and your father. I mean, maybe it might be...weird...?"

"No way! I'd love for Oniichan to come! This is so fantastic, ne Otousan?" She rushed to his side, encasing her arms around his waist once more while gazing over at her lightly smiling handsome father who was brushing a towel through his washed hair.

"Sounds like fun." Almond dropped to brown. "Hiyo, its time for you to settle down for the night, you've a big day tomorrow after all."

"Mm, night Otousan, night Oniichan." She gave both men a giddy wave, even though Yokozawa would go to her room to make sure she was tucked in after she'd had her bath, the bathroom door clicking closed behind her once more.

"You're upset." Kirishima paused in his confident strides to make his way over to Yokozawa, head tilting slightly at the frown on his face.

"Why do you think that?"

"I just...I just randomly invited myself to Hiyo's school. I mean that would..." Yokozawa fumbled through his explanation, not being able to go any further when Kirishima stepped impossibly closer, the scent of soap on his warm skin, almost making him feel intoxicated. He suppressed the shiver with all his might when the Editor-in-Chief rested his hand against his shoulder, the thumb on his right hand brushing up and down the sensitive skin on his neck.

"I'm not upset that you want to go, in fact I love the idea very much, you being her _Papa_ for the afternoon." He watched a hue of pink rush across those cheeks he so wanted to caress. "Or maybe a _Mama_..." Kirishima was whacked lightly at the comment, steely blue orbs glaring up at him. "I'm upset because I've to go to a luncheon and can't be with the both of you."

"O-Oh..." Kirishima watched that tiny smile twitch against lips he wanted to seal with possessive kisses.

"I hope the both of you have fun tomorrow." Once again the bathroom door clicked open and Kirishima stepped away, heading towards the fridge to get a couple of beers for them as a 'night cap'. He murmured his loving 'good night' to his little girl, hand brushing affectionately through her hair and grinned as she once again attached herself to his lover as they headed into her bedroom, Yokozawa definitely tucking her in for the night. God they were so cute!

#

"You still awake?" Yokozawa whispered, although he really didn't need to as he entered the master bedroom, pale lighting from the bedside table lamp casting its glow over Kirishima who was facing away from him.

"I'm awake." Came the soft response from the man and Yokozawa quietly closed the bedroom door, padding softly to the spare side of Kirishima's bed, the side the man usually slept on, but he was now on the other side, the side which he'd taken up on the occasions he'd stayed over. It sent a flush to his cheeks. Had he truly been missed that much? So much so that Kirishima would now sleep on the side he usually took up, as though being able to feel his warmth, smell his scent. The very thought sent butterflies scattering about his stomach...and this time in a good way.

"Kirishima?" Yokozawa crawled onto the bed, fresh from his own bath, hair slightly damp as a droplet of water trailed down a strand of his hair, dropping off to plop on Kirishima's cheek, making the man twitch as he rolled onto his back, sparkling almond orbs gazing up at him.

Yokozawa felt his heart flutter when Kirishima raised his hand, fingers brushing softly against his cheek. Did he think he were a figment of his imagination too? "What's wrong?" Yokozawa watched Kirishima close his eyes.

"You're really here." The older man had confessed, body jolting when suddenly Yokozawa had leaned half over him, their chests touching, hearts pounding and he snapped his eyes open when Yokozawa had brushed his lips softly against his own.

"Does that convince you?" Yokozawa was never a bold man, too afraid his advances would be rejected...like they had been when he'd wanted Takano, but when a blissful smile broke across Kirishima's handsome face, one hand moving beneath his shirt while the other dove into his damp hair, he knew his advances were well received, Kirishima's right hand pushing his head down, drawing their lips together once again.

#

When Kirishima woke the next morning, his heart sank when Yokozawa was not beside him, the space cold when he brushed his fingers over the sheets. Had he just dreamt the man was in his bed last night, the both of them suppressing their groans as they'd jerked each other off a couple times before falling asleep? The very thought depressed him as he slipped into a pin stripped suit with an olive green shirt.

As he opened his bedroom door, soft voices carried towards him like the breeze. His long strides took him into his living room, eyes slightly wide as there he found his precious daughter, already dressed for the day, happily chatting, a massive grin on her face and right behind her, large hands brushing through her hair was Yokozawa.

"Takafumi..." The other two occupants in the apartment turned to gaze over at him.

"Morning Otousan!"

"Ah, morning..."

"Why don't you make sure they're alright?" Hiyo ducked off to check the plaited pigtails her beloved Oniichan had done for her. Steely blue took an appreciative glance over the Editor-in-Chief. Though he didn't wear suits often, they looked so good on his tall handsome physique that for a split second Yokozawa could almost picture his very hands removing them from the man's body. Clearing his throat, and hoping he wasn't blushing, Yokozawa raised his gaze to his taller companion. "Kirishima?" He knocked the father from his daze when his hand clasped his for a few moments. "Are you sure you're alright?" He raised his hand, pressing the back of his palm against Kirishima's forehead.

"I thought it was all a dream." Yokozawa tilted his head at the comment, Kirishima taking firm hold of his wrist, pulling his hand away from his forehead as he brushed his lips sickeningly sweet against his skin. "God I wish I could take you to bed."

Steely blue eyes widened, cheeks flushing and his heart quickened. "Um..."

"I've missed your adorable awkwardness." Kirishima chuckled aloud, letting go of Yokozawa's hand when Hiyo walked back into the living room.

"They are perfect Oniichan, arigatou!" Both men watched her eyes narrow slightly. "Otousan, have you been teasing Oniichan?"

"Eh?" Kirishima watched his little girl place her hands on her hips.

"Oniichan is flushed in the face, which means you've definitely been teasing him." Kirishima placed up his hands, warding off his precious girls protectiveness of the salesman and headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee. He peered back into his living room, the sun streaming over the two most precious to him as Yokozawa had bent down, placing his lips against the top of Hiyo's head, making her flush adorably as she defended him from his teasing ways.

"How about we make us some breakfast?"

"Hai!" That adorable blush remained on her cheeks, Kirishima sitting at the table as he watched the two march into the kitchen, getting out pans, utensils and ingredients from the fridge. There was a cute hum from Hiyo as she whisked the eggs while Yokozawa began dicing up some bacon, the two of them deciding on omelettes this morning.

The Editor-in-Chief let out a contented sigh, grinning at the duo in the kitchen. "Our family of four is back together." He observed the salesman frown slightly at his open words, eyes dropping to Hiyo as she giggled cutely at his side.

"And Oniichan won't ever go away again...right Oniichan?" Those big brown eyes were pouting up at him, pleading for him to not transfer anywhere else and it instantly made his mouth go dry. "Oniichan?"

"Ah, um, yes, I'm not...going anywhere..."

"Hooray!"

#

"Do you think you could find another way to get to the address faster?" Kirishima glanced down at his watch, before glancing out the window of his taxi as he was currently stuck in traffic.

"Need to be somewhere in a hurry?"

"My daughter's school."

"I'll do my best."

#

"Is that you Yokozawa-san?" The man in question turned at the voice, peering down at a short middle aged woman. He immediately identified the woman as one of Hiyo's teachers. He was so embedded in the youngster's life that yes, he'd even come to her school several times to collect her for Kirishima and was introduced as a sort of guardian for the girl. "Hiyori-chan said you were away on business?"

"I was, but I've returned as of yesterday."

"I was wondering why Hiyori-chan was so ecstatic today."

"Sorry?"

"She's been a little down lately, though she was trying her best to hide it. I pulled her aside one day and she finally admitted that you'd moved to Kyoto and she was missing you terribly." Yokozawa's heart melted.

"I've returned." Those words were like a soothing balm to him.

"And you've come in place of Kirishima-san today?"

He gave a nod of his head. "He's been called to work and is unable to attend today, though he was going to try his best to come, so I thought..."

"Hiyo is surrounded by two good men." Yokozawa wasn't sure how to comment on that. "And today I'm sure she is even more excited that you'll be stepping in for her father to run the race."

"Race?" This was news to him.

"Yes, didn't Hiyori-chan or Kirishima-san tell you about it?" He shock his head negatively.

"Oh, well, its just a bit of fun for the parents and guardians to participate in. Enjoy the afternoon Yokozawa-san." The teacher rushed off, she having been called by some students and left the salesman feeling a little flustered as he'd no idea he would actually have to participate in anything! He couldn't even recall the last time he'd run and hoped he wouldn't make a fool out of himself or embarrass the Kirishima's for that matter.

"Oniichan!" Steely blue turned to look at the youngster jogging towards him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled with utter joy. "I'm so glad you came."

"I said I would." He walked beside her as they headed for the field where everything was taking place. "I'm more surprised at this _race_ I've just heard about."

"Ah!" The youngster cried out, big brown orbs gazing up at him. "I was so excited that you were coming I forgot to tell you!" Hiyo chewed on her bottom lip, Yokozawa tilted his head as he realised that that was something he did often when he was unsure about things. "A-Are you mad?"

"No, I just hope I don't embarrass you."

"There is no way... Otousan!" Yokozawa spun around, Hiyo stopping mid sentence as they both watched the light haired businessman come jogging towards them.

"Did I miss it?" Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat as Hiyo gave her father an excited hug.

"I didn't think you'd make it!"

"I tried my absolute hardest to get here earlier, but I'm sorry I still can't do the run in this outfit...or these shoes."

"That's okay, Oniichan will still do it right?"

"Ah, yes, I guess..." He was awarded a hug from Hiyo at agreeing to still take part in the race. There was no way he could say no now!

"Good luck Oniichan!" She rushed off to be with her class and her friends.

"You ready to show your stuff?"

"Well...I am about 10 years younger then everyone so..."

"Knock 'em dead Takafumi." Kirishima gave him a wave and flashed a video camera at him.

"Wait!" He jerked his head in the direction of where he and the other _dads_ were being called to the start line. He didn't like the idea of being filmed at all! He watched the smiling father head for the parents section as he took a seat front and centre, a massive grin on his face as he hit record.

"Oniichan! Oniichan, do your best!" Hiyo was shouting excitedly at him, waving both arms to get his attention and it sent a tiny flush to his cheeks as he gave her a small wave back before focusing on the job at hand. He would _not_ stuff this up!

As soon as the pistol went off, adrenaline pumped through his veins in an instant, he bolting towards the obstacles, blitzing them easily as he left the other fathers for dust. There was a lot of cheering and squeals from the students as they cheered on their panting and probably unfit fathers.

"Oniichan is so cool!" Hiyo gushed to her friends, watching the man reach a table first where some cards lay face down. She watched intently as he grabbed hold of one, opening it up and then suddenly observed his gaze seek out her father and then quickly dart away. She watched Yokozawa pocket the card and then suddenly those intense steely blue orbs found her sitting amongst her cheering friends.

Hiyo was completely taken by surprise when her beloved Oniichan turned and came jogging over, his big strong hands reaching out over awestruck boys and flustered girls as he suddenly picked her up. "O-Oniichan!" Hiyo squeaked in surprise as she sat in the crux of his right elbow, the wind rushing past as Yokozawa rushed at top speed, a giggle bubbling up from within as he got the card stamped by the judges and then they'd crossed the line in first place.

"Amazing Oniichan, really amazing!" Hiyo gushed as Yokozawa finally placed her on her own two feet, she grinning up at his hunched form as cheers erupted around them. God he needed to work out more.

They watched as others finally crossed the line, fathers coming over to congratulate him and he nodded in kind, stomach churning as parents began to disperse from the stands and his eyes immediately sort out Kirishima who was walking over.

"I got it all on film." Kirishima grinned as his partner paled at the concept of having to watch himself on TV.

"Wasn't Oniichan amazing?" The Editor-in-Chief nodded his head as he dropped his hand on his daughter's head. "I was really surprised he came running over to me."

"Well..."

"And Hiyo looked quite like a Princess being carried to the finish line." The youngster blushed cutely before turning her gaze to her waving friends.

"Is it still alright if I spend the night at Yuki-chan's place? I've got my bag here with me."

"Of course."

"And tomorrow, do you think the three of us could go to the park, to see if some of the Sakura are blooming yet?" Both men nodded at Hiyo's request. "You were great Oniichan, truly the best ever!" She gave him a cheery hug and then jogged to her friends, they squealing like the adorable sweet girls they were as Hiyo gushed about being carried over the finish line and her beloved Oniichan coming first in the race.

"The _best ever..._ " Steely blue darted back to almond, noticing the man pouting slightly.

"I'm sure she would have said the same thing if you had participated and won."

"I don't know..."

"She would have. Look around, your younger then the other fathers and a lot fitter too."

"Why Takafumi, have you been checking me out?" Kirishima gave his flustered partner a lecherous smile.

"Well done Yokozawa-san." He quickly turned his gaze away from the grinning and leering Editor-in-Chief and made small talk with some of Hiyo's teachers before standing in the background as many teachers and parents surrounded Kirishima. Now he felt better, not having the focus on him and gave off a tiny smile as Kirishima accepted every praise under the sun he received about raising such a sweet, gentle and caring little girl.

#

"How are you feeling?" Steely blue turned to almond as Yokozawa had just finished off in the shower, now dressed in black slacks and a grey top. "No aches and pains from the run?" Kirishima had also changed, dressing in his usual attire of black slacks and long sleeved white shirt.

"How unfit do you think I am?" Yokozawa grumbled as he flopped down on the couch.

"I don't think you're unfit at all." Yokozawa jolted, peering down at the hand that was creeping under his top.

"Oi..."

"Mm, your stomach is taut...and you did leave those other fathers for dust."

"Well..." Yokozawa's stomach muscles shuddered slightly at the fluttering of skilled fingers. He suppressed a tiny gasp when lips brushed against his neck.

"Will you tell me what the card said?"

"N-Nothing..."

"But you glanced over at me for a second didn't you?"

"Th-That was just a mistake...a mistake I'm telling you."

"Hm, was it something like 'most adorable child' or 'princess' perhaps?"

"N-Not really..." Yokozawa darted his eyes over to the jacket hanging across one of the chairs, he having placed the card – alright hid the card – there so Kirishima wouldn't find it. He knew he'd have to locate a new hiding place for it...and soon, for right this moment he was feeling very flustered indeed.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"N-No!" Yokozawa gulped when Kirishima slowly drew away from him, eyes narrowing. "C-Can't you just leave it as is, its nothing major, just, you know, let me have this one secret?"

"Will you one day surprise me and tell me with what it was?" Before Yokozawa could answer, both men jolted when each of their phones went off. While Kirishima calmly grabbed for his, Yokozawa fumbled like an idiot.

"Its my sister." The salesman voiced, eyes peering over at Kirishima when he made a slight 'tsk' sound. "What's wrong? Who is it?"

"My stalker,"

"Your what?!" Yokozawa exploded as almond orbs darted in his direction.

"I'm joking Takafumi."

"I'm not so sure that you are." He sceptically voiced, his phone being taken from his hands as Kirishima rejected the phone call from his sister and then dumped it onto the couch where his lay.

"Oi, do you realise how pissed off she'll be with me for that!"

"I'll take all her wraith later, for this is far more important." Kirishima brushed up against Yokozawa's taut body, arms winding around the man. "How about we get back to reuniting?" He was pleased as punch as lips moulded over his own.

#

To be continued...


	19. Stalker, Sister and Surprise

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

 **Chapter 19:** **Stalker, Sister and Surprise**

Steely blue eyes glanced again at Kirishima who ignored his vibrating phone. After their "reunion" which of course ended in the bedroom last night, both men woke with quite an appetite and Yokozawa had rolled out of bed first, adorning his wrinkled clothing and headed for the kitchen, after a quick visit to the bathroom, of course.

While Yokozawa did the cooking, Kirishima had been surfing channels, flipping through an old newspaper as well, and pointedly ignoring his phone which seemed to vibrate at least once or twice an hour since they'd gotten up.

Kirishima didn't realise, but his facial expression of annoyance everytime he stared down at the flashing number was caught by his companion who was observing from the kitchen. Yokozawa was beginning to worry about just who the hell was making the usual laid back father feel this way, and after what felt like the umpteenth time the phone began to vibrate, he too had had enough.

"Did you want me to..."

"No!" Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at the snappy reply.

"Then answer the bloody thing!" Yokozawa decided to snap back irritably. "Its pissing me off!" He smacked the plates of left over curry on the table, his temper flaring. He dropped into a chair, eyes glaring at his food as he shovelled it into his mouth, not even bothering to savour how good curry tasted the next day.

This is not what Yokozawa wanted. He didn't want to get in an argument with Kirishima like this, not when they'd been apart for nearly three months and were just getting used to each other, constantly being around each other once more. They'd just rekindled...and rekindled _quite_ thoroughly at that last night, images flashing in Yokozawa's mind most embarrassingly.

There was also the fact that Hiyo would be coming home soon and there was no way he wanted her to listen in on some petty fight between the both of them.

"Her name is Koyama." Yokozawa's spoon dropped from his fingers as it clattered against his plate, his steely gaze darting over to Kirishima as he took a seat at the table across from him. "She's the reporter from the magazine I told you about awhile ago."

"Oh..."

"No matter how much I ignore her calls and messages, she just doesn't seem to give up." Kirishima spooned a mouthful of the delicious curry into his gob. "I'm certain I've seen her out and about where I've been as well, but I can't be too sure." Steely blue eyes widened. That almost sounded like a freaking stalker for sure! "I think my ignoring her calls and messages has possibly caused some issues."

"If that is what you believe, then maybe you need to set her straight, tell her you aren't interested...or..."

"Or what?"

"Or just do the bloody interview and get it over and done with!"

"Well..."

"I-If she starts asking you personal questions, turn it around and talk about something else, like your dedication to your work and promote Marukawa to the readers."

"She wants to do it over lunch on the weekend if I'm free or around dinner during the week." Just as Yokozawa had picked up his spoon, it once again clattered to his plate at Kirishima's response. "She says it would be more convenient that way."

"I bet she did..." Yokozawa mumbled under his breath.

"Takafumi?"

"Look, since you can't say no to her, just bloody do it already." Almond stared blankly at his companion. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could try and make a move on me?" Yokozawa tried to gulp down the lump which had suddenly lodged into his throat. "She's found out that I used to be married...and that I'm a single father now. As the magazine is focused on female readers I am certain a lot of her questions would fall on my love life. She doesn't seem like someone who would take no for an answer, as you can plainly see by her constant phone calls."

"Then just make something up."

"I could never do that."

"Why?"

"Because your my partner Takafumi." Yokozawa's lips parted slightly. "Even if I made up some story, I don't want you to ever come across that article and then begin to feel like I've betrayed you in some way."

"Kirishima..."

"You've been through enough as it is. And I promised myself that I would never want you to doubt my feelings for you."

"Iokawa kissed me."

"WHAT?" Kirishima erupted, his own cutlery clattering on the table and then onto the floorboards. His almond gaze watched as Yokozawa's eyes widened, he taking note that the salesman probably hadn't meant to blurt that out. "When the hell did _that_ happen?"

"Uh...um...the day Isaka-san rang and advised me to wrap up the project."

"And what, he just landed one on you in front of everyone?"

"Of course not!" Yokozawa shouted back. "I'd taken him aside to talk about his behaviour, about his flirting in the office and advised him that I did not appreciate it." Kirishima arched an eyebrow at this. "Iokawa accused me of liking it and as my temper began to flare up, I decided to close my eyes and collect my thoughts and then he just..."

"Why are you so damn oblivious? Get a freaking clue would you!" Yokozawa dropped his gaze, hating that angered and hurt look rushing across Kirishima's face like everything was his fault. He knew he wasn't the fastest man at figuring things out, but when he thought he was trying to do the right thing, by stopping Iokawa's advances by advising him he did not appreciate them at all, he didn't realise that while collecting his thoughts the man was going to plant one on him!

"Would you have preferred I not tell you at all?"

"If we weren't having this conversation, which I started in regards to talking about feelings and betrayal, would you have?" The apartment fell eerily quiet. Truthfully, Yokozawa wasn't sure, because how does one bring up such a conversation? Its not like he could ask about the man's day and then say something like: _oh, by the way, some man I barely know decided to kiss me._

"I..."

"Forget about it..." Yokozawa chewed on his bottom lip, heart pounding as Kirishima dumped his curry into the bin, appetite lost.

"I...I never asked for it..." God he hated how small he felt right now. He was trying to be truthful, not wanting to hide it from Kirishima and the very man was being an immature shit at this very moment, making him feel this fucking horrible and miserable for something so lame like a kiss that he never even initiated or was interested in! "I need to get some air." Yokozawa unclenched his fisted hands and left the living room, making his way to the genkan as he slipped his feet into his boots and then rushed out of the apartment.

The front door made a resonating click. "Shit!" Kirishima bellowed aloud, hands raking frustratingly through his messy hair. Of course he knew his attitude was that of a child's but it was probably better to be a little petty then to advise Yokozawa that what he really wanted to do was meet this Iokawa and punch him in the fucking face, looming over the fallen man to promptly tell him to stay the hell away from his lover! "What?" Kirishima yelled into his phone in irritation, not even taking notice of the number due to his quarrel with Yokozawa and scrunched up his face at the voice over the other end. "Koyama-san..."

#

Yokozawa sat slouched on a park bench not far from the Kirishima's apartment building. He would _not_ cry like some stupid lovesick girl over what had happened minutes ago. Because, in all honesty, he would feel _exactly_ the same as his older companion if their roles were reversed. After all, Kirishima was a handsome man, he could have anyone, but for some bizarre reason the man had chosen him. He wanted to be truthful with him, knowing how patient the man was with him. He also knew of his low self esteem and confidence, especially because of what happened between him and Takano, and this of course made him feel even worse then before.

He jolted in his seated position when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. Perhaps it was Kirishima wanting to apologise? Perhaps he would tell him to come home? "Moshi, Moshi..."

"Taka!" Yokozawa felt his shoulders slouched at the female voice on the other end.

"Nanami..."

"Are you alright Taka?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" There was quite a pause on the other end. "And what do I owe the honour to for this phone call?"

"You ignored me last night!" Shit! He'd forgotten about that!

"Um... I was busy..."

"You were with him weren't you?"

"With who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Taka. Obaasan is certain you've a new man in your life." Even if it were over the phone, even if his family knew that he liked guys more then girls and accepted his choices, it was still so damn embarrassing. "So, are you going to confess or what?"

"Well... I guess you could say there is someone..." He felt his cheeks blush a little.

"Why are you being so secretive about it? You have to tell us these things so we know you're okay now."

"Why?"

"So we know you've finally gotten over that Takano guy. Geez Taka, you can be so selfish! I'm your big sister and I'm always going to worry about you unless you tell me you're okay!"

"I'm okay Nanami." He really didn't want her to go on one of her rants. As much as he loved her for everything she did for him when he confessed all his deepest, darkest secrets...he really didn't need her to nag him because everytime she did, he knew she was right.

"Really?" He felt his shoulders loose their tension and a tiny smile graced his lips as her usually boisterous voice softened. He would never be able to thank her enough for sticking by him all these years. She's known about him experimenting his sexual orientation since he were 15 years old and had kept his secret until he was ready to confess all to his family. That night he would never forget, but the fact he had his big strong sister, albeit as tiny as she was, height wise, at his side, it made him feel all the more confident that he was doing the right thing by being honest with his family.

"I guess I'm just a bit secretive about this one because...well...he's different from the others."

Yokozawa listened to a hearty laugh on the other end. "Well, he must certainly be important if you are being this secretive and adorably awkward about it. I bet you're even blushing right this moment." Of course he was!

"Well, he is important. Actually, they _both_ are."

"Both?"

"He's got a daughter."

"Oh my..."

"Are you shocked Nanami?"

"Well, Obaasan never mentioned that."

"I never did give her any details."

"What's their names?"

"Kirishima Zen and Hiyori."

"Hiyori... She sounds cute."

"She is..." Yokozawa confessed once more. In actual fact, there wasn't much he didn't confess to his sister, as silly as that seemed for someone like him who kept a lot of feelings locked inside. Nanami had always been his one true pillar of strength and he was certain that would never change throughout the years.

"Is it serious?"

"Mm..." Yokozawa felt his cheeks flush once more at admitting that not only to his sister, but also to himself.

"Well, I do hope I get to meet them one day." Again there was a long silence over the line. "Oi, why are you so quiet? Usually you'd say something like: _there is no way you're meeting them, you'll tell them all my embarrassing childhood stories!_ "

"Well, we've just had a fight."

"Get over it, and go get him back!"

"Why do you seem to think its _my_ fault?" Yokozawa snapped angrily back.

"Anyone who can put up with your stubborn and secretive self deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks a lot Nanami!"

"Go get your man back Taka!" The salesman stared down at his phone, his sister having hung up on him!

"What the _hell_ was the point of her phone call?" Yokozawa muttered to himself.

#

"Nana, get off the phone would you? We should be getting you to the hospital!" Nanami turned her gaze to her frantic husband who was rushing out the door with her overnight bag and their son before coming back to collect her. "You remember to take deep breaths, in and out, in and out..."

"Yoshi, please remain calm." Even if her waters broke she was her usual cool, calm and collected self. And that is when she realised she'd actually forgotten this very news, too interested in her baby brother's love life to tell him that she was heading to hospital now. "You've forgotten Obaasan."

"Eh?" Brown eyes darted around realising this were true. "Obaasan! Obaasan hurry!" Yoshiki went running back into the farmhouse to collect her grandmother.

"Sora," Nanami rubbed her large belly as she turned her gaze to her quiet boy. "Please always remain like Uncle Taka alright?" She watched her precious boy nod his head, eyes moving back to his tablet as he continued to watch a movie, not in the least bit freaked out like his father was that his mother would soon be giving birth.

#

"Eh, Oniichan, what are you doing in the park?" Yokozawa darted his gaze away from his phone and over to Kirishima's daughter as she came jogging over. "Are you alright Oniichan?" Hiyo pouted worriedly at the dark haired businessman as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." His surprised steely gaze looked down at the youngster. "How long have we been together Oniichan. I know when you're upset." He gulped down the lump in his throat at her observations. "Has Otousan upset you? Mou, he can be such a child sometimes." He couldn't help but grin as Hiyo huffed and rolled her eyes at her father's attitude. It was quite adorable how she seemed to stick up for him more so then her father these days. It touched his heart greatly.

"Actually, it is I who upset him." He watched Hiyo tilt her head at his honesty. "I came out here to cool my head, but I'm ready to head back and apologise to him now."

"Otousan's gone out though."

"What do you mean?"

"He sent me a message, saying something about having to do an interview."

Yokozawa's eyes widened and he quickly got to his feet, surprising the youngster at his side. "Did he say where he was going?" Hiyo pulled her phone from her bag and handed it over to her beloved Oniichan, allowing him to read the message. Yokozawa knew where that restaurant was as there was a subway station a couple of minutes away from it.

"Oniichan, is everything alright?"

"No, no everything is _not_ alright." He heard Hiyo let out a surprised squeal as just like on Saturday, he had picked her up, placing her in the crux of his right elbow as he took off back down the street towards the station at top speed.

"Oniichan what's going on?"

"I'm worried about your father. The person he is going to meet has been harassing him." He felt Hiyo's tiny hand fist against his shoulder as she clutched at him, her big brown eyes seeking out his hardened gaze. "Don't worry, we'll protect him together ne?"

"Mm!"

#

The train they took, which would take them to the station closest to the restaurant, was painstakingly slow for Yokozawa. He shuffled from one foot to the other, hundreds of thoughts going around and around, he finally stopping...and calming slightly when Hiyo's hand slipped into his bigger one. He shouldn't have said something so stupid as to the possibility of her father being in danger, but then he realised he never wanted to lie to Kirishima's daughter either.

"He'll be alright Hiyo." Yokozawa softly voiced as he squeezed her hand, the both of them rushing out of the train when the doors finally opened to let passengers on and off.

As they headed for the exit, they both noticed a commotion was going on, a crowd having gathered near the stairs, all eyes looking up to the street above.

"What's going on?" Hiyo pondered aloud as Yokozawa pushed through the crowd becoming annoyed with the masses as they were blocking his path to get to Kirishima. "Eh, Oniichan look, it's Otousan!" There, on the top of the stairs was Kirishima trying ever so hard to calm down a suit clad woman whose voice began to rise.

Suddenly there were screams, Hiyo's possibly being the loudest and his own heart lodged in his throat when all of a sudden dainty hands pushed against Kirishima's chest and left arm, the Editor-in-Chief losing his balance and plummeted towards them and the crowd at the bottom of the stairs. He made some horrible sounds as he rolled down the concrete stairs, landing in a heap at their feet.

"OTOUSAN! OTOUSAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Hiyo yelled frantically, tears brimming in her eyes as her father lay there unresponsive. Yokozawa stood stock still, in complete shock at what had just happened. There were shouts of people to call emergency services and that is when he finally seemed to jolt back to life, his steely blue gaze looking up, locking onto surprised eyes of the woman who had pushed the Editor-in-Chief down the stairs.

"S-Stop her!" Yokozawa finally got his voice going again, watching as the woman began to escape, she fending off hapless onlookers who sort of didn't want to get involved but because of Yokozawa's booming and commanding voice they felt compelled to try and apprehend the woman. Yokozawa's heart hammered in his ears as he bolted up the stairs racing after the fleeing woman. There was no way he'd let her get away with that! "Somebody stop her!" Yokozawa yelled again and luck was on his side as two policeman heard his shouting, one having quick reflexes as he captured the woman whom was now crying hysterically.

"What seems to be the problem?" One of the officers questioned Yokozawa who was bringing in deep breaths as he tried to catch his breath. Though it wasn't really his story to tell, Yokozawa felt compelled to advise the police that he was certain this woman was stalking his friend, telling them all about the phone calls and messages and of course about what had transpired merely minutes ago. The woman was awfully quiet during Yokozawa's accusations as she was finally taken away in handcuffs while Yokozawa took the other officers, several having turned up during this time, and hurriedly made his way back towards the station, arriving just as emergency services did.

The crowd was larger then before, Yokozawa and the police finding it difficult getting through. "Hiyo! Hiyo are you alright?" Yokozawa called out, trying to push his way through as he followed emergency services down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks as the youngster was clutching at her wide away father, those almond orbs drifting over to gaze up at him.

"Takafumi? What are you doing here?"

To see him awake was utter relief to Yokozawa as a sigh burst from his lips, he hunching over to catch his breath and to also try and hide his raging emotions from everyone around them. Though it didn't last long when he noticed blood on the pavement! "Y-You're bleeding!" The salesman blurted out, but was stopped from getting closer as emergency services would not allow him to as they began asking Kirishima the usual questions like his name, date of birth, what had happened and what hurt the most as they began checking his vitals...or tried to as a certain someone would not break contact with him.

"Sweetheart, we need you to let go of your father so we can look him over." The female paramedic softly voiced to the weeping girl. Hiyo stubbornly shook her head. It had been quite a shock for her to see her father pushed down some stairs and lay unresponsive before her very eyes.

"Hiyo," Yokozawa called out to the youngster, the male paramedic finally waving him forward to deal with the upset child. "Hiyo-chan," He called softly again, resting on his knees as she finally turned her red and puffy gaze to him. "Your Otousan is alright now, but only if he gets looked at by the paramedics." He watched her chew on her lips at his words. "You won't be far away, just right here, with me, alright?" She finally detached herself from her father, diving into Yokozawa's open arms as he stood up and took a couple steps back so the paramedics could give all their attention to Kirishima who did not seem pleased at all.

"I'm fine, its just a gash. Look, I can move my body and everything!" Kirishima complained as he was poked and prodded and hated it very much with all these people looking on. "Just help me up, you can take me to the ambulance and do what you need to do there." As he stubbornly tried to stand on his own, Kirishima instantly collapsed as pain surged up his leg and into his brain. "That hurt..." Kirishima voiced through clenched teeth.

"We'll have to take you to the hospital for an x-ray." Kirishima conceded to the request of the medical staff. "We also require a statement from you." He nodded again at the request from the officer.

"I'll give you his details." Yokozawa voiced as they followed Kirishima up the stairs as he was on a stretcher, arms over his face as he truly hated this type of attention.

After providing the officer with Kirishima's details, stating he would bring him in for a statement once he was well enough after being discharged, Yokozawa headed over to the ambulance where a displeased and pouting Kirishima was, though he was certain his attitude would soon change as one of the paramedics gave him some pain medication.

"Want me to contact your family?" Kirishima shook his head negatively, feeling a little light headed all of a sudden. "We'll meet you at the hospital." The two onlookers received a flippant wave, Hiyo's cries reduced to light sniffling now as they watched the ambulance move into traffic.

"H-He's going to be alright, right Oniichan?" Steely orbs glanced up as Hiyo was still sitting against the crux of his elbow.

"Of course, because he's got us looking after him." It brought a tiny smile to her trembling lips as she ducked her head, arms wrapping around his shoulders once more. Yokozawa flagged down the nearest taxi heading in their direction and requested for the driver to take them to the hospital the ambulance would be going to.

#

Several hours had gone by as Yokozawa and Hiyo sat in chairs next to Kirishima's bed. They had both sighed in relief when they were told that he was a very lucky man. His ankle, though swollen, was just a bad sprain. It was currently elevated and wrapped as Kirishima was sleeping off his pain medication. He'd undergone a full body scan, to ensure there were no fractures or bleeds on the brain and thankfully, aside from some aches and pains, definite bruising and the gash on his right forearm which was now bandaged, Kirishima had come out of the ordeal quite unscathed.

Just having watched the man fall down the stairs, Yokozawa felt sick to his stomach that he wasn't fast enough to protect the man. If anything major had happened, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Ouch..." His thoughts were lost to him at that quiet mumble as he darted his gaze towards Kirishima. He carefully detached himself from the slumbering Hiyo and made his way over to the bed, peering down at the slowly waking Kirishima.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've just been pushed down some stairs."

"That's not funny." Yokozawa grumbled.

"But its true." Kirishima winced as he sat up with the help of his companion. "How's my girl doing?" Almond orbs glanced over at his precious daughter, noticing her red puffy eyes instantly.

"She was scared, witnessing something like that happening to you. " Kirishima nodded his head, remembering how she cried when he had finally opened his eyes to gaze up at her, the shock of the fall rearing him unconscious for a couple of minutes. "She really was a stalker wasn't she?" Yokozawa watched his partner scratch his messy hair.

"I was sort of joking when I said that, but I guess she was. She'd been finding quite a few things out about me, wondering who I was dating and such. It appears she became a little obsessed over me as I never did tell her anything, so she decided to find it out herself. I guess she was quite shocked when she found out that I wasn't seeing a woman...but a man." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen at all of this. "She'd been watching Hiyo and I and was taking pictures of us. She was near the apartment the day you came back. I guess she placed two and two together."

"O-Oh..."

"Don't worry, she won't be able to publish a thing with what has happened. She's pretty much lost her career now." Yokozawa nodded his head, the room falling silent. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?"

"I'm thinking..." Yokozawa paused, heart pulsating in his ears as he broke off from his train of thought. Could he really blurt it out here, where anyone could walk in? "When you feel well enough and get changed, I'll take the both of you home."

Kirishima closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I know that you do have something on your mind, but I'll let it pass because home is definitely where I want to be."

"Not a fan of hospitals?" Yokozawa quietly voiced as he helped Kirishima sit up, the man unbuttoning the hospital shirt, revealing his pale taut upper body to his eyes.

"This is where Sakura died."

Yokozawa instantly felt his stomach churn. "I'm so sorry Kirishima." What a stupid fucking thing to say to the man!

"Its not like its your fault." Yokozawa turned his gaze away as Kirishima pulled the pants down to don his tan coloured trousers. "And you really don't have to look away, you've seen _a lot_ more of me then this." Steely blue darted back to almond as Kirishima gave him a wink and a grin.

"Yeah, you definitely didn't hit that perverted head of yours." While Yokozawa carefully lifted Hiyori into his comforting and warm embrace, Kirishima clutched at some crutches and they headed on their way, heading towards the desk to sign him out.

#

"Hiyo, I'm fine already...and I don't need anything else alright?" Kirishima whined as his daughter waited on him hand and foot as he lay on the couch, a load of cushions behind his back and his ankle elevated. Newspapers were within reach, as were a couple of books he'd been thinking about reading when he had the time as well. He also had a store bought bento for dinner, coffee, water and painkillers too. And snoozing within his lap, also providing comfort though he probably didn't even realise it, was Sorata.

"Why doesn't Hiyo take a bath while I watch over your father for you?" Kirishima watched his daughter surrender to his lover as she went to get her pyjamas and then headed into the bathroom, door clicking closed behind her.

" _Please_ stop her." Kirishima pleaded to his dark haired companion."I want my old Hiyo back."

"The old one?"

"Yes, the one that complains and gripes at me for being childish and a silly doting father." Yokozawa made his way over to the exasperated man.

"Just allow her this evening alright? She needs to make sure you are alright due to what happened as you are _everything_ to her." Kirishima lulled his head back, eyes closing for a moment.

"I'm not _that_ injured. I can walk on my own and..." Almond orbs snapped open suddenly when his complaint was cut off by lips falling over his own! He jolted in sheer delight as he surrounded to a deep and thorough lip lock with Yokozawa. "Woah..." The Editor-in-Chief murmured breathlessly.

"I was scared." Yokozawa softly blurted out his inner feelings to the man that deserved to hear them. "Just like Hiyo was."

"Takafumi..."

"We saw her push you...and we couldn't do anything but watch you roll down the stairs like a sack of potatoes."

Kirishima lifted a hand to rest it at the back of Yokozawa's head, his forehead currently pressed against his shoulder as the man was far too embarrassed to look at him. It was so fucking cute he tilted his head to press a kiss to soft black hair. "It's going to take a lot more then that to get rid of me."

"This is no laughing matter!" The salesman snapped as he rose his glaring eyes to Kirishima's sparkling orbs and gentle smile. "What if she seriously injured you?"

"The three of us – together – would of figured it out." Yokozawa chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his cheeks flush a little when Kirishima cupped his cheek. "You and Hiyo are stuck with me for the rest of your lives."

Yokozawa pondered over the man's words, once more feeling his heartbeat quicken because of this man. His gaze dropped to his clenched hands as he had been kneeling beside the couch. "About Iokawa..."

"Why the _hell_ would you bring him up for?"

"Because you were upset and I..."

"Otousan," Both men jolted, not realising Hiyo had finished her bath. Yokozawa felt his stomach churn as he wondered how long she'd been standing there! "Oniichan is trying to apologise, so please don't be silly, and just let him."

"Hiyo..." Yokozawa mumbled before she came around to stand by his side, her smile encouraging him as she nodded her head. "I'm sorry." Yokozawa bowed his head in apology, but felt Kirishima's large hand ruffle his hair like he were a kid.

"Me too." Hiyo grinned, proud of both men for getting over their argument. She handed medicine and a glass of water to her father, silently ordering him to take it. He drank the full glass of chilled refreshing water and handed it back, Hiyo heading for the kitchen for a refill. "I'm not really mad at you or anything. I'm mad at him." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at the comment. "If I ever see his face I'm seriously going to..." Kirishima paused in his rant when Yokozawa's phone went off.

He got to his feet, taking note of the cell number as he walked over to the large windows overlooking the city skyline during the evening. "Good evening Yoshiki-san, is everything alright?" Yokozawa greeted his brother-in-law just as a light spring shower began to dampen Kirishima's balcony. "Nanami gave birth?!" Yokozawa practically yelled this surprising news, gaining the attention of both Kirishima's as Hiyo helped her father sit up straighter.

"Omedetto!" Once again, just like last time, Yokozawa shushed the grinning duo.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Yokozawa made his way back over to the lounge and sat down in Kirishima's favourite chair. "Yes, I'm still here, thank you for telling me Yoshiki-san. Please give her my best. I will for sure. Good night." Yokozawa hung up his phone, lost in thought when Hiyo clapped her hands in front of his face, startling him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Nanami gave birth."

"We heard." Kirishima voiced plainly.

"She gave birth...to twin girls."

"That's so exciting Oniichan!" Hiyo gushed, hands clasped together just thinking about how adorable they would be.

"Its definitely a surprise. I didn't even know she was having twins!"

"Is she doing well? Are all three of them doing well?" Kirishima questioned and was pleased when Yokozawa nodded his head in affirmation. "You'll have to get some time off to go visit them."

"Want to come?"

"Eh?" Yokozawa watched both Kirishima's blurt that out at the same time, it sending a tiny smile to his lips as he gazed upon their surprised faces, each having turned to look at the other to see if they heard correctly.

"Yes, you heard me correctly." Yokozawa took in a deep breath, gaining the courage to finally voice something which he'd been thinking about for quite some time now. "Would the two of you like to come on a trip with me?"

"A trip with Oniichan?" Hiyo voiced softly.

Yokozawa nodded his head, feeling nervous once more as this kind of felt like Christmas Eve all over again, but he took the plunge anyway. "To Aomori first, and then afterwards we'll make our way to Tsugaru to meet the twins." Blinking almond and brown eyes continued to stare wondrously at him. "Wh-What do you think?" He was beginning to lose his nerve.

Yokozawa watched both Kirishima's turned to look at each other before locking gazes with him once more. "Hai!"

#

To be continued...


	20. Trip and Twins

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing since I began this series, though I'm not really interested in the beginning of the chapter – only selfishly from Aomori and beyond – as that is all that matters to me. This is like my 'crest' and its all down hill from now on. Actually, I really hope that doesn't end up being the case. This is a very long chapter, just forewarning, but perhaps someone else will enjoy it?

#

 **Chapter 20: Trip and Twins**

"Yokozawa-kun," Steely blue eyes darted from the empty sales floor to gaze behind him.

"Taniyama-san,"

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"I was just with Isaka-san for a brief meeting and then wanted to talk to you about..."

"He called me last night, advising me that you would be taking a leave of absence this week."

Yokozawa nodded his head as they walked further into Sales, he making his way over to his empty and slightly dusty desk, hand splayed on the wood. He was finally back.

Taniyama quietly observed the dark haired salesman before clearing his throat to grab Yokozawa's attention. "If you have some time, won't you join me for a coffee in the break room?"

"Of course." Both men headed for the break room, Yokozawa waving for his Manager to take a seat as he made them coffee.

"So how did you find Kyoto?" Yokozawa sat across from his superior, hands wrapped around his steaming cup of coffee.

"Its not like I was there to sightsee."

"True," Taniyama took a sip of the hot beverage. "We placed quite an amount of pressure on you."

"Its alright," Crinkled eyes gazed over at the hardest worker he'd ever come across since he began managing Sales in Marukawa...and he had a lot of staff come in and out over the years. He would hope that when the day came for him to retire, the very man sitting across from him would take over. "I did feel overwhelmed to begin with, having to run the project from the ground up with people I'd never met before, but somehow we came together and things started to go right for us. I did doubt whether I could do it, but you and Isaka-san placed your faith and trust in me so I needed to give it a try. Plus another had faith in me..." Yokozawa muttered the last bit mainly to himself.

"Hm?" He quickly cleared his throat, not meaning to mumble something like that aloud.

"It made me realise that there was still much for me to learn, both professionally and personally."

"Oh?"

"I am thankful for the opportunity that was provided to me, it really took me out of my comfort zone and allowed me to expand my skill set. It also made me realise just where I want to be." Steely blue did not waver from crinkled dark orbs. "Sales is my expertise, I'm very good at it. This is where I belong Taniyama-san." Yokozawa watched as relief flooded his Manager's face at his words, a light smile gracing his lips.

"I'm pleased to hear that Yokozawa-kun. You are needed here. We just don't seem to function properly without you around."

The comment made him chuckle. "Have you advised them of my return?"

"Indeed I have. Though not until next week of course." Yokozawa nodded his head, taking the cups to the sink to wash them out. "I hope your trip is successful." Yokozawa nodded his head and then turned his gaze towards the large windows and the bright sunny sky. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realised someone was now watching him from the doorway.

"So your return is true." Yokozawa jerked from his thoughts, turning swiftly around to see,

"Masamune..." The Editor-in-Chief of Emerald strolled on over, hand resting on Yokozawa's shoulder.

"Welcome back." Yokozawa gave a slight nod of the head, watching Takano's eyebrows furrow. "You seem troubled."

"Why would you think that?"

"You're lost in thought."

"And that's bad?"

"No, but these days when you are lost in thought its usually got to do with Kirishima." Takano watched his friend jerk slightly at the name.

"No it doesn't." He arched an eyebrow, not convinced at all by that.

"Tell me what's going on."

"N-Nothing..." Takano folded his arms over his chest. "Can you look after Sorata for me? I'm headed out of town and..." Takano nodded his head accepting the key and the slip of paper which contained Yokozawa's temporary address, knowing the man was not living at his usual residence due to his temporary transfer. "Its best to just collect him and take him to your place."

"Sorata is always welcome, just call me to collect him upon your return, but I'm thinking that's not what you really want to talk about. Everything alright?"

"Nanami gave birth to twins and has ordered me to visit her." Takano grinned at the phrasing, knowing his stubborn friend was secretly pleased about venturing to the north to visit his family whom he hadn't seen for awhile now. He was certain it was something else.

"And that's a problem because..."

"Kirishima is coming too." Takano arched an eyebrow, eyes following his friend as Yokozawa took a seat, looking quite shocked at his own news which he'd blurted out in a rush.

Yokozawa truly hadn't meant to let that slip, but since he'd asked the two of them on Saturday, it'd been on his mind ever since. And now that it was Monday and it wasn't long before they'd be heading off, his stomach began to squirm with nerves. And then there was openly confessing this to his best friend whom he once was in love with, it was also down right embarrassing too! A flush instantly formed on his face, he could definitely feel it.

Just watching the salesman brought a slight smile to Takano's lips, finding this side, a side that his friend had been hiding from him all this time, a little bit cute. He was freaking out over inviting the man, something he clearly had never done before, not even with someone like him who'd known him for over 10 years now.

"Is his daughter going as well?"

"O-Of course Hiyo is coming." Yokozawa stuttered out. "She's finished her school term and there is no way I'd go away without taking her as well." And even that was freaking adorable to hear too.

"They must mean quite a lot, for you to go so far as wanting to introduce them to your family."

"I-It was spare of the moment."

"Sure it was..."

"Masamune..."

"Why are you freaking out over this?" Steely blue rose to glance up into brown orbs. "Did Kirishima freak out when you asked them to come along?"

"No... He's been smiling like an idiot since I asked." Takano chuckled at the supposed 'put out' facial expression. He knew it was a cover. Takano couldn't help but ruffle a hand through his friends head of hair, watching him glare up at him now.

"Even if you say it was a spare of the moment thing, deep down, its something you've obviously been thinking about wanting to do." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat, not being able to try and deny it. Instead his eyes darted to his vibrating phone as he pulled it from his pocket, a message from Kirishima popping up. "They've become very important to you."

"Well..."

"Like you always wish me the best of luck, I too wish you the best of luck."

"Masamune..." Yokozawa rose from his seat, following Takano out into the hallway.

"As your friend, I will always wish for your happiness." Yokozawa lightly smiled as Takano was throwing his own words back at him. "He must have a tracking beacon on you." Yokozawa tilted his head, watching Takano head off and turned his gaze to where the man had been looking previously. There he found Kirishima standing near the elevator, keeping the doors open as he waited for him.

"Tracking beacon indeed..." Yokozawa muttered as he headed towards the Editor-in-Chief.

#

"Have the two of you got everything?" Yokozawa called out from the kitchen, observing from the corner of his eye as both Kirishima's emerged from their respective rooms with bags in hand.

"We are the three bears again." Kirishima couldn't help but voice as he watched Yokozawa organise boxed lunches for them, just like he did when they ventured to Iga.

"Stop saying such weird things." The salesman tried his hardest to keep his blush to a minimum as he placed their lunches into a bag along with some iced tea held in a thermos and plastic cups. "If the both of you are ready, we should..."

"Ready!" He blinked at the two ecstatic Kirishima's before him and shook his head, quietly heading to the genkan.

"Masamune is coming to collect Sorata after work. He'll stay with him while we're away." He stepped out of the apartment, watching as Kirishima locked the door. "I had to give him the key, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. There is no one else you trust more then him to look after your beloved cat. Well, other then us I mean."

They got into the elevator, Yokozawa glancing at both Kirishima's noticing their smiles and the fact that Hiyo seemed to be bouncing on the spot. It touched his heart greatly as he brushed a hand through her ponytail, watching her eyes gaze up at him, she giddy with excitement.

"What is Hiyo thinking about?"

"I really hope Oniichan's family like us."

"What's not to love about us?" Kirishima instantly responded as he grinned down at his precious girl.

Yokozawa parted his lips, something on the tip of his tongue but instead the elevator doors opened and the three of them stepped out, the moment gone. They headed towards a main road, flagging down a taxi to take them to Tokyo Station in order to catch their train to Aomori.

#

"She may have been excited, but after eating, she dropped off pretty quickly." Yokozawa softly voiced as he gazed down at the slumbering Hiyo who was curled in her seat and leaning against his right arm.

"Filling up on your delicious food always gives one a sense of comfort that you can truly nod off within minutes. I've been fighting it for about half an hour now."

"Why?"

"Because I've much to ask you. Do your family know we are coming or are we just like a surprise? Should I act a certain way in front of your folks or..." Kirishima stopped when Yokozawa let off a slight chuckle. "Hey, I'm being serious here."

"I let Nanami know...and you can bet your life that will make its way to my parents." He watched the man suppress a yawn. "Close your eyes and sleep." He ordered of his older companion.

"But..."

"Your going to be subjected to my mother, father, grandfather, brother, sister-in-law and two nephews as soon as we arrive. My advice, get some rest to preserve your energy."

"You were subjected to my family and survived."

"I was there as a friend. As Nanami would certainly tell my mother that we are coming, she'd probably state that you'll be there as my..." Yokozawa faltered when Kirishima grinned over at him.

"Your _official_ partner." The whispered words made the salesman blush.

"Ah...um...maybe..." God he was cute, still finding it awkward to refer to him as such.

Kirishima slouched in his seat, arms folding loosely over his shirt as he gazed at his lightly flushing companion through half lidded eyes. "This is going to be great." Yokozawa continued to stare at the slumbering man, losing himself within his personal thoughts once more.

#

"Oniichan, do I look alright?" It was so cute how Hiyo was now becoming nervous. He'd hired a car and had pulled up out the front of a stand alone two storey property in a quiet suburb a couple of minutes ago. The three of them were standing on the footpath together, Yokozawa's attention on Kirishima's daughter. She was dressed cutely in the cat print dress he'd gotten her for Christmas and a pair of ballet flats. He'd placed her hair in two braids, Hiyo brushing down some strands which had come loose during her nap on the train.

"You're perfect." A tiny blush was her response to his truthful words.

Kirishima decided to busy himself with grabbing their bags, since he felt much like his daughter, nerves skittering about his stomach region. It had been a long time since he'd done this last...and the fact he was going to Yokozawa's family home to meet his family, whom he was certain knew that he was once married...and had a daughter, he pondered just how awkward this was going to be.

"Otousan, are you coming?" Hiyo called out to her father, quickly rushing over to grab her bag before making her way through the small front gate and onto the stoned pathway which would head towards the steps leading up to the front porch and door.

Just as Kirishima clicked the gate closed, he listened to the front door open and their stood a petite elderly woman, her long jet black hair, with a hint of grey, was placed in a loose braid that fell over her right shoulder. She was casually dressed in a long plain blue summer dress with a white cardigan over the top. She may not have the same eyes as his partner, but there was no denying the fact that this woman was most definitely,

"Okaasan," She held that tiny little smile which her son had inherited. "This is..." Yokozawa never did get any further as his mother was down the steps in an instant and wrapped her arms comfortingly and lovingly around her tall baby boy.

"Its so good to have you home." Yokozawa pat her gently on the back before observing his mother step back, her gaze finally focusing on the two other visitors with him."Oh, you'll have to forgive my rudeness."

"Not at all, a mother has every right to focus her attention on her children, especially children that they haven't seen in over a year." The salesman glanced back at Kirishima for his comment. "Its wonderful to meet you, I'm..."

"Kirishima Zen. And this must be your adorable daughter Hiyori-chan."

"How..."

"My daughter, Nanami, sent us the picture that Taka sent her."

"Is that right?" This was news to Kirishima.

"Um, shall we head inside?" Yokozawa cut in, not wanting Kirishima to question him about when he sent the picture and which one it was too.

"We've set up some spare rooms upstairs for you, but everyone is so excited to see you again that that will just have to wait." While both Kirishima's remained uncharacteristically quiet behind Yokozawa and his mother, they did follow them down the hallway. The handsome father found it adorable when his precious daughter took hold of his hand, he giving it a light squeeze to advise her that all was going to be fine as they stepped into a large open plan kitchen and living room.

Though the property was old, it was well kept and a lot of natural light filtered in from the large windows and sliding door which lead out onto the back porch where there was a table and chairs for outside dining and also a very lush garden. Kirishima heard Hiyo's soft 'wow' as her eyes gazed on the garden and he felt a little sad that he'd never thought about moving from the apartment which he'd originally bought with his wife.

Maybe...

"Taka is here!" Almond and brown gazed about as footsteps came from everywhere, whether it was down another hallway, from outside or from upstairs as the living room was soon taken over by Yokozawa's. Kirishima couldn't help but grin as the two of them were forgotten for a moment once more as his dear partner became the centre of attention, something he really didn't like, bur perhaps when it was family, he didn't mind too much.

"Uncle Taka!" The Editor-in-Chief watched as two boys went rushing past he and Hiyo and pretty much tackled the salesman who let out a grunt of surprise. No wonder he felt like he needed eyes in the back of his head. He watched surprised as he placed the two boys in light headlocks, they cackling away in glee before one boy finally glanced in their direction.

"Who're they?"

"Oi," Yokozawa bopped his eldest nephew on the head before releasing said boys from his grip and made his way back over to the two Kirishima's, hoping he wasn't blushing too brightly as he stood next to Hiyo, placing his hand on her tiny shoulder and then eyed his family. "This is Kirishima Hiyori and her father Kirishima Zen." A pin could have dropped and that would have been the loudest noise within the Yokozawa home. "Um, this is my mother Natsumi, my father Hirofumi, my grandfather Kazutaka, my brother Takumi and his sons Ren and Rin."

"I-Its wonderful to meet everyone. Thank you for having us." Yokozawa and Kirishima couldn't help but grin as it so happened to be Hiyo who broke the ice as she took a step forward and bowed politely to the family, his family doing the same in kind. "Otousan and I brought some gifts." With a slight push from Yokozawa, as though it was to give him a bit more confidence, Kirishima finally moved his feet as he stood behind Hiyo, hands on her shoulders as she presented their gifts.

He found it interesting when his two nephews blushed cutely at Hiyo's friendly open smile as her and her father pulled a soccer and basketball from the bag they'd brought. He couldn't help but grin when Kirishima squatted down to have a chat with them before leaving his daughter to present their last gift to his mother while he'd gone to shake hands with his father, grandfather and brother.

Even though it had only been several minutes, so far, so good.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down and I'll make us some refreshments?"

"I'll help!" Hiyo chirped as she followed her beloved Oniichan into the kitchen.

"You've been travelling though." His mother softly voiced as she stood near the preparation bench which overlooked the rest of the living room and out into the backyard.

"Its fine, Hiyo and I like cooking together don't we?" Yokozawa brushed his hand through her hair once more.

"Hai!"

"What is it?" Yokozawa questioned his overly quiet mother who did nothing but blink over at the two of them.

"Well, I've already got lunch coming so there isn't much the two of you need to do." She watched the youngster pout at her words. "But perhaps after we have lunch and you take a rest this afternoon, maybe Hiyori-chan would like to cook with Taka tonight? We were thinking about having a barbecue."

"I'd love to!"

"Hiyo will just have to be patient until she can show off her cooking skills." Yokozawa watched her blush cutely. "For now, will you help me make drinks for everyone?"

"Of course I can Oniichan."

"Although, we don't have a stool here for Hiyo and most of what we need are in the top cupboards." Yokozawa and his mother watched as Hiyo grinned as she raised her arms and it brought a slight chuckle to the salesman's lips.

"The things I do for you..." He muttered and listened to her cute giggle as he bent down, picking her up once more as she sat in the crux of his right elbow as he moved the both of them around to the various cupboards which housed what they were after.

To see her son, being so carefree like this was such a pleasure to witness. It instantly made her heart swell with utmost joy. "Taka, get the milkshake maker down as well." He did as asked before placing Hiyo back on her own two feet. "Boys, Uncle Taka is going to make milkshakes and thickshakes, would you like one?"

"Oh am I now?"

"Yes please!" The 11 and 13 year olds came bounding over, sitting on the stools under the preparation bench with angelic (cheeky in Yokozawa's mind) smiles on their faces.

"What flavour would Hiyori-chan like?"

"She'll have strawberry." All eyes turned to Yokozawa as he finally took notice. "What? Its her favourite." His mother and nephews watched her nod her head as she took the milk, ice cream and toppings from his mother and brought them over to the bench.

"Oniichan makes the best milkshakes."

"When did Hiyori-chan have one?"

"At Christmas, when Oniichan stayed over, he cooked breakfast for Otousan and I and we..." The salesman tried desperately to drown out Hiyo's genki voice as she seemed to not mind spilling all to those that were in ear range.

Bringing everyone's drinks over to the large dining table, it was then he finally realised a certain someone was missing. "Takumi, where's Sayuri?"

"What did you call her?" Kirishima watched his partner roll his eyes at his brother's sternness. "You know if she hears you calling her that she'll get cranky." The Editor-in-Chief felt a grin form on his lips at his companions mumble of _'its her name'_ but then all attention was drawn to the front door when they heard it open and close.

"I'm back!" Came the sweet, if not slightly loud voice from the entrance. "Okaasan, what's with the bags? Do you have guests?"

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" Yokozawa questioned his brother and mother.

"And ruin such a surprise, not a chance." Kirishima quirked his eyebrow at Takumi's instant reply and then watched a very pretty woman enter the living room, his eyes watching as her hands dropped the bags she'd been carrying as her brown eyes widened in shock.

"Taka!" The Editor-in-Chief couldn't help but grin as Takumi's wife barrelled into his partner, she only chest height. "Oh my goodness, when did you get here? It is so wonderful to see you! You've not been here in so long!" She practically whined and then raised her slightly pouting face to gaze into steely blue orbs. "Hey, why aren't you giving me a hug?" Kirishima couldn't help but chuckle and realising she finally had an audience, Sayuri finally composed herself.

"Sayu-nee, I'd like you to meet Kirishima Zen and his daughter Hiyori." A warm smile was his welcome even if he was a little surprised at how Yokozawa referred to his sister-in-law.

"She refuses to go by anything else when it comes to Taka." Kirishima jerked his head in the direction of Yokozawa's older brother who had voiced that and followed the man as he went to go rescue the forgotten lunch platters. He wasn't sure how he felt that he didn't realise the older brother was watching him and had guessed his inner thoughts too! "Sayuri and I started out as friends, so she came over quite a lot with our other friends and has known Taka since he was 8. She's always found him cute, and doted on him every chance she got."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing..." Yokozawa eyed both men suspiciously, not sure how he felt when he couldn't keep an eye on any one of his family members at the same time in the off chance they would take Kirishima aside to chat with him. It made him a little uneasy, especially knowing his very father...and probably his grandfather wanted to do exactly that.

For now though, once again, his attention was stolen by his devilish nephews.

#

Yokozawa was just returning from upstairs, lunch having gone down really well as Hiyo had chatted happily with his mother and sister-in-law while Kirishima broke into a light conversation with his brother. He was a little on edge as his father and grandfather appeared to be sitting on the fence for now, just being mere observers.

Making his way back into the living room, everyone appeared to have moved out into the backyard watching as the three kids were kicking the soccer ball around, but there was no sign of Yokozawa's grandfather or Kirishima himself.

With stomach churning, Yokozawa made it down another hallway to a separate area his grandfather lived and stood at the doorway. He noticed the familiar box being pulled from a cupboard and set down on a low table, the old man taking a seat and Kirishima doing the same.

"What do you know of Shogi?" Yokozawa parted his lips, ready to interrupt, knowing Kirishima wasn't exactly the greatest fan of it...especially if he couldn't win.

"Not very much, but I do know Judo." He watched the elder man raise his eyebrow at his comment, Kirishima not even sure why he even mentioned Judo. Quickly he cleared his throat. "My grandfather ran a Judo school, I was heavily involved in it for awhile, but I became more of a nuisance to him after I lost interest in it and he kicked me out." Kirishima grinned at his comment as it brought a slight smile to Yokozawa's grandfather. "What I do know of Shogi is that you are very skilled at it and would definitely kick my butt." Steely blue eyes widened as he listened to his grandfather laugh aloud at the straightforward Kirishima.

"You're alright kid." Kirishima's scruffy head of hair was ruffled like he were a kid, this surprising not only him but also Yokozawa who was eavesdropping from the doorway. Kirishima felt quite chuffed at this very moment as he watched the man set up the board.

"My father plays Shogi, having become more interested in it when he saw you at a tournament. Please show me some skills so I can beat him."

"Its not all about winning." The elderly man voiced.

"So Takafumi says..."

"You disagree?"

"I'm more then happy to win, that way I can finally get one up on my old man." Again such a comment had Yokozawa's grandfather chuckling.

"Look sharp kid, I may very well reveal some tricks." Due to no alarm bells going off in his head, the salesman slipped away.

#

"Hey Taka, do you remember this?" He'd come back into the living room to notice his mother, Sayuri and Hiyo were now going through photo albums, a page being lifted to show himself at a very young age, butt naked and covered in mud.

"What the heck are you showing Hiyo that for? It'll freak her out!" He complained instantly.

"But Oniichan is really cute though." The youngster voiced truthfully. "I want Otousan to sit with me and go through them too."

"No way!" Both women watched as the 10 year old stood up, hands on hips as she faced off against their stubborn son and brother-in-law.

"But Otousan and I want to know everything about you." Their gazes locked for several unspoken minutes. "Please Oniichan?" Hiyo's firmness was fading fast, turning into pouting eyes and lips.

"D-Do whatever you want." Surprise was evident on both women's faces as Yokozawa had surrendered rather quickly to the youngster. They watched as Hiyo squealed in delight, calling out for her father as she rushed to where he was currently occupied while he himself escaped to the backyard so he didn't have to look upon both Kirishima's sickeningly sweet expressions when they were subjected to photo albums of himself.

#

"I can't believe we'll be leaving for Tsugaru tomorrow." Yokozawa was lying in a futon, Kirishima resting in another not far out of reach, his almond orbs closed and a smile on his lips.

"Its not like this'll be the only time the two of you will be coming here." Yokozawa let off a slight grunt, eyes widened in the dully lit room, not expecting that Kirishima was going to slip out of his futon and rest heavily over him!

"Today was amazing." Kirishima softly voiced, bending his head to brush his moist lips against Yokozawa's, the salesman's parting slightly beneath his own. "And even more so was tonight. Watching you and Hiyo cook up a storm, listening to your grandfather telling stories, and everyone praising Hiyo, I'm so happy you invited us."

"Well..."

"I even had a talk with your father."

"What? When?" Yokozawa couldn't help the surprise in his voice. He'd not had much of a chance to have a one on one with his father himself, but to think his old man and Kirishima had slipped away without his knowing? It was agonising! "Wh-What happened? Are you alright? Did he say anything that offended you?"

"Take it easy Takafumi, before you burst a blood vessel." Steely blue gazed up into shimmering almond as he felt a smooth hand stroke his cheek. "You are so loved." The soft whisper made Yokozawa flush, but any lingering anxiety about what his father and Kirishima could have spoken about was lost when lips moulded over his own.

#

"Morning!" Both men had come downstairs after showering, with their bags, and placed them besides Hiyo's which was in the living room as well. Hiyo was dressed in a pair of white leggings, black shorts and a plain black shirt and her hair was down. She was making breakfast while his mother, father and grandfather sat at the table, drinking coffee and reading various newspapers.

"She wouldn't let me help." Yokozawa's mother voiced and watched her son head into the kitchen, hand brushing through Hiyo's unbound hair.

"Oniichan is not allowed to help either."

"Eh?" That had surprised him.

"This is our treat to your family for welcoming us in and allowing us to stay the night."

"Then shouldn't your father help you?"

"No way, Otousan can't even boil water."

"Hey!" Laughter filled the Yokozawa household as almond orbs fell on Yokozawa's mother. "Its true though, I am useless in the kitchen."

"I don't think Hiyori-chan minds that much, especially having seen her and Taka last night."

"They do make quite the duo."

"And the three of you together make quite the trio." Kirishima did nothing but stare quietly down at Yokozawa's smiling mother.

"Hey kid, you got a minute?" Kirishima turned his attention to his partner's grandfather, the old man referring to him in such a way like he were one of his grandchildren. He'd noticed that he spoke to both Takafumi and Takumi in such a way, it was very sweet and endearing and it made him feel unbelievably happy when he was being treated the same. He'd been close to his grandfather who had long since passed and he couldn't help but miss being called 'kid'. Yokozawa's grandfather was making him feel quite nostalgic. He headed off onto the back porch to join the old man.

"Hey..." Yokozawa stopped when his mother placed her hand on his arm.

"Leave them be Taka, he's an adult and will be fine on his own." He was not so sure about that considering when he was younger he found his grandfather, as much as he loved him, scarier then his father!

"Will we be seeing Sayuri-san, Takumi-san and Ren and Rin today?" Hiyo voiced as she began to bring her delicious smelling breakfast to the table.

"They should be arriving any minute now."

"Ah, I better make more then!"

"Let me help."

"But..."

"Please?" Now it was Yokozawa's turn to make the youngster surrender within a matter of minutes as she handed him over a bowl to crack more eggs into and make some more creamy scrambled eggs.

When the doorbell suddenly went off, announcing his parents had visitors, Yokozawa grinned when Hiyo called out that she'd get it, dashing into the hallway to greet his older brother and family.

"She is truly adorable Taka." Steely blue glanced at his mother and he nodded his head in agreement.

#

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Yokozawa's mother voiced to him as everyone was in the front yard farewelling the trio who were driving to Tsugaru.

"I've already received three texts from Nanami as it is, asking when we'll be arriving. If I leave it any longer, she's seriously going to nag me when we get there. Plus, we do have to return to Tokyo and get back to work eventually."

"I know..." He hated how his mother could make him feel guilty for not visiting enough without even actually saying anything.

"You and Otousan are always welcome in Tokyo, just give me ample warning so I can organise a few days off or..." He stalled when his mother cupped his face.

"Kirishima-kun has definitely changed you." She watched her son furrow his eyebrows at the comment. "You've never invited us to Tokyo before and to even take some days off...its very sweet of you."

"Well..."

"They're really good for you Taka. I can tell that they make you feel things and experience things you've never felt before." She watched him chew on his bottom lip, something he'd been doing since he were a little boy. "Please stop internally agonising over what others, including us, will think." As much as Yokozawa wished he could, he knew that just wasn't possible for him. What his family thought about, in regards to the first two people he'd ever introduced them to, was very important to him. "To see you like this, I'm very happy for you Taka, so please stop worrying so much. In fact," They both turned as Hiyo was hugging everyone, including his embarrassed nephews while Kirishima was shaking hands with his father. "We like them very much." Her heart swelled when she watched a tiny smile grace her son's lips.

"I'm glad..."

"Natsumi-san," Both mother and son turned their gaze down to Hiyo. "Thank you so much for having us, I hope we weren't a bother."

"You are such a sweet girl. Come here," Yokozawa watched his mother engulf the giggling and lightly blushing Hiyo in a hug. "I feel like I've known you and your father for years and don't wish to part so soon."

"Me too!" Hiyo gushed happily. "But Otousan and I will be back, ne Oniichan?" Hiyo wrapped an arm around the salesman, beaming him a victory smile.

"Only if your father behaves."

"What are you talking about?" They both jerked their gazes as Kirishima headed over.

"We should get on the road."

"Before that, Kirishima-kun, do you have a moment?"

"Of course."

"Taka, won't you take the bags to the car with Hiyori-chan?"

"Um, I guess..."

"Come on Oniichan." He was dragged away by the hand by Hiyo. "Natsumi-san wants a moment with Otousan, just like she did with me."

"Eh, when was that?"

"This morning while you and Otousan were still sleeping."

"Is...I mean...are you alright?"

"Of course, why?" God he hated all these secret talks and he wanted desperately to know about them. "Hey Oniichan?"

"Mm?" His eyes glanced down to Hiyo who took hold of his hand, her eyes moving around his parents front yard where everyone was congregating.

"I really like your family." His gaze moved from Hiyo's to look over at everyone, his gaze finally focusing on Kirishima who was coaxed into a hug by his mother. She whispered something within his ear before his older companion nodded his head and then pulled away.

"Me too..." Yokozawa muttered quietly before loading the luggage into the car, also placing the gift bags the family had gotten for the newest family members.

"Do you think I could have a photo with them?"

"You go round them up, I'll take the photo." Hiyo nodded excitedly as she sweetly requested a photo which everyone caved to.

"You need to call us more." He turned his gaze to his father's stern voice. "If you don't, I'm going to have to continuously listen to your mother's and Sayuri's complaining." Yokozawa read the hidden message as his father was missing him too.

"You got it."

"And I've no problem if you bring them back too." Yokozawa felt utter relief wash over him at his father's simple words which spoke volumes to him.

"Go get in the photo." Yokozawa voiced and just as Kirishima came waltzing over, to stand behind his daughter, the both of them surrounded by Yokozawa's, the salesman quickly took some photos for the 10 year old.

"Have a safe trip." Voiced several of Yokozawa's family.

"We will." Kirishima commented as they piled into the car.

Yokozawa beeped the horn, Hiyo waving as they farewelled Aomori for now and got on the road, making their way to the farm just on the outskirts of Tsugaru.

"I hoped they liked us." Hiyo voiced as she finally sat properly in her seat since the Yokozawa house was now nowhere in sight.

"They do."

"Really?" Yokozawa looked back at Hiyo through the rear vision mirror.

"Absolutely."

"Thank goodness..." He hadn't realised just how much Hiyo had been worrying about this. Possibly as much as himself. He would have to take her aside and let it be known just what his mother said about them, that way it would ease her greatly and boost her confidence.

"You're being far too quiet." Yokozawa questioned Kirishima.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Out with it."

"Out with what?"

"You've had secret little talks with my father, grandfather and now my mother. Just what are they talking to you about?"

" _Hi~mi~tsu_..." Kirishima drawled and then grinned when a slight growl of annoyance echoed within the car.

#

"Tell me what you spoke of." Yokozawa demanded again.

Kirishima and Hiyo had only just woken from their slumber as he went over a bump on the dirt road he'd turned onto, heading towards the large property. The two of them had fallen asleep within moments of him getting onto the highway, and it left him thinking about the private talks which occurred in secret. Just what the hell had been spoken? Was it good? Was it bad? Did the man not want to tell him if it was bad? And if it was, would he completely ignore his family's warnings? The possibilities were truly endless.

"Are you still going on about that? I told you, its a secret between me and your family members." Kirishima glanced out the window, missing Yokozawa's deep frown as he gazed up at the overcast sky and then turned his almond orbs to the open fields, the hills in the distance and then suddenly a large farmhouse came into view as Yokozawa placed the car in park and turned off the ignition. "Besides," Kirishima voiced as he hopped out of the car, just like his daughter and lover. "Parents are never a worry, its the siblings that you need to get on your side."

"Is that right?"

"For sure, and don't worry, you've already got one of my siblings on your side." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at the comment. "My sister thinks you're amazing, so you've no problems there." He wasn't sure how he felt about that comment. "So tell me Takafumi, should I cosy up to your brother...or your sister? Although, maybe it should be Sayuri-san or perhaps the boys instead?" Kirishima grinned as he came around to stand next to the salesman, his gaze focused on two very old trees with a swing between them, the chains around thick branches and creaking within the light breeze.

"Lots of memories..." Kirishima arched an eyebrow at the mumble, he observing as Yokozawa seemed to catch himself as he turned to glance over at him. "Ah, sorry..."

"Its no problem... Now are you going to tell me which one to cosy up to?"

"I guess that would be..."

"What is it?" Kirishima asked as his partner had stopped talking suddenly.

"The very person running this way...Sanada Nanami." Almond eyes turned, just as big brown ones did, blinking astounded as Yokozawa was engulfed in an energetic hug. The dark haired businessman had to steady himself from being barrelled over by his sister who was currently hugging him half to death. He wondered how was it that she was the older sibling and not him.

"Its so wonderful to see you Taka-chan!"

"Geh..." He hated that nickname. His sister finally peeled herself away, turning her gaze to look at her other guests.

"You must be Kirishima Zen and Hiyori." They both silently nodded their heads, Hiyo's cheeks flushing a pale pink as her beloved Oniichan's sister crouched to be eye level with her, a radiant smile on her lips as she took hold of her tiny hands. "Taka-chan talks about the both of you when I phone him up for a chat every now and then."

"He does?" Kirishima questioned in slight intrigue.

"No I don't!"

"Alright, so I've been trying to pry information out of him about the two of you. He's very secretive, but he did send me a cute picture of the both of you." She rose once more to her full height, turning her steely blue orbs to the tall man at her brother's side. "Your photo does you no justice Kirishima-san, you're very handsome indeed."

"Nana!"

"Thanks," The Editor-in-Chief wasn't embarrassed by the praise.

"And Hiyori-chan is very cute too!" Hiyo couldn't help but grin at the compliment, but she was blushing a little too.

"Where is Yoshiki-san?" Yokozawa tried desperately to change the subject.

"Yoshi went into town for some supplies with Obaasan, she wants to make quite a feast for tonight."

"I-I'd like to help...if that is alright?" Hiyo voiced with slight hesitation.

"She's very stubborn, she may not want you to help."

"That's alright, so is Oniichan, and I win over him lots of times." Kirishima chuckled, but stopped when he was whacked slightly by Yokozawa, the man mouthing for him to shut up.

"I think Yoshi was more upset that his own son didn't want to go shopping with him like he usually does. He was too excited about hearing about your visit and wanted to be here when you arrived."

"And where is that nephew of mine?"

"Sora, guess who just arrived!" Merely seconds passed as a young boy was on the front porch of the large farmhouse. He had jet black hair, placed back in a low ponytail and big steely blue eyes as he came racing over, arms out in an instant as Yokozawa bent down, picking up his ecstatic nephew. The Kirishima's were awestruck at once again witnessing such an affectionate Yokozawa, not an ounce of awkwardness within him. Perhaps if he just did this without over thinking things, it would all come out naturally like it was right now. But then this was his precious family...

"Have you been good?" He got several nods of the head from the youngster. "Sora, I'd like you to meet Kirishima Zen and his daughter, Hiyori." Yokozawa placed the youngster back on his own two feet, hands on his tiny shoulders as he stood the boy in front of him.

"Konnichiwa!" Hiyo happily greeted, a friendly smile on her lips, just like her father.

"Konnichiwa..."

"Why don't you show Hiyo around?" Sora pursed his lips, his gaze glancing over at his smiling mother before turning his eyes back to Hiyo's big brown ones.

"Want to come see my sisters?"

"Absolutely!"

"Don't wake them up."

"I won't." Sora called back, taking hold of Hiyo's hand as he lead the 10 year old inside.

"He looks like you Takafumi." Yokozawa listened to his sister laugh at that.

"I see Okaasan subjected you to photos of him?" Kirishima nodded his head.

"To mine and Hiyo's utmost pleasure, and of course Takafumi's horror."

"Sora does idolise his Uncle very much, having seen many photos from our childhood and I guess he wanted to look like him."

"What about Takumi-san?"

"Apparently he's just not as _cool_ as Uncle Taka." There was laughter in her voice.

"Cool huh? I always think he's cute."

"I'm standing right here you know." Yokozawa grumbled as he grabbed their bags from the rental car and handed the gift bags over to his sister that were from the rest of their family. He'd wait until Hiyo was ready to present their gifts to his sister and the rest of the family. "Anyway, what have you called my nieces?"

"That's your job Taka-chan."

"Again?" Kirishima will laugh aloud once more as they all headed inside.

"Ah, did he perhaps tell you he named Sora for Yoshi and I?" Kirishima nodded affirmatively. "I'm looking forward to what names you think up for my precious girls."

"You're putting me under too much pressure!"

"You've got all the time in the world while you're here to think up names."

"That's only like two bloody days Nana!" Yokozawa complained.

"Then you've got two days to think of some pretty names for them." He rolled his eyes as they sat down for some refreshments.

Hiyo came back into the room, her arm instantly going over the salesman's shoulders, and his went around her tiny waist, as if it were the most natural thing to do as she beamed him a smile while Kirishima and Nanami secretly eyed each other.

"They are _so_ cute Oniichan. Congratulations Nanami-san." Hiyo bowed to her Oniichan's sister who came around the coffee table and gave her a little hug of her own.

"I hope my girls become just like Hiyori-chan."

"Not possible, but they can try." All eyes turned to Yokozawa at the comment as he was currently stirring milk into his coffee. "She's one of a kind." The salesman winked at the brightly blushing youngster who ended up throwing her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug which got the adults chuckling.

"Don't make her fall even more in love with you." Steely blue looked over Hiyo's shoulder at sparkling almond and that genuine smile which made butterflies scatter throughout his body and got his heartbeat quickening.

"Uncle Taka..." A hesitant voice broke the moment as all eyes turned to the fidgeting 8 year old. "D-Do you want to see my sisters?" Was his nephew perhaps a little shy around the Kirishima's or perhaps unsure how to feel with Hiyori hugging him like she had been?

"You bet I do. Show me the way _Oniichan_..." A smile was beamed his way as Yokozawa left the large living room and walked after Sora. He knew you weren't meant to have favourites in your family, but Sora truly did have a special place in his heart. Not only because he got to name him, but the youngster was quite attached to him, it was truly adorable. He hoped that he and Hiyori would become good friends.

Dropping that thought, Yokozawa walked into the room set up for the girls and walked between the two cribs, completely agreeing with Hiyo, they were adorable. "Sora," The youngster looked up at his Uncle. "You're going to be a _great_ big brother."

"Mm!" He grinned widely when he was picked up and placed in the crux of his Uncle's right arm, the both of them looking down at the sleeping girls. "Mama said you've to name them, just like how you named me."

"Maybe Sora would like to help me with that?" He watched the youngster scrunch his face up, thinking extremely hard about names for his little sisters and he couldn't help but chuckle a little as he placed him back on the ground. Perhaps the task was a little too hard for the 8 year old. Not far off in the distance, a beep of a horn echoed faintly through the property. "Looks like your father has returned along with your great-grandma. Why don't you go greet them?" Yokozawa watched his nephew dash out of the room and once more turned his gaze down at the tiny girls. He listened to one become a little bit grizzly and instantly he dropped his hand onto her tummy, patting her gently to keep her asleep lest she awaken her sister. She was wearing a purple jumpsuit while her sister was in a pink one. "Just what names would suit the two of you?"

#

Making his way back into the large living room, he was saved from doing the introductions as Nanami was doing it herself, introducing the two Kirishima's to her husband and their grandmother Mizuki Atsuko. He grinned as Hiyo already bombarded his grandmother with wanting to assist in cooking dinner tonight and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Your stubbornness is just like Taka's." He listened to his grandmother mutter as she pat Hiyo on the head. "Now, where is that grandson of mine?"

"I'm here." Yokozawa made his way over, once again being enveloped in a hearty hug.

"How have you been, my boy?"

"I'm well." He broke the hug. "I hope you've been taking care of yourself?"

"Of course I have. Nana-chan, Sora and Yoshiki-san waited on me hand and foot as I recuperated."

"I'm glad to hear that. I see you've already been introduced?"

"Yes," Crinkled brown eyes turned to look over at Hiyo who was helping place the groceries away with Nanami. "She is quite a treasure." It made Yokozawa grin. "And he's quite handsome." And that made him blush.

"Obaasan..." He watched her place her hands up, not wanting to argue and headed into the kitchen to help her grandchild and Hiyori.

"Takafumi, how've you been?"

"I'm well Yoshiki-san, and you?"

"Oh you know, hardly sleeping but we manage somehow. I'm so glad Obaasan lives with us too, she's fantastic with the girls. And Sora is definitely maturing each day to become a great big brother."

"Atsuko-Obaasan," All eyes turned to Hiyo. "Oniichan said he learned many recipes from you and his Okaasan."

"Indeed he did."

"Can we make some tonight?"

"Of course, if that is what you wish." Hiyo nodded her head. "Then shall we get started?" Hiyo bounced back into the kitchen, chatting merrily with his grandmother. Yokozawa wanted to help, but Sora stole his attention requesting to work on his jigsaw he'd been doing for his sisters as a present.

"Once he's finished it he wants to get it framed to place in their room."

"He's a good boy." Kirishima voiced as he took the offered drink from Nanami.

"The best." The gushing mother agreed as she sat next to her husband, the three of them looking over at her brother and son, lying on the floorboards and working quietly on the puzzle.

"They really are alike." Kirishima turned his almond gaze back to the married couple and sat up a little straighter. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Like you say, your brother is very secretive, so ask away, I won't hide anything."

"What is it that you like about our Taka?"

"Oi..."

"What? Kirishima-san said he wouldn't hide anything and since you are so stubborn and won't answer any of my questions..." Nanami griped aloud, directing that to her lounging brother.

"That doesn't mean..."

"Is it his cuteness and awkwardness when he's shy and embarrassed?"

"Nana!"

"And when he's grumpy too." Kirishima winked at the brightly smiling Nanami as they were currently ignoring her brother who was fuming in the background, deciding to try and not listen in to any of the conversation and concentrated on finding the right puzzle pieces for Sora.

#

"Thank you again for the gifts." Nanami voiced to Kirishima who nodded his head in kind. "And the girls will love their toys when they get older. Hiyo truly went all out on getting them some really cute items."

"She's been an only granddaughter for so long now that she likes the idea of buying cute girly items for three cute girls."

"Three?"

"My brother and his wife had a little girl, Haruka, not long ago."

"That's wonderful."

"Mm, we finally got to meet her face to face when the three of us went to Iga. She was a little grizzly but settled quickly when Takafumi was close by."

"Sora was like that too. Even though Takafumi looks like a grumpy bear, there is a gentle soul and heart of gold under that tough exterior and kids just seem to know all about it straight away."

"Oi..." Nanami leaned forward, ruffling her brothers black locks. "And with a shyness that is so adorable it makes me want to squeal." Yokozawa rolled his eyes, hand raking through his hair thanks to his sister messing it up. She watched him stand to his full height. "Don't go running away just because you're embarrassed."

"Running... Oh! I've got the perfect nightcap for all of us." Kirishima voiced as he rummaged through his bag. The kids and Atsuko had retired to bed several hours earlier.

"And what's that?" Nanami and Yoshiki questioned at the same time. Yokozawa was equally intrigued until he watched a camera come into view.

"You didn't!"

"Oh I did." Kirishima watched Yokozawa frown as he pulled the cables out and began hooking it up to the large TV.

"What's going on?"

"Talking about running reminded me about Hiyo's school carnival. I was unable to run in the parent/guardian race, but Takafumi was kind enough to take my place."

"And you filmed it?"

"You bet I did. I forgot about it at your parents place, so I'll have to make a copy and send it to them in the mail."

"Wait..."

"What?" Yokozawa found three pairs of eyes looking back at him. He'd lost the battle before it could even begin.

"N-Nothing... I'll get us some drinks." His shoulders sagged as he brought some beers and iced tea over just as Kirishima clicked play. There was cheers going off and the camera zoomed over to Hiyo who was cheering wholeheartedly for him before the camera focused on his stern physique.

"God I look awful."

"No you don't." Kirishima took the beer and turned his gaze to the screen when the pistol went off, children's screams erupting as girls and boys cheered on their parents and guardians.

"You're really fast Takafumi." Yoshiki voiced aloud as Yokozawa headed for the table with the cards faced down on it.

"Taka was pretty scrawny as a kid, but he was always a good runner." They watched as he ran over to Hiyo, surprise on her face when she was picked up before it split into a massive smile as he got the card stamped and then crossed the line in first place.

"First place Takafumi? Hiyo looks incredibly happy at that."

"She praised him left, right and centre." Kirishima responded before hitting pause on his smiling daughter as that is where he cut the recording. "Nanami-san, answer me this, he totally looked my way right?"

"Are you still on about that?" Yokozawa had hoped the man had forgotten.

"Rewind it..." His sister asked of his companion. "Hm... He totally did! Taka what did it say?"

"No-Nothing!"

"You may need to get Hiyo to beat it out of him for you." Kirishima laughed aloud, though it was slightly suppressed so as not to wake the sleeping occupants in the farmhouse.

#

"Morning Oniichan, Otousan!" The salesman gave the energetic youngster a slight wave as he slumped into a chair at the dining table, Kirishima bringing up the rear and doing the same. "Are the two of you alright?"

"They had a little too much to drink last night Hiyori-chan." Nanami waltzed in with an equally pale Yoshiki following suit. "I think a nice greasy breakfast will help their stomachs." Though Yokozawa did like a greasy breakfast every now and then to cure a hangover, right now food was the last thing on his mind. His head was pounding as he tried to recall just how much he'd drunk last night, what kinds of conversations he partook in and also how in the hell he made it up the bedroom he was staying in with Kirishima.

"I-I'll pass. I just...need some air." Everyone watched Yokozawa stumble to the front door.

"Where's he going?" Kirishima questioned, watching as Nanami smiled while placing a strong coffee into his hands.

"To his swing."

"His swing?"

"Ojiisan and Obaasan built it for him long ago."Nanami smiled over at her grandmother who was just coming in from the back porch having done her usual morning sweeping. "Taka was pretty shy growing up, not having a lot of friends as he stuck his head in books or lost himself within his daydreams." Kirishima couldn't help but grin, for he could totally see it. "Quiet was something he loved and one day Ojiisan surprised Taka with that swing."

"He moved from the porch to the swing to read his books. And if he didn't feel like reading then he was frustrated about school, it seemed like a calming mechanism to him." Almond and brown orbs turned to gaze at wise ones. Atsuko smiled sweetly at the handsome Kirishima as he helped her into a chair before taking his seat once more. "I'm sure the swing brings back many memories...both good ones and bad ones for him."

"So that is why he muttered that." Kirishima quietly voiced to himself before turning his gaze to his daughter who came over to press her hand against his cheek.

"Otousan, are you sure you're alright?"

"With a nice greasy breakfast in my tummy and a hot shower afterwards I'll be right as rain. So how about it Hiyo? Will you fix your dad something to eat?"

"You bet!"Hiyo bounced back into the kitchen, a hum on her lips.

#

The remainder of the day was quite lazy and uneventful, especially for Yokozawa as he spent most of it sleeping off his raging hangover. When he finally rose just nearing sunset, he took a long hot shower and then went on the hunt to find everyone as the home was rather quiet.

He rounded the corner, noticing Hiyo peering sneakily into a room. As he quietly made his way over, peering around the corner like she was, it turned out to be a hideaway for Nanami which she'd half set up as another nursery for the girls. This room, when she didn't use one of the outbuildings on the farm would definitely be used as a studio for her. It was a bright and airy room, with large windows and several of her paintings hung on the walls.

"These are amazing." Kirishima voiced wholeheartedly as he gazed at the paintings while Nanami was trying to rock her girls into slumber in the rocking chair.

"Thank you." Nanami softly spoke, humming every now and then to her two grizzly girls. Her steely blue gaze watched the tall handsome Editor-in-Chief wander the room, paying equal attention to all her paintings and then focused his gaze on the pencil drawing on her easel.

"You are drawing your daughters?"

"I'm trying to, but they are wriggly little worms." Kirishima cracked a smile at that.

"Figure out the one thing, or two things since their tastes may be different even at this age, which calm them down and then I'm sure they'll settle long enough for you to finish off your rough sketch so you can begin painting it." He found her intense gaze silently looking over and up at him. "Hiyo was a wriggler, but as soon as she had her favourite toy lying with her, she calmed down."

"For how long has Kirishima-san been looking after Hiyori-chan on his own?"

"Since she was one. Her mother, Sakura, died of an illness and she never got to know her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I feel sad for Hiyo, because she missed out on what an amazing woman her mother was. That is why I try and tell her stories about her, so she understands that for the time that she was with us, her mother loved her very much."

"Kirishima-san..."

"It was a rough time for me too, my life was turned upside down as I became pretty screwed up." Nanami frowned, not meaning to bring up such a sad time in the handsome man's life as she didn't want him to relive such a tragedy. "For awhile there, I became so caught up in my sorrow that I neglected not only my health and wellbeing, but that of Hiyo's."

Yokozawa placed his hand on Hiyo's shoulder, making her jolt as she'd been sneakily listening in. Her big brown eyes were large and dewy with emotion, gazing up at him and it was then that the salesman finally realised that this was the first time she was hearing her father discuss such things. And then there was the fact that this was his first time as well.

"I'm not proud of how I was...and for quite some time I tried hiding it. I was being stubborn, thinking nothing was wrong, and my parents were at a loss of what to do for me. In the end, my mother called the one person who dropped everything and came to my rescue." He watched Nanami tilt her head, as she continued to rock away in her chair, pondering who it could be. "My older sister Takako." He watched her grin at hearing this. "She stayed with me, showed me how much I was struggling and would not leave until I sought help, whether it was from our family or a professional. She truly became my pillar of strength." Yokozawa was awestruck at that, for he felt the same about his own sister. He couldn't help but truly believe that sisters were amazing.

"You don't have to tell me such things Kirishima-san, we've only just met after all. And I'm sure it is still a very painful memory for you." Almond glanced down at Nanami who had risen from her chair and came to stand before him with the girls still in her arms, a smile on her lips and tears glistening in her eyes.

"Painful indeed, but its helped me become the very person I am today. And as you too are an amazing sister, I'd like to share it with you, if you want to listen." Nanami was truly touched.

"I'd be honoured." She softly voiced while offering one of her daughters to him to hold.

"They are so cute." He muttered softly, bending down to smell the youngster in the purple jumpsuit within his arms. The sent of babies was truly indescribable to him, but it was a scent he loved as it brought back both happy and sad times of when he raised Hiyo on his own. He cleared his throat as he turned his gaze back to Yokozawa's sister while caressing a chubby cheek with his thumb. "I fumbled a lot, but life slowly got back on track as Takako helped me. I was sober for quite sometime, until I caused a mistake at work. I did not handle it well and went drinking. When I woke in a hotel, a stranger at my side and suffering a hangover, I made my way home and there was Takako and a crying Hiyo. Takako was mad as hell at me as she yelled at me while crying as I'd not told her where I was. She then went on to tell me that Hiyo was my beloved and only child, a child that Sakura and I made together with our love and devotion to each other and that she had no one to depend upon but me. When I heard those words, and listened to both of them crying, I knew I had to get my life back on track. Ever since then I've spent every moment trying to make my little girl happy. I hope I make her proud."

Yokozawa glanced down at Hiyo who had taken hold of his hand, while her other brushed tears away. She looked ready to run in and hug her father, probably even cry all over him as she would blurt out that he was the best father she could ever have hoped for, but she hung back, wanting to listen to his true feelings some more. Yokozawa bent down, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Kirishima-san, Hiyori-chan is definitely proud to be your daughter."

"You think so?"

"Here, take a look at the photo Taka sent me of the two of you." Almond orbs gazed down at his grinning face, Hiyo's arms around his waist but she was not looking at the camera. Instead she was gazing up at him, eyes sparkling and the most adorable and loveable little smile on her lips...it was practically one that Yokozawa gave them. "She has so much love for you, never doubt that for a second Kirishima-san." He nodded his head, passing back her phone. "And remember this, all girls are daddy's girls at heart." Kirishima chuckled a little at that.

"She may have become an _Oniichan_ girl too." Nanami quietly laughed at that. "I'm alright with that though, because Hiyo loves him very much." Yokozawa glanced down at the smiling youngster who nodded her head affirmatively with what her father said, making him flush lightly and also melt on the inside too. "I hope he understands what he means to us some day soon."

"Well, you have caught yourself quite a stubborn man." Kirishima grinned at the comment before turning his gaze to the grizzle coming from the twin in Nanami's arms.

"Why don't we swap?" They did just that and instantly the baby in the pink jumpsuit quieten down within his strong arms.

"Why is she only settling for you?" Nanami complained to the Editor-in-Chief which brought another smile to his lips.

"You are probably thinking about all the things you need to do and are not actually relaxing with your girls. They may be young, but they can pick up on their mother's feelings fairly quickly, its truly uncanny."

"Is that right?"

"Want my advice on how to raise a girl...or girls in your case?"

"Sure, lay it on me."

"Just be you and everything will come naturally. Be honest, be patient and love them a whole lot."

"That will not be hard, they are just irresistibly cute."

"Just like their Uncle." Nanami laughed aloud at that, while Yokozawa frowned once more at being called cute... _again!_ He was a man after all, and men were not meant to be cute! "So what do you think he'll call them?"

"He'll pick beautiful names for beautiful girls, names that they'll be proud to be given and names that may be very dear to him or dear to someone he truly cares about."

"I've decided." The two in the room jolted at being so surprised as Yokozawa and Hiyo entered the room, the youngster making her way over to her father as she wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning up at him as he now knew she's heard everything he'd been saying.

While Yokozawa was outside in the fresh air, on the swing, he'd been pondering over just what names would fit his nieces. He'd been thinking so hard he gained a bigger headache over it and ended up crawling back into bed, the spare room void of any light as he sank into slumber. And that was when it happened, he waking with a start as the names finally came to him.

The dark haired businessman moved closer to his sister, brushing his thumb down the cheek of his little niece in the purple jumpsuit, his eyes finally raising to meet his sister steely blue gaze. "Ume," He watched the surprise wash over her face, those expressive eyes tearing up immediately.

"Ume..." Hiyo softly repeated, Yokozawa moving over to her as he placed his hand atop her head, fingers brushing through her soft strands of hair.

"Ume was Nanami's best friend since childhood." Yokozawa offered as an explanation.

"She was loved by everyone and her smile lit up a room when she walked in. When I brought her home and she met Taka, she was sunk in an instant. She loved and spoilt Taka every chance she got. She truly thought of him as a little brother since she was an only child."

"Was?" Kirishima repeated.

"She lost her life, five years ago, in a car accident." Yokozawa quietly voiced, eyes closing for a moment as he recalled the last time he ever spoke to Ume, she calling him just as frequently as his own sister. And getting upset at him just as often as Nanami did when he couldn't stay long on the phone...or had missed the call entirely.

"I'm so sorry." The siblings gazed at the Kirishima's who voiced their heartfelt apology at the same time to them.

Yokozawa finally turned his full gaze back to Kirishima, observing as he lifted up his other niece to rest her against his chest and placed her tiny head against his shoulder. He lifted his hand to brush his fingers over her back, watching a pair of soulful brown eyes open as though gazing over at him. Those brown eyes reminded him of,

"Sakura," The name popped out and observed almond eyes widen and lips part open in sheer surprise.

"Sakura..." Nanami whispered softly, she already knowing it was the name of Kirishima's wife. To think her baby brother wanted to name one of her daughter's after the man's wife! And that was when she remembered her own words, that he would choose names that meant something to him or meant something to someone he cared deeply about. It was a truly touching gesture. And she knew it meant a great deal to Kirishima as a blissful smile graced his lips, making him look even more handsome then he already was.

"Arigatou Taka." Nanami made her way over to her baby brother, bringing his head down as she pressed her lips to his forehead. She watched as he pried Sakura away from his partner and handed her to an excited Hiyo as this was the first time she was holding one of the twins.

"Will you help Nanami take them back to their room?" Hiyo nodded affirmatively as she walked beside his sister, chatting once again at how cute Ume-chan and Sakura-chan were.

Nanami pulled the door closed behind them, not taking the girls to their room just yet, and instead Hiyo followed her out into the large open backyard to where everyone else was setting up an early dinner on picnic blankets.

Yokozawa grunted when Kirishima had thrown his arms over his shoulders, practically crushing him within his strong embrace. "You truly are amazing." Moisture was within his almond gaze, but he didn't want Yokozawa to see them for he was sure the man would make fun of him. After all, if their roles were reversed, he'd want to lovingly tease him.

"Is...Is it alright I called her Sakura?" Yokozawa mumbled quietly, face flushing and he tried ever so hard to not shiver when cool fingers lifted up his polo shirt and brushed over his lower back.

"Its not like Sakura had rights on the name."

"I know but..."

"Names that are dear to you or are dear to someone whom you truly care about..."

"Well..."

"God I love you."

"Ki-Kirishima..." Yokozawa's heart began to pound in his chest as his older companion pulled away, his smouldering eyes seemed to be undressing him right this second!

A sudden knock broke them apart as they turned their eyes to the closed door. "Will the two of you be joining us? Obaasan insists on an early dinner in the fields since its your last night here."

"Can I say no, since all I want to do is ravish you?" Kirishima whispered into Yokozawa's reddening ear, making him blush for the umpteenth time.

"We'll be right down." Yokozawa called out, listening to his sisters footsteps move away. "W-We should get going." A gasp broke from his lips when Kirishima's locked onto his sensitive skin on his neck. "S-Stop that!" Yokozawa grit through clenched teeth, short fingernails digging into Kirishima's sides, making the man jolt as he pulled away.

"Alright, alright, we've plenty of time for that stuff later." Kirishima fixed up Yokozawa's collar on his shirt. "Right now though..."

"Right now though, what?" Yokozawa muttered back.

"Its time for me to suck up to your sister." Kirishima pressed his lips to Yokozawa's for a quick kiss before letting the man go. The salesman shook his head as he followed Kirishima out of the room and to where everyone was waiting for them.

#

The next morning came far too quickly for everyone as the farewells had begun, the salesman watching as Hiyo and Sora shared a hug and then she asked her father to take a photo of them.

Last nights dinner was nice and casual, just how Yokozawa liked things to be. He and Kirishima had come out onto the back porch to see his grandmother, sister and Hiyo setting up picnic blankets and lighting lanterns as it was just on sunset.

Yoshiki was already sitting on one and playing with his girls even if Nanami was griping at him not to get them too excited since it was nearing bedtime for them.

Sometime during the evening, after everything had been eaten, Yokozawa was lounging on a picnic blanket, resting on his side, his hand holding up his head with his elbow dug into lush grass beneath the rug while Sora was curled up, fast asleep right at his side. His little nephew was not pleased at all when he heard that the three of them would be leaving in the morning and stuck to him like glue, much to the amusement of his companion who found it all very adorable.

Yoshiki had offered him beers throughout the night, but there was no way Yokozawa wanted a repeat of the previous night, especially when he had to drive them back to Aomori to drop off the rental car and jump on the train to get back to Tokyo.

During the evening he had also watched his grandmother wave the handsome Editor-in-Chief over, wanting to have a little chitchat with him, much like the secret ones that had occurred back in Aomori. Only this time he saw it occur right in front of him. And yet, it didn't even bother him as he didn't feel nervous about it at all. After all, what harm could come out of it considering it was just his tiny grandmother?

"Taka?" Yokozawa jerked from his thoughts as he gave his sister and Ume-chan his full attention.

"Thank you for having us, as brief as it was." The salesman muttered as he brushed his thumb over Ume-chan's chubby cheek. "You take care of your mother little one." The comment made Nanami grin as Yokozawa brushed his lips against her tiny temple.

"You'll have to take some time off and come back again...and not just a couple of days either." Yokozawa nodded his head. "All of you." Both pairs of steely blue eyes turned to the Kirishima's as the older one was shaking hands with Yoshiki while the younger was cuddling Sakura-chan.

"Would it be alright if we had a photo together?" Hiyo piped up and just like in Aomori, it was her job to round everyone up as Yokozawa took the camera. The youngster had passed Sakura off to her father and she stood with her arm cutely around Sora, the two of them beaming smiles and his adorable nephew copied Hiyo as they gave him the peace sign. His grandmother was behind them, her hands on their shoulders and to her left was Kirishima with Sakura-chan and to her right was Nanami and Yoshiki who was now holding Ume-chan. It was perfect. "Thanks Oniichan!" Hiyo came racing over to check the pictures while he made his way over to his grandmother.

"You have a safe trip back, alright?" Yokozawa nodded as he was coaxed into a hug, she ruffling his hair affectionately. "Its unconditional you know."

"What is?" Yokozawa questioned.

"The love they have for you." She watched her adorable grandson, even though he was in his twenties now, blush lightly and give off that tiny smile which melted her heart. "Take care of each other alright?" Words were literally stuck in his throat and all he could do was nod.

"Arigatou!" The salesman turned his gaze as Hiyo was accepting quite a large, but flat and wrapped package from his sister, she having rushed back into the farmhouse to grab it.

"Don't open it until you're at home." She received nods of the head from both Kirishima's before a tiny blush graced her cheeks when Kirishima had bent slightly, kissing her lightly on the cheek as he thanked her for her hospitality and welcoming them into her home. "Oh, my..." Yokozawa shook his head as he made his way over.

"Handsome and a charmer." His grandmother voiced as she swatted the Editor-in-Chief on the arm when he graced her with a kiss and his heartfelt thanks too.

"Hey kiddo," Yokozawa crouched down to be eye level with his pouting nephew. He was currently shuffling his feet in the dirt, head downcast as he was not good at goodbyes...just like his favourite Uncle Taka. "How about next school holidays, everyone comes for a visit to Tokyo? We could all go to Tokyo Disneyland?" There was that excited smile he loved on the kid as Sora nodded his head. "Be good and take care of your sisters alright?"

"Mm!"

There were some more hugs and handshakes before Yokozawa had to be the "bad guy" and alert the Kirishima's that if they didn't get on the road now, they would end up missing their connecting train back to Tokyo.

As they piled into the car, Yokozawa started driving off as he honked the horn. He glanced back in the rearview mirror to see his grandmother doing some pointing and then uncharacteristically gave him a thumbs up and a cheeky grin which made him lightly chuckle over.

"What are you chuckling about?"

"You know how I said Nana was the one to cosy up to?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it may actually be my grandmother."

"Seriously? Dammit, I so didn't have enough time with her!" The comment made Yokozawa grin, his heart thumping happily within his ribcage. Both visits had gone very well, even if he still didn't know about the chats the two Kirishima's had with his family in Aomori.

"Don't worry about it." Yokozawa turned onto the sealed road, heading back towards Tsugaru. _There will be other visits in the future..._ The salesman thought inwardly, not yet brave enough to blurt that out, though it did make a tiny smile grace his lips once more.

"What are you secretly grinning about?" Kirishima questioned.

" _Hi~mi~tsu_..." Yokozawa drawled, just like Kirishima had previously and another chuckle, almost seemingly a little evil, broke from his lips as he listened to his companion let off a slight 'tsk' sound.

#

To be continued...


	21. Unconditional and Understanding

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This chapter was a bit of a struggle. I thought reading some 'shounen-ai/yaoi' would bring forth some ideas, but turns out, 'shoujo' did that for me. To me this chapter is just a tiny "filler" as I wasn't truly sure what I wanted to do with it except to bring back Kirishima's parents and to place some tension between the boys as well. This is not a long chapter, since 'T' drained me, but I hope it keeps people intrigued and wanting to read more.

#

 **Chapter 21: Unconditional and Understanding**

It was late afternoon, the day after returning from meeting Yokozawa's extended family, all three had partaken in a very lazy and rather quiet day. Travelling was quite exhausting...and especially when there was so many people to meet and interact with and try and get to know within such a short period of time too.

Takano had dropped Sorata off just as they were eating a late breakfast, the black and white feline happy to see all three of them. While eating, Hiyo proclaimed excitedly that the three of them should go on another trip sometime soon since it had been so much fun for the youngster to be with the both of them. Neither man could refuse as she waved gaily at them before dashing out the door after they'd eaten.

She'd been contacted by her closest friends who were meeting at Yuki-chan's place and she was so excited to talk about the trip and show them all the photos she'd taken during their time away.

"Are you going to open what Nanami gave you?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Kirishima voiced as he moved back into the living room with two cups of coffee. He placed the beverages on some coasters on the coffee table, eyebrow raising as Yokozawa had brought two of his storage boxes from out of the spare room as he began going through them. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking for some things." Yokozawa closed the lids, carried the boxes back into the spare room and came back out with another two. "So you going to open it or what?" Not that he wanted to sticky beak or anything...alright...maybe a little. He was intrigued after all. Of course he knew it was a painting, but he was curious at just which one it was since Nanami had so many.

"Oh," Steely blue orbs turned to glance over his shoulder and the salesman felt his breath hitch as Kirishima was gazing down at the painting which was in his lap, his long skilled fingers on his right hand brushing over the canvas print and a genuine smile on his hypnotising lips.

"What is it?"

"It was my favourite out of the ones she had hanging up. Your sister is truly talented, but for some reason this one just really touched me. I'm not sure if it was the colours used or maybe it was the hesitant brush strokes in some sections, but there is just something about this painting that pulled me towards it." Yokozawa was intrigued as he stood up, heading over to the sitting man who had now risen to his full height, dodging past him as he pulled a landscape framed photo from the wall and then promptly hung Nanami's painting up.

"Oh!"

"What?" Kirishima voiced while taking a step back, admiring the gift.

"I've not seen this in a long time." Yokozawa found quizzical almond orbs glancing silently over at him and he couldn't help but scratch awkwardly at the back of his head. "This painting, Nana and I did it together."

"Seriously?"

"I was...having some problems...and Nana suggested maybe I should place it all down in a painting. I really didn't understand her method, but I was sitting on the swing and next thing I know there was this radiant sunset and I just wanted to pain with her. The hesitant strokes are definitely mine. I thought she would of covered them up as I told her to finish it off."

"It is part of the paintings charm...and the painters too." Kirishima winked at his companion who decided to grumble something a little to quietly under his breath. He was sure it was a complaint about him, but the tiny little blush was worth it.

"Hey, this must of fallen out." Yokozawa bent over and picked up a sealed envelope and wordlessly handed it to Kirishima. He took a long gulp of the coffee before turning his gaze back to the Editor-in-Chief who was quietly reading the contents within:

" _Dear Zen-san and Hiyori-chan,_

 _I do hope during your time with our family, as loud, quirky and over protective as we are, we have not scared the both of you away. Please know that we only ever want what is best for Taka._

 _And as I sit here writing this note, in the short time I've interacted with the both of you, please know that I can see that the two of you are what is best for Taka. Maybe he doesn't quite yet know it, or accept that he is worth the effort, but all I ask is for the both of you to continue to be patient with him until he finally accepts that he himself deserves such unconditional love, devotion and attention from two very special people such as yourselves._

 _Taka has never been someone who has great esteem in his self worth, but each day I know the two of you are chipping away at his walls and one day I am certain you will be rewarded with his unconditional love too. I already see it in the little things he does. The way he tries to hide his secret glances, smiles and touches, its so cute it makes me want to squeal! So, I guess what I mean to say, is that I hope the three of you will become each others most important people. And together the three of you will remain as you are, an adorable trio that many will be jealous of._

 _The three of you have already become a tight family who can make it through anything and everything together. And know this, I, and the rest of my extended family, will be proud to call Zen-san and Hiyori-chan our family._

 _Please take care of our Taka-chan._

 _Your Oneesan (and Obasan) Nanami."_

"What is it?" Yokozawa had become a little worried when almond orbs rose, they misty with what appeared to be tears! It was quite shocking to see. "Are you alright? What did she say?"

"The truth. And that is something which will never change."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'll let you read it, if you let me read what that card said." Kirishima watched the salesman dart his eyes away, a blush returning to his cheeks even though he let out a slight sigh.

"Its...embarrassing..."

"Now I _really_ want to read it."

"N-No!" Kirishima let out a slight 'tsk' and clicked his fingers.

"I nearly had you then."

"Now I'm never going to show it to you." Yokozawa grumpily voiced as he once again took a seat on the floorboards and went back to rummaging through the storage boxes. Several minutes passed when he once again drew his gaze towards the handsome Editor-in-Chief. "Why've you gone all quiet?" The dark haired businessman waited a beat for a response and got nothing. Kirishima was definitely lost in thought, gazing down at his phone. "Oi!"

"Huh?"

"What's gotten you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I was just looking at the date is all." Yokozawa glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, remembering what today's date was.

"What about it?"

"Its the anniversary of Sakura's death next Saturday."

"Oh..." Yokozawa didn't really know how he was supposed to answer that, though he was certain Kirishima wasn't expecting him to and so the only thing he could do was turn back to the storage boxes and not make a big issue out of such a sombre topic.

"I sometimes think maybe I'm not letting her rest in peace."

"Why?"

"Would you visit a grave every year?"

"If it was for someone I loved and respected." Kirishima placed his phone down and turned his gaze and his full attention to the rummaging salesman. "You and Sakura-san shared a life together, so she is someone unforgettable to you. And why should you forget her? She was your wife." Kirishima silently stared at the man before him. To think in the beginning he was freaked out about him having been married and yet now, he was the one to encourage him to talk about Sakura and to never forget about her too. "Let me know when you want to go visit her grave and I'll make the offerings for us to take."

Kirishima felt his heart thump rapidly within his chest as he stood up and made his way over to his companion. God he loved that _us_ comment. "You're amazing." He watched Yokozawa raise his head, ready to turn and glance over at him, but he jolted as he'd not realised Kirishima had come to squat beside him, his strong hands cupping his face as he locked their lips together in a sweet gentle kiss. He listened to his own groan assault his ears as Yokozawa teasingly deepened their kiss, but pulled away when the front door opened and closed, Hiyo having returned from her visit with her friends as she had called out to them that she was back.

"Okaeri nasai," Both men voiced, Kirishima back in his favourite chair and flipping through the newspaper while Yokozawa was gulping down the now lukewarm coffee as he was trying to hide his blush in the supposed steam of his coffee.

"Wow, is that what Nanami-san gave us?" Hiyo practically bounced over to the painting to gaze up at the striking colours of the sunset, the flourishing fields and the misty looking mountains.

"It certainly is, and you know what? Takafumi painted it with her when he was younger too."

"Nanami-san and Oniichan are amazing!" Hiyo gushed as she gave the salesman a quick adorable hug.

"We also received a letter from her too. Hiyo can read it later, but make sure you don't show it to Takafumi." Hiyo watched the salesman seemingly pout like her father did as she let off a cute giggle before making her way over to her father. "I promise. Now Otousan, you are coming to pick dinner up with me right?"

"I can..." Yokozawa was stopped from going any further as both Kirishima's shook their heads at him as Hiyo helped her father up from his chair.

"Oniichan looks a little busy right now, so we can go grab it for you. We'll be back in about twenty minutes alright?"

"I'll set the table and make Hiyo a strawberry milkshake as well."

"Arigatou!" Just as the duo left to go fetch dinner, Yokozawa finally found the documentation and his seal which he'd been hunting high and low for and placed them on the coffee table. He resealed the boxes and packed them back into the spare room which was definitely a lot tidier then it'd been in a long time. He still felt slight awe that this duo had cleared space in their home to accommodate him. It touched him greatly.

The salesman made his way back into the kitchen and began pulling out plates, bowls and cutlery for dinner, taking said items to the table in order to set it. He was just getting the fresh strawberries, ice cream and milk from the fridge and freezer and had finally realised he was humming a noticeable tune. Yokozawa was thankful that Kirishima wasn't their to hear it since it was a song that Hiyo listened to frequently and he was sure the man would tease him non stop about it. The three of them had definitely become inseparable since he'd moved in and he had been subjected to watching a couple of concerts too.

Yokozawa always voiced in the back of his mind that this was temporary, due to his apartment being rented out, but what would happen when the day would come that he could return to it?

The sudden chime of the doorbell went off, jerking him from his thoughts as he made his way down the hallway towards it. "Did you forget your keys?" The salesman voiced as he opened the door, steely blue eyes widening when he came face to face with Kirishima's parents! "Ah, um, hello." He felt like such an idiot right now...and was also trying not to pay attention to his heart thumping in his chest and ears.

"Hello," The elder couple voiced in unison.

"Hiyo and Zen are not in at the moment." And that is when he felt his cheeks flush instantly at being so bold as referring to the Editor-in-Chief in such a way without an honorific...and in front of the man's parents too! What the hell would they think since it had slipped out before he could catch himself! "Would you like to come in and wait for them?" Yokozawa stepped away from the entrance and the elderly couple moved inside, the door clicking closed behind them. When they didn't remove their shoes and coats, the salesman was certain something was wrong.

"Yokozawa-kun, the truth is, we came to speak to you... _alone_." The said man gulped down the lump in his throat. How did they even know he was here by himself? Had they been watching and waiting for their son and granddaughter to leave? Yokozawa's heart was now ready to explode within his chest and ears!

"A-About what?" He was trying to be calm, but conversing with someone's family members when they weren't here, it was quite a strange feeling indeed. He didn't know if he was feeling paranoid or not, but this was beginning to feel like a bit of an ambush. Perhaps his mind was just playing tricks on him?

"We would like some answers, in order to understand what is going on here." Kirishima's mother turned her expectant gaze to her husband, prompting him to continue on.

"I am sure you know that things have been strained between us?" Yokozawa nodded his head, having heard bits and pieces from the Editor-in-Chief though he knew the man was keeping most of it close to his chest. "Zen has been..." Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Zenjiro-san's gaze dart away from his own. Something was _definitely_ wrong. The elder man cleared his throat, trying to collect his thoughts on the best possible way to broach the subject.

"Are you in a relationship with our son?" Wholly shit it _was_ an ambush!

Kirishima's mother seemed to be the only one who could form a sentence together at this stage, even if it had come out in quite a rush, it seemingly surprising her and her husband, but not only them, Yokozawa too! The said man was sure all the blood in his face drained away, his stomach was churning, he felt like he was sweating bullets, his knees were weak and in all honesty he thought he was going to be sick.

"I..." How should he answer? He wanted Kirishima and Hiyo to come back right now and break up this tension. He wanted this to all be some bad dream that he could hurry up and wake from. He didn't want a conversation like this without Kirishima being here! If something like this was going to happen, he wanted his partner by his side so they could try and make those in front of them understand the decisions they'd made together!

"Zen has been making some interesting comments of late, about the two of you." Kirishima's father softly voiced, almost feeling sorry for the pale man in front of him and his wife.

"What?" Yokozawa felt breathless at this sudden news, it finally registering within his brain but the Editor-in-Chief's father had just said.

"You were not aware he said something to us?" Yokozawa shook his head wildly, feeling ten times worse then how this all started as things were being said and done behind his back!

"We'd like to talk with you about it. We want to understand if what he said is true and..."

"I...I can't..." Yokozawa's voice was so soft and fearful it made guilt well up within the elderly Kirishima's. Just what had their confrontation done to the man before them? When they had first met him he was quite shy and hesitant, but as time went on, they had grown to like him very much and were amazed that he seemed to be the only, besides their daughter that their youngest son would listen to. Perhaps this was not a good idea at all!

The faint sound of the lock going and the door opening made the three standing in the genkan jolt as all eyes turned to the father and daughter.

"Ojiichan, Obaachan! What a surprise!" Hiyo quipped excitedly, not in the least bit aware of how much her Oniichan was trying to cover up his distress. Unfortunately for Yokozawa, Kirishima immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" He kicked off his shoes, eyes darting to his parents, he catching his father's silent apology before his long strides headed after the fleeing salesman who made a beeline towards the bedroom. Before he could slam the door closed and lock him out, he'd caught it with his sock covered foot, wincing slightly as it was crushed between it and the door frame. And though his partner was quite strong, he was stronger and pushed heavily against Yokozawa's weight, the door flinging open and then he quickly closed it behind him, gazing over at the visibly shaking man. "Takafumi, what's wrong?"

"I've ruined everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything that is going wrong between you and your family is because of me!"

"Says who?"

"I do!" Yokozawa was trying his best to contain his shouting since just out the door was the man's parents and his precious daughter. "They know about us!" He voiced through clenched teeth. "You're family is in disarray because of me!" The salesman felt his voice crack suddenly.

"Look, if they can't accept you and me together..."

"I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to rip apart your family!"

"Takafumi..."

"Stop! Just...don't..." His temper was flaring.

"Why are you so pissed? Looks its out in the open, so lets just move forward and..."

"You don't get it do you?" Yokozawa was beyond vexed. "You did this without even talking to me about it. If we truly are meant to be _official_ partners as you asked me, then such a decision, you should of spoken to me about it."

"You would of run for the hills!" Kirishima heard himself snap loudly as he raked a hand through his messy hair, pacing the floor in his master bedroom.

"Says who? Did you even think to ask me? Did you even think I may, after some serious thought, been alright with it?"

"Would you?"

"I've experience with this with my own family."

"Well yeah, but..."

"Its like you don't truly believe I'm worthy enough to support any decisions you make. Like you don't trust me to stand by your side and give you my full support."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! Something like this, you couldn't even consult me on it. And what about Hiyo, next thing you know she'll find out too!" The bedroom went dead silent and Yokozawa felt his heart plummet even more. "You...told her already?"

"I told her right from the start."

"What...do you mean by that?"

"Not long after we met, I sat with Hiyo to talk about the fact I'd met someone – you – who was becoming something more to me then just friends. I asked her if that was alright and at first she was worried for me, not wanting me to get hurt. So I told her I'd take it slow and when I knew I was ready and committed to giving it a shot, I wanted to introduce her to the person I was falling for."

"That was... That was like 10 months ago!" Yokozawa shouted as it had already been that long since the two of them had gotten together. He couldn't believe how time had flown and yet here they both were, arguing, rather then celebrating the fact they were 10 months and counting into their relationship.

"She's my daughter, I don't ever want to lie to her about my feelings." Kirishima took a step forward, wanting to comfort the man in front of him, his hand reaching out to Yokozawa, but the salesman slapped it away.

"You selfish bastard! You had no regard for my feelings at all, of how any of this would affect me. You should of known something like this was quite a delicate situation for me and yet you just did everything at your own fucking pace!"

"What's going on?" Hiyo called out from behind the door, she giving it a slight knock as she did so. "Ojiichan and Obaachan are telling me to leave the both of you be, but I keep hearing muffled yelling. Are you both alright?" Hiyo took a surprised step back as the door flung open, she noticing her beloved Oniichan was slightly red in the face as he moved straight passed her like she weren't even there! She watched him hurriedly make his way for the door, after swiping up his phone, wallet and keys from the coffee table, not once making eye contact with her grandparents who were seated on the lounge. "Oniichan where are you going? What about dinner?" The youngster cried out, listening to her father telling her to stay here with her grandparents as he rushed after the fleeing man.

"Takafumi wait!" Kirishima was too late to catch the elevator and so rushed for the stairwell. Huffing and puffing, he made it to ground floor noticing the elevator had beat him here, naturally. He rushed towards the sliding doors and quickly exited the building, looking left and right until he saw a dark figure heading into the park. "Takafumi, wait!" He was so pleased as the man stopped in his tracks. "Don't go! Lets just go back inside and..."

"And what?" Kirishima snapped his mouth shut in an instant. "What could you possibly say that would make this better?"

"I'm sorry..." Kirishima felt sincerity escape every pore as he tried to catch his companion's down turned gaze. He had always been a man who never lacked confidence, but this evening it was definitely non-existent.

"You're sorry now? Sorry for what exactly? Not letting me know that you and Hiyo have been keeping a secret from me for 10 months? Sorry for making me feel like such a fool? Sorry for blurting it out to your family with no regard for my own feelings? Sorry for the fact I'm obviously not trustworthy enough? Sorry that not a single thought reached your fucking mind that maybe, just maybe your parents would come and ambush me like they did?"

"Please, let me explain!"

"THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME?!" Yokozawa shouted with all his might, chest heaving. If anyone had been within ear range he was certain they would of run in fright for sure. He watched Kirishima take a step forward, hand reaching out to him as the handsome Editor-in-Chief was within inches of him now, fingertips finally caressing against one of his forearms. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kirishima froze in an instant, heart lurching as steely blue orbs finally locked with his wide gaze. "Just...don't..." The salesman's voice had cracked and those beautiful expressive orbs were filled with hurt and betrayal.

That look...that very look was the same look he had when everything had gone wrong between him and Takano! As Kirishima watched Yokozawa take a few steps away before turning his back to him and breaking into a jog, to get as far away from him as possible, it brought the light haired businessman to his knees.

Had he just fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to him since Sakura had passed?

Had he just become another Takano?

#

To be continued...


	22. Vexed and Visits

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: I have mixed feelings about this chapter. As much as I liked my previous idea of Kirishima's parents coming back into the scene and that Yokozawa now knew that his relationship has been revealed, but due to that very notion, I really did throw myself into a jam as to what the heck to do in this chapter! It is but another 'filler' and you'll have to forgive me for the cliché stuff I placed in here, but its something I wanted Yokozawa to "see" in a sense. You'll have to be prepared for the fact that there is _no_ interaction between the trio, but that is what I was going for as its going to lead me into my 'W' Chapter. I liked my cliché moments, so I apologise if no one else does... Now for more news... I'm taking a long break, so apologies for what will be quite the wait, probably about 2-3 months, until I do another update, but hopefully you'll stick around to the very end?

#

 **Chapter 22: Vexed and Visits**

It had been several days since Kirishima and Yokozawa had parted ways back in the park. And while Yokozawa was a welcome return to Sales, the dark haired businessman had been put straight to work with venturing out on a business trip, which allowed him to steer clear of the Editor-in-Chief whom he was extremely vexed with.

Yokozawa also thought it was a good thing that he wasn't in the office, considering the amount of missed phone calls and text messages he had refused to answer and read from the older man and was almost certain Kirishima would have been on the Sales floor demanding where he was.

During the evening, when he was tucked away in a hotel room, alone and gazing out the window at whatever scenic or city view he had, his mind would drift to not only how pissed off Kirishima was surely to be at him for ignoring him, but the salesman also felt guilty as he wasn't responding to Hiyori's messages either. This whole ordeal made Yokozawa withdraw from any form of human interaction, which didn't have to do with his work, as he was still very sensitive, confused and angry about what had occurred behind his back. Could he seriously be blamed for feeling this way?

There was also the simple fact that while all this shit was going on in his personal life, there was no way in hell he wanted it to affect his work. He'd already had a major fuck up back when his best friend had rejected him and there was no way he wanted to go through that again. He'd learnt his lesson from that, being saved by Kirishima of all people during that time, and now that such conflict was happening between the two of them, there would be no one to save him if something were to happen. It was definitely for the best that he was away from the office.

Of course this couldn't go on forever, but for now Yokozawa was in Kyoto, having travelled here after his stint in Osaka. Once he finished here, he'd spend a day in Nagoya and then he'd have to face the music and return to Tokyo.

Gazing out at a partial city view, Yokozawa couldn't believe he was back in the city where he'd been sent to work on the project assigned to him. During his first day here, he visited a number of stores and had a multitude of meetings and never thought to get in contact with any of the staff that were under his care during his short time here. It wasn't until quite later that evening did his phone chime away. At first he assumed it was Kirishima calling him again, but taking a quick glance at his phone he found 'Tsukasa Shige' flashing on screen and of course he had answered it.

The man had somehow gotten word he was in town and invited him out to dinner and instead of stewing over what had occurred a few days previously, Yokozawa decided to go out. He had been sick to death of remaining cooped up in his hotel rooms and thought it'd be nice to meet up with a friendly face who knew nothing about what was going on in his private life.

#

Yokozawa was sitting in a booth near a large window which looked out onto the street, but his eyes were trained on the menu. Since Tsukasa had been the one to recommend the restaurant, he assumed the man would know exactly what he wanted and so while he waited for his former colleague to show up, he began stewing over some options.

A sudden tap at the window jolted him from making up his mind and his steely blue gaze lifted and instantly widened. For there was Tsukasa, gazing down at him, but with two children in his arms! Yokozawa dumbly waved when the little girls did and instantly turned in his seated position as he watched the man enter the restaurant, speak to a waitress for a moment and then headed over towards him.

"Its good to see you Chief." Yokozawa made a face and once Tsukasa placed the two girls down, he shook the man's hand.

"You don't need to call me that." The salesman instantly replied back, eyes once more drifting to the girls who were now climbing into the booth opposite him.

"This is Tsukasa Chi and Tsukasa Aya." Yokozawa was introduced to the the little girls who looked to be around 3 and 5 years old respectively.

"Hello," Yokozawa hoped his greeting wouldn't frighten the girls, but when he received closed eyed toothy grins, he felt his shoulders relax as they immediately reminded him of Hiyo, or what Hiyo probably was like when she was that age, though she was still just as cute as them.

"I knew you were married Tsukasa-kun, but I hadn't realised you had two young daughters." Yokozawa watched the man gaze down at the band on his ring finger and then his eyes drifted over to the girls. They were busily pulling colouring books and pencils from the bag Tsukasa had brought with him.

"Daughters huh? Well, I'd like to think so." Yokozawa wasn't sure what the man meant by that but it wasn't his business to question any further. "Don't get everything out, your father will be here very shortly to take you home."

"Father?" Yokozawa repeated slowly, eyes drifting to the girls before moving back to the man opposite him as he watched him raise his hand, silently waving to someone behind him. He just couldn't help but turn to gaze over his shoulder. A very handsome man, with hair pulled back in a low ponytail was speaking politely to the blushing waitress before heading this way.

"Papa, where have you been?" Both girls chimed in, pouting faces trying to make him feel guilty.

"Sorry," He pouted back before turning his identical brown eyes to gaze over at him. "You must be Yokozawa Takafumi." The salesman silently nodded his head. "Shige spoke very highly of you while under your care earlier in the year. I hope he didn't cause you any problems."

"Oi, Tomoe..." Yokozawa was absolutely flabbergasted at the interaction happening in front of him. These men weren't just friends...they were...

"Are you girls ready to go?" Steely blue continued to watch on as the girls gave Tsukasa adorable hugs, referring to him affectionately as _Shi-chan_ as they told him to come home soon and then they were heading out of the restaurant with their _Papa_.

There was an all mighty silence between the two men, Tsukasa waving the waitress over as he ordered beers for them while Yokozawa was lost in thought. When the beer was placed down in front of him, it finally jolted the man from his inner thoughts as he turned his questioning gaze to the man sitting across from him.

"I thought you already knew Yokozawa-san." Steely blue widened as Tsukasa immediately knew what he was thinking without him actually saying anything!

"H-How would I know?" He shot back instantly, albeit a little shakily.

"I've never hid the fact that my partner is a man. Everyone on the project team knew so I just thought you did."

"You knew everyone on the team, I was the outsider, so of course they'd know such stuff about you where as I..."

"Does this change your opinion of me?"

"No," Yokozawa's response was immediate. "You're an amazingly hard worker."

"So why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just..." Yokozawa watched as Tsukasa placed his elbows on the table, hands cupping his face as he silently observed him, possibly a twitch against his lips as he found this a little comical. "Surprised..." Yokozawa half heartedly finished off.

"Surprised at how at ease the four of us are? Or how we do not care about the amount of stares we are sure to gain throughout the rest of our lives as we remain together as a family?"

"B-Both... I guess..."

"I've been chasing Tomoe for so long that when the day finally came when he realised no matter what others thought, I was never going to abandon him and his daughters, it was the best day of my life." Yokozawa stared across at the almost wistful looking Tsukasa. "Of course that day was topped off when he finally took my proposal seriously and agreed to be placed in my registry along with the girls and now we're all Tsukasa's together." Yokozawa watched a goofy grin spread across the man's lips. God it reminded him of Kirishima. "Truthfully, I know the stares and whispers that occur around us, but all that matters to me is those three. The four of us can conquer anything together."

"You're very mature for your age Tsukasa-kun."

"Yokozawa-san, did you at all read any of our profiles while working with us?" Receiving a shake of the head, Tsukasa grinned once more. "Just how old do you think I am?"

"Err, probably early to mid 20's?"

"I'm actually 33 Yokozawa-san." He watched steely blue orbs widen in astonishment.

"Why didn't you correct the way I spoke to you?" The salesman blurted out while downing his beer, feeling terrible about his behaviour when the man in front of him, who had been his subordinate, was in actual fact older then him!

"We got on well didn't we?"

"Well yes but..."

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Now, are we going to eat or what?" Yokozawa was again stumped for words as Tsukasa called over a waitress.

#

"Are you glad to be back in Tokyo?" Tsukasa voiced, having just finished slurping up the last of his noodles and pushed his empty bowl away, stomach full and content.

"Mm, being back in Sales is definitely where I feel most comfortable." Yokozawa too had polished off the dishes he'd ordered this evening.

"Plus your partner and daughter are there too."

"Eh? How did you know that!?" Yokozawa blurted out, almost spilling his third glass of beer in the process. He was sure his face was heating up too!

"Oh, that's right, you left early during our farewell dinner and were not subjected to Iokawa becoming insanely drunk." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at the comment. "It really doesn't take him long to get drunk and it wasn't long before his remorse set in."

"Remorse?"

"About making a pass at you when you're already attached." The salesman really didn't like that Tsukasa was talking about such matters like he were discussing the weather!

"Um...well..."

"What, did you lie to him because you were freaked out?"

"Ah, no, its just...my partner and I...well...we're not talking at the moment." Yokozawa found himself mumbling truthfully. To think he'd been so pissed off at Kirishima for what had gone on and that he wasn't confessing all to his sister or drinking a few beers with Masamune! Instead, here he was in Kyoto, with a man he barely knew and yet they'd been sharing a meal for less then two hours and he felt like he'd known Tsukasa for years! He really did remind him of Masamune, but also Kirishima too.

"Did you coming to Kyoto to oversee the project cause a rift?"

"Ah, well, no..." Yokozawa ducked his head, instantly remembering expert fingers caressing his skin as Kirishima welcomed his return.

"Then what? Problems with extended family?" Yokozawa shot his head up at that. "What's that look for? You should step into my shoes for a moment and imagine the hardships I went through at convincing Tomoe's family that I was right for him." If only he knew...

"A-And did you?"

"Not at first. It took a lot of work, but I'm part of the family now and his mum and dad are practically my parents these days." Yokozawa gulped down his remaining beer.

"And what about your family?"

"Mine have cut ties." Again steely blue widened at just how at ease Tsukasa was in confessing such private matters to him.

"O-Oh..."

"Anyway, lets get out of here."

"Eh?" Yokozawa quickly collected himself as he rose to his feet and followed the long strides of Tsukasa as he was already fishing his wallet out of his back pocket and handing over a credit card to the waitress.

"Ah wait, let me pay for half!"

"Its all good, you should let your elders take care of you once in awhile."

"..." Yokozawa froze on the spot at the comment. Why was this man constantly reminding him of Kirishima!?

"Oi, you coming or what?" Quickly the salesman got his feet moving as he headed out of the restaurant. "Thank you for dinner. If I'm ever in Kyoto again, I'll definitely pay next time."

"We're not parting ways just yet Yokozawa-san."

"We aren't?"

"Ah, Tomoe, I'm going to pick up some dessert, do you want something specific?" Yokozawa arched an eyebrow as the man was on the phone to his...he glanced at the wedding band... _husband_. "Eh, you've already got some dessert at home? Is that the girls' in the background? Why aren't they asleep? They refuse to go to bed until I've come home and read them a story? Mm, tell them Yokozawa-san and I will be home shortly."

"Huh?"

"Come on, get in already, Yokozawa-san." He quickly got moving as Tsukasa was waving him to get into the taxi that had pulled up for him. He listened to the man ramble off his address and then the taxi fell silent.

"Ah, sorry about your family." Yokozawa was finding it hard to think of something to say when all he could think to mention was what Tsukasa spoke of back at the restaurant.

"I feel sorry for them, for they don't get to witness how happy I am." Again Yokozawa didn't know what to say and decided to gaze out the window at nothing. It did not take long for his thoughts to drift to the Kirishima's. Just what were they doing? Were they missing him?

#

It was probably about twenty minutes later that the car pulled up and Tsukasa was paying for the fare and hopping out. Yokozawa got out too and gazed up at a two storey town-house in what appeared to be a nice and quiet neighbourhood.

"I always do wish that one day my parents will accept the decisions I've made." Steely blue turned to look at Tsukasa as he decided to continue the conversation. "They are missing out on two of the cutest girls ever." Tsukasa voiced with conviction as they made their way through the gate and up some stairs, the front door automatically opening as Tomoe was there with Chi and Aya, they dressed in matching purple pyjamas.

"Shi-chan, you're late!"

"Gomen, gomen..." Yokozawa watched as Tsukasa removed his shoes and then placed his hands atop their heads as he directed them towards the stairs. "Sorry Yokozawa-san, I won't be long." He watched the three of them trot upstairs, the girls already picking out the fairytale story _Shi-chan_ had to read to them tonight.

"I hope you can forgive Shige for dragging you here." Yokozawa turned his gaze to the apron wearing Tomoe who was standing in the hallway looking at him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Ah, no, its..." Yokozawa paused as he slowly removed his shoes. "O-Ojamashimasu..." Quietly, Yokozawa followed Tomoe into the open plan living, dining and kitchen.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Ah, yes please." Yokozawa instantly responded, while not being able to help himself as he gazed about the room from his seated position on the couch. The place was nice and warm and homey as there were framed photos of the four of them hanging on the walls. He turned his gaze to the softly humming Tomoe and took notice of the scribbles (drawings) on the fridge that Aya and Chi had created especially for the two men in their lives. Even though they were in a same sex relationship, this was truly a family home. "Thank you," Yokozawa took the hot beverage as he wrapped his fingers around the mug.

"That didn't take you very long. Did the girls' drop off to sleep that quickly?" Steely blue glanced at the two men conversing in the kitchen, eyes shying away when Tsukasa raised a hand to brush a strand of Tomoe's long hair behind his left ear.

"I think I got two pages in and they were out."

"They just like the sound of your deep voice. Its very soothing after all."

"Oh, speaking of girls, are you going to show me a picture of yours Yokozawa-san?" Yokozawa jerked to attention once more, surprised at how quickly Tsukasa could change the subject and did nothing but stare at him as he came wandering over, a can of beer between his fingers as he took a seat in chair, Tomoe leaning against the cushioned armrest at the man's side like it were the most natural thing to do, even with mixed company such as himself looking on.

"My what?"

"What do you mean ' _my what'_ , you got a photo of your girl on your phone right?"

"Oh, ah, yes."

"Well show it to me already." While on the project, Yokozawa valued Tsukasa's input and was impressed that even when things weren't going right, he had remained cool, calm and collected under pressure. And yet outside of work, this was quite a different side to Tsukasa he was currently witnessing. The man was a little pushy, but he found it a bit funny that Tomoe was now giving him a lecture on being so direct with the man who had been his _Chief_ previously.

And even though Yokozawa didn't think it was a good idea to be so open and honest, those alarm bells going off in his head didn't actually stop him from pulling out his phone and passing it across once he landed on a picture of Hiyori which he'd taken not long ago.

"She's so cute."

"Mm," Yokozawa quietly agreed with Tomoe.

"She doesn't look like you Yokozawa-san. Does she take after her mother?"

"Oi, Shige..." Again the man's partner was reprimanding him.

"Mother..." Yokozawa mumbled softly to himself, taking back his phone as he stared down at a smiling Hiyori. They'd been having a lazy day of watching movies and Hiyo had just finished having a bath, dressed in her pyjamas and hair slightly damp and curled at the end. With her cheeks slightly rosy and looking oh so cute, Yokozawa couldn't help but call out to her, phone in hand as he took a picture, she being quick enough to close her eyes, tilt her head and give him a big cheesy (adorable) grin and the peace sign. "Yeah, she's definitely going to look like her mother when she gets older."

"Why are you..."

"Wait, what is today?" Yokozawa blurted out, completely interrupting whatever Tsukasa was about to say.

"Today? Its Thursday, why?"

"Its this Saturday..."

"What is?"

"The anniversary of her death."

"You're partner is deceased?" Tsukasa voiced in surprise, receiving a thump to the arm by Tomoe.

"No, not my partner. My partner's wife."

"Wait, what?" Oh crap! He hadn't meant to blurt that out! Large steely blue eyes shot up, wide in shock and surprise at what he had said as he looked over at the two men staring back at him.

"Ah, what I mean is..." Yokozawa was stumped for words and as both men turned to gaze at each other. He knew there was no way he could cover it up and slouched slightly forward in his seated position, practically defeated and trying desperately to hide the bright blush on his cheeks.

"So Iokawa was right."

"Huh?" Yokozawa jerked his gaze back to Tsukasa who was rubbing his chin.

"About you being...you know..." There was no need to say it aloud. Right this moment, even if he were in the company of two men in a same sex relationship, Yokozawa was seriously uncomfortable. After all, he still wasn't very good at talking about such stuff even to Masamune and he'd known the man for 10 years! "Iokawa said he could pick up certain vibes, but I never believed him. After all, you hide it well."

"Why would I advertise such a thing?"

"I'm not saying you need to, but you certainly fooled me that's for sure."

"I-I'm not really hiding it." Yokozawa scratched awkwardly at the back of his head. "Besides, my feelings are no one's business but mine."

"And that is where you're wrong."

"What?"

"Your feelings are not just yours, but that of your partner's and your partner's daughter too." Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows at that. "When you attach yourself to someone, or two someone's, your business becomes their business and vice versa. If you don't express how you feel then they are never going to understand you and your relationship will be doomed from the very beginning."

"Shige..." Tomoe smacked Tsukasa upside the head. "Please forgive him Yokozawa-san, sometimes he really goes off without any concept of thoughtfulness."

"I'm right though aren't I?" Tsukasa shot dark eyes to his partner wanting the man to agree with him.

"What are you my therapist now?"

"Well clearly something has gone wrong!"

"Shige, its none of your business." Tomoe once again admonished, ruffling the man's hair before getting up from his lounging spot on the armrest and took the mugs and beer can to the kitchen.

"Was I right about it being issues with the extended family?"

"Ah...mm..." Yokozawa had no idea why he was being this honest. What he really should be doing is getting the hell out of here!

"Papa, Chi and I are thirsty..." Came a tiny voice from the darkened hallway. Tomoe filled two glasses of water and made his way towards his eldest daughter as he ushered her back upstairs.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Never in a million years would Yokozawa have imagined that on a visit to Kyoto, here he would be, in Tsukasa's home and discussing his problems.

"I...I was ambushed."

"Ambushed?"

"By...his parents..." Yokozawa mumbled aloud once more. "They asked me if we were...if we were..." He found it hard to find the right words.

"Well that sucks." Tsukasa rose to his feet, stretching his lanky body before turning his gaze to look upon his defeated ex-boss. "Want a beer?"

"Wait, that's it? That's all you can say?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me this, how would you feel if Tomoe-san went behind your back about such matters?"

"Mm, I'd be upset for a little bit, but I'd get over it pretty quickly as well."

"Why?"

"Well, after some serious thinking, I would of realised that he'd worked up the courage to be open and honest with his family. After all, isn't that a good thing?"

"Eh?"

"To show not only to you, but to his family that he is serious. That his feelings are real and no one, not even them are going to stop him from feeling this way."

"He kept it hidden from me this entire time!" Yokozawa snapped, cheeks flushed as he noticed from the corner of his eye that Tomoe had come back into the room and was currently looking between him and his partner.

"You're always going to have ups and downs, its part of being in a relationship. You just need to decide whether you can move forward from this." Yokozawa chewed on his bottom lip. "And you also need to figure out as to whether you want it to end like this too."

"C-Can we talk about something else?"

"Do you want to see pictures of Aya and Chi?" Yokozawa found Tsukasa opening the draw under the coffee table as he produced four photo albums. He was such a doting father without actually being the biological father!

"Sure..." At least the topic of conversation had changed.

#

Yokozawa was back in his hotel room, fresh from a nice hot shower and sprawled on the large double bed gazing up at the ceiling.

 _You look miserable Yokozawa-san, surely being away from them is not good for you._

It had been one of the last things that Tsukasa had voiced to him as they parted ways, he advising them that if they were ever in Tokyo to let him know as he'd take them out for a meal. He had also promised to shout them a meal next time he was in Kyoto on business too.

Once again Yokozawa gazed at his phone, finally clicking on the latest message that Kirishima had sent him since he still had not read any of the others as he was still pissed at him.

 _Please let me know you're alright, even if you are still mad at me._

Did the man seriously think he'd just be wallowing away in some dark and dingy hotel since his own place was still being rented out? Surely the Editor-in-Chief would have ventured to Sales to see where the heck he was, but for some reason it appeared that this was not the case.

Yokozawa jolted suddenly when his phone let off a chime, his eyes finding a new message from his best friend on screen.

 _When you get back, we need to talk._

He found the message a little odd, but instead of responding back, Yokozawa closed his eyes for a moment, but drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

#

Yokozawa's trip had been a success, the businessman having returned on Friday. Taniyama had advised him to head home for a good sleep before coming in on Saturday with his reports.

Of course at this very moment Yokozawa didn't really have a home to return to, as all he had was a duffel bag with some clothing and toiletries. He had snuck back into Kirishima's apartment when he knew the man had gone to work and Hiyori had met up with friends before heading off on his week long trip. Yes, he had _actually_ resorted to spying on the duo, but only for a moment so he could pick up his bag for his business trip. Sorata had meowed up at him as if to ask where he'd been since he'd run out of there a day or so ago, but all he did was pet his feline companion and left like he'd never been in the apartment.

Right this very moment he was thankful he had some free time on Friday after his return as he headed for the nearest grocery store to where his hotel was situated. He'd decided to rent a studio apartment which came equipped with a kitchenette. Of course it cost him an arm and a leg for one night, but as he stepped inside the supermarket, picking up a basket to carry what he needed, there was something very important he needed to do today, before it got too dark, as there was a certain place he needed to visit.

#

Around three hours had gone by, it was pretty much nearing sunset right now and with bag in hand Yokozawa was staring up at concrete stairs. Picking up a pale of water along his way, the dark haired businessman took a deep breath as he headed on up, reaching the top step in minutes as he looked over a multitude of family headstones.

Before everything had turned sour, Yokozawa was planning on coming to show his respects to Sakura along with the two Kirishima's. Now though, here he stood, having located the headstone and placed down his items.

"K-Konbanwa Sakura-san..." Of course he felt like an idiot, but he just didn't really know what to do except quickly pull a business card from his wallet and also a folded photo as he placed the items into a box where some other old business cards were situated.

It looked like no one had been here in quite some time and though he was never good at doing introductions, which were not business related, he knew he could be forgiven here and instead quietly went about his business of cleaning the headstone.

Yokozawa placed down the empty pale of water and ladle and kneeled before the headstone, bowing his head in mutual respect for the woman he never knew. He quietly pulled his offerings from the bag and then lit some incense, eyes closing as he took a moment.

"I apologise for coming alone, my name is...Yokozawa Takafumi. Although many things are currently going on at the moment, Kiri..." Yokozawa paused for a moment, glancing down at his fisted hands. "Zen-san and Hiyo-chan have been very kind to me." The man found it hard to speak to a headstone and once again gave a bow before rising to his full height and taking his empty bag and the bucket back towards where he came.

And as though this were some scene within a movie, Yokozawa paused when a gust of wind swept through the cemetery, ruffling his dark locks as he gazed up at the darkening sky. It was as though it were thanking him for his efforts and it had made his shoulders relax as he'd done the best he could.

Having just reached the last step, placing the bucket and ladle where he got them from, Yokozawa was heading towards the nearest train station when his phone suddenly chimed in his pocket. He pulled it out, heart thumping when it was another message from Kirishima.

 _I know you're mad at me, but please, just let Hiyo and I know you're alright. We're both very worried about you. Takafumi, where are you?_

Where indeed...

He was about to pocket it once more when his phone went off again, surprisingly this time it was Masamune! His best friend was inviting him to the ramen shop they used to frequent. And feeling quite hungry, Yokozawa quickly responded that he'd be there in 30 minutes.

#

"What took you so long?" Yokozawa came upon his best friend who was waiting outside for him.

"You could of got us a table."

"I did, I was just out here having a smoke." Yokozawa followed the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald inside and to a table and chairs in the back of the restaurant. "What took you so long?" Takano questioned again.

"I was paying my respects to someone." Takano raised an eyebrow at the comment as Yokozawa picked up the menu to decide what he wanted.

#

Yokozawa had decided to shout his friend dinner this evening and after thanking the staff for their delicious ramen and beers, both men stood out on the street.

They hadn't spoken much during their meal, but every now and then Takano had gazed quietly at his friend and as they both lit up a cigarette and began heading for the train station, Takano decided to voice what had been on his mind since he saw the salesman. "You look like shit."

"I've just returned from a business trip."

"No, its something else."

"Huh?"

"Ah, so that is why..." Yokozawa frowned at his mumbling friend walking beside him. "Kirishima looks like shit too." The salesman arched an eyebrow at the comment.

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Something has happened between the two of you. An argument perhaps?"

"Why do you think that?"

"There are some...rumours about the office." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen. "Well, mainly about Kirishima that is."

"I'm not following."

"He collapsed."

"EH?" Yokozawa blurted out loudly, several passers-by gazing his way for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

"As I said, its just rumours, but he has been walking around like a zombie lately, so maybe it is true. You know how office ladies get, but apparently one was talking to Ritsu about how Kirishima hasn't been taking any breaks, just immersing himself in his work, doing lots of overtime and not eating properly. And since you've not been there, there was talk that the two of you have had a falling out."

"That's nobody's business but ours!" Yokozawa snapped while puffing away on his cigarette. "And I've been away on a business trip."

"Mm, Ritsu said that to her, hence why the rumour about you two at odds has subsided, though personally, I'm not so sure."

"What the hell are you staring at?" Yokozawa asked, defences immediately rising when, from the corner of his eye, he could see Takano blatantly gazing at him.

"Just tell me what's going on, or do I seriously have to drag you to a bat to get you drunk in order for you to confess what's on your mind."

"How do you know I..." Yokozawa paused at the grin forming on Takano's lips. Shit! He'd just let slip something he'd been trying to hide from the man for years! They both stood at the top of the stairs which would lead to the subway, Yokozawa not needing it since his hotel was but a couple blocks away. "Kirishima told his family." The words had slipped out faster then Yokozawa could control them and all his friend did was blink quietly up at him in response. "A-And Hiyori too... They've known for ages. I've been left in the dark all this time that when he finally admitted it to me I ended up..."

"Running away?"

"I didn't run away!" Yokozawa snapped.

"You ran." Takano shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "This isn't a good sign you know. A first major fight and you've run for the hills."

"But he... How the hell would you feel if Onodera just went behind your back and did something like that?"

"I'd be bloody surprised if he did. He's got a hard enough time telling me how he feels so we're a long way off from his family knowing." Yokozawa had no comeback for that. "Look, just face it, no matter what happens, you're crap without them."

"Excuse me?"

"You've changed because of them, and for the better too. You may not think it, but we've known each other for ten years and I'd know if something or _someone_ was doing you some good. That's why the three of you should remain together. Together you could move mountains, whereas apart, you all can't function."

"Why you..."

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and just work it out already. This won't be the only time you're going to fight. Ritsu and I fight pretty much every day. And sometimes its over the stupidest things."

"How...do you get over it?"

"We just do. And the make up sex is..." Takano stopped when Yokozawa raised his hand, not wanting him to go into any great detail on what it was that the two of them did behind closed doors. "Like I've already said, you look like shit, as does Kirishima. If you actually grew some balls to observe him, you'd figure that out too. The both of you look pathetic, its practically laughable."

"How is this meant to make me feel better?" Yokozawa snapped at his best friend once more.

"It won't. I'm just telling it like it is." Slightly narrowed steely orbs glared at the Editor-in-Chief. "Face it, you're lost without them. Now get the hell out of here and go get them back."

"I-I've to prepare reports for work tomorrow." Yokozawa watched Takano sigh in exasperation.

"Then after you finish your work... I don't want to see you again until you look better."

"Masamune..." Yokozawa mumbled the man's name as he headed on down the stairs to catch his train to get back to Onodera. Even if the man had rejected him, he was so thankful that Masamune had remained his dear friend.

Heading down the street Yokozawa made his way towards the hotel, giving off a slight bow when he was greeted by the reception staff before disappearing into the elevator.

He threw his jacket, tie, wallet, keys and phone on the bed and promptly headed for the bathroom, kicking the door closed as he decided to have a nice long soak in the massive bath before trying to get a good nights sleep, something which hadn't been happening for days now.

#

Saturday morning came quickly as Yokozawa dressed in a suit once more, two bags slung over his shoulders as he checked out and headed for Marukawa. Though he had wanted to have a good sleep, unfortunately everything that had been said between himself and Tsukasa and also himself and Masamune had kept him up until the wee hours of the morning. He assumed his body finally drifted off out of sheer exhaustion.

And while Yokozawa was heading to work, Kirishima himself was currently gazing out the window on a perfect Saturday morning, sun shining, birds chirping and yet he looked like the most pitiful man that walked the earth. He was practically oozing depression, looking very sleep deprived and there was probably a two or three day stubble on his face.

"Otousan..." Kirishima gazed down at his precious daughter who was once again wearing the cute dress that Yokozawa bought her at Christmas time. "Have... Have you heard from Oniichan?"

"Gomen..." Kirishima softly voiced while shaking his head. "I guess I really screwed up this time." Hiyo bit her bottom lip as she took hold of her fathers hand.

"O-Oniichan will come back."

"Yeah?"

"Mm!" Though he truly hoped this was the case, Kirishima, for the first time in so long, truly wasn't sure about anything. He'd hardly slept, and he was sure Hiyo was having trouble sleeping too, the both of them constantly thinking of the man who'd run from them. He also knew that Hiyo's messages were not being answered and that saddened him greatly. For if there was one person that Yokozawa usually caved to, it was Hiyo.

"Shall we go pay our respects to your Mama before heading to Shizuoka?"

"Mm! Demo, do you think Sora-chan will be alright?"

"I think he'll be fine. I've placed out enough food and water for him for tonight and tomorrow morning. I'll be back Sunday evening to look after him as well."

"Is Otousan going to be alright without me?"

"You don't trust me enough to look after myself and Sora-chan for a couple days?"

"Ah, no, I..." Hiyo flushed as she gazed up at her father, noticing the slight teasing smile on his lips which she hadn't seen in days.

"Hiyo is looking forward to spending some extra time with Otousan and Okaasan, so try and have fun and not worry about me alright? Otousan will be fine."

"Its a shame you've to work."

"Hiyo..."

"Ah, Otousan's work is important though!" The youngster quickly voiced with conviction, covering up her slip up. They headed for the genkan where Kirishima picked up Hiyo's suitcase and his duffel bag as they headed out after placing on their shoes.

While he'd only remain for part of Saturday and Sunday in Shizuoka, Hiyori would be staying with his parents for an extra few days. He would of thought it to be a blessing, in order to have his way, many times, with his adorable stubborn partner, but alas...he would be home...alone. The thought soured his mood once more as he and Hiyo headed for the basement to his car.

#

"Otousan, are we not getting out?" Hiyo couldn't help but quietly voice as they'd been sitting in her father's car, at the cemetery parking lot, for what felt like a good ten minutes at least. Her tiny voice seemed to have jolted her father from his inner thoughts as he finally got out, she quickly exiting the vehicle as well.

She could see just how upset her father was since he'd had a fight with her beloved Oniichan and silently she was worried about the both of them. With her Oniichan not answering her messages and her father closing himself off, she just didn't know what to do for the both of them. Perhaps if she prayed hard enough at her Mama's grave, maybe she would hear her and help in some small way?

"You want to get the pale of water and ladle?" Kirishima questioned his daughter, she picking it up in an instant as they headed up the stairs. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to make anything for your Mama as an offering."

"Its alright, we got this at least." Hiyo held up the plastic bag which contained some onigiri stuffed with umeboshi, something her mother loved to eat when she'd been pregnant with her.

"Otousan, someone has been here already." Kirishima peered down at his daughter before gazing at the headstone. Sure enough, aside from a few stray leaves, it was spotless! "What's that?" He followed Hiyo's pointed finger and pent over noticing a slip of white paper was sticking out of the box which held visitor's business cards.

Kirishima pulled the folded paper from the box and opened it up, eyes widening at what he saw. "Takafumi..."

"Eh, Oniichan did this for us?" Hiyo muttered softly as she picked up the man's business card which had been resting under the folded photo that Kirishima was gazing upon of the three of them together. "Otousan, do you think...?" The youngster lost all train of thought as she found her father holding the photo between his hands and he was praying!

Quickly she faced the same way as her father and with her Oniichan's business card between her tiny hands, she prayed, just as hard as her father did.

Perhaps there was hope for them yet!

#

"You've done a thorough job this past week Yokozawa-kun." The man in question nodded his head at the praise from Taniyama-san. "I apologise for making you come in today, I'm sure you're very tired from constantly being on the go this past week."

"I-I'm used to it."

"I'll pass everything onto Isaka-san." Yokozawa rose from the chair. "Take a good rest and I'll see you first thing Monday morning." The salesman nodded his head, leaving the conference room and heading towards the elevator. Just before he went to hit the button, the doors opened to reveal,

"Masamune..."

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you until you got better?" A pair of eyes widened at the Editor-in-Chief's side as Onodera looked incredulously between both men.

"I was here for work." Yokozawa defended himself as he stepped into the elevator while the other two stepped out.

"Have you decided?" Again the dark haired salesman nodded his head, Takano giving him a nod of the head as the doors closed.

#

Yokozawa gazed up at a familiar apartment building before heading inside and making his way towards the elevators. Although he'd told his best friend that he'd decided, in actual fact, he didn't know exactly what that actually was. Would the man be absolutely livid with him for avoiding him like the plague this past week?

"Yokozawa-san?" The salesman blinked multiple times as he'd reached the floor Kirishima's apartment was on, but found the man's elderly neighbour and her daughter in the hallway. "We've not seen you around lately."

"Ah, I've been on a business trip."

"Oh, welcome back then." He nodded in kind as he stepped out. "Ah, since you've been away Yokozawa-san, perhaps you are not aware that Kirishima-san and Hiyori-chan have gone away." The younger of the two women voiced to him, arm out as she held the now lightly beeping elevator from going anywhere without her and her mother.

"Gone away..."

"Ah that's right, Kirishima-san is getting married!" Yokozawa instantly paled at the comment.

"Okaasan, that is not how it is at all!" Yokozawa darted his gaze to the elderly woman's daughter. Her brown eyes held a silent apology as she gazed over at him. "I met the two of them earlier in the week and that's when Hiyori-chan told me where they were going this weekend. A relative of theirs is getting married in Shizuoka tomorrow and the both of them are attending the wedding. I think Hiyori-chan was going to be a flower girl too."

"I see..." He gave a slight bow to the two women who gave him one in return and watched them enter the elevator.

Yokozawa fiddled with the spare key that was given to him and finally after a couple of minutes of standing there like an idiot, he hopped the small locked gate and unlocked the door and let himself in. Yokozawa removed his shoes and headed into the spotless living room. He instantly spotted Sorata flaked out near the windows, basking in the warm sunlight streaming on the floorboards. His ear flickered when he'd gone over to give him a scratch and his purr became a little louder too.

"I hope you've been a good boy." Yokozawa muttered to himself before getting up to make his way over to Sakura's photo as he once again bowed to her, eyes glancing at the colourful flower arrangement that had been picked out for her. It looked exactly like the bunch he'd purchased quite some time ago for her. It was then he drifted his eyes about the room, coming to gaze upon Nanami's artwork hanging on the wall and what appeared to be some more framed pictures which were on the display cabinet directly below it.

Yokozawa made his way over to find the framed photo of his family in Aomori and one of his family in Tsugaru too. Then there was one on his own as he was holding his adorable twin nieces and then the last one happened to be of the three of them, the exact one he'd left at Sakura-san's headstone when he went to pay his respects yesterday.

To untrained eyes, it may not have looked like much, but there were faint traces that he'd been here, was still part of this home as though he'd never even left. What really tugged at Yokozawa's heartstrings was a new picture that Hiyo had drawn which was stuck to the fridge with the dolphin magnet that Kirishima had bought for her from Nagoya. She'd drawn round smiley faces of herself and her father, and right there too, was a face which was meant to him. You couldn't miss it since she'd drawn it with black hair and blue eyes. And right next to him was a fat looking Sorata too. It made a tiny smile break upon his lips as he lifted his fingers to trace the coloured pencil drawing before brushing his index finger over the inscription Hiyo had placed on it: _Family_.

As he turned back to look into the living room once more, steely blue orbs finally noticed an envelope resting on the dining table next to another vase of flowers. They were bright yellow roses, carnations and gerbras. A bunch so cheerful they were begging him to go over and have a closer look and that is when he noticed the envelope had his name on it!

Yokozawa eased himself into a chair and carefully opened it up, taking note another piece of folded paper slipped out.

 _Hiyo and I wanted you to read what Nanami-san said to us. Everything within it is true._ Yokozawa felt nervous all of a sudden. _Please come home Takafumi, I promise we can work this out...together..._ He felt a rush of air escape his lips, not even realising he'd been holding his breath for so long! He placed the simple note down and opened up the one his sister wrote to the Kirishima's. By the end of it his heart was pounding, he was feeling extremely emotional and downright flustered too! And his eyes kept on drawing towards: _Most important people..._

Yokozawa instantly shot to his feet, racing into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

He quickly scrubbed away what felt like this entire weeks bad karma for him, ducking his head under the warm water as he began to go over everything the three of them had been through together since the very beginning.

Though there really was no time to loiter in the bathroom as he turned off the water and stepped out, drying his body as hurriedly as he could. He wrapped the towel about his waist and darted into Kirishima's bedroom where some of his clothing had been hanging in the man's wardrobe. For a second there he pondered where the hell his deep blue silk blue shirt was, but instead dressed into a pair of jeans and polo shirt and then carefully packed his bag once again which only contained some briefs, his travelling set of toiletries and an all black suit and blue tie ensemble, some socks and a pair of polished black shoes.

"Sorata, wish me luck!"

Yokozawa went rushing past, his feline companion not even blinking an eye open at his suddenly frantic owner. He made it to the genkan to place on his sneakers and then he was out the door, it slamming and locking automatically behind him as he practically dove into the elevator to get him to ground floor.

From his two embarrassing talk with Tsukasa and Masamune, Yokozawa had finally realised that the two Kirishima's had become his weakness. He never wanted them to ever get hurt or be judged because they were associated with him, but life just wasn't that simple and there was no way he could promise that.

Instead, all he could wish for was...

When the elevator let off a slight ding, Yokozawa shook his head of his thoughts as he didn't need any distractions right now. He rushed out of the building, flagging down the nearest taxi to take him to Central so he could catch the next available train to Shizuoka.

Besides, how hard would it be to find a wedding which was happening in the late afternoon?

#

To be continued...


	23. Wedding and Wishes

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Well, I've returned! For now in any case... I've a gravelly ill family member which is very heartbreaking and stressing, so thank you for being patient with me. I'll be quite busy during this time, so for now writing is on the back-burner, but I will try my best to finish off this series soon. I also realised I made a slight mistake in the previous chapter as the wedding was to take place on the Saturday, around late afternoon, the day that Kirishima and Hiyo drove to Shizuoka and the same day that Yokozawa was jumping on the shinkansen to get there too. Sorry about that. Once again, I've mixed feelings about this chapter, but I hope its enjoyed by someone out there.

#

 **Chapter 23: Wedding and Wishes**

Turns out, it took Yokozawa longer to get his bearings since he'd not been to Shizuoka in quite sometime and also locate the correct wedding. Who would of thought that there were so many going on this afternoon! Of course he could have rung Kirishima to find out exactly where it would be held, but Yokozawa had completely chickened out. After some investigating, finally he'd found it, exiting the taxi after paying his fare, Yokozawa could see, just off in the distance, within Johoku Park, were friends and family of the happy couple.

It appeared he'd arrived a little too late to witness the actual ceremony, and quietly made his way closer, dressed smartly in all black and a silk blue tie around his neck. His casual clothes had been stuffed in the bag he was currently carrying since once he arrived at the station he had ducked into the restroom and changed into his smarter clothes and hoped he was presentable during this celebration...and that it would not be an issue that he was actually here too.

As he drew closer, the salesman was quite surprised that the groom was none other then Kirishima Shinjiro! And right at his side was his new blushing wife, she an absolute stunner and the both of them were oozing happiness. Kirishima had never mentioned that Shinjiro-kun was getting married, which is why he'd been a little surprised it was actually someone from the Kirishima family he knew of. And then there was the fact that Shinjiro-kun was but 20 years old! Though from the look on his face, he'd definitely found the one for him.

It was then the salesman caught sight of Hiyo, adorned in a pretty pale pink knee length satin dress with a crown of white flowers on her head, her hair slightly curled as it fell down her back. She was the most adorable flower girl he'd ever laid eyes on. And though a smile was on her face, her eyes appeared to be a little puffy and somewhat red. Perhaps the ceremony had rendered her to tears?

Yokozawa instantly felt his breath hitch when suddenly, from behind Sho and a few other men that were obviously friends and associates of the Kirishima's, the Editor-in-Chief appeared. Steely blue orbs observed as Kirishima made a beeline for his daughter, squatting in front of her. What was most alarming was the fact that he looked terrible! He'd seen Kirishima looking tired due to working a lot of overtime thanks to the cycle at Marukawa, but from his view point right now, looking the man over, he was worried. Extremely worried. The fact that he was most definitely the cause of Kirishima looking this way was making him feel many things, the one that stood out on the forefront was most definitely guilt.

From his view point, Yokozawa watched Kirishima take a photo of his daughter, her smile tiny, her brown orbs not at all sparkling like they usually did, but to those that were not looking closely enough, she looked joyful nonetheless. He also observed the doting father push his girl towards the bridal party, wanting her to enjoy the celebrations, and though she seemed hesitant, Hiyo went to give her oldest cousin a hug and the same to his new bride. It was then his steely blue orbs watched Kirishima back away from all those that he knew, shying away from the happiness around him as he retreated within himself and headed off down the path they'd originally come from. He disappeared around a vast amount of trees and shrubs without anyone noticing, except for himself of course.

Without being seen by others, Yokozawa quietly went after the man, edging his way around the thicket as he found Kirishima slumped on a bench, this area completely secluded from any onlookers. Just with the tilt of his head he could see the man was gazing down at the picture he'd taken of his precious daughter, a finger hovering over the 'send' button as he'd attached it to a message. A message most definitely for him.

Over this past week Kirishima had been sending him texts and leaving voice messages left, right and centre but he'd not answered a single one. And yet, here he was now, gazing openly at the man in secret and noticing just how drawn and dispirited he appeared. Though he looked quite handsome in his black attire and the silk blue shirt which belonged to him, since now he knew where it had gone, this cocky man who infuriated and intrigued him to no end, was practically a shell of himself!

"She does look cute." The words were out before Yokozawa could stop himself and he watched as Kirishima literally jumped out of his own skin, phone dropping into the grass at his feet, bewildered almond eyes turned to gaze up at him, lips parted open in shock. Did he think he were not real?

Yokozawa bent over to pick up the man's phone, placing it back between limp hands and then took a seat next to the Editor-in-Chief, placing his overnight bag beside him.

"Ta-Takafumi... I..." To think he could make this handsome man feel and look like this. Again it made all sorts of feelings swarm in the pit of his stomach, and once again guilt was bubbling forth. He never wanted to cause someone, especially Kirishima, such pain.

Yokozawa let out a sigh, leaning against the backing of the bench as his gaze dropped to Kirishima's fisted hands resting against his thighs, the man's phone having been pocketed away. His older companion couldn't form a single sentence, probably still overcome with shock and surprise that he was here, right in front of him.

He knew they had much to talk about, and there was no way he'd forgive Kirishima for what had happened so quickly, but right now, since he'd not seen the man for this past week, he really had missed him terribly. And though he too didn't truly know what to say right now, but at this moment it didn't seem to matter as secluded away from the laughter going on in the distance, on this very bench and overlooking lush gardens, Yokozawa wordlessly slipped his hand beneath Kirishima's fisted one, fingers prying the slightly shaking hand open as he locked their fingers together.

"Takafumi..." Yokozawa was awestruck at just how tiny Kirishima's voice sounded, feeling the man's forehead thud against his shoulder as he'd partly turned to face him, his other hand also closing over their joined ones. Was that a slight tremor to the Editor-in-Chief's body as well? "I'm so sorry..." Yokozawa's heart pounded in his ears when slightly misty almond orbs rose to gaze at him, he knowing there was something on the tip of his tongue, but it was just not meant to be when,

"Otousan! Otousan where did you go? You've to be in the next photo!" It was of course Hiyo, calling out to her beloved father who had slunk away from the celebrations to once again stew over everything that had occurred.

"Perhaps we should rejoin the celebrations?" Yokozawa softly voiced.

"We..." Kirishima mumbled, still awestruck that Yokozawa was in front of him. He jerked suddenly, having been pulled to his feet, and felt his shoulders straighten when Yokozawa's hands brushed over the silk shirt, straightening it as much as possible before buttoning up his jacket.

Once more, their eyes met. "You look good wearing my shirt." Just that brought a tiny smile to Kirishima's lips, but secretly Yokozawa hoped it would gradually increase. As much as the man infuriated him, sometimes on a daily basis, he was now accepting just how much Kirishima was making him feel inside and out. Right now though, it was time to make his presence known to others, but not just anyone, Kirishima Hiyori, whom he'd pretty much fallen in love with over the time they'd been together.

Yokozawa gave Kirishima's hand a firm tug, beginning to head towards where Hiyo was calling her father from and just before moving around the corner to where she'd have a good view of him, he finally let go of Kirishima's hand and allowed him to go first.

"Ah, there you are I was... ONIICHAN!" Hiyo shouted in surprise as she watched with big wide eyes as the beloved salesman stepped out from behind her father. At Hiyo's sudden cry, voices lowered and Yokozawa was certain that many were gazing their way now.

"Hiyo looks very cute as a flower girl." Steely blue orbs observed as Hiyo's lips trembled, eyes watering as her arms were out, she running towards him as she barrelled into his tall frame, arms securing around his waist, her crown of flowers falling to the lush grass at their feet as she sunk her head into his abdomen.

"Oniichan! Oniichan gomen ne!" The youngster blubbered. "I love Oniichan so much, even if you're mad at us, please, please don't be that way for very long!" Yokozawa literally melted at Hiyo's affections towards him and the fact he had made the youngster cry. "I promise Otousan and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you!" Hiyo cried aloud, all those within ear range hearing her promises.

"Hiyo..." Yokozawa mumbled softly, cupping her tear streaked face as she tilted it to gaze up at him, his thumbs brushing away her tears.

"Otousan and I never meant to upset you, we just want to always be with Oniichan. So much so that we just..." Yokozawa shook his head, making her stop in her explanation as he crouched down and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Hiyo shouldn't cry so much, for she needs to remain as cute as she is, in order to partake in more photos with the bridal party." She flushed adorably at his words.

"But..." Yokozawa picked up her crown of flowers, placing it atop her head.

"And later on, perhaps Hiyo will have a photo with me too?"

"Hai!" After another hug, Hiyo rushed back towards the bridal party and all the other guests, her Aunt Chiharu bringing out some wet wipes that Hiyo could use to freshen her face.

"You should also get in the photos as well."

"What will you do?" Yokozawa was almost certain that Kirishima was hesitant in his question and also appeared to not want to separate from him.

"Me? I'm going to ask to have a moment with your parents." Almond orbs widened at his words.

"Let me come too!" Kirishima took hold of Yokozawa's hand, not giving a shit if any of the guests were still watching them.

"This is something I have to do."

"But..."

Determined steely blue orbs locked with almond. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." It was voiced without hesitation and perhaps, all this time, it was what Yokozawa needed to hear. Yes they would have many issues, just like Tsukasa-kun and Masamune said, but right now, even if he was left in the dark on this occasion, Kirishima had placed all his faith and trust in him to go and do what he needed to do, and right now, that was more then he could of hoped for.

They broke apart, Yokozawa went on the hunt for Kirishima's parents while Kirishima, with heart pounding, went to rejoin the rest of his family, namely making his way towards his smiling sister, she instantly coming to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist as she beamed him a smile filled with hope.

Hope that all would return to how it once was, with Yokozawa back with him and his daughter.

#

"Hello," It looked like Yokozawa had startled the elderly couple who were deep in conversation with each other.

"Yokozawa-kun..."

"If at all possible, I'd be honoured if you would allow me a moment of your time?" Anxious steely blue orbs observed the couple glance at each other before heading off to a seated area, away from the rest of their family and friends. The salesman slowly followed as Kirishima's parents did not protest his presence. "About the other night, when you..."

"Ambushed you?" Kirishima's mother offered to the silent man sitting next to her. "Zen became very angry with us after you left that night."

"We owe you an apology." Kirishima's father piped up.

"Please don't." Yokozawa interrupted the couple, gulping down the lump in his throat as he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. He raised his eyes to the couple. "Everything is true." He waited a moment before continuing, to give the couple a chance to get up and leave, but he was relieved they seemed intent on hearing him out. "I am in a relationship with your son." Yokozawa lifted his gaze to almond and brown orbs which were silently blinking at him, possibly even judging him. "I'm sure this is something you never envisioned for your son and granddaughter."

"Yokozawa-kun,"

"Please, let me finish." Kirishima's parents nodded silently at his request.

"Around the time Kiri- I mean Zen-san began to associate with me, I was...depressed. My one sided love which I'd been feeling for years had come crashing down around me as I was flat out rejected. When that happened, I really didn't know what to do anymore. How was I going to act in front of that person? How was I ever going to get over it? Would I ever get over it? Could my heart ever be repaired? I had so many doubts within me, and I still do, but throughout everything that has happened, your son is helping me through it all. I am forever grateful that he is in my life." Yokozawa took a deep breath, feeling his cheeks flush as this was the first time in his entire life that he was being so open and honest with those that were not his family. "The both of you have raised an amazing man."

"Thank you,"

"Just don't tell him I said that. His ego is big enough as it is." He felt his shoulders ease when tiny chuckles could be heard. "In all honesty, as scared as I am in all of this, I am serious about being with your son. _We_ are serious about being together. We're going to have a lot of ups and downs, we know this, but right now, how we feel, it feels right to us. So much so, I even took the both of them to meet my family. They are the very first I've ever introduced to my family. That is how much they mean to me."

"May we ask, how Yokozawa-kun's family feel about all of this?"

"I am fortunate that my family have known about me for quite sometime and it is not an issue for them. Truthfully, if it weren't for my sister and grandmother, I doubt we'd be how we are now. Even though my parents were shocked at first, after some time apart, they truly wanted to understand me. I consider myself very fortunate to have them in my life. No matter who I am with, I am still the son they are proud of and love. It took me a long time to be truthful with them, but it was the right thing to do. Even if it had turned out badly, I needed to remain true to myself. I was never going to be happy lying to them."

"Yokozawa-kun..."

"I know you are worried about them, and I can never make you feel at ease, but all I can tell you is that your son and granddaughter are very important to me. I'm not sure if you heard about my participating in one of the parent/guardian races at Hiyo's school?" Yokozawa watched the couple nod their heads. "Well, during the race this is what I picked out in the cards." Shakily Yokozawa handed the folded card over to Kirishima's mother, watching as almond and brown orbs read what was inside. "I immediately thought of your son...and your granddaughter." Yokozawa knew he was blushing bright red as Kirishima's parents turned their gaze to look over at him before wordlessly handing the card back to him as he slipped it into his pocket. "My wish is to sit with the both of them, to convey my feelings so they can understand me even more. Perhaps one day, you too will understand and accept me, just as they are."

"This is a lot take take in."

"I'm not so naive to think the both of you would accept this relationship with open arms. Please take whatever time you need, but know this, no matter what decision you make, I'm not willing to part with the both of them." Yokozawa couldn't believe he was acting this way in front of Kirishima's parents, considering he was here to try and get on their good side and yet he was blurting out stuff like this. "I've never considered myself to be a selfish man, but this time, I want to be no matter the decisions the both of you make. I just cannot imagine my life without them." Yokozawa bowed low to the married couple, eyes scrunched tightly closed as he awaited his fate.

"Thank you for being truthful with us Yokozawa-kun." The salesman lifted himself up, silently the couple head off, making their way back to the rest of the wedding party as nothing more was said.

A massive rush of air escaped him as he turned his gaze to the sunset streaked sky and noticed in the opposite direction there were rain clouds building up and heading this way.

A hand suddenly resting on his shoulder made him jolt from his thoughts as steely blue turned to almond. "Are you alright?"

"I've said what I needed to say to your parents."

"A-And?"

"Looks like the photos have been done and its time to head off to the reception. Can I get a ride with you since I don't know where the reception is being held?"

"Taka~" Kirishima drawled in agony as he was kept in the dark at what had been spoken. The Editor-in-Chief went rigid as Yokozawa stood up and took a step closer to him.

"Where's it being held?" Yokozawa couldn't help but like teasing this man...just a little.

"Its at the hotel most of us are staying at."

"Shall we get going then? You should enjoy the celebrations with your family and afterwards..."

"Afterwards?"

"Lets talk." Kirishima nodded his head.

"Oniichan quick, come and have a picture with me!" Hiyo called out to the salesman, he not wanting to upset her ever again, though there was no promises on that, but he would definitely try his best not to. He made his way over to the radiantly smiling Hiyo as she cuddled close, eyes sparkling and a massive smile on her face as the photographer took a few photos of them.

#

The journey to the hotel, in the rental car Kirishima had hired, was a quiet one. Hiyo had gone with the bridal party, leaving both men to chit chat as much as they desired and yet not a single word was spoken in the car.

Just as they reached the lobby, Yokozawa's attention was stolen when Kirishima suddenly took hold of his hand, dragging him towards the elevators. "Can I have a moment of your time, before we are subjected to my family this evening?" The older man didn't even allow him a chance to respond as within minutes they were within the room.

Yokozawa gazed at the beautiful view from the large windows of the city skyline and just before he could comment on it, he glanced his eyes to his left shoulder where Kirishima had dropped his forehead once more.

"Wha..."

"Don't pay any attention to me." Yokozawa furrowed his eyebrows. Again he was certain the man's voice was a little shaky. He wasn't seriously going to cry on him was he?! He wouldn't know what to do about that at all! In fact he was sure if the man went off, it would probably set him off too! He'd gotten soft since meeting this man and his precious daughter.

A sudden flash of colour from the corner of his right eye made Yokozawa glance out the window once more as fireworks were exploding in the night sky. They were really pretty and it immediately made him think of Hiyo, hoping she was catching glimpses of them from downstairs. Once again though, thoughts on anything else but the man before him were lost when hands were suddenly resting against his hips.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Yokozawa pushed his older companion away from him, face scrunched in annoyance. "Just because I held your hand back at the park, and spoke to your parents, does not mean you can get back on my good side so easily." Yokozawa folded his arms over his chest, practically glaring out the window now as he was no longer facing his companion. "Trying to sweep me off my feet when you know damn well you're no where near to being forgiven for what's happened." Yokozawa raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "B-But I do want to sit down and have a good talk with you so..." Yokozawa finally turned around, eyes widening as there was Kirishima, kneeling formally on the carpet with head bowed! "Wh-Why are you like that?"

"I am so sorry Takafumi." Those pitiful almond orbs rose to look up at him for a moment before once again shying away, head bowed again. "I need you to know that I am serious and sincere in my apology to you. I never meant to hurt you...betray you...in such a way like this." Yokozawa chewed on his bottom lip, hand out ready to touch the apologetic man before him, but he froze when sad eyes rose to meet his gaze once more. "I feel sick to my stomach thinking I've hurt you just like Takano did."

"Kirishima..."

"I've no idea if I'll ever gain your trust back, but I never meant to not include you in the decisions I've made. My love for you just burst out and I wanted my family to know how I felt about you." Again those eyes dropped to the carpet. "No matter what they say, it'll never change the way I feel about you. You make my heart race, so much so that my wish is to always be with you, just as Hiyo confessed earlier. We always want to be by your side."

"Stop looking down and have the balls to say that to me face to face!" Kirishima shot his head up, lips parting, but he felt a gasp bubble up within the back of his throat when suddenly he was caught off guard as Yokozawa caught hold of his head, slamming his lips to his own, parting them open as he decided to kiss the life out of him!

"Ta-Takafumi..." Kirishima was practically breathless, cheeks a little flushed, but the same could definitely be said about his younger companion. It wasn't long before Yokozawa helped him to his feet, he not being able to help it when he stumbled into him. The kiss had rendered his legs a little jelly-like. And then there was the sensation of having Yokozawa take hold of his hand again which made butterflies scatter about his stomach once more. It was then he realised he was being pulled towards the bathroom. "Oh, are we going to get frisky in here?"

"Don't be so damn perverted!" Yokozawa snapped instantly. "Sit your ass on the vanity." The salesman demanded. "Don't think just because of that kiss you can jump back into my pants so easily." Although Yokozawa was frustrated and still mad, he felt his own shoulders loose a little of their tension when he listened to Kirishima's chuckle. Ah, another thing he'd missed about the man.

"What are you doing?" Kirishima questioned as he observed Yokozawa open up his toiletry bag, locating his shaving cream and razor and pulled them out.

"I hate stubble." Yokozawa complained as he stepped between Kirishima's spread legs and began placing the foam onto the man's face.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"I finally found out something about you, perhaps something that no one else knows about?"

"Stop talking, I might cut you." After a short moment of silence, Yokozawa couldn't stand it. "What's so good about finding that out anyway?"

"I already told you, I wish to know everything about you. All your likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams, fears, nightmares, your wishes, your desires, everything. I don't want you to think you have to hide anything from me. I will accept everything that makes up you, the man I've fallen in love with." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat, feeling himself blush at Kirishima's confession.

"Shut up or I'll cut you." And there was that deep throaty chuckle again as Yokozawa watched Kirishima close his eyes, placing all his trust in him once again as he went about shaving off that god awful stubble. While Yokozawa concentrated hard on the matter at hand, Kirishima himself was trying very hard not to smile. After all, this was quite a new experience for him, this being the first time anyone had every taken care of him in such a way.

"My wish..." Steely blue watched almond peel open. "Is that perhaps one day your family may accept my being here." Yokozawa felt absolute embarrassment, voicing such mushy shit aloud, since he was never good at it, but once again, such open and frank words were not rejected by the very man in front of him as Kirishima grinned wholeheartedly, almond orbs beginning to sparkle.

"Let's work on that together, ne?" Yokozawa reached for a face washer, placing it beneath warm water before raising it to brush it over Kirishima's face, removing any excess foam and then pat the man's face dry, eyes not for a single moment shying away. "Better?" Kirishima questioned his quiet companion, his heart fluttering within his chest when Yokozawa unabashedly lifted his hands, brushing his fingers down his now smooth cheeks.

"Better." Kirishima followed Yokozawa into the main part of the room and watched as he straightened his silk tie before once again turning those beautiful steely blue orbs to gaze over at him. "Now your presentable to stand by Hiyo and I in front of your family." The comment made laughter burst forth from Kirishima's lips, the first one in what felt like such a long time. He stopped when Yokozawa was once again standing right in front of him, and oh so very close too. "We do need to talk more, but for now, lets go enjoy the celebrations." Kirishima squeezed Yokozawa's hand for a moment and then followed the man out, feeling truly thankful that this stubborn and adorable man was going to give him a second chance.

#

Both men entered the reception room which was lavishly decked out in the colour theme for the wedding of white and soft pinks, complete with balloons, twinkling candles and fancy flower arrangements.

"Ah, there you are, I was just about to send a message when..." Hiyo had been walking over, having noticed her Oniichan enter the ballroom and behind him was her father, but she had stopped suddenly when she noticed he was clean shaven! It brought a massive smile to her face as she gestured for her doting father to squat to her short height.

"Are you alright Hiyo?" Kirishima questioned, hands resting on her tiny hips while her own raised, brushing them over his cheeks, much like Yokozawa did up in the room.

"Better!" She grinned widely as her Otousan lifted her up to sit in the crux of his right elbow, he practically radiating happiness, much like herself now that the salesman was back with them, just off to the side as he'd been pulled into a hug by Takako, which sent an adorable blush to the man's cheeks making Hiyo giggle and Kirishima grin as they headed on over.

#

The wedding reception was in full swing as Yokozawa had returned to the table with some beers just as Shin stood from his seat, clinking his glass as he wanted to make an announcement.

All the speeches had been done, which included several dances as well. Kirishima had found it quite amusing as his adorable and slightly blushing companion declined several requests to dance with some of his tipsy female relatives and friends. The only one that could get him up onto the dance floor was in fact his cute daughter, but the salesman only lasted a couple of minutes, feeling too embarrassed as dancing was just not his thing. And of course, without the man's knowledge, Kirishima was able to quickly snap a couple of photos of the two of them.

"I want to thank everyone for travelling far and wide to attend our wedding. To think so many came, we are truly blessed." Yokozawa sank into his chair, handing off a beer to Kirishima as he listened to the happy groom. "Shiori and I have even more news that we wanted to wait until this day to advise our families and friends."

"I wonder..." Steely blue glanced to Kirishima as he'd mumbled that aloud.

"The truth is..." Shin gestured for Shiori to come stand next to him which she did, even if she was lightly flushed in the cheeks. "We're going to be parents." There were claps, whistles and squeals abound.

"Heh, like father, like son..."

"Why do you say that?" Yokozawa voiced softly even though he was clapping as well.

"Did I not tell you that Sho and Chi had Shin not long after graduating from high school?"

"Ah... That's right."

"Sho's going to be a grandfather, I'm going to have to rub that in."

"You and your brother aren't on good terms these days and now you're just pouring more salt..." Yokozawa paused when almond orbs began twinkling, lips twitching into a slight grin. "What?"

"God I've missed you." And there was that adorable blush the Editor-in-Chief loved so much.

"Um... I..."

"Oniichan!" Both men turned when Hiyo came rushing over, she sitting at a different table as she was with the other children. "What exciting news, don't you think?"

"Mm, shall we go congratulate them?"

"Hai!" Yokozawa took hold of Hiyo's hand, about to head off when Kirishima stopped him, his firm hand on his shoulder.

"Will you tell me what you were going to say?"

"Maybe..." Yokozawa grinned as he watched Kirishima pout at him. He truly did love teasing this man, but knew one day soon he would definitely have to tell the truth. He owed Kirishima that much. After all, he'd been very patient with him over the past 10 months.

Turning his thoughts away from Kirishima, which these days was quite hard to do, Yokozawa made his way over to the gushing bride and groom with Hiyo to congratulate them.

#

The next day found Yokozawa and Kirishima at the train station, heading back to Tokyo together. Both men were currently staring down at the crest fallen Hiyo who was not returning with them.

"Hiyo," Her big brown pouting eyes rose to look up at her beloved Oniichan as he squat down to be eye level with her while placing his hand atop her braided hair. "Spending time with family is important." Steely blue took a quick glance at Kirishima's parents which were standing in the background, deciding not to get close while he was here, so he assumed, but they were here to spend a couple extra days with Hiyo as organised with their son.

"But..."

"I'm sure time will pass quickly, and it won't be long before you come home, but you still need to have a wonderful time with your grandparents."

"Will Oniichan be there when I come home?" Yokozawa felt his heart melt for the umpteenth time for this adorable youngster in front of him.

"I will."

"Pinky swear!" Hiyo stuck out her little finger, it bringing a chuckle to Kirishima's lips as he watched the two most adorable people in the world to him lock pinky fingers together.

"You know what, lets make a promise right here, the three of us together." Kirishima squat next to his companion who appeared equally intrigued in what he was saying just like his daughter. "Perhaps the next time there is a holiday, the three of us can go on a trip together, to the beach?"

"Really?" Hiyo became quite excited at the prospect of going on another trip with both men.

"When Hiyo comes home, we'll make some plans."

"I'm so excited already!"

"Me too. I'm dying to see Takafumi in speedo's. Now there is an image..." Kirishima flinched as he was smacked upside the head.

"That is not going to happen!" The salesman snapped at his grinning older partner.

"Then at least some board shorts, like me, and we can frolic in the waves together with Hiyo."

"There will be no frolicking!" Yokozawa rose to his full height, arms folded over his chest as both Kirishima's were now gazing at him. He listened to an adorable giggle burst from Hiyo's lips as she stepped forward, giving him a hug and a wide smile.

"We'll get you into the waves with us Oniichan."

#

An hour into the train ride, Yokozawa was flipping through a magazine when there was a slight thunk against his left shoulder which got his attention. Kirishima seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Just gazing down at the man he could tell that even if he were now clean shaven, he still had bags under his eyes and perhaps, just like last night, this was possibly the first time in a long time that the man would be able to sleep properly.

"You staring at me gets me all hot." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen and his heart began to race at Kirishima's hushed and honest mumble.

"I...I'm not..." He jolted again when Kirishima slyly took hold of his hand.

"I really want to get home fast."

"Wh-Why?" Yokozawa shakily asked, heart pounding in his ears when Kirishima's hand brushed over his left thigh.

"So I can do _x-rated_ things with you."

"Ba-Baka..." Yokozawa muttered while staring out the window, knowing he was blushing brightly and yet not being able to deny his own excitement at Kirishima's perverted words.

#

To be continued...


	24. X-Rated

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Well, this may be a highlight of this long saga, perhaps? It will not be fully readable here. This is due to...well... _smexy_ action that was bound to come up in this story of mine. I have been teasing at it for some time now right? Basically I've had Chapter X planned for a very long time, possibly around the very beginning so it was quite an agonising wait for it to finally occur...and hopefully its not a disappointment! I had absolutely no idea what kind of words to use in this chapter, and thought this was well worth it and really the only thing I could come up with, and also for the fact that you guys deserve it too! Now, as mentioned, the entire story is **NOT** here for obvious reasons. You will need to go to my site to read it all. Check my profile and remove the spaces to get to the address...or just google my name and it'll pop up somewhere. Feel free to still leave a review here though! Enjoy!

#

 **Chapter 24: X-Rated**

Even though the trip back to Tokyo went fairly fast, both men quietly exiting the station, for one of them, namely Yokozawa, butterflies were literally dancing in his stomach since Kirishima's muttered confession.

"Its good to be back." Steely blue orbs quietly observed his stretching companion.

"You haven't even been gone that long."

"I know, but its just something about being back in your own city, in your own home...away from _all_ the family..."

"That isn't very nice." Kirishima shrugged his shoulders. What the man really wanted to say was he wished to get home fast, just like he mentioned on the train, because behind closed doors he could hold the stubborn and adorably awkward salesman without being judged. "Anyway, before we get back home..." Yokozawa frowned at the telling grin on his older companion's lips as Kirishima was trying to wave down a nearing taxi before a massive mid-morning downpour came tumbling down upon them. "What are you smiling about?"

"You just called my home... _home_. Did you not even realise?" Before Yokozawa could even bite back a response, since he knew Kirishima was trying to get a rise out of him with his teasing, cool drops of rain began to brush his warm skin. "Ah, quick, jump in." As both men got into the vehicle with their bags and buckled in, the thunderstorm hit hard and fast. "That was lucky. Could you please take us to..." Kirishima paused in his request when Yokozawa interrupted him, wishing to be taken elsewhere. Kirishima was a little confused but spoke nothing as the driver headed towards a nearby hotel.

#

"Man, you sure know how to pick a room with a view." Kirishima voiced as he looked over the skyline, lightning flashing through the dark clouds. He heard rustling behind him and turned around, eyes widening slightly at Yokozawa. The man appeared to be removing his clothes! "Getting right into it huh? Well, I've no problem with that whatsoever." The Editor-in-Chief sauntered over, a cheeky grin on his lips once more. He silently removed the man's button down shirt which was already undone as he slid it off Yokozawa's shoulders and dropped silently to the carpet at their feet.

"Oi, keep your hands to yourself." Yokozawa backed away from those skilled fingers which made his skin shudder and his breath quicken and turned away from Kirishima and escaped to the bathroom. "I'm in need of a shower." He muttered over his shoulder and once he was naked, stepped into the large shower stall and turned on the taps. Just as the heat began to fog up the glass, a gust of cool air broke him from his thoughts as he whipped around, eyes widening and cheeks flushing as there Kirishima stood, in all his own naked glory. "Wh-What the hell are you doing in here?"

"You wanted me to join you right?"

"I said no such thing!"

"But your look..." Kirishima paused as he glanced noticeably down. "You're not hard."

"Of course I'm not!" Yokozawa snapped. "I'm trying to collect my thoughts in here not..." A sudden gasp escaped his lips. "What do you think you're doing?" Yokozawa grit through clenched teeth.

"Trying to get you hard, what does it look like?" Kirishima grinned evilly when Yokozawa couldn't help but shudder, nor would he be able to deny the twitching of his groin. "Hm, perhaps it is working?"

#

 _ **Head to my site to read the rest!**_


	25. You, Yokozawa Takafumi

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Sorry for the unexpected absence. My hope that this year was going to be good by the end of it, has sadly spiralled downhill. My family member which had been ill, sadly lost their battle and passed away rather suddenly which has been utterly devastating for me. Its been very hard to come to terms with and I'll miss them every day for the rest of my life.

I've mixed feelings about this chapter, unsure as to whether I was ready to return to writing, but for some reason this has come to me over the past few days.

Just like the H and K chapters before it, I've now faced my utmost fear of doing a chapter in Yokozawa's POV. Ah, the pressure to make it good is just...argh...

I'll stop rambling and just let it rip, please enjoy this just a little...maybe?

#

 **Chapter 25: You, Yokozawa Takafumi**

 _You, Yokozawa Takafumi. Just you..._

I jolted awake, my steely blue eyes snapping open as once again those huskily spoken words reverberated in my mind. I wasn't looking upon the ceiling of the hotel room I was currently in, but rather upon the slumbering face of the very man who'd taken me so many times that even though I'd probably had a good 4 to 5 hours sleep, I definitely knew I was bloody exhausted _and_ my hips were _still_ killing me!

Kirishima lay beside me, sprayed on his stomach, sheets riding low against his back...that back I'd run my hands over multiple times...

I quickly snapped my eyes away, feeling my cheeks flush as this man had really screwed with my feelings, ever since the day I associated personally with him. And as much as my body craved more sleep, and to possibly even move a little closer to Kirishima's warm body, to feel that taut skin again, I drew my gaze to my phone on the bedside table, picking it up to read the time. Shit, if we didn't leave now the both of us would be late for work. That was something I did not like the prospect of at all. I couldn't say the same for Kirishima, for the man would be more then happy to laze around in bed with me, even though the concept was quite tempting indeed.

I carefully sat up, edging my way closer to the dead to the world Editor-in-Chief. My hand went out to give him a hard shake of the shoulder, he letting out a slight snort as his deep slumber was interrupted.

"Hey," That deep throaty voice almost sent a shiver down my spine. Although, the way Kirishima shuffled towards me, his arm going around my waist while his head dove into the pillows, and also pressed the side of his face against my bare hip, soft shaggy hair brushing against me, it was seriously working a number on me! I would not cave! I would _not_ cave! Closing my eyes for a moment, to collect myself, my rational side finally kicked in as I pushed him away. "Ah!" Crap, that was just a little bit _too_ forceful as Kirishima had toppled over the side of the bed, landing with a thud on the carpet, taking the sheets with him.

"Are you alright?" I watched as he sat up, naked as the day he was born, the sheets having fallen away to give me a view of _all_ of him and Kirishima was not in the least bit uncomfortable about it, letting off a loud yawn while ruffling a hand through his hair. Finally, those almond orbs turned to gaze up at me as I was still on the bed, a pillow discreetly covering my neither regions from view.

"Being a bit aggressive in the morning aren't we?" There was that slight grin that made butterflies scatter in my stomach, even though I knew he was trying to rile me up. He'd given it away by wriggling his eyebrows. I remained calm, sort of, since I did throw the pillow at his head, blocking his view of me for a moment as I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"We need to get going or we'll be late for work." I called out and was certain Kirishima grumbled something, but couldn't make sense of it as I closed (and locked) the bathroom door. I needed to shower in peace as I didn't want Kirishima distracting me here. I knew exactly where it would lead us, and right now, my body was sore. I'm not as young as I used to be, nor have I done it so many times in the one day/night and in various positions too! The very thought got my heart racing and my blood pumping so instead of a nice warm shower which I was craving, a cold one it was.

#

Exiting the bathroom I noticed Kirishima was fully dressed and gazing out the large windows, the soft orange glow of sunrise was bathing him in warm light. There were moments like this, where I would be quite happy watching this man from afar, he always did look insanely good with a sunrise or sunset brushing over his ageless skin. Argh, shit! What the _hell_ am I thinking!

"You are not showering?"

"I'll shower at home. We _are_ going home first right?"

"Yes,"

"Good! I can't wait to be back at home, with you, eating the breakfast you've made for us together." That was such an embarrassing 'couple' thing to say. It really annoyed me how at ease he could be throughout everything, just voicing stuff like that as if he were discussing the weather. "Lets get going, I want to spend more time with you before work interrupts us." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he almost looked like an excited kid at the prospect of going home with me. He really was a weird man.

"Mm..." It was all I could think of to say right now. Yep, a weird man he was, though terribly handsome, which I definitely knew he knew he was, but still weird. Why? Because he was in a relationship with me. Me! Of all the people in the world he could of chosen, all the beautiful women that fluttered their eyes and flirted their hearts out with him, he chose...me! This weird and handsome man, who had a terribly sweet daughter...was in love with me.

Would I ever get used to that?

I felt Kirishima's hand brush against my lower back in the elevator, giving me a slight massage like it were the most natural thing to do. Lucky for him there was no one but us or else a silent glare would have been my response (and possibly a snappy remark too). Though I have to admit, the gesture and feel of his fingers was quite nice.

As he led me out and towards some seating, Kirishima silently handed me his bag while he headed for the reception to check us out of the room. It didn't take that long since I'd already paid the day before and we didn't touch the mini bar. Not that we had a chance since those hands and lips attacked every inch of my body. Shit, don't think about that stuff here!

"Ready?" I jolted from my thoughts, standing quickly and wincing slightly in doing so. I must remember for the next couple of days to be careful. And if anyone asks, I jarred my back while lifting something a bit heavy.

Kirishima waved down a taxi for us and once we were inside and buckled in, he reeled off his address to the driver.

#

"Its so good to be home." Kirishima chimed happily as we both kicked off our shoes. It was then, alarmingly, I remembered we'd left Sorata on his own! I high-tailed it past Kirishima, my long strides, never mind the ache in my lower half for the moment, took me into the living room to see Sorata curled in his basket. I made my way over to my feline companion, bent over and scooped him up, listening to him hiss at me for disturbing him. Of course all was forgiven when he turned his tiny head to brush against the side of my face as he began to purr.

"I'm home Sorata..." I mumbled softly, making sure Kirishima would not hear it.

"I reckon a treat is in order for our boy." _Our boy..._ I half turned to see Kirishima open up a cupboard where he kept different kinds of tuna and salmon for Sorata and as though my pet knew the very sound of a tin being popped open meant he'd be getting quite the special treat, he deserted me in an instant! He trotted off to be by Kirishima's side, winding around his legs. I headed into the kitchen as well, gazing upon Sorata as he finally sat still, meowed up at Kirishima who was dishing out the tuna and crab concoction onto a plate, the man grinning down at him and talking to him like he were going to answer back. It was...kind of cute. "Now that you're all set, I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll start on breakfast."

#

When Kirishima returned from his shower, looking refreshed, hair slightly damp (not combed) and dressed in his customary tan trousers and white button down shirt, he looked good. And jesus, he smelt good too!

"Looks amazing." Kirishima praised me once more as he began to fix us coffee. This was now our morning ritual. I doing the breakfast, though usually with Hiyo, and Kirishima would make the coffee for us. It was so... "I just realised something." My thought was lost to me as Kirishima was making conversation.

"What's that?"

"Valentine's Day."

"What about it?" Where the heck was he going with this?

"We missed it."

"So?"

"You were meant to give me chocolate."

"What for?" I watched him stare over at me, before rolling his eyes and then passed me my cup of coffee and the carton of milk.

"What do you mean what for? Its what couples do. Give each other chocolate and proclaim their love." Was he serious? Or just winding me up?

"Where's mine then?"

"You already know my feelings, you don't need chocolate for that."

"Uh huh..." It was all I could think of, but when he gazed over the table at me, I finally realised the man was being serious! If not childish too as there was no way I could just blurt something like that out or randomly produce chocolate like it were nothing! That was so...lame! So...girlish! "I'm sure all the office ladies were at your side showering you with gifts and affection." Did that sound a little scathing and bitter? Jealous even?

"Well of course they did, I'm quite popular after all." Egotistical bastard. And I was definitely frowning at that comment. Didn't he know my self esteem was pretty damn low and for him to say something like that was just... "But I didn't actually eat any of them." Oh? "I was flattered, but the only chocolates I was really looking forward to was yours." Bloody flatterer. I clenched my jaw, refusing to comment as I rose from my seat and headed for the kitchen sink to wash the dishes. It didn't take long for Kirishima to follow me. "Hiyo gave me chocolate." He whined a little.

"Hiyo's the sweetest girl in the world." Even from the corner of my eye I could see Kirishima's wide grin at my truthful comment about his precious little girl. "And its a given she'd give you something because she cares deeply about you. You are her father after all. She wants to show you her love and appreciation for everything you do for her."

"Hiyo apologised to me that they were not handmade chocolates. She said she was not confident enough to make them on her own, but she promised me next year she would."

"Then look forward to that."

"As long as you were at her side, helping her along the way." The thought of Hiyo saying that to her father made my heart twitch. "That single thought cheered her up since she has been quite down when you left us for Kyoto."

"Are you making this out to be my fault?" Shit, this was not good. I was getting cranky now.

"No, no, I just wanted you to know how cute Hiyo can be when it comes to you." I already freaking knew she was cute! "And truthfully," I watched him ruffle a hand through his hair. "I wanted you to give me chocolate. And not _giri choco_ either." I was sure, underneath that comment, was his request that I finally confess to him as well. The thought made my stomach churn.

"Whatever..." I mumbled while finishing off the dishes.

Kirishima had thankfully been distracted by his phone which gave me the chance to dry my hands and pull out my own phone. The sneaky bastard now made me feel slightly guilty for not being here. While I wasn't being scrutinised by the very man, I quickly sent a text to Hiyo, requesting her help in baking upon her return, which would be tomorrow afternoon.

It didn't take long for her to respond affirmatively, sending me a picture of herself. God it felt like ages since I'd seen her smiling face. How stupid was that?

Well, now that Hiyo had agreed to my request, it was time to brush my teeth and then get this damn slow Editor-in-Chief moving so we could get to the office on time.

#

Standing out on the emergency stairs, overlooking part of the city, I took a long drag of my cigarette, possibly a little too much as I began coughing. Maybe I needed to cut back a bit?

Work was absolute chaos this morning! Information had been leaked and the phones were ringing off the hook and people were going everywhere, some running into each other and papers dropped to the ground, tempers flaring as everyone was blaming everyone.

It was only my booming voice that seemed to freeze everyone on the spot as we needed to calm down and get organised. It had worked, well at least on the Sales floor that is. Managers, Directors and Editor-in-Chiefs had been called to meetings to discuss the best way to calm everything down and to continue the investigation in how the information got out in the first place. And all I could think was thank goodness it hadn't been my fault this time. That single fuck up still weighed heavily on my conscious, even if Kirishima had been there to wave it off as though it were nothing.

"Oh, here you are." I turned at the voice, Kirishima standing in the doorway, looking a lot more tired then he did this morning.

Silently I offered him a cigarette, even if it wasn't his brand, but he declined and instead leaned back against the railing, head raised as though his skin was eagerly sucking in the small amount of sunlight peaking through the clouds which were swarming over the city. "How was the meeting?"

"Still going on." Those expressive almond orbs closed for a moment. "We've just taken a break for a few minutes while Isaka-san decides on some things."

"I see..." I suddenly jolted when cool fingers brushed against my face before my limp cigarette was taken from my lips as Kirishima decided he actually did want one! My steely blue gaze glared over at the nonchalant man.

"I'm predicting its going to be a late night for me tonight." Kirishima mumbled while blowing out a puff of smoke, silently handing the cigarette back to me as his head and shoulders sagged a little. "Looks like I won't be able to have my way with you tonight like I hoped." My eyes widened instantly.

"Knock it off!" I snapped, hating shit like this spoken about in the open, though we were several stories above ground. I also had no comeback for stuff like this either!

"I'm thinking its going to be the same tomorrow night too." Now he was looking a bit dejected. Surely he didn't freaking want to do me three nights in a row! And then it suddenly hit me.

"Ah, Hiyo's coming back tomorrow." He nodded his head in affirmation. Even though it hadn't been long, Kirishima missed his little girl terribly. But then, I couldn't help but realise I was exactly the same as him in this case. "I can collect Hiyo from the train station for you."

"Are you ready for that?"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents will be there." Oh, yeah, that's right. "It'll be fine." I stubbornly voiced, trying to play it cool, even though my stomach was already churning at the thought. What the hell was I going to be like when I was actually in front of them?

"Uh huh..." This cocky and smart man was sceptical of my words...and he had every right to be. But before he could comment on it any further, his phone buzzed in his pocket, making him pull a face as he pulled it out to look at it.

"Round two?" I commented which made him half smile.

"Round two." Kirishima repeated as he took a step closer to me. I of course instinctively took a step back. Shit like this was not meant to happen in the workplace! "So cute..." I frowned at his words, trying desperately to not pay attention to the tiny jolt of electricity that ran up my arm as Kirishima brushed his fingers over my hand. "Don't wait up for me." And then he was gone, allowing my heart to return to its normal pace.

I shook my head, knowing I still had a job to do as well and after depositing my cigarette butt, it was time to return to Sales.

#

Much later that evening, after Sorata and I ate dinner together, I sat on the couch bored out of my mind. I'd been alone for years, even if I babied Masamune for many of them, due to his own depression of pining over his first love (which of course has been resolved with Onodera showing up again) but still being alone had never truly bothered me like it did now.

During these past 10 months, was Hiyo and Kirishima so embedded into my life now that the mere thought of spending time without them was agonisingly boring and just made me feel so...alone.

I'd never been a person to be so clingy, not like the Kirishima's were, but as I sat here, Sorata in my lap and no Kirishima's around me, I think...no...I know...I like them being clingy with me. Of course I was still getting used to it all, but I like them worrying about me...and truthfully, I them. It made me feel alive, for the first time in a long time I was part of something, and part of two people's lives who really gave a damn about me.

"I told you not to wait up for me." I jerked my head up, noticing Kirishima was standing before me, removing his overcoat before I felt a little overwhelmed, blush darkening on my already flushed face when he leaned over and planted one on me! He tasted faintly of cigarettes...and possibly even a hint of beer. Perhaps he was dragged to a pub after a long day in the office?

When Kirishima broke contact with me, my eyes took a quick glance at the time on my phone, blinking to make sure I was reading it right. It was well after midnight! "Um, I wasn't...really..."

"Clearly," Kirishima mumbled as his gaze was no longer on me. I followed it and found him staring at numerous cans of beer. Ah, that was right. After my grocery shop I bought several cans of beer and drank more then what was necessary as I was moping about in my boredom.

"Ah, there is food in the fridge if..."

"I ate hours ago." He interrupted me as he lifted Sorata carefully from my lap and placed him into his cushy basket. "Did you?" I frowned as Kirishima pulled me from the couch, the tone he was using was like he were talking to a child.

"Of course I ate!" Oh yeah, and that response is definitely something I would of snappily said to my own freaking mother who would nag me to eat, since I would loose myself in my books. Now I was loosing myself in alcohol, but I had eaten at least!

"Come on, time for bed."

"I'm not a kid." Though I was acting like one at the moment.

As Kirishima tugged on my wrist, pulling me to the bedroom, I followed without putting up a fight, which was definitely rare for my stubborn self. As he pulled down the covers, coaxing me under the sheets, all my thoughts were jumbled together that I didn't know how to make sense of it all.

It wasn't until I watched him undress, slipping into a pair of shorts (no shirt – so I cold gaze freely at his taut body) and slid in beside me that words burst from my lips before I could stop myself.

"I never thought I'd ever be like this with anyone." Sleepy almond orbs finally turned to look at me, as he was making himself comfortable at my side.

"Takafumi, get some rest, you're seriously drunk."

"No I'm not." I sat up a little defiant, arms crossed over my long sleeved white shirt (well technically it was Kirishima's shirt) and gazed down at the man. Well, okay, maybe I was a little drunk. Being drunk – slightly drunk – made it easy for me to voice stuff. Kirishima knew this.

I listened to him let out a sigh, once again succumbing to my whims even if he was beyond tired as he sat up himself, crossing his legs and turned to face me, giving me his full attention. "Alright, tell me what's on your mind."

"As I said, I never thought I'd ever be like this with anyone." He tilted his head, suddenly intrigued as I was opening up to him some more. "Finding someone else to be comfortable with, I never thought it would happen to me again. I have been building up so many walls, since Masamune rejected me, and yet you've come along, and changed everything."

"I hope in a good way." Kirishima grinned at me in the pale lighting.

"A good way...and annoying too."

"Oi! That isn't nice at all!" I started to fret, thinking I'd just insulted him like I was certain I'd done many times since we got together, but there was that little twitch at the corner of his lips, telling me all was alright, for now at least. "Do you know how out of character this is for me? I'm not usually the meddling type, I've even surprised myself from when I saw you at the bar." I felt my heart quicken when Kirishima locked his serious gaze with mine. "I just knew I needed to go in there and help you. Help you get that furrow between your brows out of course."

"What the hell do you mean by..." I paused suddenly, breath hitching when Kirishima lifted his hand, brushing it softy down my cheek.

"You're so pure-hearted that one wouldn't think that by looking at you." Was he trying to pick a fight with me? "But its made me love you even more." Oh...

"Wh-What are you trying to say?"

"What do you mean what am I trying to say? I think the words _I love you_ speak for themselves. Hasn't it always been freaking obvious?"

"Well... I mean, lately it has, but..." Shit, was I making him annoyed with me now?

"But what?" No, no he wasn't annoyed. He was being patient with me for the umpteenth time in our 10 months together. He wants to understand me more.

"How can you still like me when I'm like this?" Oh great, it was out before I could stop it. My low self esteem was rearing its ugly head and I observed Kirishima frown.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been jerking me around all this time, thrusting me into your world, making me dependant upon you when you were the one who told me off as that was how I was with Masamune." I watched Kirishima rake a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh.

"I was annoyed." I raised an eyebrow at his remark. "And jealous of the closeness you guys had...have." He's jealous of my relationship with Masamune? "He's known you longer, you're more comfortable with him then you are with me." No, that isn't true at all! If I just trusted myself more, trusted myself to let go of my fears, I'm sure I could tell you anything! Tell you so much more then Masamune knew of me!

"I..."

"But I'm not giving up on you Takafumi." I felt my breath shudder a little. "I'm slowly breaking down your walls. And yes, your dependency on Takano pissed me off, but being dependant on me is not all that bad." Great, now he was contradicting himself just to make me even more confused. "I'll support you through anything." Oh... "Hell, I even support and accept your feelings for Takano."

"Kirishima..."

"Just as long as your feelings for me outweigh your feelings for him." My throat went dry, but I was certain there was a flush on my cheeks at Kirishima's directness. Even he looked a little shocked at what he said, but I was certain now that he was calling me out.

"You've disrupted my rhythm, both you and Hiyo."

"And?"

"And, its taken me quite some time to accept this, but not once did I feel like I disliked it." I watched the man smile.

"Which means...?"

"Do I have to say this?" I huffed like a child. I wasn't good with mushy shit like this!

"Yes!" Kirishima demanded, practically sitting on his shins now, on the 'edge of his seat' at the prospect of finally hearing my feelings for him!

"I'm not sure if I ever thanked you for everything you've done for me." I watched him frown again. He didn't want my damn thanks! What he wanted was... "I truly am grateful for everything you've done for me. Putting up with my behaviour, my slowness in answering your question."

"And what is your answer to my question?" Once again Kirishima tried to tread carefully with me, but I knew he was never good at that and liked attacking things head on.

"You and Hiyo, you're all I can think about these days." Again that smile spread across his face, beginning to sparkle in his eyes. "Its really annoying."

"Huh?" And now I was ruining it.

"Well...sometimes..." I quickly mumbled. Before I lost all composure (and balls), I grabbed hold of his left wrist, keeping him in place on the bed before me so he didn't leave my side. "I've never felt like this before, this overbearing need to always want to be beside someone."

"Weren't you that way about Takano?"

I shook my head. "Not like this. Not with how I feel...in here and here." I remarked while pointing to my head and heart respectively.

"And how do you feel?"

"I won't ever forgive you if you toss me aside." I listened to Kirishima let out an anguished groan, but it was soon replaced with a slight chuckle too.

"There you go again, being all secretive and shy with me." I felt my heart quicken when his strong warm hands cupped my face. "I guess that's all I'll get from you for now." As he leaned in close, drawing me back towards the mattress, lips barely touching my own. I fluttered my eyes closed. "I promise never to toss you aside. I accept you unconditionally Takafumi." And everything else was lost to me as Kirishima took over all my senses.

#

As I, once again, was taking a break from the mountain of work piling up on my desk, this time I was secluded away in the break room, leaning against the large windows and gazing over the skyline, holding a cup of luke-warm coffee in my left hand and a cigarette in my right. This coffee was so...bland...compared to the care Kirishima took at making ours.

My morning was a slow start, waking with a throbbing headache as Kirishima waved a cup of coffee under my nose. I of course immediately recalled everything that was said the night before, but there was nothing I could do to deny it as I listened to Kirishima hum. This man never hummed unless he was extremely happy, which meant, although not everything had gone as he hoped last night, he was satisfied for now. I had bit my tongue, wanting to tease him like he would me if god forbid I ever did something like hum a tune in front of him, but I had gawked that morning as I watched him wave me into a seat at the table while he glided into the kitchen to fix us breakfast! Yep, you got that right, Kirishima was cooking!

My stomach had churned at the thought of what god awful concoction he was brewing up when I blinked several times as a plate was placed in front of me. It was the leftovers from my dinner the night before! I frowned over at Kirishima, who did nothing but wink at me before diving into the food. The damn cheat.

It did get me wondering, if one day I'd ever wake up to him cooking me a meal, whether it be breakfast, lunch or dinner. The thought was possible – since I knew he was not a useless man – he was just lazy is all. And mainly lazy because he has Hiyo to look after him and now...now he has both of us.

"Feeling a bit better then this morning?" My thoughts were lost to me as once again Kirishima had located where I was. Of course it wasn't hard to find me, but perhaps Masamune was right. Did he have a tracking beacon on me?

"Yes," I curtly responded.

"You've still got your headache." How the hell did he know that!?

"And you know this, how?"

"You've a slight twitch against your right eye, plus Henmi said you were more irritable then usual." I glared over at him as he was making himself a coffee. "I'm joking." Clearly! No one would dare say something like that to me! Well, except the man walking over of course.

"So, you sure you'll be alright this afternoon?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Hiyo's coming home today. You said you were going to pick her up which means she'll be with my parents." Oh...

"I'll be fine." I reiterated what I said yesterday, hoping there was conviction in my voice.

"Got to love that stubbornness."

"How goes your day?" It was best I change the subject. The sigh Kirishima let out was slightly worrying. "That good huh?"

"We're still investigating the leak. Its bloody frustrating that they've covered their tracks pretty damn well. All I can say is that if its someone in Japun, I'm seriously going to throw them out the window for wasting valuable time."

"Don't resort to physical harm. After all, Hiyo cannot grow up without her overprotective and doting father at her side." I furrowed my eyebrows as that didn't even make a dent in that frown on his lips. Perhaps things were more serious then Taniyama-san was telling me. He too was pretty tight lipped about it all. "There is one suspect you can cross off your list."

"Oh?"

"Me. Can't have you saving my ass a second time, I'd never live it down." Kirishima let off a small chuckle, which was a start at perking up his mood. What else could I do that would cheer him up?

"Argh, dammit!" I watched him pull his phone from his pocket.

"Round three?"

"It feels like round a thousand right now, my head is about ready to explode."

"I hope its coming to close for you soon, so you can return to your usual overly cocky self."

"Hey,"

"And if you head off now, perhaps you could get home at a reasonable hour, since Hiyo is coming back."

"Well..."

"And who knows, perhaps there may be a surprise waiting for you as well."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps..." I threw away my coffee, feeling quite pleased with myself as I listened to Kirishima grumble that I was being a tease. Of course while the surprise I was thinking about was secretly making him chocolate, I'm absolutely certain his were of a more perverse kind.

#

To say I was nervous was an understatement as I stood waiting for the shinkansen to arrive. It was only minutes out after all. Just what would I say to Kirishima's parents now that they knew I was in a relationship with their son? Re _lationship..._ Bloody hell that word was so fucking embarrassing to admit to. Just as embarrassing as my talk with Kirishima, although it was long overdue. And not exactly what needed to be said, but once again, Kirishima allowed my cowardice.

I just wasn't built like Kirishima. The man was completely at ease with everything. He had no problem with wearing his feelings on his sleeve and voice whatever was on his mind. I was envious of him for that.

"Ah! Oniichan, what a surprise!" I jerked my head up and watched as Hiyo came rushing over, a massive grin on her sweet face and her arms wide as she barrelled into me, those tiny arms slipping around my waist to give me a hearty squeeze. She was so cute as I pat her on the back, my eyes completely on the older Kirishima's as I gave them a slight nod of the head out of respect for them. Oh shit, now they were walking over! What was I supposed to say?

"Hiyo, here is your bag." Her grandfather voiced.

"I-I'll take it." Damn the stutter. Hiyo finally let go, well sort of, since her left hand linked cutely with my right, she still beaming a smile up at me. "There was a bit of an incident in the office, so your father will be working back late tonight, though hopefully not too late so he can welcome you home."

"That's alright, I get to be with Oniichan." She voiced happily. "We can sit together and I can show you all the pictures I took." I nodded my head at her request. "And I can help you bake while Otousan isn't around to pester us." Hiyo voiced with a giggle.

"Ah, um, yes, lets do that." There was a silence which was thick with awkwardness. "Would the both of you like to come back and have some tea?" Calm Takafumi, remain calm. This was a good start, inviting them back to their son's place where you can wait on them hand and foot with their granddaughter after their travels.

"No, but thank you for the offer Yokozawa-kun." I watched the doting grandparents hug Hiyo before taking a different exit to us. I couldn't blame them for how they felt. They were loving parents who just wanted the best for their children and right now they doubted I was what was best for them and instead made them uncomfortable in my presence.

"Shall we get going?" I nodded my head, shaking away such depressing thoughts as I swung Hiyo's bag over my shoulder, her tiny hand held in my other as we walked up the stairs.

I was half listening to her and also thankful that she was just a little girl that didn't know too much about the adult world, especially the restrained relationship which was currently in place between her beloved grandparents, father and I.

#

"Why are we baking Oniichan?" Though our muffins were happily cooking away in the oven, rising perfectly before my scrutinising gaze, Hiyo and I were now just doing clean up, both of us removing our aprons, and ye it was only now she was asking me this.

"Did you not want to bake with me?"

I watched her shake her head, ponytail swinging adorably from side to side. "I love cooking with you, but I was curious as to why though." She died off, possibly being a little hesitant to ask me outright.

"Well, I felt like we hadn't cooked together in a long time and we can both work on our dessert skills as well. Plus, those chocolate muffins, I just wanted a few of them and then Hiyo can take the rest to school and share them with her friends."

"Hm..." Could she possibly see through me?

"Well, I'm sure they're going to be delicious!" Phew...

"Why don't you get cleaned up, I'll feed Sorata and then we can decide what to order for dinner tonight, my treat to welcome you home."

"Hai!" Hiyo dashed off to her room before rushing past to head into the bathroom, kicking the door closed as she did so.

#

"Ouch..." I mumbled out, not ready for a certain someone to interrupt my slumber like they had by flopping down on the bed a little too heavily and knocking into me at the same time.

"Ah, sorry Takafumi." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, gazing at the time on Kirishima's digital clock in his room to note it was just after 4 in the morning and yet he was sitting up in bed like he was just about to pull a book and an d read a chapter or two before actually going to sleep!

He'd gotten back a little late, so I decided not to present him with my 'surprise' and just let him duck into Hiyo's bedroom to kiss her on the forehead before closing her door . He took a quick shower and then joined me in the master bedroom.

Kirishima didn't talk much about work, but did say they were that little bit closer to finding the culprit of the leak. At least that was something which meant he could return to normal hours, spend his precious time after work with Hiyo (and I) before the dreaded cycle kicked in. When he finally settled his head against his pillows, he was out in an instant.

"Are you alright?" I flicked on the bedside lamp, sitting up to look over at the restless Editor-in-Chief. Something was wrong.

"I'm fine." Don't lie to me! His gaze met mine, but for once he was the first to break contact, leaning heavily amongst the pillows, throwing an arm over his eyes so I could no longer gaze upon those slightly uneasy almond orbs. What was wrong with him?

"Takafumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Where else am I going to be?" I carefully moved his arm away, so I could gaze upon those soulful yet mischievous almond orbs. "I don't have a home at the moment after all." I felt saddened that he was turning away from me and finally noticed a thin sheen of sweat on his bare skin.

"What happened? Are you alright? Are you unwell?" I wanted to touch his forehead, to see if he had a temperature.

"Nothing much... Just some...stuff I guess." Stuff? What kind of stuff? I was beginning to fret. What could it be to make him seem this restless? Could I have upset him again? "Its pretty embarrassing. I'm sure I look unsightly."

"I don't care about how you look, just tell me what is going on?"

"I guess, if I have to place it into words, I woke from a nightmare." In all the time I'd been with this man, the concept of him having nightmares was a bit silly. Of course he would have had sleepless nights from years ago, having become the sole parent to Hiyo and perhaps even waking during the night to a million thoughts of Sakura-san, but why now? "You and Hiyo are everything to me."

"..." I had no words for what he was whispering into the dully lit room.

"My most important people...are the both of you." _Most important..._ How those words made my heart clench in an instant. "If you were to ever leave me for good..." Wait, what did he say?

My hand went out to Kirishima, taking firm grip of his wrist, pulling his arm away from his eyes so he could look up at me and I down at him. "Do I look like I'm going somewhere?"

"Maybe... If I piss you off again..." The comment made a grin form on my lips and Kirishima had seen it. From our previous fight, he was fearful of upsetting me, having lost my trust for what he did, but I was sure more then ever, looking down at him at this ungodly hour, that everything was going to be fine.

"We'll work it out, no matter what it is, we'll make sense of it...together." And there was that real smile that made me weak at the knees. I watched him close his eyes, taking in a deep breath, unsure as to whether it was because he'd been holding his breath or was he perhaps breathing in my musky scent like he'd been missing it.

"Hey Takafumi, will you stay with me?" Kirishima mumbled into the early morning. These rare and raw emotions he was showing me, I was completely done for as a grunt burst from his lips when I flopped unexpectedly down onto his chest. I was a little tense at my boldness, but just like many times before, I was welcomed with open arms as Kirishima wrapped his around my bare shoulders, holding me close. "Too shy to answer?" Kirishima whispered against my reddening ear, knowing these days that his words always had an effect on me.

"Zutto?" Wholly shit I can't believe I actually blurted that out?! I was completely mortified, holding my breath to wait for Kirishima to burst out laughing and after many strained seconds, all that came was a brush of fingers against my forehead, I having ducked my head away, turning it away from him so he couldn't see my red face, even though he'd know I was blushing, only to feel his lips brush against my forehead.

"Zutto, Zutto..." Kirishima mumbled while brushing his fingers on his right hand up and down my spine, sending me off into blissful slumber, securely locked within his embrace.

#

To be concluded...


	26. Zutto, Zutto

**Trifecta Love from A to Z**

 **By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: The end has finally come, and in all honesty, thank goodness for that! This was very tough to write and I'm not sure if its as sugary sweet as I was hoping it to be, even if there is a lot of 'fluff' laced within it. Honestly, I had no idea what words I could use for this last chapter, but alas, this is as 'perfect an ending' as I could possibly hope for. The thought of them being together, forever and ever, which is why I have used 'Zutto, Zutto' is all that I wanted. And lastly, thank you to everyone for sticking with me to the very end. If you enjoyed this, even a little, I am glad.

#

 **Chapter 26: Zutto, Zutto**

The alarm beeping from a cellphone jolted the two occupants sprawled in bed awake, one letting off his customary snort as his deep slumber was interrupted. Kirishima let out a slight groan when a heavy body crawled slightly over him, hand moving across the bedside table to mute the alarm.

"Do we have to get up?" Kirishima sultrily mumbled into his companion's dishevelled hair, hands drifting up and down a shuddering back as Yokozawa had slumped heavily over him, something he was quickly getting used to.

"We've got work." Yokozawa instantly replied and though it was very tough to do, Kirishima stopped his ministrations and allowed Yokozawa to shuffle out of bed.

The Editor-in-Chief frowned slightly when his younger companion was refusing to look at him or even make conversation with him. Albeit it would generally be complaining about the clothes littered on the carpet, but the salesman picked them up without griping and placed them in a hamper near the closed door.

"Takafumi..." Almond orbs widened when he watched, lips parting in surprise as Yokozawa suddenly fled the bedroom! "What the..." Kirishima scrambled out of bed, rushing to the door just in time to hear the bathroom door click and lock shut. "Takafumi, what's wrong? Are you unwell?" He tapped lightly on the door, but only listened to the shower turn on.

"Otousan?" Kirishima turned his gaze from the bathroom door to his pyjama clad daughter.

"Morning Hiyo."

"Morning... Um, is Oniichan alright?"

"Well..."

"I was just heading to the bathroom when I noticed he was really red in the face. Were you teasing him again?" Kirishima watched his adorable daughter place her hands on her hips, probably ready to give him an earful for picking on her adorable Oniichan. The Editor-in-Chief pondered over the comment, lips parting and heart beginning to pound when he went over the conversation from last night. _Zutto, Zutto..._ And it instantly brought a smile to his face, eyes moving back to his worried daughter. All he did was ruffle his hand in her messy hair.

"We've got ourselves a cute one."

"Huh?" Hiyo tilted her head in confusion at her fathers words but watched him head into the living room, mumbling something about making coffee. Her big brown eyes turned when the bathroom door creaked open, Yokozawa glancing into the hallway as though making sure Kirishima wasn't in the vicinity.

"Are you alright Oniichan?"

"Ah, um, yes."

"If Otousan ever upsets you, just let me know and I'll deal with him." The comment was so cute it made Yokozawa crouch down to be at Hiyori's level, gazing into her big brown eyes with his steely blue ones.

"Promise?" He held out his pinky finger, watching the youngster grin wholeheartedly.

"Mm!"

"I'll wait until Hiyo has finished her shower before starting on breakfast." He watched her dart into the bathroom, a spring in her step at cooking with him once more.

Yokozawa moved back into Kirishima's bedroom, to grab a pair of socks, his jacket and a tie before taking a deep breath as he moved silently and carefully into the living room.

"Morning Takafumi!" Kirishima greeted the man from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Yokozawa blatantly asked as there Kirishima was, still dressed in the slacks he wore to bed, only now it was accompanied by a faded black shirt and he was at the kitchen bench...chopping!

"What does it look like, I'm chopping tomatoes obviously."

"Yes, but,"

"What? I can chop you know." Kirishima voiced in defence of himself. He wasn't _that_ useless in the kitchen! Not that he ever got a chance to show off his skills, even though he was only assuming he had skills, because the kitchen was his adorable daughter's and lover's domain. "See, no cut hands or anything." Kirishima remarked as he finished off the salad without a hitch, taking it to the table with a wide grin on his lips.

"Um, thanks, but Hiyo and I can do the rest."

"If you and Hiyo keep doing things without me, I'm seriously going to get jealous." Yokozawa silently stared at the man, wondering if he was joking. "And keep staring at me like that, its going to get me all hot...ah...morning Hiyo!" Steely blue orbs widened, hoping Hiyo had not heard everything her father was stupidly rambling off, or more or less, understood what her father was saying.

"We've already said morning to each other." Yokozawa observed Hiyo coming over to the table, eyeing the salad. "You did this yourself? Without Oniichan or I with you?" It was like she was talking to a child who was in the kitchen without supervision, it was downright cute and laughable as it brought a slight grin to Yokozawa's lips.

"When are the two of you going to have some faith in me in the kitchen!?" Kirishima complained, but it appeared he was being ignored as his currently awkward lover was standing by his daughters side, hand brushing through her hair.

"I said we'd do the rest, so how about it?" Kirishima took a seat, and even though he was pouting at the duo's lack of confidence in him, it didn't last long as once again he was witness to the adorable way his lover and daughter went about their morning ritual in the kitchen.

#

The hearty breakfast was interrupted by Yokozawa's phone going off, steely blue orbs glancing down at the screen.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm being called to Isaka-san's office."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." Yokozawa stood from his seated position and placed his dishes in the sink.

"I'll do them after I brush my teeth Oniichan." With a nod of his head in thanks, Yokozawa began to collect his things together, needing to get into the office to find out what was going on.

"Oh, before I forget, here." He practically threw the bag of chocolate muffins on the table, Kirishima's hand stopping the wrapped goods from rolling off the table. Yokozawa had hid them away, in his bag where Kirishima wouldn't think to look for anything. The salesman didn't want to make a big deal out of it and before he lost all nerve he'd pulled them from their hiding place and handed them over.

"What is this?"

"Hiyo and I were baking last night while you were at the office." Yokozawa placed on his jacket, doing up the buttons, his tie already around his neck. "I remembered you childishly complaining about not getting chocolate from me and so there you go."

"Wow, how...unromantic."

"Shut up!"

"Takafumi," Kirishima waited patiently for his companion to finally lift his gaze, which he'd really not seen much of this morning. "Marry me?" It was extremely enjoyable to watch the salesman's eyes widen, registering what he had finally said in his brain. His lips parted, his face turned red, even the redness reached the tips of his ears, as he tried to splutter a response to the proposal. Kirishima chuckled as he witnessed Yokozawa run out of the living room, escaping to the genkan to throw on his shoes before listening to it slam shut as Yokozawa made his escape.

"Otousan, that wasn't nice." Jerking in his seated position, Kirishima hadn't realised he had an audience as he gazed over at his pouting daughter. "If you're going to propose to Oniichan, at least do it a little more romantic then that, especially when he's clearly worried about work." Hearty laughter echoed throughout the Kirishima residence as the handsome father engulfed his young daughter in a hug. "Ah, Otousan, too tight!"

"Sorry, sorry." He finally let go of his girl. "What are Hiyo's plans for today?"

"I'm spending the day with Yuki-chan." Both pairs of eyes turned to look at his phone resting on the table top, it flashing a message from Asahina Kaoru. "Looks like Otousan needs to get to work."

"Have a good day!" Hiyo saw him off at the genkan and Kirishima made the trek to the station.

#

When Kirishima reached his floor, there was a buzz of activity. Of course this was generally normal, but this kind of activity, the hushed whispers, was not normal at all. He edged his way further onto the floor, sneaking over to three of his subordinates as he bent down.

"What's with the whispering?" He grinned as they shrieked in fright about being caught by him of all people.

"K-Kirishima-san, good morning."

"Morning..." He placed his bag at his desk before making his way back over to some of his subordinates, arms casually crossed over his chest as he awaited their response to his previous question.

"Ah, well, you see, there are some rumours going around the office."

"Oh?"

"A-About Yokozawa-san." This got his attention.

"What kind of rumours?"

"Um, well, we heard rumours that there has been a leak in Marukawa." And this made Kirishima frown. "It appears that Yokozawa-san's name is..."

"He's not the leak." Kirishima interrupted his subordinates, his booming voice shutting everyone up. "Get back to work." The Editor-in-Chief strode out of Japun's floor, making his way to the elevator where he would go straight to Isaka and make a case for his lover. Of course without mentioning the lover part.

#

"Asahina, I need to see Isaka-san now."

"He's in a meeting."

"With Yokozawa right?" He got no response from Isaka's faithful secretary. "Look, he's not the leak, I can vouch for him."

"That's not..." The door clicked open and both men turned their gaze to watch a tall man exit the office, a man Kirishima had never seen before.

"Tsukasa Shige," Asahina rose from his seated position, motioning for the man to make his way over to them. "This is Kirishima Zen, Editor-in-Chief of Japun." Both men exchanged business cards. "Tsukasa-san is going to head up our Kyoto office."

"Kyoto..." Kirishima repeated softly.

"So your Kirishima-san?" The man in question was certain he was being looked up and down, practically being scrutinised by the dark haired man before him. "How is that daughter of yours doing?"

"Eh? Um, she's fine." He peered at this man, who for some reason knew a little bit about him, but there was no chance to ask when Isaka-san's door opened again.

"Oh, good, Tsukasa-kun you are still...eh...K-Kirishima-san!" All eyes turned to the suddenly awkward Yokozawa who was staring wide eyed over at them. While Asahina slipped away, heading into Isaka's office, this left the three men quietly in the foyer area. "Um, have the two of you been introduced?" Yokozawa's heart was pounding in his chest as he glanced between both men.

"We have. I was just asking Kirishima-san about how his daughter was going?"

"And I'm curious about how he knows I've got a daughter."

"Err, Tsukasa-kun and I worked together in Kyoto." Both men knew the salesman was beginning to fret at the two of them suddenly meeting.

"Ah, so this is the dependable _Tsukasa-kun_ I've heard about." Everything was finally making sense now. Though Kirishima was still a little perplexed at this stranger knowing about his daughter. Had his dear companion possibly spoken about him? It made him ponder just how much he voiced and god forbid was Yokozawa possibly drunk at the time?

"Would you both excuse me, I've to go get our guest." Kirishima's almond gaze followed Yokozawa as he just left him here without a single ounce of explanation as to what the hell was going on! He'd received Asahina's text to make his presence known, but he'd not had a chance to question Isaka's secretary about what the hell was happening either. And also why rumours were floating about in regards to Yokozawa being the leak! It had never come up in the meetings before either!

"Its a trap." Almond turned back to the man standing near him. "You're probably wondering why the Chief was called to Shacho's office?" Kirishima wasn't sure how he felt about this man practically reading his mind, though he did find it cute that he was still calling Yokozawa _Chief_.

"A trap? To catch the real leak?" Tsukasa nodded his head. "Why is Yokozawa the bait?"

"Because he was being targeted, well framed to be more accurate." Why was this the first time he was hearing about it? Why had no one told him what was really going on? Why was he left out? "Chief was trying to protect you," Almond orbs gazed over at Tsukasa. "from getting mixed up in what appears to be a personal vendetta against him."

"I can look after myself."

"Oh, I'm sure you can, but the Chief is all about protecting those he cares about."

"What?"

"Relax Kirishima-san, I'm not your enemy." Kirishima wasn't so sure about that. "I do admire the Chief very much, but alas, I'm already attached." The Editor-in-Chief found a ring glinting on the man's wedding finger. "And besides, he doesn't seem like one to stray when he too is attached, ne?"

"Are you..." The light haired businessman paused in his question when the elevator dinged to announce more people on the floor. Yokozawa had returned with another man at his side, the 'guest' he had mentioned earlier.

"I did not realise you were also in Tokyo, Tsukasa-san."

"Mm, last minute call up from Isaka-san. How've you been Iokawa?"

"Iokawa?" The shorter man turned his gaze towards Kirishima as he had repeated his name. Steely blue widened slightly as he watched Kirishima take a step forward towards the unsuspecting man. "You're Iokawa? You worked with Yokozawa in Kyoto?"

"Yes I did. And you are?"

"We need to chat." Kirishima firmly voiced, not bothering to introduce himself.

"We do?"

"N-No you don't." Yokozawa blurted out, stepping forward and slightly blocking Iokawa from Kirishima's grasp. "The three of us have a meeting to attend to Kirishima-san." The salesman finally realised, from the look on Kirishima's face that he knew exactly who this man was. The very man that had stolen a kiss from him! "We shall catch up later alright?" Yokozawa was trying very hard to keep everything professional between them and thanked his lucky stars as Asahina opened Isaka's office door, alerting the three of them that they could enter now.

Kirishima could do nothing but watch the door close in his face.

#

"So this is where you are." Almond orbs turned to gaze over at Yokozawa, he having found him standing out on the emergency stairwell, slumped heavily against the railing as a thousand and one thoughts had been rolling around in his head. "Your subordinates are worried about you."

"Because I'm worried about you!" Steely blue widened slightly at the snappy reply. Kirishima let out a frustrated sigh, raking a hand through his messy locks of hair. "The rumours..."

"Were planted to smoke out the real leak." Almond orbs darted up and over to Yokozawa as he came to stand at his side. "Thanks to Tsukasa-kun's assistance, Iokawa is now being dealt with."

"You mean he..." Yokozawa observed Kirishima's hands fist against the railing of the stairwell. "I knew I should of punched him."

"So you did place two and two together when you heard his name."

"Of course I did! Touching what is mine, the damn bastard." Yokozawa wasn't really sure how he felt about those words. Should he be touched because Kirishima was that passionate about him, or should he be pissed off that he was seemingly being treated like a possession. Kirishima pulled a cigarette from his packet, flicking his lighter to light the end of it as he puffed away his anger. "How dare that bastard touch my most important person." And although this wasn't exactly the best place for shit like that to be voiced, it didn't stop Yokozawa's heart from speeding up, nor the sudden heat which was rushing to his cheeks.

"I'm not that easily swayed you know."

"What?" Yokozawa tilted his head at the confused look on Kirishima's face. Wait, did the man not even realise what he was rambling on about?

"You do realise you've been rambling since I found you and I've been listening to _everything_ you've been saying right?"

"I have?" Kirishima scratched at his chin, feeling that he really did need to shave his stubble again, knowing now that Yokozawa liked him more clean shaven. "Ah," And now his rambling finally registered in his brain. "Sorry, I seem to get a bit possessive where you're concerned." He gave his younger companion a lob-sided smile. "I'm also trying not to get annoyed at you for what transpired earlier, you know, leaving me in the dark over your little honey trap and all."

"That's because..." Kirishima placed up his hand, stopping Yokozawa's fretting as he tried to explain his reasons.

"You wanted to protect me, I get that."

"Its not just that, I mean, I needed to show myself that I can still function on my own."

"On your own? Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No!" Yokozawa snapped, cheeks reddening at having yelled that out in an instant.

"Oh thank god. Don't scare me like that."

"Scare you?"

"Considering what we spoke of last night, I thought, you know, we were getting even more closer together that you did give me a fright just then." Kirishima loved the fading blush on the salesman's face as he was certain he was remembering his whispered words while being embraced by him. "Takafumi truly is my most important person." He grinned when the blush suddenly darkened. And he was certain that the man was ready to snap at him, telling him to shut the hell up in regards to such mushy talk, but truthfully, Kirishima needed to say it right here and now. "I want Takafumi to fall helplessly in love with me." Steely blue orbs widened. "So much so that from here on out, no matter what happens, you won't be able to survive without me, because that is exactly how I feel about you."

"K-Kirishima..." Yokozawa was literally struck for words.

"I don't want us to keep secrets from each other, even if Isaka-san demanded you not tell a single soul about work related stuff, especially about your little trap, you can still tell me stuff like that, because I'm not going to leak any information. I want Takafumi to trust in me one hundred percent."

"I wanted to tell you but..."

"Don't worry, I forgive you." Kirishima grinned once more. "What I really want you to understand is that no matter what goes on, the trials and tribulations that come in our lives, even when you are angry with me, and even when we bicker over stupid stuff, I want you to fall stupidly in love with me that you'll understand no matter what happens, we'll always get through it because we belong together." Yokozawa's face darkened, mouth opening and closing but nothing was coming out, it was very adorable to witness. "That's how much I love you."

"Sh-Shut up..." Kirishima chuckled as that was all Yokozawa could muster to say at this moment. It was just so...him.

"What's that?" Almond orbs had noticed Yokozawa had been fiddling around in his pockets and at first he thought he was looking for his cigarettes when instead of a packet of cigarettes, his eyes caught sight of a scrunched piece of paper.

"Um, well..." His flustered companion was so adorable. "You remember the race I was in?"

"Is that the card you picked?" Kirishima felt his heart thumping in his chest now. "Do I finally get to read it?"

"Well..." The Editor-in-Chief placed both of his hands over Yokozawa's, locking his twinkling gaze with his apprehensive one.

"Can I read it?" Kirishima practically whispered and carefully pried the slip of paper from out of Yokozawa's hand, turning it over and opening it up to read what was inside.

 _ _Your Most Important Person__

Steely blue eyes, which had been screwed tightly shut, Yokozawa not realising he had done it, finally opened and turned to his taller partner, trying ever so hard to work out the emotions which were rushing across Kirishima's face. Right now though, there wasn't anything! He watched the man's right hand, his fingers to be exact brush over the characters which were written there, but other then that the bastard wasn't giving anything away!

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Yokozawa finally blurted out, observing as almond orbs finally darted up to look at him.

"I...don't really know what to say." Kirishima voiced back truthfully, his eyes still trying to register what was written on the card while his memories were recalling the fact that Yokozawa had instantly found him in the crowd of parents, grandparents and guardians. "Ah," The card was snapped from his light grip, Yokozawa tucking it, or hiding it, back within his pocket, the man as stiff as anything and unable to look upon him once more. Though he too was having a hard time looking at Yokozawa as well. "I can't seem to look at you right now." Kirishima confessed.

"Wait, are you...embarrassed?"

"Well..."

"You are embarrassed, you're blushing!" Kirishima couldn't see himself, but he had felt a sudden heat envelop him all of a sudden and there was no use in denying it. "How the hell can you be embarrassed? I'm the one that should be!" Yokozawa snapped as he was never good at revealing his feelings. Well, unless he was drunk that is.

"You're so cute." Finally sparkling almond orbs locked with steely blue. "Want to get out of here?"

"But we've got work!" Yokozawa yelled, but Kirishima had already taken hold of his wrist, pulling him down the stairwell. "Oi, Kirishima!"

"All I can think about is wanting to hold you." The salesman had no comeback as he was dragged down the street, during the middle of work and right into the nearest hotel.

#

Though it was never in Yokozawa's nature to blow off work, for the first time in his life he'd done exactly that. Of course the death grip Kirishima had had on his wrist wouldn't have been easy to get out of, but having the man profess his love for him had really worked him over.

And here he laid, naked and sweaty within the hotel bed, Kirishima flat on his back and bringing in long deep breaths as well. He couldn't believe he'd done this. For the first time in his life, he'd skipped out on work to have a secret rendezvous with his lover! This wasn't good at all, he needed to get back to the office, get back to work before too many people began to talk again!

Yokozawa turned to face Kirishima, noticing the man's eyes were closed, right arm slung over them, but he'd taken notice of the goofy smile on his lips instantly and whatever he was about to say was lost to him. Though that smile was ridiculous, he knew, right here and now, without voicing a thing, Kirishima was happy and content. Yokozawa wanted to say something, _anything_ , in order to also make Kirishima aware that he too was more happy then he'd ever been in his entire life.

"Argh!" Of course that was not how he wanted it to go at all, Yokozawa having ungracefully and heavily slumped over Kirishima, making the man grunt rather unexpectedly at the pressure suddenly on his chest. Kirishima removed his arm from over his twinkling gaze, his smile widening as Yokozawa seemed to just be staring down at him, lost in deep thought. "Another round?" He pervertedly asked, that finally knocking his companion from whatever it was he was thinking about. Well that and the fact his left hand was tracing circles against his lower back, eliciting tiny shudders from him.

"We need to get back to work." Kirishima frowned instantly. Trust his workaholic partner to bring work back into their 'lovey-dovey' moments.

"Do we have to?"

"Considering I heard my phone go off a couple of times while we were...you know...so I'm assuming the same would of happened for you as well."

"I can't believe you were thinking of work while we were having sex!"

"No that's not..." Kirishima grinned, raising his head as he stopped whatever complaining Yokozawa was about to do by stealing his lips. He was pleased as punch when Yokozawa deepened it, though also knowing it was not a good idea that the salesman was starting to get him all hot and excited once more.

Painfully Kirishima broke the lip lock. "If you want to return to work, you better escape now and not let me do you once more." Yokozawa's cheeks flushed as he sat up in the bed, watching without feeling at all embarrassed as Kirishima placed on his briefs and trousers. He made his way over to the large window, pulling the curtains open to look upon the mid morning overcast sky.

"What if I want to do you?" The question was out before Yokozawa could stop it and it had literally caught Kirishima off guard as he had been heading back over to pick up his phone when his foot connected with the edge of the bed. The man went down instantly, cradling his foot at the stinging sensation he was feeling and muttered his curses under his breath. From his spot on the carpet, Kirishima glared up at his partner at this unexpected development and felt his breath hitch when he noticed a sexy smirk he hadn't seen on Yokozawa's lips before. Even though he was a little mad as he was not prepared for such talk, that smirk did finally lay conviction to the fact he now knew Yokozawa totally had a devilish side! It suddenly made his heart race, butterflies fluttering to his stomach region and a certain appendage was coming alive too, especially when Yokozawa pulled him to his feet, standing in front of him with not a stitch of clothing on. "Don't look so horrified." Yokozawa finally broke the silence, not realising his question would get such a reaction, or lack of, from his usually upfront and overly confident lover.

"No, I..."

"You seem to forget, I too am a man and want to hold my lover." Yokozawa was thrilled at the little blush gracing Kirishima's cheeks.

"Um..." And though the silence grew, Kirishima finally observed Yokozawa turn his gaze from him, possibly realising just what he said was very out of character for him and found the man blushing too! The salesman was being far too open and honest with him it was just too much to handle! And then suddenly he saw it, that sudden sparkle that Kirishima was finally becoming familiar with. "Ah, don't tease me like that!" He quickly picked up his shirt, thumping his companion on the chest before placing it on, hoping for his heart to return to its normal rhythmic beat. Even though it was at his expense, he loved the deep throaty chuckle coming from Yokozawa. It was so wonderful to hear and because of it, he couldn't help but say, "How about in ten years?"

"Eh?" Yokozawa had not been expecting that! He'd just moved over to place on his briefs, one leg moving into his trousers when all of a sudden that had been voiced! Yokozawa carefully scrutinised his older companion, pondering whether the man was now toying with him, but when Kirishima came over, helping him into his clothing, he finally realised that the man was actually serious!

"I mean," Kirishima scratched awkwardly at the back of his head, feeling his cheeks flushing red once more. "You're stuck with me now so..." Kirishima lost his train of thought when Yokozawa suddenly took firm hold of his chin, lifting it up slightly as lips fell instantly upon his own, drawing him into a lip lock which once again got his heart hammering within his ears. It was over far too quickly as Yokozawa knocked his forehead against his own, those hypnotising steely blue orbs not once breaking from his gaze.

"Ten years it is then." Kirishima watched as Yokozawa made his way into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind him to freshen up and it was only then did the strength within Kirishima's legs leave him in an instant, he having grown weak at the knees at the possessive look he had caught within Yokozawa's eyes.

He now knew he wasn't the only one that felt possessive of his partner.

Kirishima took a couple of minutes to steady himself before he left the hotel room like he hadn't even been there. He knew Yokozawa wouldn't want to return to Marukawa together, lest more rumours began, and so he made the short walk back to the office on his own.

#

It was past midnight when Yokozawa entered the Kirishima house, quietly removing his shoes as he trudged towards the living room.

Upon his return to the office, he apologised profusely to his boss, opting for a 'family emergency' as an excuse and got stuck straight into work, vowing to work overtime for the time lost earlier that day thanks to his loins not being able to control themselves.

Though the Kirishima residence was in darkness, the blinds were wide open, pouring in the moonlight as it shone its glow on the slumbering Kirishima who was sprawled on the couch, obviously wanting to wait up for him, but failing to do so.

Yokozawa made his way over, placing his bag on the ground and sat on the coffee table, he finally allowed to gaze upon the Editor-in-Chief without the man noticing or teasing him about it. He still couldn't believe this handsome single father was with him of all people. Even with all the things he left unsaid, he was still being treated so preciously. How should he return such feelings? Through cooking? Through taking care of Hiyo? How!?

"What's that frustrated look for?" Steely blue darted down at that hoarse mumble not having realised that Kirishima had woken as though instantly feeling his presence near him. Kirishima's hand rose as he cupped his younger lovers cheek, giving him a slightly tired smile. "You can tell me anything Takafumi. No matter what, I'll listen to whatever is on your mind."

As Yokozawa gazed down at Kirishima, head tilted as he was lost in thought, it gave Kirishima a chance to finally sit up, stretching out the kinks in his neck and shoulders as he'd been lying in the same position for several hours.

"Perhaps I don't need to do anything."

"Huh?" Kirishima had listened to the quiet mumble. He cupped Yokozawa's face, making those expressive orbs finally focus on him. "Are you alright Takafumi? Is it about work?"

"...love you..."

"Wait, what?" To say Kirishima was bloody surprised was an understatement! Though he didn't look half as shocked as Yokozawa did as the man looked like he wasn't meant to blurt that out. Kirishima inched closer, hands now linking with slightly shaking ones, like Yokozawa believed what he said was wrong. Perhaps he thought his true feelings were going to be rejected. "Say it again?"

"N-No!" Yokozawa quietly, but harshly snapped, thankful for the slight darkness in the living room which was helping to cover his mortification and blushing face.

"Takafumi..." The pleading look on Kirishima's face made him cave as he took a deep breath, finally coming to terms with the fact that Kirishima deserved to hear it and for the simple fact is that he too also needed to hear himself say this to him as well. These words were very tough for him, considering the last time he said them, he'd been flatly rejected, but with this man, he knew that that would never happen. It was scary as all hell, but it was also very, very exciting and so...

"I...love you." Instantly he was engulfed in a strong hug.

"What took you so long?" Kirishima mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as he didn't want to let on just how emotional he was right now.

"I finally woke up." Though he didn't wish to, Kirishima broke contact with Yokozawa, not having the slightest idea what the man was talking about, even though right now he was literally on cloud nine because there was no way the salesman could ever take back that declaration of love now.

"Woke up? I don't understand."

"Do you remember what you said before we headed off to Mt Fuji?"

"What I said..." Kirishima mumbled, trying to think back that far. _One day though, you'll wake up and realise that I'm all that you'll ever need._ "Oh!" The Editor-in-Chief instantly stood to his full height, drawing Yokozawa up as well, their bodies flush together, and his lips locked with his younger companions, drawing him into a passionate lip lock which left them both breathless.

Yokozawa of course was still blown away by Kirishima's affections for him, feeling those magical fingers dive beneath his now rumpled and untucked shirt. The sensations were making him shudder and he knew his skin was becoming tingly and flushed.

"God I want you." That possessive confession got his heart all aflutter for what felt like the millionth time since Yokozawa began associating with Kirishima.

"It's not like I'm going to stop you." Kirishima stopped his ministrations, lifting his hungry gaze to Yokozawa's wide eyes. His adorable companion probably hadn't meant to blurt that out either.

"That is quite the invitation." The Editor-in-Chief chuckled quietly before planting another hot kiss on his partner and then swiftly pulled him towards the bedroom, their hearts racing as the door was closed and clothing began to fall to the carpet.

#

The next morning found both men in the living room, Yokozawa in the kitchen and Kirishima sitting at the table making the coffee. Hiyo had spent the night at Yuki-chan's place, which Yokozawa was downright thankful for since he was resorted to an extremely passionate night of sex. Though he had to admit Kirishima was always a passionate man in bed, but because of his confession, everything seemed so much more intense last night. After all, he was still throbbing as it was! Though there was no way in hell he was going to admit that! If Kirishima tried to have another go at him tonight, he'd have to fend him off, for his body couldn't take it so many times in a row, even though the mere thought about it was currently setting his body on fire.

"Hey Takafumi," Yokozawa peered over at his lover, waiting to be teased over his confession. "How did you know the leak was Iokawa?" He sighed in relief as he was just not ready for the man's teasing this morning. He didn't want his confession and their sex to be ruined by Kirishima's bad jokes.

"Ah, well, it was Tsukasa-kun who suspected him at first."

"Oh?"

"After I left Kyoto, apparently Iokawa began to act strangely. According to Tsukasa-kun he would become absent from work for a couple days at a time and he would be doing things in secret." Yokozawa brought their breakfast omelettes to the table. "Tsukasa-kun has got a sixth sense for weird things occurring in close proximity of him. He sent his concerns to me in an email, outside of work just in case, and though I brushed it off at first, it seems his suspicions were set in stone when he found some pictures of us hidden in a book on Iokawa's desk."

"Us?"

Yokozawa nodded his head, spooning a mouthful of omelette into his gob. "You, Hiyo and I were eating together at a restaurant. Though the images are innocent, it is thanks to Tsukasa-kun that Iokawa could never get anything juicier then that. I'm sure if he did, he would of tried to blackmail me to break up with you so as not to expose us and to also save our careers. Instead all he could muster at this stage was to try and frame me for leaking company secrets."

"He became that fixated on you?"

"Rejection can do strange things to people. I am a classic example of that."

"So you did reject him?"

"Of course I did." Yokozawa snapped. "I was so shocked by the kiss that I pushed him away and blurted out I had a partner and daughter and wanted to return to Tokyo and so..." Yokozawa's eyes grew wide as Kirishima had leaned over the table, locking lips with him. He felt his cheeks flush.

"You're so cute."

"Sh-Shut up." Yokozawa escaped to the kitchen where he began to wash the dishes. He'd worked up quite an appetite and had pretty much inhaled his breakfast.

"Thank you for my chocolate muffins by the way."

"Ah, sure."

"They were delicious."

"When did you have a chance to eat them?"

"For lunch at work yesterday."

"That isn't very healthy."

"Who cares. Everyone was so jealous as I gobbled all three of them down."

"You didn't..."

"No I didn't tell them my absolutely adorable and stubborn Takafumi made them for me." He was whacked on the arm as Yokozawa began to stack the magazines and newspapers into a pile, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks from him.

"Why can't you be a little tidier in your home." Yokozawa complained.

"Home..." Kirishima mumbled as he gazed about the place, eyes locking onto the sunset painting that a young Yokozawa had done with his sister.

"Hey Takafumi,"

"Mm?"

"I've been thinking..." Yokozawa was ready with a sarcastic comment when he took notice of Kirishima's seriousness. He could see it within his gaze.

"What about?"

"When Hiyo grows up, graduates and heads off to whatever University she desires to study at, I realised I'll be all alone."

"Aren't I here?"

"You're here for now, but you always said that once the rental agreement in your place is up, you would return there."

This was true, though it hadn't been something Yokozawa had thought about in quite sometime since life here, amongst the two Kirishima's had kept him moving, placing one foot in front of the other. And truthfully, he'd grown accustomed to living with the both of them, as frightening as that was. "Um, well..." What was he to say to this?

"It got me thinking about stuff is all."

"And what have you been thinking?"

"When Hiyo and I travelled to meet your family, both the homes that we were privileged to stay in were filled with beautiful memories. They were both so homely it was a joy to be there." Kirishima scratched at the back of his head. "I don't even know if I'm making sense."

"Well, I don't quite understand, but your place is homey. Its filled with lots of memories of you and Hiyo and your parents. Even Sakura-san too."

"Of course, but when I think of a place as being home, for me its a place where not only Hiyo is, but you as well." Steely blue orbs widened, the stacking of the newspapers all but forgotten as Yokozawa stood to his full height, finally noticing that Kirishima had began to pace. He only did that when he was worried as to whether what he was saying was going to cause problems. "This place here, its not _our_ home Takafumi."

"What...do you mean by that?" Yokozawa felt his heart pounding in his chest and ears.

"I want to move." Yokozawa's eyes widened in sheer shock at this sudden news. Why was this even happening? Things couldn't be that bad that the man wanted to vacate the home he bought with his dearly departed wife did he? "It'll mean a longer commute, but I've been doing some research on the quiet, to see what is out there."

"..." Yokozawa was lost for words.

"I've seen some pretty nice two storey stand alone properties in quiet neighbourhoods which would be ideal. I'd love to take you to see them and just think, during holidays Hiyo will be able to rest and relax in the garden, me on the patio drinking a beer and you cooking us an amazing meal..." Wait, had Yokozawa heard him correctly? Kirishima had finally stopped pacing and cast his almond gaze over to shimmering steely blue orbs. "So what do you say Takafumi, want to buy a _home_ with me?" Yokozawa couldn't form a single sentence together. So many things had happened in the span of what felt like such a short time and for fear of crying like a stupid girl in front of his older lover and be subjected to teasing for the rest of his life, all Yokozawa could think to do was rush to the man's side, arms securely around his slightly taller partner as he hugged him to death, trying ever so hard to pour out all his emotions within this one embrace.

"Now that's a better proposal Otousan." Both Kirishima's watched as Yokozawa flung himself away from the older man, face as red as a tomato as he turned his attention to the smiling Hiyori.

"Ah, um, Hiyo, you see, the thing is..." Yokozawa became flustered, having been caught by the youngster in such a compromising situation.

"Oniichan really is _so_ cute!" She gushed happily, it bringing laughter from her father and a frown to the salesman. Hiyo stepped closer, placing out her hands as her father took one and after a bit of hesitation, her adorable Oniichan took the other. "Lets go out and celebrate tonight."

"Um," There was a sudden knock at the door, all three looking at each other as no one was expecting any guests at this time of the morning. Truthfully both men should be getting ready for work, not needing a repeat of yesterday where they had slacked off to satisfy their carnal desires and so they were intent on heading into the office early, but of course that had been ruined by their unexpected visitor or visitors.

"I'll get it." Kirishima headed towards the genkan, leaving an awkward Yokozawa and a beaming Hiyo in the living room.

"Oniichan," The salesman finally turned his gaze down to the youngster. "I'm really glad that Oniichan is in our lives." Her bashful confession melted his heart in an instant. "I hope Oniichan will always remain at our side."

"Hiyo..."

"Um, Takafumi, you've some guests." Steely blue and big brown orbs turned to the entranceway to the living room.

"Ojiichan, Obaachan!" Hiyo proclaimed in surprise while Yokozawa began to have a silent panic attack. Were they going to ambush him again? Perhaps reject him for being here? If that were the case, and they made their son and granddaughter choose, just what would they do? If they were to leave him now, Yokozawa was sure he would never be able to get over them!

"Would the two of you mind if we had a word with Yokozawa-kun?" Unconsciously Yokozawa's grip on Hiyo's tiny hand tightened, the youngster gazing up at him, concern clearly within her orbs.

"Do you want us to leave Oniichan?" Just like her father, she was good at picking up on her beloved Oniichan's sudden change in character.

"Ah, its alright. There is something I wish to talk to them about too."

"You are sure?"

"Hiyo," Kirishima called out to his daughter, hand out as he beckoned her closer. "Shall we go to the park for a little bit?" Though he too was just as apprehensive about leaving his companion with his parents, it was time for him to be the mature adult he could be and respect not only his parents request but that of his lovers as well.

When the door clicked closed, Yokozawa finally gave the elder couple his full attention, silently directing them to sit down. "Would you like something to drink?"

"We are fine Yokozawa-kun." Kirishima's father commented quietly. "And we apologise for taking up your time when you are getting ready for work." Yokozawa shook his head.

"The thing is..."

"May I speak first?" Yokozawa blurted out his request, cutting off Kirishima's mother rather rudely. He was thankful when the couple glanced at each other and then both gestured for him to continue. "I realise this cannot be easy for the both of you. I can never understand what must be going through your heads in trying to understand the relationship your son and I are in."

"Yokozawa-kun,"

"If...If there is ever a moment where you feel like the both of you are alone, please don't ever feel that way. If you ever wish to speak with a mother and father who has gone through exactly what you are now going through, I'd be honoured if you allow me to introduce the both of you to my parents." He found two pairs of wide eyes gazing quietly over at him. "Please don't feel pressured at my request." Yokozawa quickly added in.

"Thank you for the opportunity Yokozawa-kun." He really wasn't sure what they meant by that.

"What I really wanted to say is...is..." Yokozawa felt his breath come out in a rush, not realising he'd been holding it in when Kirishima's mother placed her smaller hand over his fisted ones. "Your son takes away all my uncertainties." He gulped down the lump in his throat and waited patiently for the couple to get up and leave. When they didn't, it was like the flood gates opened as he poured out his heart to the elder couple once more. "All my insecurities, and any contradictions I may have, your son accepts them all. I've never had someone at my side who takes all my needs and desires into consideration. Someone that cares about my self worth. I get all of that from your son and as scared as I am, I never want to let him go. I wish to open up even more to him. He has peeled away all my walls, to reveal my hidden core, something no one has ever done before and what lays within, is genuine love. Love towards an overly cocky man and his adorable daughter who treat him like the most treasured being in the world."

"Yokozawa-kun..."

"Please let me remain at their side." Yokozawa bowed low to the astonished couple, biting his lower lip as he fought off a multitude of emotions.

"Please raise your head Yokozawa-kun." The man in question took a deep breath, raising his wavering gaze to the parents who could ruin everything for him. The pressure was overwhelming but even if Kirishima and Hiyo were not at his side at this very moment, he knew their strength and support was engulfing him, pushing him on to fight for them.

"Did you know that Zen asked us to observe the three of you from afar?"

"Eh?"

"He wanted us to take a step back, to observe the interactions between the three of you like outsiders."

"You aren't outsiders." Yokozawa instantly commented. "You are Zen and Hiyo's precious family." It was a little embarrassing to call Kirishima by his first name in front of his parents, but if he was determined about being in this relationship, it was something he'd have to get used to.

"Yokozawa-kun, we still have many reservations in regards to this relationship." Yokozawa felt his shoulders sag. "But we want to understand the feelings that you and Zen have for each other and how they impact on Hiyori." Yokozawa raised his eyes to the couple. "We'd be honoured to speak to your family some day."

"R-Really?" Takara couldn't help but gently smile at the young man.

"As we said to Zen, when he first asked us to observe the both of you from afar, this is something we needed time to comprehend."

"I understand."

"And all that we wish for in this world, is for our precious son and granddaughter to be happy." Yokozawa nodded his head. After all, isn't that what every parent wanted for their children, no matter which road in life they chose to walk down? "We've had many discussions between ourselves and we've also included Takako and Sho in on them as well." Yokozawa nodded his head, completely understanding that since that is exactly what his parents did with his family too. "After much thought, we hope you will keep making our son and granddaughter happy."

"Eh?" Yokozawa felt his heart pounding. Were they...

"Please take care of them during good times and bad." Yokozawa had no idea how he was holding his emotions in check, but he was, as he bowed to the lightly smiling couple.

"You have my word." Yokozawa gave his solemn oath.

After a bout of silence, a sweet laugh broke the moment as steely blue orbs rose to shimmering brown and almond orbs. "What are you still doing here Yokozawa-kun?" Kirishima's father voiced, a light smile on his lips. "Go make our son and granddaughter the happiest people in the world."

"Ah, um, yes!" Yokozawa shot to his feet, scrambling for his belongings as he was quite flustered at this moment. "Th-Thank you!" He called out to the couple, skidding to a halt at the genkan as he thrust his feet into his sneakers, not caring at all that he was still dressed in the clothing he'd pulled on this morning, it being Kirishima's black slacks and his white long sleeved top.

#

Yokozawa rushed out of the building, jogging towards the park, wanting desperately to see the two most important to him. He entered the park, taking notice of some couples who were walking their dogs or mothers who were already out and about with their children. Right now though, none of them mattered as Yokozawa found the Kirishima's just up ahead.

"Zen! Hiyo!" He called out to them, for once not caring about the stares he received. Nobody could take away what was happening to him right at this moment, his heart ablaze for the duo in front of him.

Yokozawa had noticed the surprise on his lover's face, for having voiced his given name so openly, but it was soon replaced with a blissful smile as he began making his way over to them, stepping into what was surely going to be an amazing adventure.

Hiyo wordlessly took his hand, grinning up at him as she walked between him and her father. His gaze broke from hers, rising to meet that of his partners, Kirishima grinning from ear to ear, like he already knew what had transpired between him and his parents.

They began their stroll through the park, unsure where they were going, but as they were together, it truly didn't matter.

Yokozawa knew everything would not be smooth sailing, but even so, through all the ups and downs which were sure to come, he knew he was with the Kirishima's until the very end.

 _Zutto, Zutto_

#

End.


End file.
